Ravenous
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: Edward left after Bella's 18th birthday and kept his word never coming back. Finally moving on, Bella goes to college as far from Forks as she can get where she stumbles into the arms more trouble than she'd ever bargained for. Damon x Bella, AU, Rated M
1. Stumbling Toward Disaster

_**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, all things Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and I guess the CW too . . . The rest well that's all us lol, Sabi'sSookie and I decided to try something different and we hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Yep, so Nostalgicmiss covered all the legal stuff. Now on with the show!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Stumbling Toward Disaster**

_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, edgy and blunt_  
_Put a six inch valley through the middle of my soul_  
_Oh, at night I lay at home with the sheets soaking wet_  
_And a freight train running through the middle of my head_  
_But you, you cool my desire_  
**_I'm On Fire by Bat For Lashes_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Have you ever had one of those days when you just know the shit is gonna hit the fan? I just happened to be having one exactly like that, which really pissed me off because it was one of the few times that feeling had come to me since I had moved to Virginia after I from graduated Forks High School two years ago.

I was majoring in Folk Lore and Urban Legends, something that had been a given after my two years in Forks. Of course, it all started with Edward Cullen. The one man I'd thought was the love of my life, my destiny, the one person I couldn't live without . . . What a crock of shit that turned out to be. He was a vampire, and his cold impenetrable body had immediately lured me in. Of course, as my luck generally inferred, he left and I realized his dead heart was just as cold and impenetrable as the rest of him was, and it was all because of a stupid fucking paper cut.

You'd think, seeing as it happened every other day to someone as klutzy as me, they would have had some kind of contingency plan so that the natives wouldn't go Neanderthal and try and eat me; yet, apparently it wasn't so.

Jasper, although a vegetarian like the rest of them (which was actually them eating animals and not humans), had been known as the God of War prior to meeting his soul mate, Alice. I didn't blame him for his actions, he'd always been quite feral compared to the rest of them, and I knew that he beat himself up over it, but it wasn't his responsibility. They knew how fucking unbalanced I was. I couldn't walk in a straight line without tripping over thin air.

My arm ached as the thought of that crystal cutting through my skin followed up the memory. It hadn't been pleasant, but at least the Vamp daddy had been a doctor and sewn me up. I had a pretty little six inch scar on the inside of my arm to prove it.

So anyway, them being vampires was part of my urge to study Folk Lore, but there was more to it.

My best friend, Jacob.

After the Cullen's had left me alone, I was heartbroken and desolate, my dad, Charlie, had been freaking out about me because I'd been throwing myself a little pity party for over three months, and if I was honest I learned to hide it well after that. Then Jacob came onto the scene; my poor, loyal, best friend Jacob. It turned out he was a shape-shifter that took on the form of a giant wolf due to the Cullen's habitation close to the Indian Reservation, La Push, which he lived on. He seemed to get through that thick head of mine and made me see what an asshat Edward was for leaving under the pretense of keeping me safe.

It was actually nice having someone to hate on the Cullen's with. He was bitter about them kick starting the shape-shifting gene, and I was as bitter as a jilted bride left at the altar. Together, we spent hours talking some cash shit about them. It was nice.

Jacob and I got closer, and as my impending graduation grew nearer, all I could think about was getting the fuck outta dodge, but Jacob decided that he was in love with me and put a shadow on all of that. I made out with him a couple times but couldn't find that deep love for him that I'd expected. I was planning on letting him know and before I could he went an imprinted on the new girl at the school in La Push and made it easy. Well, it should have been easy, but of course I took it as another rejection and left for Virginia earlier than I'd planned, and ignored him for almost six months.

Thankfully, my studies had made me realize he had no choice in who he imprinted on, and I soon realized I was simply happy that he was happy, and we finally got back to being BFF's without all the bullshit in between. It actually made my life easier.

Then, about six months ago, Alice had decided to find me. Somehow she'd managed to get a hold of my email address and sent me an email apologizing for leaving it so long. I had no interest in hearing her out initially. After all, she'd left me too.

It took me a month to warm up to her again. I knew it was petty of me but I could have cared less, I felt justified in being pissed off. In fact, sometimes I still do.

It was nice having my friend back, and when she wouldn't mention Edward, we always had a laugh on the phone. Being the persistent pixie she'd always been, she badgered me for my location. I couldn't seem to bring myself to give her my address. Something had told me that she would put all of her effort into reuniting Edward and I, and I didn't want that. I'd moved on, got over it and him. Time had been a balm to the open wound he'd left behind. Now I was living my life as he'd so desperately nagged me to do.

Sadly though, the girl couldn't take a hint.

In fact, when my phone dinged, signifying a new email, I knew what it would say.

To prove my point, I pulled out the savvy techie phone I'd bought myself and opened up the email server. Apparently, I knew her too well.

_Bella,_

_I miss you, I wish you would at least tell me where you are so I could come and visit you. I spoke to Edward yesterday, he was somewhere down south hiding out in a dingy motel because he refuses to accept help from us. I told him I was talking to you and he sounded hopeful._

_I know that you're still hurt that he left, but cutting him out of your life completely won't prove anything. You and Edward deserve to be together. Which is why I asked him to come home. I told him that I would do everything in my power to have you talk to him._

_Please Bella, he hardly hunts, and every vision I have of him is diluted and unreliable, he's so lost and I know that you still love him too. I saw the love between you._

_I love you, and I will text you later!_

_Alice_  
_xxxx_

"Fucking vampires," I mumbled, exiting out of the screen and throwing it back in my purse.

There was a chuckle off to my right and it startled me, making me do that trip over thin air thing. I hadn't even noticed the guy leaning up against the wall, it was definitely a PSA to not text and drive because I was oblivious, and I was simply walking. I looked up and away, but it didn't last long, my eyes were back on him a second after they registered the nice, stationary pillar in front of me. He was gorgeous, his skin luminescent against the raven black hair that was styled to a messy perfection. His eyes, a pale icy blue, seemed to follow every move I made, and that was just the start of it.

He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest arrogantly. I could see through the simple black sweater he wore, thick bands of muscles that no doubt hinted at what was hidden behind the material. If I was in a giving mood I would have given him a sultry smile. But what was the point? I was pissed off at the male species perpetually these days.

"Hey," he called out and I stopped. Don't ask me why, I couldn't answer that question if I'd wanted to, but I did it anyway. His voice was deep and raspy, the kind that could undress you if it was tangible enough to have hands.

I waited impatiently as he approached me with a sardonic smirk and a swagger that could have been misinterpreted as shitting in ones pants.

I knew I was being a bitch, but these days it was like a reflex action . . . Man, meet sarcasm. Sarcasm, meet man. It just kinda sucked that I was scorned with my V card fully intact. The way things were going I'd have it in possession for quite a while.

If this beautiful (and he was beautiful) man couldn't make me shed panties and hop into the sack, then there was a chance I just wasn't ready for any man. My dear friend Alice had a rude awakening coming at her if she thought I was gonna roll over like a good girl.

The guy circled me slowly, which only seemed to test my patience more. His fingers flicked the hair I had up in a ponytail patronizingly as he returned to his spot behind me. It almost reminded me of James' predatory stalk, and that just pissed me off further, because I didn't want to remember the weak little girl I had been. She was a victim, a damsel in distress waiting for her prince to save her. Of course that time there had been, and he had saved me, and I'd eaten it up. How naive could one person be?

Agitated, I shifted, this was why I didn't like being reminded of this shit, because then I had to think about him, and I didn't want to think about _him_. Ever. It was really that simple.

"What do you know about vampires?" the stranger asked in deep voice that actually managed to get past my metal block for a second. I could hear the taunting behind it, and if I hadn't known better I would have said he'd been flirting in some form or fashion.

He moved in front of me and held my eyes with his and I was intrigued with that almost white blue, they were amazing really and they drew me in, for a moment, I was open for anything. Then he opened his mouth.

"What's your name, and when are you taking me to your room?" he asked, his voice calm and even. Smooth and intoxicating, which was sadly wasted on me.

"None of your damn business and for the record . . . That's the worst line I have ever heard. You were doing better with the mysteriously silent thing. Tip for the future . . . Keep your mouth shut."

His eyes almost flickered as he stepped closer and I stepped back out of his reach.

"So, damn Vampires? Is that the only way to get some action?"

The fascination was now completely gone and any chance this guy may have had, which admittedly was miniscule, had now evaporated with a nice little pop.

"Fuck you," I said curtly, flicking him the bird before side stepping around him and heading in the direction of my apartment. Apparently, the day wasn't going to get any better, so it only seemed fitting to call it quits.

Before I could get much further, his arm swung out and caught the one I'd used to give him the one fingered salute. His skin was cool and clammy against mine as his fingers tightened around my wrist. Just my luck. A guy who obviously didn't hear "no" often.

I was suddenly glad of the self-defense lessons Jacob had given me. I was almost excited for this guy to try something. I was ready to annihilate his ass. If it hadn't have been for my dad and the Quileute boys, I would have given up on men completely, but then I couldn't really contemplate the other either.

I shivered as the strangers fingers ran over the scar James had left on me, I'd been so caught up in my own head and planning my attack I hadn't been paying attention, which of course was rule number one in Jacob's book.

I moved to pull my arm from him, but his hand clamped down harder, holding me in place.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What is this?" he asked, his finger brushing over the scar tissue again.

"None of your damn business. Let me go, asshole."

His brow puckered into a frown as his eyes ran over the scar again. I could see he was going through the motions, putting two and two together. It was hard to hide exactly what it was, when you scrutinized it that closely.

I tugged against his hold again and finally managed to pull my arm free of his hand. With the frostiest look I could manage I glared at him. Shook my head, and then stormed away. This was a bad day that I was more than ready to have end.

* * *

**Damon**

My day had been nothing but boredom on top of boredom. Katherine, the bitch, had decided to turn tail and run to a coven of Purebloods. What she thought they could do for her was beyond me. Either way, I was driving a stake through the spiteful cunt's heart the next time I laid eyes on her. But I digress… Due to her little flight of fancy, I was being subjected to rounds of searching for anything that could be found out about these Purebloods – the Volturi. Apparently, they were the rulers of the vampire world and Stefan's melodramatic ass was worried about what this meant for his sweet Elena. And since I shared a _fondness_ for her, I allowed myself to be roped into the research. _Damon, thy name is pussy._

So, after pouring over books and through journals at the University where good old Alaric's undead wife used to work, hoping to find answers, I needed a break. Between Caroline's whining and Stefan's mooning over Elena, my patience was at its end. That is how I found myself looking into the eyes of the hottest little piece of ass, this side of the Mississippi. I couldn't help but watch her little ass sashaying across the lawn, but what grabbed my attention was her murmurings about "Fucking Vampires".

After a little verbal sparring, I had enough and made an attempt at compelling her to tell me. As you can imagine, I was quite surprised to find that it had no effect on her whatsoever. Seduction? Nada. Force? Zip. This girl was locked down tighter than Fort Knox.

You could feel the anger rolling off this tiny girl in waves as she basically told me to shove my head up my own ass, and I found myself a little intrigued and a lot turned on. A challenge was just what I needed to pull myself out of the funk I was in. Shouldn't I have had enough rejection to last a lifetime? Sure. Was that going to stop me? Hell no!

Now, I wasn't what most would consider particularly bright; this fact was proven by my failed attempts at wooing the wrong women and my general lack of normal thought process, but the bite on the girl's wrist was cold. Now, a Half-blood such as myself would have simply left fang marks, and no human's bite would have left a cold scar. I had a hunch that this girl knew much more about Purebloods than we were ever going to find in some damn book.

As I watched her walk away, I felt an overwhelming sense of joy. Not only had I found us a possible key to the end of all the Pureblood research, but a nice new toy for myself. She was a firecracker and I would actually have to work to bed her. She pissed me off, which I liked, and my dick agreed. I whistled as I walked back to the office where Stefan, Elena, and Caroline were holed up.

"So, who wants to give me a big ol' kiss?" They all looked up and rolled their eyes before turning back to their work. I hated how they always ignored me.

Jumping up on the desk they were using I smirked and waited for one of them to snap. Caroline, of course, was always willing to have a go at me.

"What the hell, Damon? Some of us are trying to work here! You know; those of us worried about being destroyed?" Stefan shook his head but never looked up from his book at Caroline's outburst.

"Well, Blondie, I suppose none of you are willing to hear about what I discovered then?" I picked at my fingernails, feigning indifference.

"Damon, if you have something to say could you please just get on with it?" Elena sighed, trying to reason with me. Silly girl. She knew I couldn't be reasoned with. Not anymore.

"He doesn't know anything. He's just looking to get a rise out of someone. Now can we please just ignore his sorry ass?" Caroline spat.

"Fine, Blondie. Ignore me. Keep spending hours upon hours, poring over this shit, when a few minutes would do the trick," I taunted.

"Fine." Stefan gives in. "What did you find?"

"Ah, brother, the more appropriate questions would be _who_ did I find?"

"Okay, then who did you find? We're wasting time here." I could tell that he wasn't taking me seriously, so I decided just to throw it out there.

"Just a girl with a Pureblood bite. A _human_ girl with a Pureblood bite." I smirked as all their heads snapped in my direction.

"And I suppose you ran the girl off with your charming personality?" Caroline quipped.

"Hmm… something like that. I tried compelling her, but it didn't work. She was also muttering something about vampires, but for some reason wasn't willing to share why."

"Damon, we don't have time for your games. If you really found a girl like that, then I would think you could have controlled yourself long enough to at least act normal and not run her off." Stefan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now what would be the fun in that, baby brother?"

"Great! Dipshit over here finds someone who could help us and he scares her off! God, you're such an asshole!" Caroline bared her fangs as she fought to control herself. What can I say? I have always brought out the best in people.

Caroline continued to yell as I noticed a familiar brunette walking past the office.

"Hey, sweetheart! Would you mind showing us that love bite?" She stopped for a moment before dramatically rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Dammit, Damon!" Stefan slammed his hand on the desk.

"Testy, testy," I chuckled.

"So that's the girl?" Elena asked with a smirk.

"That would be her."

"And you couldn't charm her into telling you anything? I like her already." I wasn't used to such cheek from Elena and I gave her a smile.

"Well, I think maybe she knew I was too much man for her to handle. She is a tiny little thing, after all." I winked and Caroline made a gagging noise.

"I don't remember you disagreeing when I was giving it to you on a regular basis, sweet cheeks."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't in my right mind," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Jealous that I moved on? That's sweet," I cooed to which she slapped me.

"Could both of you please stop? We have much more important things to discuss. If this girl knows about Purebloods then we need to speak to her, so Damon, please stop pissing her off. Caroline, we all know that you hate him. We get it. But can you try and ignore him until we get past all this?" Stefan was always the level-headed one. Oh, how he pissed me off.

"I could talk to her," Elena suggested.

"I don't want you to get involved, Elena. If she has any connection with Purebloods… well, we just don't know the danger."

I ignored the rest of what Stefan had to say as a very nice girl-on-girl fantasy played in my mind. Hmm, Elena using her feminine wiles to convince the tiny brunette…

"Damon!" They all three yelled.

"What?"

"Can you agree to that?" Stefan asked.

"What exactly am I agreeing to?"

"To stay away from her. We need her to be agreeable, and you just seem to piss her off." Elena giggled and I shrugged.

"Damon, for once, just do as you're told!" Stefan shouted, obviously fed up.

"Wow, little brother, that's some attitude. Did Elena stop giving it up?" I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout as Elena threw a book at my head.

"Personally, Stefan, I think you just might be a tad bit worried that Elena is jealous of me and our new little friend." I winked at Elena who barked out a harsh laugh.

"Oh give it up, Damon. Elena is never going to have a thing for you!" Caroline was giggling and I wanted to smack her.

"Just agree to leave the girl alone, Damon. Please, just do this one thing!" Stefan sounded tired and I reluctantly agreed.

But since when was I the type of man to keep my word?

* * *

**A/N: **  
**Nostalgicmiss: Thanks for reading! What do you think? Sabi and I took a character each and just had some fun. We've had a blast writing this and I have to say it is a pleasure writing with you Sabi! You're awesome and I love ya chick! You share my brain and my passion for the characters! **

**Right on with business . . . We'll be posting every Monday and Thursday, and we'd love to hear your feedback. Did I forget anything Sabi?**

**Sabi'sSookie: Um, you forgot to tell them how awesome you are! You guys, if you don't already know this, then I'm telling you now… Nostalgicmiss is the queen of all things awesome! You have to check out her stuff. She is my sister from another mister. Love ya' girlie! I hope you all have as much fun reading this as we have had writing it!**


	2. Exasperated

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Exasperated**

_It's hard to believe it_  
_Even as my eyes do see it_  
_The very things that make you live are killing you_  
_Listen when all of this around us'll fall over_  
**_Shelter by Ray Lamontagne_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Thankfully, I was able to make it back to my apartment without incident, well, at least without any more incidents. I couldn't believe that asshole, and what's more, when I wandered past one of my former professor's office, he seemed to be holed up in there with his girlfriend and another couple. The blonde he was bantering with was passionate, but then he had to bring up the bite in front of them.

What pissed me off the most though, was the fact that he seemed to be using me as a tool to make her jealous. Not that I really cared what the jackass did in his spare time, it was just more I wanted to be kept out of it. I hadn't missed the looks they'd given me as I walked past.

I stumbled into the kitchen and pulled open the freezer with a shudder. The cold air seemed to wrap around me as I stood reaching into the back. I always hid the chocolate, chocolate chip back there, because when Jacob did decide to come and visit that was always the first thing to go. I cursed him for being a man and pulled the pint out. Ready for my "fuck vampires" ritual to finally begin.

I hadn't done this in years and I'd forgotten just how therapeutic it could be to watch Sarah Michelle Gellar stake some vamps with high kicks and witty attitude. Sadly, stakes had absolutely no effect on vampires, but that wasn't to say it wasn't fun to imagine it.

I was three episodes into season two when my phone sounded off letting me know I had a text. I wasn't sure whether I should read the damn thing or save it for another day when my sunny disposition was slightly more in tune with the world. I just wasn't in the mood to hear how poor old Edward was broken hearted and wandering around the south looking for some cause to live for. _He_ was the one that decided to leave. _He _was the one that never came back, and _he_ was the one that made it perfectly clear how unwanted I was.

Too bad, so sad. If he'd changed his mind within six months things may have been different, but a lot of shit had happened in the almost three years and, well, the time for apologies had come and gone several times over. I may have been naive but I wasn't a complete and utter glutton for punishment.

My eyes refocused on the TV when Buffy went and had an interaction with Angel and I was stupid enough to pick up my damn phone in a moment of nostalgia. I hated myself sometimes, I really did. I was over this and if it wasn't for my friendship with Alice, I wouldn't have to deal with this shit. Sometimes I wondered if it was all worth it.

_I know I keep pushing when I said I wouldn't, and I know you got the email. Is the silence and lack of reply a: STFU Alice? I just think you should call him at least._

I wanted to throw my phone across the room and stomp on it until it was a veritable pile of microchips and wires and other technological crap. I hated that it was so easy for her to get a hold of me, it would be so easy to say '_whoops, I went and lost my phone my bad!_' but then I wouldn't be able to keep my snappy signature that said "_Vampires are creeps._" • "**Yes, that's why one slays them.**" - Buffy and Giles. Then there was the fact that I also loved my phone, I was torn.

With a sigh I got ready to reply, then stopped and literally had to think about what to say. Every time I rebuffed Alice, she would comment on how much I'd changed. I was aware that I had, but a constant reminder did nothing but sour my mood further.

Ok, so: 'leave me the fuck alone,' wasn't going to work.

I knew I could analyze this all night, so I finally typed in something honest, with a hint of sarcastic.

_Yes, Alice, it was a STFU! Regardless, I stand by what I said three months ago when you went on this rampage . . . if Eddie wants to talk to Bella, Eddie can call Bella. And if Alice wants to talk she can call me, because I am done trying to wrap my head around inflections._

I knew she wouldn't call. Jasper didn't approve of her talking to me and interfering in Edward's or my life. I suspected that he also still felt like shit for trying to suck me dry on my eighteenth birthday. I'd forgiven him for that a long time ago, but Alice couldn't tell him that because he didn't know she was talking to me. What a wicked web we weave.

I threw my phone on the couch and grinned at it, satisfied I'd won this battle. Alice was a fighter and she was persistent, but I was stubborn. Together we made a pretty brick wall appear between us and were locked in constant impasses. That was all fine and dandy for me, mostly because it meant putting off ever actually having to talk to Edward.

I took a deep breath and turned my attention back to the television, but it didn't stay there for long. The dark haired guy from earlier was playing a starring role in the forefront of my mind. It wasn't that I was interested in him, even though he was most definitely a candidate for eye candy if ever I'd seen one. It was more that he was familiar in a way I couldn't put my finger on; and it wasn't in the Don't-I-Know-You way. It was hard to explain, but that one fleeting glance walking past the office struck up a red flag in me I couldn't quite grasp.

I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it around myself, suppressing a shudder. I wasn't sure what had created it or why it had gripped me, but I tried to ignore it and focus on the TV again. For the first time in a long time I felt lonely. I hadn't gone out of my way to make friends here, not since Amy, and even though I had a few acquaintances it wasn't as though I invested enough time with them to seek out social interactions with them. When I saw them it was usually in the coffee shop to do research or have a discussion after class and trade notes. Which served its purpose for me most of the time, but today, just didn't seem to be enough.

I growled at myself in frustration and ran my hands through my hair, gripping the roots as I went, trying with everything I could to push this out of my system. Maybe I should just go to bed and save myself the trouble; end this day before something else happened.

I lay my head on the padded arm of the couch and closed my eyes, listening to the conversations between Buffy and her cohorts and trying to extinguish the feeling of being so completely alone.

I wasn't sure if I was dozing or if sleep had gripped me, but the screaming voice of Caleb Followill startled me awake as he sang about what a Charmer she was. This time I did groan and when I slapped the couch next to me looking for my phone I didn't have to look at the name.

"Hey Alice," I said sleepily.

"Hey, Did I wake you?"

"No." Yes.

"Oh good. Sorry it took me so long to call I had to make an excuse to get away and you know how I hate lying to Jasper."

"Then why did you do it?" I asked with a sigh. It was a perfunctory reaction but her silence spoke volumes. "I'm sorry."

"I just miss you."

"I know. I'm sorry, Al. I miss you too," I offered. I really did miss her. She was quirky and fun and had this lease on life that I'd never known anyone else to have. I guess being immortal gave you that freedom. It was something I'd thought I'd wanted after James' attack; but now I wasn't so sure it was the sunshine and rainbows it seemed to be.

"Sorry for nagging about Edward."

"S'okay. I know you mean well, but it's too late, Alice. You have to see that. It's been almost three years and I'm not the same person I used to be."

"That's for sure. There was a time when I would have said Edward was hurting and you'd have . . ."

"Stop it. You can't guilt me into this. If Eddie wanted to get a hold of me, I'm sure he could use the same channels you did to track me down. The ball was in his court, Al, it's not my fault he snatched the fucker and ran."

She snorted down the line. Something I'd never heard any of the Cullen's do before.

"What?"

"Your language has become so colorful."

"I aim to please."

"Bella, please . . ."

"Alice, I am going to put this into terms for you. Eddie has his own mind and his own freedom to make his choices. If he wants to talk to me he can, I'm not saying I won't I'm just saying it has to be his move. I'm not going to stop living my life waiting for him to change his mind; if I did I would end up being eighty or six foot under. Let him do things his way and stop pushing. I've moved on, I gave up a long time ago. Maybe it's time for you to do the same thing."

"He's an idiot."

"I'm not denying that."

She laughed in her usual tintinnabulation; it was followed by a sigh. Maybe she finally understood. Maybe she would try and just be my friend. It was a nice thought, but one I doubted would come into fruition anytime soon. I stretched out to my full height on the couch with the phone to my ear.

"How's college going?"

"Good, I'm learning things."

"So how are the Jaguars playing this season?"

I started laughing and rolled my eyes. For a vampire as graceful as Alice, she could be as subtle as a freight train at times.

"Nice try, Alice."

"No, it was weak. Emmett told me to say hi for him. He misses you."

I couldn't help the smile. Emmett was always on my mind. He was the big brother I'd always wanted and for the brief time I knew him had always kept me smiling. He was one of those rare people that had the ability to make you laugh, even if you were ready to take a gun to your head.

"Tell him I miss him too, Al."

"Love you, Bella."

"Love you back. Bye Alice."

"Bye."

I hung up, and fought for air. I felt as though I were suffocating. My chest was heavy and weighted and no matter what I did I couldn't seem to breathe. I needed to get out of here, I needed air.

I threw the blanket off me and pushed my feet into my well-worn and loved Chucks, pulling on a hoodie I picked up my keys and threw open the door. It was a stupid thing to do, there were PSA's about young women walking around at night, but I needed to get out and just walk for a while. Clear my head. It had been the weirdest day I'd had in a long time.

I locked my door and made for the stairs hastily, knowing the elevator would do nothing but make me feel more trapped. When I had one floor left I took my life in my hands and started jogging down them, sometimes taking two at a time in my bid for freedom.

Of course my luck would only hold out for so long, on the second to last step I tripped over my own fucking foot and prepared to meet the floor as it rushed toward me. Then there were arms. Strong arms that pulled me upright and set me on my feet.

"How was your trip?" he asked dead pan, his eyes full of his amusement.

It was the guy from earlier, and it was the second time in so many meeting he'd either popped up out of nowhere or I hadn't noticed him.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, my mind blocking out a similar event from years before.

"Do what?"

I smirked. "Manage to annoy me in your first words."

**

* * *

Damon**

Why was it that I always felt like this girl was saying one thing and meaning another? I had been sent on another fact check and low and behold there was the brown-haired beauty that we had just been discussing. Elena was curious, I could tell, about the one girl she had seen blatantly ignore my charms. I hoped that deep down there was even a tad bit of jealousy there but with Elena, one never knew what she was thinking.

"You know, if you want my hands on you, there is no need to fall at my feet. Just ask." I ran my nose along her pale neck and felt her tense. I smiled.

"Ew, has anyone told you just how gross you are? I mean, who says shit like that?" I loved her little tiger routine.

"I love the way you pretend that you don't want to jump me."

"Look, jackass, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but the stalker routine is a bit tired. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime. So, if you could do me a favor and just… evaporate, I would appreciate it." She pulled away from me and began stomping down the sidewalk. I laughed and easily kept pace with her.

"Has anyone told you just how sexy you are when you play hard to get? I like a good challenge." She very maturely stuck her finger down her throat and gagged.

I grabbed her and made a final attempt at compelling her. I knew vervain could block me, but for some reason I had a feeling that wasn't the case with her.

"Hey, weirdo, what are you doing? Are you on something?" Hm, she noticed.

"You're a perceptive little thing aren't you?" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah. You're not the first to point that out. Now if you don't mind…" She quickly turned on her heels.

"Damon!" Elena called my name as she dragged my idiot brother behind her. She was grinning from ear to ear as her eyes darted between myself and the girl.

"Hi! I'm Elena!" She stuck her hand out at the feisty brunette who looked at it warily.

"Bella," she answered as she finally shook Elena's hand.

"This is Stefan and that jerk over there is Damon. I hope he hasn't been giving you too much trouble." Elena winked at me with a grin that practically split her face in half.

"Have you ever gotten a fly in your house? You know how it buzzes and buzzes, but is too stupid to move on even when you swat it away? Yeah, he's sort of like that." Elena burst into a fit of giggles and even Stefan couldn't hold in his chuckle.

"You wound me!" I placed my hand over my heart dramatically.

"All right, call me crazy, but there aren't this many coincidences and I'm beginning to get creeped out. So, while it has been interesting meeting you all, if you could get lost that would be great." And I was hard! Damn, but her sassy little mouth tempted me. Stefan must have sensed my mood as he minutely shook his head at me. He was always spoiling my fun.

"I know Damon can be a bit much, but we can just ignore him." Elena hooked her arm through Bella's and began to drag her away.

"Your girlfriend is a pain in my ass," I murmured to Stefan as we followed behind the girls.

"So, Bella, where are you from?" Elena was starting out simple.

"Here and there," was the only answer she received.

"Oh, Bella, don't be so shy. We don't bite." Elena turned a bright shade of pink as she realized what she said and I didn't even try to hold in my snicker.

"I'm from a small town in Washington State. I doubt you've ever heard of it. Better?"

"Much. Now, do you have a last name?"

"Yes."

"And it would be…" Elena trailed off. She glanced at me over my shoulder and I gave her an "I told you so" look. To say that Bella was difficult would be putting it mildly.

"Yeah, I'm not really comfortable sharing… anything. It's obvious that you all want something from me, so if you could just spit it out I could shoot you down and we could all get on with our lives." If it was possible for me to feel such a thing I may have fallen in love with the girl right then. Or at least a heavy case of lust.

Elena was nothing if not persistent and just laughed her off, continuing to pepper her with question after question. I listened with rapt fascination as Bella answered each one vaguely and with no small amount of snark.

"Damon," Stefan grabbed my arm "I can practically see what you're thinking and it wouldn't be wise. We need this girl for information and I can't let you ruin it with your usual escapades."

Stefan had always been the "good" brother. Always trying to keep me in check. And he always failed miserably. The truth was that while I was the older of us, he was always the more responsible one. He handled the trials life threw at him with patience and maturity. I handled it with booze, blood, and sex. I thought about the possibility of for once, behaving like a rational adult, but quickly shook off the thought. Where was the fun in that?

"Brother, what would possibly make you think that I would do anything to ruin your plans?" I smirked at him, knowing exactly why he would think that.

"This girl isn't one of your floozies. She is important. She could quite possibly hold the key to keeping us from being destroyed. I know that there isn't much that affects you, but this affects us all, Damon."

"Unravel your panties, Stefan. I won't interfere with your little plan to gain info, which is going swimmingly by the way." I nodded toward the girls. Bella was still basically answering with yes or no and nothing more.

"Damon, I know you. She is a challenge and you are coming off of a lot of rejection. But I won't let you prove yourself if it means the ruin of all of us." I rolled my eyes. He was so dramatic.

"Who said anything about proving myself? And rejection? Really?" Sure, Stefan had all the women I cared about falling at his feet. I personally, didn't get it. I was better looking and a hell of a lot more fun.

"Look, Katherine is an evil bitch, and you knew that Elena and I were serious when you chose to… pursue her. I don't mean to be an ass, but let it go."

"Oh, of course you don't mean to be an ass. Look, this has nothing to do with Katherine or Elena. Can I not just find Bella pleasant company?" We both knew that I was full of shit. She was definitely easy on the eyes, and just her attitude had me ready to pounce on her, but I wasn't after her simply for her company.

"Damon, we both know better than that. The last thing that girl needs is a vampire chasing after her."

"Really? You're going to pull that card? With your very human girlfriend twenty feet in front of you?" I was beginning to get pissed.

"Elena is different. She and I love one another. Caroline is a prime example of _you_ getting involved with a human."

"Stefan, you are such a fucking hypocrite! You look down your nose at everything I do, while you live your happy-go-lucky life with a girl that adores you. You act so fucking tortured but you have EVERYTHING!" Elena and Bella abruptly stopped walking and turned in our direction at my outburst.

Elena made quick work of distracting Bella while glaring at both of us. Bella's eyebrows were raised in question, but she allowed Elena to lead her away.

Neither Stefan nor I said anything else, choosing to follow them in silence.

"Um, I'm majoring in Folk Lore and Urban Legends." She looked shy for the first time since I had come across her and I immediately wanted to know why.

"Really?" Elena's voice went up at least two octaves and Bella definitely noticed.

"Uh, yeah. It's something I got into in high school." _Sure you did, sweetheart._

"Hmm, and would that bite on your wrist have had anything to do with the sudden interest in the subject?" I asked and Elena glared at me, warning me to keep my mouth shut.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and even if I did, what makes you think I would tell you anything?" She stood defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"My boyish good looks? My charming personality? I don't know. What I do know is that you will be sorry if you don't just tell us what we want to know."

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"No! I'm tired of playing games with her. I'm really sick of the whole ordeal! So, she is going to answer some damn questions!" Was I riled up because of my conversation with Stefan? Absolutely.

"And he shows his true colors! I was wondering when that was going to happen." Bella's attitude was making it very difficult to control myself from ripping her throat out, but before I could say or do anything her phone chirped.

_New Message: Alice Cullen_

"Cullen?" I asked, looking at Stefan. In the vampire community, Pure and Half, the Cullen name was pretty famous. A family of Purebloods pretending to be humans, of course that would cause quite the stir. Hell, the leader was rumored to be a damn doctor. Bella ignored the phone and for the first time since I had met her, I saw fear.

"What the fuck do you know about the Cullens?" I stalked toward her but was held back by Stefan.

"Is that where you got your little bite from? What do you know?"

"Like I would tell you shit!" She snatched her arms from Elena's grasp and began to walk away.

The ringtone of her phone went off and Bella looked torn as whether or not to answer it.

"Alice? I can't talk right now. I'll call you later." She whispered into the phone, thinking we wouldn't hear.

"Bella! You need to tell me where you are! Now!" Stefan and I shared a look after hearing the demand.

"No!" Bella screeched before going back to whispering.

"Then at least go back home for a while, or call Jacob. You can't stay wherever you are!" It seemed that Alice Cullen was a tad bit bossy. She also sounded like she knew much more than she should have.

"Alice," Bella whisper yelled "tell me why and I will."

"Maybe I'll just call Edward, then. If I tell him that you're in trouble he will find a way to get to wherever you are." Bella's face blanched. She did not want to see this Edward, whoever he was. Maybe he was the one who bit her.

"Fine! I'll go straight home and call Jake! Happy?" She yelled.

"No! Not even remotely. I would be happy if you would tell me where you are, but since you are too stubborn for your own good, this will have to do. Now, get away from your little… friends, and go straight home."

With that there was a click that signaled the end of the call. I could see the wheels turning in Stefan's head. He was starting to come around to my way of thinking. This girl had the information we needed and we would just have to get it out of her one way or another.

"How do you know the Cullens?" He asked her, keeping his voice calm.

"Well, since you have all been so nice…. I'm not telling you a damn thing!" She stormed off in the direction of what I assumed was her apartment.

"Listen here little girl, hanging out with Purebloods is a dangerous thing, and it seems that you like living on the edge. Now tell us what you know." I had grabbed her arm and could hear her jaw clicking as she clenched it in anger.

"You really shouldn't snoop. Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's impolite?" She smirked, but I knew that my grip on her arm was becoming painful. Before I had time to think about it, her elbow was in my groin and she was running while Stefan and Elena stood dumbfounded.

**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie: Well, I am having fun so far, but I don't think Damon is happy at the moment, what with Bella kneeing him in the balls! What do you think Nostalgicmiss? Oh, and by the way… you're the best, girlie!**

**Nostalgicmiss: Yeah, I have a feeling he won't want to play nice for a while after that stunt, but Bella is pissed and she's certainly not going to take crap from some guy when she's already lived in a world full of danger. I wonder what Alice saw?**

**I would like to add a huge thank you to all of you that read and reviewed the last chapter. I was stunned at how many people were so receptive to the crossover idea. I've had so much fun with this and writing with Sabi has been a dream. She's awesome like that though! **

**Thanks Sabi for being an amazing co-writer and person . . . I guess we'll see you guys on Thursday! **


	3. Detained

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**

* * *

**Detained**

_Father puts his foot down on my games forever,_  
_so in the marketplace I stay calm and clever._  
_And we won't back down from anything_  
_in search of a remedy_

**_In Search of by Miike Snow_**

* * *

I wasn't sure whether to feel triumphant or terrified as I sprinted towards the stairs that led to my apartment. Either way I just prayed my clumsy side wouldn't kick in and make me face plant onto the concrete. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Then I blinked, and wouldn't you know it, pretty boy's brother, Stefan, was in front of me feet planted firmly on the ground, holding up his hands in surrender. Why was everyone faster than me? Did I run like a fucking turtle with three legs?

You'd think I'd have improved slightly after Victoria's constant "_I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too_" attitude. Alas, I was not that lucky. Although even I had to admit the guy had a body like an athlete, which improved my self-agitation slightly.

"Please, Bella, will you stop and just listen to us for just a moment. Please."

"Not with the rabid, pretty boy humping my leg I won't," I said, feinting to the left and getting abso-fucking-lutely nowhere. The boy shadowed my movements, hands still up in surrender.

"We're not going to hurt you."

"We won't, I swear it," Elena said breathlessly as she came to a stop beside me. Apparently, the girl was a worse runner than I was, and that was saying something.

"Ok, riddle me this batman. Why, in the name of all that is mystic, would you want to know about the Cullen's?"

"They . . . Well, they're pureblood, and that's exactly what we've been researching here. The name's pretty well known in the grand scheme of things and there's been documentation on some of their re-appearances over the last eighty-ninety years. It seems they don't change their names much. You wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it, but it's there, and their family keeps growing, which, among the purebloods in kinda unheard of."

I looked wide eyed at Elena as she spoke, even Stefan seemed unsure about how much she was telling me, but he didn't interrupt like his brother, Damon, would have. At least he hadn't come to try and sweet talk me; I'd had about enough of him.

"How do you know these are the same Cullens? It's not like it's a rare name."

The two in front of me gave a look that said, 'Come on!' Which I promptly ignored.

"Bella," Elena said gently, stepping toward me slowly like she was approaching a scared animal.

"Stefan and Damon are vampires, half-bloods actually, they're similar to the stereotypical vampire we read about in legends."

"Now you're just fucking with me because of my major," I laughed, rolling my eyes and squeezing the relentless stitch that was still nagging at my side from the spurt of running I'd managed. "Just because I'm studying that shit, doesn't mean I believe it, and thanks for thinking I'm so ignorant. It always pays to insult someone you're trying to pressure information from. Have a nice life."

I moved to walk away but this time Damon blocked my path, his glare telling me I'd fucked up kicking him in the junk. I was beginning to wonder if I could get away with it a second time.

"We found some things in Isobel . . . I mean, Professor Saltzman's office that had alluded to myths surrounding purebloods, but we figured if you knew some of them, then maybe . . . Well, perhaps you could clear up what's real and what's not?"

I neither accepted nor declined, but somehow, Stefan and Elena took this as an affirmative and started throwing a couple of things out into the open. Most of it had me laughing, a couple were close to the truth, and the rest I just wasn't sure about. It was highly entertaining regardless of Pretty-Boy Damon glaring at me with a hatred that rivaled Victoria's.

"One legend says that after St. Marcus managed to clear the city of Volterra, he was cast into stone by the head vampire, which is where the statue in the city comes from."

"Another states that one of the elders hunted down and destroyed all children of the moon, but there are still some with the curse. We found some drawings and other implications that there are still some around but that they're rare."

"Enough. Don't give her anything else," Damon snapped, stepping forward, his eyes intent on me yet again. "You two keep giving her information and she's given us nothing. She won't even respond. There are better ways to get information from her."

"Ideas we don't need to hear," Elena sighed, gripping his arm and pulling him back.

Damon pulled out of her grip easily and stepped forward again until he was almost touching me. Looking down he held my gaze. "How do you know the Cullen's?"

I stepped back and glared right back at Damon, my eyes as hard as his. Defiantly, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Seriously, have you never heard of personal space? You're encroaching on mine, asshat. Step off and let the adults talk for a little while."

"How," he said, stepping forward again. "Do. You. Know. The. Cullen's?"

"I'm stubborn, not ignorant you asshole. Do you really think talking to people like that will make them do what you want them to do?"

Damon's ice blue eyes flashed with anger, he threw his hands up and shrugged at the other two who had been watching the exchange with interest.

"Please, just answer the question," Stefan said gently. "It's just one question. How do you know Alice Cullen?"

I considered my options. In the grand scheme of things, this question wasn't a tough one. It wouldn't give away anything and it would get them off my back. Sometimes the loyalty I still held for the Cullen's annoyed me, but I would never give up and tell their secrets. No matter what Edward had put me through, I still held a lot of love for the other Cullens. Even if they had abandoned me as well.

"I went to high school with her," I sighed, glaring at Damon. "Now could you back the fuck up?"

"Please, like vampires go to high school . . ."

"Uh, Damon," Elena smirked, tugging on his arm again. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Damon frowned and then smirked, his eyes briefly flickering to his brother. They didn't stay there long, apparently since I'd damaged his family jewels, he preferred to keep both eyes on me. Not that I blamed him, I had been considering repeating the gesture.

"Regardless, she's lying."

"Fuck off then," I growled, my hands moving to my hips instinctually. "You think you know everything, back the fuck off and leave me alone. In fact, why the fuck don't you just back off anyway."

Damon rolled his eyes, and shifted slightly. If I hadn't have known better I would have thought he was still rubbing himself.

"Let me try," Stefan sighed, stepping forward. He gave Damon a withering look, which only seemed to make Damon more amused.

"If I can't, brother, you sure as shit can't."

"Stop it, Damon," Stefan said, his look more pointed now. Damon stepped back his hands in the air and an air of arrogance in his stance as what seemed to be his signature smirk found its place on his lips again.

He looked at Elena and waggled his eyebrows but she seemed to have the same reaction I did; a sigh and an eye roll.

"Bella," Stefan said, pulling my attention to him. He caught my eyes with his and spoke with a quiet determination. "I need you to listen to me."

"I am," I said impatiently.

"I need you to answer some questions for me," his voice held that authoritative command, which I found odd. There was once upon a time I would have been happy to help them, but too much shit had gone down, and the more he leaned forward, the more uncomfortable I became.

"Listen, you and Elena seem like nice people, but I'm done with the twenty questions and your . . ." I gestured to Damon. "Unfortunate side effect over there. So, if you'll excuse me . . ."

"Wait, Bella," Elena said, bumping both guys out of her way to get to me, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders. "Have you ever heard of vervain?"

I pet her on the hair patronizingly and smiled. "Did you forget my major already?"

"Oh, right, of course."

Damon gave off a small muted laugh from behind her and she turned to glare at him, to which he simply shrugged. They were the weirdest three people I'd ever met.

"Do you have any on you?"

I started walking away with a sigh. I was done with the loonies and half expected the men in white coats to show up and cart them away. Sure, I'd heard of vervain, it was in most of the vampire stories I'd read about in class. Even digging into the history of it for one of my papers had revealed it was thought to have been used more in witchcraft than anything else. There wasn't much of it around apparently, but that wouldn't have made a difference. It was a stupid myth.

"Wait, Bella, please," Elena said, her voice pleading. "I know it's a stupid question, but if you could just answer it for us. That's all we need."

"Look, I wouldn't know where to find it. It's pointless anyway, it doesn't work. It's just another myth that people use to make themselves feel better at night. Vervain has more of a place in witchcrafts history than Vampires. I don't know where you got your information from? I don't really care to be honest. My advice though, is to start again."

I turned around and started walking away.

"I would say it's been a pleasure, but that would be a lie."

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked flitting in front of me. I was momentarily staggered by his speed, I couldn't recollect seeing him move at all, let alone jumping in front of me. It was weird really; I hadn't seen anyone move since . . .

Astonished I reached out. I was being really stupid because looking into his eyes like I was now, I could see they were blue, but no one moved that quickly. No one except the Cullen's, and sometimes the wolves but they were normally in their wolf form.

"Like what you see?"

"How?" I asked, lifting my hand and prodding his chest with my fingers.

He was cold, but that could be explained by the cool fall air that was surrounding us, what really answered my question was the feel of his skin. It was soft and pliable under my touch, much the same as my own. I was still slightly confused about what I'd thought I'd seen, but there was no doubt about it.

Damon was human.

I knew vampires, for almost a year after he'd left all I could think about was Edward, all I could think about was his cool hard skin. If I was being honest I actually fondled a marble statue on one of the school trips to the museum because he was always on my mind. Embarrassing? Yes. It was. Necessary? At the time, yes. I was just glad no one saw me, I wasn't sure how I could have explained it and I was sure I would have been labeled a pervert.

Having that in mind, I knew. Damon hadn't moved that quickly, I was just not paying attention and watching what the hell I was doing. These three were obviously nuttier than squirrel shit.

"Never mind."

I started to walk away again, but something stopped me. I couldn't say I was all that surprised.

**

* * *

DPOV**

"Listen, sweet cheeks, I don't want to be in your presence any more than you want to be in mine, but we need answers and you are the one who has them." As amusing as the whole interaction with Bella had been, I was tiring of the games… not to mention the pain she had inflicted on my twig and giggle berries. Bitch.

She cocked her head, looking extremely pleased about something before slapping the back of my head with all the force she could muster.

"Ow, you little bitch! What the fuck was that for?" I rubbed the back of my skull and she simply smiled down at her hand, looking smug.

"Just proving the fact that you are not, in fact, vampires. If you were, that would have broken my hand. Either you three are having a lot of fun fucking with me, or you are delusional. Either way, this conversation is over."

"Not so fast! You really expect me to let you get away with that shit?" I grabbed her arm and allowed my fangs to descend.

"Yeah, I'm really scared!" She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, please!" Elena pleaded. "We're telling you the truth. As far as the world is concerned, Stefan and Damon are considered to be vampires. It is very rare that anyone has even heard of purebloods. In fact, from what we have learned, most half-breeds don't even know about them. It is their one rule… to keep their existence a secret. It's why we're having such a hard time finding anything out about them."

Bella raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the three of us.

"Even if I did believe you, why would I tell you anything?" She crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up. _ Hello, cleavage! Focus, Damon!_

I had to admit that this girl was a handful and I would give my left nut for some angry sex with her. At that point getting answers would just be the icing on the cake. After licking my lips I winked at her.

"You are such a perv! How do you all put up with him?" She glared at me, never breaking eye contact.

"They like me because I'm pretty, Princess. Now be a good little girl and tell us what we want to know. Then you and I can spend some _quality time_ together."

"Unless you want to lose your manhood, I suggest you shut the fuck up," she snarled and I laughed loudly. She was so much fun.

"Damon, for once, could you please make an attempt at being normal?" Stefan was such a prude. "Now, Bella, I understand that this may all seem strange to you, but we don't really feel comfortable sharing any more information with you without getting something in return."

"Fine. I'm not asking for any information from any of you. I am asking you to leave me alone," Bella huffed, looking exasperated.

"Bella, it is very important that we find out about the purebloods, especially their rulers, the Volturi. It's a matter of life and death." Elena was practically begging. It was not a good look for her.

"Look, this is getting old and I want a drink. Bella, would you like to join me?" Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose and Bella actually giggled at me. I smirked, thinking I was finally getting somewhere in my quest to get in her panties.

"You're so cute!" She pinched my cheeks harshly. "Thinking I would really have anything to do with you."

"Hmm, well if you come home with me I can guarantee you would be singing a different tune by morning," I cooed and she slapped me.

"Whatever, douche, I haven't saved my v-card to give it to some freak like you." All I could focus on was the fact that she just told me that she was a virgin. Hot, full of attitude, and a virgin? I may have come in my pants a little.

"Look, we're getting off track here. Damon, if you're so hard up that you can't focus on the task at hand, leave. Go to the local bar and hook up with some random, but stop antagonizing the one person we know that has answers!" Elena was seething and I couldn't help the smirk that graced my lips.

"You know, if you all weren't such pains in my ass, you might actually be amusing!" Bella let out a very unladylike snort causing me to chuckle.

After a moment Stefan chose to speak again.

"You said that you went to high school with Alice Cullen? Were you aware that she is a vampire? Did you know any of the other Cullens?"

I knew that he was getting ahead of himself and in no way was Bella going to answer any of his questions. They may have thought that I was the dumb one, but even I knew that there was no way that Bella would willingly answer our questions. My thoughts were proved correct as she simply smiled at him and kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Well, what about the 'stalkers' you mentioned earlier? Maybe we could offer you some sort of protection." I decided to go in a different direction in hopes that she would just give in so I could get on with my life.

"HA!" Bella barked out a harsh laugh and before long she was clutching her sides and wiping tears from her eyes. "That is hilarious! YOU, help me? Please. You obviously know nothing about vampires if you think that you could protect me in any way! I could do a better job protecting myself!" She was still laughing hysterically and that let me know that we were right to be worried about these purebloods.

I shared a look with Stefan whose thoughts must have been mirroring my own. Bella finally stopped laughing and looked between us thoughtfully.

"Look," Elena took a hesitant step toward Bella, "I know that you have no reason to trust us, but what I've told you is the truth. Stefan and Damon are Half-blood vampires. They are much less secretive about their existence which is why most of the legends are based on them."

"No! I know vampires! I've been BITTEN by a vampire! You," she waved her hands between Stefan and me "are most certainly NOT vampires! You're all full of shit! I have no idea why you have chosen me to fuck with but I want no part of it!"

"Bella, we could prove it to you! If you would just come with us, we could show you!" Elena grasped her arm just as she was about to walk away.

"Elena, you seem like an okay girl, but you are messing with things that are better left alone. The world you are poking around in is dangerous. If you want to play vampire, go join one of those chat rooms where everyone thinks they are vampires. I hear they have role-playing sessions. But, for your sake, leave the real stuff alone. Don't go looking for trouble or I can assure you that you will most definitely find it."

She turned to look at me and I gave her my best panty-dropping smile.

"Damon, you, on the other hand, can feel free to look into it all you want. I don't think that anyone will miss you."

"Oh how you wound me, Bella! My heart may be forever broken!" A breathtaking smile covered her face and I found myself smiling back.

"Well, now that's settled, I have had enough excitement for the day." She turned to leave and Elena made a final plea for Bella to come with us so that we could talk more. Bella, of course politely declined and Elena's eyes filled with tears.

I hated that the sight of her hurting still affected me. She had chosen the perfect Stefan which in itself should have been enough to kill any feelings I may have had for her, but no such luck. With a growl, I threw Bella over my shoulder and made my way to my car.

"Are you insane? No means no, fucker!" Bella pounded her little fists on my back.

I looked to Stefan and Elena to be sure that my actions were not going to cause an argument but I saw nothing in their eyes to indicate that. Elena actually gave me a small smile.

"You know, you may be an asshole, but the view from here is rather nice," Bella giggled as she gave my ass a squeeze.

"Oh, don't tease me baby… please me!" I returned her ass-grab with one of my own causing her to squeal.

"You know, you really are going to be sorry for this, asshole," Bella mumbled.

"You're probably right, but I have come to enjoy being alive, so I'm doing what I must."

"And you don't want Elena upset," she whispered. I stiffened and looked around to see if Elena and Stefan were paying attention. They weren't as they seemed to be locked in their own conversation.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" I snapped.

"Uh-huh. I'm human, not blind or stupid. You're doing this for her. I applaud you for that, really I do, but I'm still not telling you shit."

I smacked her ass hard before throwing her into the back seat of my car.

"Observant little minx." Her response to me was to flick me off and stick out her tongue.

I was left with the feeling that life had just gotten much more interesting.

**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie: Well, I guess Bella told them, huh? First I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I know I speak for both of us when I say how much we appreciate it. And Nostalgicmiss, I can't even begin to tell you how much fun I am having sharing a brain with you! Love ya!**

**Nostalgicmiss: I loved a pissed off Bella she's so much more fun! I, like Sabi, would like to thank everyone for the reading, alerting, favorites and of course reviews. As always your words blow us away and being our first collaboration and Crossover, it makes it all the more amazing. So thank you to all of you! **

**I also want to thank Sabi for being an amazing writing partner and an AWESOME person! I love ya girl! I'm so glad we did this! **


	4. Feisty

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Feisty**

_ I've been away for a long, long time.  
Tears from the trees fall on sullen lives.  
Dropped in the wake of a plastic mind.  
Some kinda love and I heard it's mine._

**_Devil You Know by Pinback_**

* * *

The motherfucker! I couldn't believe he dumped my ass in the car like that. Come to think of it, I couldn't believe he'd hoisted me over his shoulder like a bag of fucking potatoes.

As far as I could see, only Elena and Damon were stood outside of the car, both of them were facing one another and I could barely hear what they were saying, but to me it sounded like Elena was giving a half assed attempt at reprimanding him. It was like she didn't condone what he did, but at the same time she couldn't condemn him for it.

To me, it simply looked like he was pussy whipped. He glanced around over his shoulder at me and I did my best whip impression while letting off a: "whoopah."

The fucker gave me the finger.

There went any progress he made. Not that there was much in that department to be perfectly honest. Sure, there was a tiny little twinge of attraction there, but sadly, he did nothing to fan those flames, in fact, he pissed on them until there was nothing but smoke and ashes.

"Why do you have to do things the difficult way?" Elena asked sighing. She was pacing in front of him while he leaned against the car.

"Difficult?" Damon laughed, reaching out and grabbing her. He spun them so her back was to the car and he was leaning over her. I swear he had no idea how to respect personal boundaries. I hope she gave him a nutcracker too.

"Damon, back off."

"No, Elena, you listen to me. You didn't look so pissed off when you wanted answers. Now all of a sudden you've grown a conscience?"

"This is kidnapping, Damon."

"No, it's borrowing."

"You can't borrow a person," she shouted, pushing against his chest. She side stepped away from her position against the car leaving Damon and I staring at one another. I gave him the one fingered salute, and he made an obscene gesture with his fingers and tongue. Cretin.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Damon asked after smirking at my grimace. He turned his back on me again and watched Elena pacing. She glared at him and he sighed in frustration. "Look, you wanted answers; this is the only way to get them."

"It's wrong."

"Hell yes its wrong," I murmured, which only made Damon flick me off behind his back again. Sadly, this just pissed me off more and I was done playing nice.

I looked around the car and smiled smugly at myself. Men and their cars. Edward had loved his Volvo, that thing was probably washed more than I was touched and that was saying something. Alice had laughed when I'd said it and commented on how most men treat their cars with so much respect because it's a reflection on themselves. Pulling up beside another guy in a nicer car was like measuring their dicks.

This was a vintage car, and it was in pristine condition. One look at the supple leather and it was obvious this was his baby. I dug around in my purse which had thankfully stayed where it was during the shoulder jostle. I pulled out my keys; full joy seemed to radiate from me as I finally knew I could realize my dreams. This may not be the Volvo, but it was a car of someone I was pissed at, a car they loved.

I rolled to my knees, making the car rock on the suspension. I wasn't sure whether he'd notice or not and I really didn't care, Holding the longest key I owned like a dagger, I waited to catch Elena's eyes. I knew she would warn him, and when she did I would strike.

Kidnap me?

I would be the biggest pain in their asses, they'd rue the day.

"Oh Shit, Damon," Elena said on one of her passes and he spun on his heel, just in time to catch the happy smile I gave him as I let my arms fall. Before the key impaled the leather I was on my back under Damon, both our breaths ragged and angry.

"You cunt!"

"Now, now," I huffed under his weight, both my hands still holding the keys. "That's no way to speak to a lady."

"I don't see a lady."

"Damon, let her be."

"She was about to fuck up my car," he said incredulously, looking over his shoulder at Elena. Her head was in the car and I just knew he was looking down her shirt. Perv. I nodded at Elena's chest and she looked down, pushing the shirt to her body before offering me a smile of thanks.

"Let her go," she snapped, backing out of the car and standing up again.

"Yeah, dick, lemme go."

"I am gonna like hurting you," he whispered, the ever present sardonic smirk on his face. "But first, I'm going to have some fun with you."

"If you can get it up," I hissed under my breath. "I'm not Elena."

"You don't need to be," he grinned, raising his eyebrows and rocking into me.

"Are you fucking serious?" I laughed, not sure whether my next words would be laughed at or would provoke him more. I had to admit it was an outright lie but still, I knew it would sting. "That's it?"

He unsheathed his fangs and ran them along my neck, which was fucking hot as hell, but at the same time kind of creepy considering vampires didn't have fangs. It was amazing the lengths some people went to, in order to achieve their fantasies.

"Ooh scary, is this where I should be afraid?" I asked incredulously.

"You're testing my patience, little girl."

I felt my eyes narrow. If there was one thing that really pissed me off it was being patronized by men. I was intelligent, strong and competent. I may have been letting him have his little games and trading snark back and forth, but I was done. One hundred percent done.

Realizing he was off balance I shoved him from me hard. With the element of surprise I managed to scramble over the seats and grip the side of the car. Damon gripped my legs and pulled but I kicked with every ounce of effort I had.

"Oh come on, things were just getting good."

"Fuck you, freak. Let me go."

"Why would I do that?" he laughed, his arms now circling my waist and tugging at me.

For fucks sake. Was there anyone on campus that could hear me screaming? So much for the monthly fee for the fucking security guard tagged onto the rent, because I was fucked if I could see his ass now. As soon as I got out of this, I was writing to the property management and asking for a refund. Phil's uncle George could do a better job than this, and he was considered legally blind in all fifty States.

Damon struggled with me for a while longer, then he tossed his keys to Elena who stuck her head in the car to see what all the fuss was about, I was currently half in the front and half in the back seat, my ass probably way too close to Damon's face for my liking.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"She's trying to escape."

"You see," I panted, clawing at the leather of the front seat with a deep satisfaction. "A vampire would have been able to subdue me in a second."

"What is going on here?" asked the blonde I'd seen with them in Professor Saltzman's office. She was approaching with a wary looking Stefan from the general area of the faculty building.

"Damon," Stefan added, sounding just as exasperated about the whole situation as he jogged slowly to the open door that I was still attempting to scramble from. Four on one, the odds weren't in my favor, but it didn't mean I was going down without a fight.

"Will you shut the fuck up and just get back here and help."

"You're kidnapping her?" the blonde asked, not looking happy about the situation. "Since when do we kidnap people that aren't dangerous?"

"Caroline, either get in the fucking car or walk home," Damon snarled, getting a good grip on me and tugging. I lost my gripping on the seat and landed hard in his lap, both of us grunting. Still, I had managed to get some vindication; I could feel the leather under my fingernails.

I wasn't sure if it was because of the noise I was creating or they knew they weren't going to win the argument against Damon, but all of them seemed to move at once. The three climbed in the car and slammed the doors closed. Elena started it with not enough reluctance for my taste, the loud grumbling of the engine made it evident my chances of escape were even slimmer and I was getting desperate.

"You really just fucked up big style. You have no idea what you just walked into. I can honestly say I am going to have great pleasure in telling you I told you so when the time comes."

"Yeah, well we didn't ask your opinion."

"Do you have to be so rude, Damon?" Caroline asked turning in her seat. She offered me an apologetic smile, but I wasn't interested. As far as I was concerned she was part of the problem.

Sadly, some of the things that Alice had told me before came to my mind. The reasons they kept things like this secret, the reason Edward had been so against changing me. The very things these idiots seemed to be looking into. The Volturi.

Edward had mentioned them only twice, the first had been when I'd gone to his house and he'd given me a tour. There was a picture of his father, Carlisle, with the Volturi. It was an amazing piece, but eerie considering one of the subjects had been in the house with me. Then there was the only other time and that was after the debacle in Phoenix, and before the paper cut incident that made me hate him. He'd told me that he'd considered going there to achieve death. We'd been watching Romeo and Juliet and he'd been talking about how lucky humans are with their options to end their lives. Of course he was talking about going had I died because he couldn't live without me.

Yet almost forty eight hours later the fucker was gone, and he'd dragged his family with him.

It was only when I started talking to Alice again when I got more details. I hadn't been lying when I said they'd be better to leave well enough alone. If the Volturi found out about them, if they had even an inkling that these people knew about them, they'd kill them all, and there'd be no reprieve. Alice had a lot of respect for them; it was mostly out of fear. And the Cullen's didn't scare easily.

When the Volturi said jump, you asked how high and didn't complain. They weren't people I wanted to mess with, which was why I kept my mouth shut and my head down. Fear of them was intrinsic, and Alice hadn't had to warn me twice.

Except now . . . well, now these fucker's were dragging me into this whole world again and I didn't want it. No one knew where I was, except Charlie and my Quileute friends.

I wasn't sure how long it would be until they noticed I was gone, but I hoped Jake would call tonight. He hadn't called last night and I was sure he'd stick to his usual schedule, especially considering Sam hadn't changed it in almost six months. He knew my classes, and if I didn't answer he'd do that annoying little brother act he had down pat and panic until he heard my voice.

Like I said, normally annoying, but I was hoping it would be the one thing that would help me out of this jam, and I was hoping it was before they started fucking with the Volturi.

Damon wriggled underneath me again, his hands now tight on my hips as the car sped off campus. It brought me back into the real world.

"You're disgusting," I growled, my eye met Stefan's for a second before Damon inevitably took front and center with his insulting banter.

"Wow, you were quite for five whole minutes. I thought you were enjoying the ride."

"You're an idiot, and you're an even bigger idiot fucking around with this vampire shit. All of you are."

"When are you gonna listen? We are . . ."

I shut him up with an elbow to the gut, and as I slid down his lap he released a strangled groan. "If you were a vampire, you'd never have felt that."

**

* * *

DPOV**

I didn't know what I was feeling more; pissed off or horny as hell. The little romp in the car was nothing short of foreplay for me and the verbal sparring just made me want to bite her and fuck her at the same time. Why was I always being led by my dick?

Once the pain in my gut subsided I took in the feel of her tight little ass pressing against me. _If she would just move a little to the left... ahhh, thank you, Bella._ Every time she tried to wiggle free, she only succeeded in making my downstairs go up.

"You keep squirming like that and you're gonna' get more than you can handle, Princess." I leaned in and whispered in her ear, and watched as goose bumps erupted all over her flesh as my breath caressed her neck.

"Well, from what I'm feeling, I highly doubt that," she fired back causing Caroline to erupt in laughter.

"Oh, she just called your dick small!" Stefan tried to remain silent, but neither he nor Elena could hold in their amusement.

"Let me guess, a real vampire would have a giant dick? Let me clue you in, sugar tits, my dick is more than you'd know what to do with. Just ask Blondie over here, she could tell ya'." I winked in Caroline's direction. She knew exactly how big it was and how she always begged for more.

"Well, I may be a virgin, but my best friend and his… brothers, had no problem being naked and let's just say that I doubt anything you have down there will surprise me. As far as 'real vampires', I've never been blessed to see one of their dicks, but I am sure they are perfect, just like everything else about them. They are designed for physical perfection, after all." The little bitch winked at me while grinding her ass into my dick even harder.

I didn't hold in my moan even a little bit. "A real vampire would be harder than that too."

I blanched as the car filled with laughter again.

"I like you! I'm Caroline, by the way!" Caroline held out her hand, which Bella reluctantly took.

"Bella."

"Well, Bella, don't worry too much about Damon here. He's mostly all talk. I mean, he does get carried away every now and again and accidentally kill someone, but you are absolutely safe. He loves himself far too much to endanger his life by not finding out what we need to know." Bella looked at Caroline like she had lost her damn mind and stiffened in my lap.

She may not have believed that we were vampires, but something told me she believed the murderer part.

"No worries, gorgeous. I would never kill someone with an ass as fine as yours." To emphasize my point I squeezed it and she squealed loudly.

Bella's phone began to vibrate and the ringtone barely had a second to make a sound before she was pressing the accept button. I quickly snatched the phone before she could say a word and heard a man's deep voice coming through the speaker.

"Jake!" Bella screamed and I signaled for Caroline to cover her mouth.

"Bella! Bells, can you hear me?" He yelled out a loud "Fuck" when she didn't answer. I heard him talking to someone in the background, mentioning someone named Victoria as well as telling them to look up flight information.

"Listen here you mother fucker, whoever you are. I know that you can hear me. If you lay a finger on her… If one hair on her head is out of place I will hunt you down and rip you apart. I will throw every piece of your body into the fire, leaving your head for last so that you can watch it all burn."

I had the distinct feeling that he was capable of doing just that, but little did he know that no fire would be needed. That meant that he had dealt with beings much more powerful than me and my band of misfits.

"Ow!" Caroline shook her hand and I glared at her as Bella began to shout out our names and a description of us, as well as my car.

"She bit me!" Caroline screeched out her excuse and I hung up the phone before anything else could be said.

Bella bursts into laughter.

"You idiots have no idea who you have just fucked with! Stupid wannabe vampires! Well, you're about to meet the only real enemy of a _real_ vampire. Good luck with that, assholes!"

"What is she talking about?" Caroline looked between Stefan and myself, panicked.

"I was unaware that there was anything capable of killing a Pureblood besides another Pureblood." Stefan shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, there is, and the pack is going to have a good time with you boys!" She leaned back so that her head was tilted and her lips were barely grazing my ear. "I'll tell them to make sure that they take their time with you… sweetheart."

Normally when someone is threatening your life, fear comes into play. All I felt in that moment was uncontrollable lust. Quicker than she could comprehend I had her turned around, straddling my lap. She sucked in a quick breath before she stopped breathing all together.

"I may die, but I promise you that before I do… You and I will have our time. You will beg me for it, I assure you."

"Damon!" Stefan scolded, but I paid him no attention. Instead I looked into the deep brown eyes of the girl on my lap and pushed her hips so that she ground into me.

"Shit," she whispered and I smirked. She may have been a virgin, but she wanted me. She just wasn't admitting it to herself.

"Damon, stop being such a sick fuck and leave the girl alone!" Elena's voice was much higher than normal and it broke me from my dirty thoughts. I smiled, but never took my eyes off of Bella. She was breathing hard and the way her chest heaved made me want to take her right there in front of everyone. The jealousy I could practically feel rolling off Elena was just an added bonus.

"You're not ready to admit it to yourself yet, but you want me," I whispered into her hair. She gasped and let out a little squeak when I ran my tongue along her pulse point.

"Damon!" Elena and Stefan both screamed.

"What?" I growled. "I'm a little busy here if you don't mind!"

"You're scaring the poor girl!" Elena screeched, but we both knew that was not the case.

"Are you scared, Princess? I can assure you that anything that happens will be mutually consensual. I would never force myself on you or any other woman. There is no need." I made sure that I was whispering right against her ear and from the way her hips jerked suddenly it was having the desired effect.

"Enough!" I hadn't even noticed that the car was stopped until Elena yelled and practically slammed the door as she got out.

"Looks like your girlfriend is a tad bit jealous." Bella whispered in my ear and I grinned at her.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" I smirked over her shoulder at a scowling Stefan who quickly trailed behind Elena. Caroline took off as well, leaving me alone with Bella.

"Now that I've helped you get Elena all riled up, do you think you could get your hands off my ass?" She spoke with her lips mere millimeters from mine, so I did what any male in my position would do and licked her bottom lip. Until the bitch bit my tongue that is.

"Look, I thought if I helped you out, you would leave me alone. Now could you let me go?" She sounded annoyed, but she wasn't fooling me. That was no show she put on.

"Sure thing, Princess, but you need to hold my hand like a big girl. We wouldn't want you running off, now would we?"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. Jake and the boys will be here soon enough and I wouldn't want to miss that." With a wink and a shake of her ass she was out of the car. She stopped when she caught a glimpse of the house.

"Damn! Even the fake ass vampires live in mansions! What the hell?" Bella threw her hands up in exasperation before stalking toward the house, mumbling the entire way.

When I entered the house, Damon and Elena were in front of the fireplace, speaking in hushed tones. I smiled at my brother as he glared in my direction. Caroline was filing her fingernails, looking bored as usual, and Bella was perusing the books on the shelves.

A little pissed off and a lot horny, I decided to get the show on the road.

"So, are you going to tell us what you know, or should I just seduce it out of you?" I poured myself a tumbler full of scotch and sat down.

"I have already told you that you're not getting anything out of me. And you damn sure won't be seducing _anything_ out of me, Damon."

Caroline giggled, but never looked up from her filing. Elena sighed and I knew that she was going to make another attempt.

"Bella, I'm going to be honest. I'm exhausted! And I'm tired of not knowing what may be coming for me and the people I care about. If you tell us what we need to know I can promise you that we will never be seen or heard from again."

"Speak for yourself," I mumbled into my glass. If Elena wasn't going to give it up I definitely wasn't going to let go of the most fun I had had in ages.

"Elena, I feel for you. I really do, but I have my hands full at the moment, and can't be worrying about your problems. I have enough of my own."

I looked at her, hoping that she would elaborate, but of course she didn't.

"So, you're having trouble with some Purebloods of your own, huh? The Cullens?" I asked.

"They are a problem, but they are no danger to me. They just get on my damn nerves, although Emmett and Jasper would be very useful right about now. Oh… and Rosalie. She would just loooove you, Damon." She had just given us much more information that she ever meant to and by the look that finally passed over her face she regretted it.

Almost immediately, she clamped her full lips closed as tight as she possibly could and glared at me, as if it was my fault she spilled the beans.

"Well, we have heard of the Doctor. Carlisle, I believe?" She made no indication that I was correct. "And I have heard that he has a mate and that his coven has expanded over the years, but now we know of at least four for sure. Are there others?" I took another long swig of scotch and crossed one leg over the other.

She kept silent, refusing to speak at all. That was unacceptable. I didn't mind her not giving up any information. It was just an excuse for verbal foreplay; but the silent treatment would not fly in my book.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. I will not be ignored. Now are you going to speak, or will I have to resort to more _physical_ tactics?" Elena groaned and rolled her eyes before making her way back over to Stefan.

"Go ahead and try. You can walk over here, but you'll be holding you balls and limping back." _There's my girl!_

**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie: So, it seems that you guys enjoy this Bella quite a bit! I do as well, and that is all Nostalgicmiss' doing! In** **case you haven't noticed she is all sorts of awesome!**

**I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, added, or favorite! You guys are amazing for giving this idea a chance!**

**Nostalgicmiss, you are the best, girl! I can't even begin to describe how happy I a****m that you are my friend and to be sharing a crazy brain with you! I have had a great time with this fic and all the other crazy shit that we talk about! I love ya', hun!**

**Nostalgicmiss: I don't think Bella's into damsel mode anymore lol! Still, I just love Sabi's Damon! She has him down pat and every time I watch the show now I can just imagine the added expletives. He's perfect! **

**Thank you to everyone that read, favorited and alerted and especially to those of you that reviewed and let us know how we're doing! You're all amazing and I wish thank you were enough. This has been such an adventure to us and ****fun just doesn't cover it! **

**Sabi'sSookie, you are amazing! Thank you for making this collaboration so easy and being a dream to write with. You are an amazing friend and sharing a brain with you has been an honor! Love ya hunnie ;)**

**Thank you all for reading and we'll see you on Thursday! Much love and huge hugs to you all.**


	5. Oh Hell No!

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

* * *

**Oh Hell No!**

_I got a razor sharp momma wants to cut you down  
A little place in mind baby I could bed you down  
Pony up we got a ways to go  
Set me up my friend raring to go?_

_**Pony Up by Kings of Leon**_

* * *

Damon's joy at my outburst made me regret the words instantly. Sure, I'd enjoyed the little love fest in the car, but that wasn't foreplay, that was me playing with fire and obviously getting burned. I also thought I had helped Damon out in some small way. After all, the girl he wanted, the one that was with his brother, was now looking a little confused about what she felt. At least he knew . . . Right?

Not that I was getting much thanks for it.

Damon took another swig of his scotch before swirling what was left in his glass. I frowned at him. This was the thing they didn't seem to understand. After talking to Carlisle about certain things, and then Alice once I was cut off from him, I'd learned things about vampires and their constitutions.

They could eat and drink, but it caused them discomfort because of them having to rid themselves of it later, it was why they chose to make it look as though they eating rather than actually doing it. I'd also been informed that alcohol had no effect on them either.

If, and that was a huge factor in this whole thing, Damon, Stefan and Caroline were indeed vampires, why would they choose to put themselves through that? Why would alcohol make a difference? It seemed like another thing to add to my arsonry. Shame I wasn't giving them anything more though. I was done talking, I was waiting.

I was still sat with my arms crossed defiantly, but Stefan, seemingly the more rational one, moved from his place next to Elena by the fireplace and took a seat on the table in front of me, his hands together between his open legs. He had pretty much left himself open to a swift kick in the nuts, but he wasn't Damon, so that was a start at least.

"Bella, what did you mean when you said that your friends were coming? How are they able to destroy purebloods? You said they were a pack, what did you mean by that?"

I leaned forward slowly; the smile on my lips was probably looking a lot like blood lust at this point. It wasn't really far off the mark. Once Jacob found me, he was going to have no problem ripping these idiots apart. Even if they were part of the undead.

"Listen, just because I know a couple of purebloods, it doesn't give you the right to kidnap me and question me. All of you need to learn when to leave things alone. If you'd have maybe been a little more tactful in your approach, you may have been surprised that I would have reacted a little differently. Instead, you invite along your untrained house mutt and that, well, that's got you nowhere and it's keeping me quiet."

"I resent that," Damon muttered, liking his lips before smirking again. It seemed to be a perpetual state for him really. I was looking forward to seeing it wiped off his face when my boys showed up.

"I'm sure you do pretty boy."

Damon took another mouthful of scotch but peered at me over the glass. In one swift movement he hopped over the back of the couch facing me and sat on the back of it. His eyes trained solely on me.

"What?" I snapped, looking past Stefan at his brother who was now sat primly with the glass swaying in his hand.

He shuddered dramatically. "I love it when you're icy."

"Well, if you were a good boy and shared some of that, I might warm up a little," I taunted, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Ahh," he said, pressing his index finger to his lips as they curled up in what almost resembled a smile. "Now wouldn't being drunk ruin your spectatorship in my demise when your "friends" arrive?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," I shrugged holding out my hand and wiggling my fingers. "Anyway, don't you want me drunk so you can seduce me?"

"Oh you're such a tease."

Feeling a little bratty, I gave him a wink. "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

He laughed, but hopped over the couch and picked up the decanter regardless. He made his way over to me, teasing me with it just out of my reach. Having not been bound and gagged, I rolled my eyes and stood up, snatching the heavy crystal from his hands. I took a swig from it, some of the golden liquid leaking out the sides of my lips as I gulped a couple of mouthfuls. The fire in my throat almost made me laugh at the irony.

"Ah, ah, ah," Damon mused over me, pulling it from my hand as I paused to take a breath. "That's a vintage, it's older than you are. But I don't mind cleaning up your mess."

He moved to lean forward, but Stefan chose that particular moment to stand up. He dragged Damon away from me and I pushed out my lips in a pout. He really was too easy to fuck with, and I had to admit he was hot.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Stefan growled, pushing Damon further away from me. "All you're doing is making her uncomfortable, and it's getting us nowhere."

"You wouldn't get anywhere without him," I perked up. Sadly I was contradicting my own statement from earlier, but the folly was afoot and I was actually, kinda, maybe having a little bit of fun. Or maybe it was the alcohol talking.

"See," Damon sang acerbically, dancing around his brother and back toward me with a swagger. "May as well have fun while we can."

It was definitely the alcohol . . . I didn't drink that often. Well, not at all really, so the heat of the alcohol touched me almost immediately. The heat spread from my throat and out to the tips of my fingers. My brain went all marshmellowy and playing with him seemed like a really good idea.

"Come to mamma."

The excitement on his face made me giggle, he walked toward me like a predator stalking its prey and even though I felt all swirly and off kilter I still couldn't help the laugh that followed it. I guess it could be worse. Victoria would never be this much fun.

"Are you drunk?" Caroline asked, amusement clear on her doll like features.

"No." Yes. I thought happily. "Maybe?"

"Stefan, get him out of here," Elena said with a sigh. She moved toward me, her face filled with concern. My foggy brain tried to decide if they were playing good cop, bad cop with me. But I couldn't see Damon's behavior as an act. He really seemed to be that conceited and horny. It was almost a natural air about him.

"Hey, she's willing and a consenting adult."

I couldn't help laughing as he let his eyebrows rise and fall at me. Yet, Stefan intercepted his attempt to join me on the couch, by planting his hand in his chest and pushing him toward the hall.

Damon tripped up the couple steps, but righted himself easily. Shrugging his shoulders he gave me a look that said 'later', and let Stefan guide him down the hall and out of sight.

"I'm so sorry," Elena said, sitting on the couch next to me. Caroline seemed to move in with her and sat on the table in front of me. "He's an ass, always has been. Do you feel okay?"

"Elena, it was only some scotch, she'll be fine," Caroline assured her. She sat forward and eyed me. "A bit of a lightweight aren't you?"

"Fuck you, blondie," I growled. "I'm tired of all of you. I wasn't lying when I said my friends were on their way, and none of them take lightly to me being fucked with. They've been protecting me for years."

"Who are they?"

"What are they?" asked Caroline over the top of Elena.

"You'll see," I winked, trying to stand up. I thought about my phone and how Damon still had it. I wanted to curse and see if I could track him down, but it seemed it was time for the female bonding moment.

"Okay, let's try something else," Elena said gently. "Why don't you want to talk about the Cullens?"

The Cullens. Their name had been used so much today it surpassed the last almost three years since I'd seen them. Even with Jake and the others they'd been referred to as 'them.' It had made it easier then, and now well it was habit. I could say their names a hundred times with no effect now.

"Cullen, Cullen, Cullen," I shrugged. "You have a one track mind don't you?"

"Ok," Caroline smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Which one ripped your heart out?"

"None of your fucking business. Can I have my phone back now?"

"I knew it," she said smugly, putting her hands on my knees. "You're among friends here Bella. I know what it's like having your heart shredded by some heartless, vindictive, callous ass."

"You know nothing about me or my heartbreak. It was along ass time ago and I am over it. Now can I go home or am I really going to have to let my boys rip you up?"

"You're not a hostage, Bella. We were just hoping you could answer some questions for us. We never wanted to mess around with this. It's kind of, well it's fallen into our laps. Katherine, another vampire, has gone to Italy. Apparently, she has information she thinks the Volturi will want to hear, and she's going to tell them about us as well. I know you've heard of them and I know you realize how much trouble we're in. We just need to know more. We need to know how to defend ourselves."

"You're shit outta luck, and that's most definitely my cue to get the hell out of dodge."

"That doesn't help us."

"No, but like I said before, you're all in danger and if you were smart," I looked to Elena. "You would pretend you didn't know anything. Now I have to go, can you drive me back or am I walking?"

"You really can't tell us anything else?"

"Nope, sorry." I was now extremely sober, the Volturi seemed to have that effect. I didn't want to be a part of this. I no longer thought of this as a game, and I didn't want to get involved. There was a chance that Katherine wouldn't make it out of there alive, in fact, it was a distinct possibility. I just wasn't sticking around to find out. Apparently, they weren't people you messed with.

I heard my phone ringing from somewhere in the house. Charmer was screaming out and I was worried for a second Alice had seen something. I concentrated on my decision to leave, hoping it would be enough for her to know I was out of danger, but I doubted it was. I just hoped there was nothing with an address that she could see. I wasn't in the mood to move again.

I moved to stand up, but before I could even blink, Damon was looming over me again.

**

* * *

DPOV**

"Is this really necessary, little brother?" I asked as Stefan dragged me up the stairs.

He was really getting on my nerves as I felt like I was finally getting somewhere with the little Hell Cat downstairs. Alcohol was the best remedy at getting someone to be more agreeable.

"Yes, it's absolutely necessary! You can't seduce her into submission… even drunk! I just need you to stay up here, away from Bella for a bit so Elena can talk to her.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "because Bella has been so open with her."

"Well, anything that Elena does will be better than you practically waving your dick in her face. Dammit, Damon! When are you going to grow up and think about something other than yourself? They could kill us! They could kill Elena! And all you're worried about is getting laid! You're ridiculous!" Stefan was seething and I had to fight the urge to smile at him. Pissing him off was one of my top five favorite things to do, only being topped by sex and drinking.

The truth was that I was worried. I really was a selfish bastard and the thought of dying did not appeal to me at all. Elena being killed was secondary to saving my own skin… a close second. Sadly, I must admit that I began trying to think of ways that Stefan could be killed while Elena and I would be left alive. I would pick up the pieces of her broken heart and…

"Damon! Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really. Frankly you are boring me to tears. Now, if you don't mid I'd like to go back downstairs and play with my new toy." The fucker was determined to piss me off, however, and opted to stand in my way. _Always in the way of what I want…_

"This is serious and I will not risk Elena's life just so you can use some girl and throw her away!"

Just then, Bella's phone rang. When I saw who was calling a lazy smile graced my lips.

"Well, hello Alice! I have heard soooo much about you."

"I highly doubt that!" She scoffed. "Bella hasn't told you a damn thing, you jackass! And I should warn you that if you attempt to touch her in a less than gentlemanly way you will be extremely sorry. Us _Purebloods_ are very territorial and Bella belongs with us."

Fantasy after fantasy flew through my head of Bella with this Pureblood woman.

"Damon, pay attention," Stefan scolded.

"You should listen to your brother, Damon. You may have missed some very important information." She teased.

"Well, then why don't you enlighten me so I can go back to my new friend? She is very lovely you know, and she smells delightful."

Alice let out a low growl followed by a series of growls by others that must have been in the room with her.

"Why is this little human so important to you?" I asked.

"That is none of your damn business! Just know that if she is harmed, the Volturi will be the least of your worries. There is no place that you could hide that we wouldn't find you." Her feminine voice sounded lethal in that moment.

"Well, if that's the case then why aren't you here now?" She was silent for a moment before letting out a roar.

"Dammit, Jasper! She's making sure not to look at a sign or anything that could be considered a land mark!" I had no idea who Jasper was, but what was more interesting was what she said. Something was strange about her, and I had a feeling that it was much more than the fact that she was pureblood.

"It's all right, Darlin', we'll find her." The man's Southern drawl came through as he tried to soothe Alice.

"Look," she took a deep breath, "we just want Bella. Hand her over and we'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Hmm, if I trusted you that would be a great offer, but I don't. Who's to say that as soon as we hand her over you won't simply kill us all?"

"You'd just have to have faith that Bella's safety means more to us than killing you ever would. And I am a woman of my word. Plus, you have bigger problems than our coven. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Bella."

"Yeah, you'll have to let me get back to you on all that. I'll be in touch." With that I hung up the phone and was immediately thrown into the wall.

"You idiot! Give me the fucking phone! I'll hand the girl over myself!" Stefan launched himself at me, but I was faster and dodged him.

"And how the fuck do you know that she is telling the truth? For all we know they are just as dangerous to us as the Volturi! Would you risk Elena that way?" I knew it was low, but it was the only thing that would make him stop and think. What I wasn't going to tell him was that I would much prefer to get answers from the virginal Bella.

His eyes softened slightly and he nodded. In a flash, I was down the stairs and standing over Bella. Her eyes widened momentarily before narrowing at me. I decided to play with her a little. I knew how far I would actually go, but she didn't. The Cullen girl didn't say anything about scaring her…

I wrapped my right hand around her throat, expecting to see her go pale with fear. What actually happened was much different. She choked out a laugh.

"And what can possibly be funny about the situation you are in right now?" I sneered.

"You'll be dead before my body is cold. Jake is probably on his way. It won't be long now. Good luck, shithead." She fucking winked at me causing me to drop her in shock. She never did anything that a normal person would do.

Elena slipped in between us, placing her hands on my chest to push me away, pissing me off by ruining my fun.

"Bella," Elena started, but Bella held up her hand to stop her.

"Elena, if you're going to go on and on about all the reasons I should help you then save it. You're starting to get on my nerves with all the begging and pleading. Grow a backbone." I snorted. I actually fucking snorted at the look on Elena's face.

"I just want you to understand." Elena whimpered. I hated crying…

"Oh, I understand more than you can possibly know. My point is that none of this is worth me getting involved in all this shit again. If you fuckers want to go digging and get yourselves killed, then that's you're business. Just leave me out of it. Now, Damon, can I have some more of whatever that was you gave me? She's killing my buzz."

"Of course, Bella. Anything else I can get for her Highness?" I asked, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Yeah, um, you have fangs right?" I nodded. "Can I see them?"

I sauntered over to her with a full tumbler of Scotch before baring my fangs.

"Can I touch them? Wait! Are you venomous?" She reached her hand out and jerked it back.

"Venemous? No, why would you… Oh, the purebloods are venomous." I leaned in and let my fangs skim lightly across her throat before whispering, "But they are sharp."

"Hmm," she mumbled before pulling away and downing the entire glass I had given her.

"My kind of girl," I winked.

"Are there any women that _aren't _your kind?" She giggled, and the fact that she basically called me a whore was not lost on me.

"Oh!" She cried. "Was that my phone that rang earlier?"

"Yes," I answered with a raised eyebrow.

"And did you have a nice chat with Alice?"

"But of course. She is very… interesting." I smirked and she returned it.

"That she is. Uh, you didn't happen to tell her where we are, did you?" She looked afraid for the first time since I met her.

"No, but she wanted a trade; you for info. I declined, of course." Bella let out a huge breath and relaxed back into the couch. Her cocky mask was firmly back in place and her eyes were slightly glazed from her buzz.

"So, since I did you a little favor, how about you answer some questions, sweetheart?" I sat down beside her and leaned in close.

"Um, how about I don't. Instead, why don't you tell me exactly who this Katherine is, and why you think she's stupid enough to go looking for the Volturi?"

My guard immediately went up, just like it did every time someone mentioned that bitch's name.

"That's none of your fucking business," I growled.

"I beg to differ. You want to involve me in this shitstorm you seem to have gotten yourselves into, I believe before I make any decisions on whether or not to tell you anything that I should have all the facts."

"Or I could just call Miss Alice and agree to give you up in exchange for answers."

"This is getting good," Caroline entered the room with a bowl of popcorn and plopped herself down in the chair across from Bella and me.

"You could, but then you run the risk of them killing you. Then again, if you were smart you would take your chances with the Cullens. They are much more _civilized_ than Jake and the pack."

"Yes, you keep mentioning this Jake character. How is it that he can take down a pureblood?" Bella laughed and pinched my cheeks.

"Like I would tell you that! You're cute."

I hated being treated like a child and Bella was pushing my buttons.

"Damon," Stefan warned causing Bella to grin.

"What's wrong, Damon? Stefanie gonna' put you in time out? You don't really look like the type who likes getting told what to do."

"Wow, girl, that pureblood must have done a number on you! Look at you all bitter and angry! I love it! Can I keep her?" Caroline looked around the room but no one said a word.

**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie: Well, well, it looks like you guys are loving some feisty Bella! Nostalgicmiss is a genius and I love seeing what she cranks out! Thanks again for all your support of our little story! I appreciate every review, alert, and favorite!**

**Nostalgicmiss, as always, you are the best! Every day you surprise me even more with just how awesome you are! I love ya!**

**Nostalgicmiss: Bahaha Bella is feisty, but that doesn't take away from Damon's exquisite deviousness. I swear you write him so close to the real thing Sabi! The funny thing is, their banter is looking more and more like foreplay!**

**Thank you everyone that had read, alerted, favorited and of course reviewed! You're all amazing and I love how accepting you've been of this crossover. It's definitely a first for us and we've been having a blast writing it! **

**And Sabi . . . You already know that I think you're awesome! But writing with you is just more fun than I could have imagined, and I love ya to bits! **


	6. Compromises

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Compromises**

_Don't say I didn't tell you so  
maybe Ii didn't but you've taken it  
knew you were faking just a little bit  
now that you've tasted  
**Catch and Release by Silversun Pickups**_

* * *

I could feel my eyes widen in surprise at Caroline's comment. I felt like a fucking lap dog and that wasn't something I liked at all.

"Careful vampire Barbie, I may just find some vervain and shove it down your throat to watch you melt like the wicked witch of the west."

Damon roared with laughter and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him while I seethed at the blonde across the room.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" she pouted, picking up a single kernel and placing it in her mouth.

"That shouldn't be your concern right now, it's what I'm going to do to you that you should worry about."

"I like you," Damon chuckled. He pushed me back down on the couch and fell into the seat beside me. "But we need to talk."

"Oh do we now?" I said bouncing on the couch so my body turned to face him. "I hope you want to talk about boys, because that's about the only topic open to you pretty boy."

Man I wished Jacob would hurry his ass up. He'd told me they had a plan of action in case something happened to me, at this rate, if it was someone like Victoria, I'd be fish food.

That was unfair. Jacob was doing his best. I knew it had to be hard for him to stay so loyal to me after having imprinted. I'd been horrible to him after he'd told me, I'd walked away not saying a word and refused to even open his emails.

Like most things it took time to get over that. I didn't want a relationship with him, even though he'd made it perfectly clear (pre-imprint) that it was what he wanted. I don't think I ever really changed my mind, but the idea of having him around had been growing on me. Then having that option taken away because of some stupid myth and I was ready to bash my head against a wall and give up.

Which ultimately, I had.

Yet here I was, sat in a room with a human and three new bred vampires, and of course I was attracted to one of them. Maybe attracted was a bit of an overstatement, or understatement depending on how you looked at things. My hormonal imbalance was pushing me onward while my brain was bitch slapping me for yet again being pathetic.

It was a moot point anyway, Jake and the others would find me and they would rip these fuckers to pieces. Crunchy on the outside, smooth on the inside.

"Why are you so impossibly stubborn?" Damon asked sardonically, bringing me back into the here and now.

"Who me?"

"No, the vixen of a brunette behind you."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure I was the most stubborn person in the room to be honest. I mean a girl could only say no so many times before it got old and I was heading toward archaic. Old had been left long ago.

"I'm not stubborn, I said no. End of story. It's you guys that keep pushing the issue."

"Can we ask who Jacob is to you?" Elena asked timidly from beside Stefan. His fingers were brushing the end of her hair absentmindedly.

I stayed silent. My eyes moving to each of the people in the room. Caroline was watching incredulously like I was about to lash out at her again. She apparently didn't like being snapped at. I gave her a smile that was neither apologetic nor sarcastic and let her read what she liked into it.

I was getting tired of this, and the only thing I could think to do was compromise. I just hoped they would go for it.

"Okay look, how about this, you ask me one question and I will answer it, as long as you answer one question of mine first."

Stefan and Elena looked at one another while Damon snorted contemptuously, his eyes on my neck. If I'd had a napkin on hand I'd of given it to him, he was clearly watching my artery. Being the bitch that I am, I shifted my hair over the other shoulder and tilted my head slightly so it was more obvious to him.

"Okay," Elena said, sitting with Stefan on the coffee table which seemed to get a shit load of action from these fools.

"Excellent. I'll go first . . ." I said sitting forward, but it seemed Damon had other ideas.

"Wait just a minute. We're not stupid. What's to say that when we answer your question, you're not gonna pull another mute on us?"

I was a bitch, but I wasn't a liar. I had never reneged on a promise before and I didn't intend to start now. My word was all I had. Insulting me wasn't exactly the way to make sure I kept my word, but if they answered my question, I would answer theirs with the best of my ability. It's all I had.

"You just have to trust me."

"Unlikely, princess."

I sat back and straightened myself out, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine. Then I withdraw the offer."

"Damon, shut up," Elena snapped as he opened his mouth to talk. "We trust you, Bella. Just ignore him and ask your question."

"Fools . . ."

"Shut. Up."

I gave Damon a smug smile and looked back at the two perched side by side on the table. Caroline moved from the edge of the couch and shuffled up closer behind Damon so she could see exactly what was going on.

"What do you mean when you say you're half vampires?"

Stefan sat forward and smiled. "We didn't know there were other vampires out there either. Our race is very old and we do have elders but we've always had the understanding that it was just us. We were the myth. Then we discovered there were different vampires, older, stronger . . ."

"Get back to the subject at hand, brother," Damon said with a smile of warning.

"Right, so we did some research on our pasts. We weren't sure where to start, but there was a point when the two histories met. One of the vampires had met a witch and he became obsessed with her. They ended up having some kind of a relationship and she became pregnant. Afraid of how the other vampires would react, he hid her from view. She didn't like that much and swore he would regret it.

"When the child was born he seemed normal, but the witch warned the vampire to stay away. On the son's twentieth birthday, the vampire hunted him down and bit him. The legends say the blood was tainted and the boy stopped aging. He began to feed from the people in the village he lived in and would only show his face at night. He was cursed, his teeth grew long and he would feed. One of the girls he bit fought back and bit him hard to get away, but his blood was infused with hers and she became like him."

"Sounds unlikely," I said, sitting back and crossing my arms. "You're basing all this on the theory there are such things as witches."

I sat back impressed with myself. Wolves and vampires weren't supposed to be real yet they existed, that alone should be basis enough to believe in witchcraft, but I was a pretty practical person. I believed in what I could see, and I had yet to stumble across a witch.

"Oh, there are, our friend . . ."

"Will. You. Shut. Up," Damon growled. "You're giving her more information than she asked for."

"Oh right," Caroline said, shrugging.

"Whatever," I sighed. "I still don't understand how a vampire can have a child, but I'm not getting into the biology lesson here. What's your question?"

Stefan looked to Elena and she nodded. I guess they'd already come up with a question. I just hoped it would be enough to boost me from here.

"How do you know the Cullens?"

I sat stunned, watching them, my eyes moving between each of them. Of all the questions they could have asked, that was the one they went with? It seemed like a waste of a damn good opportunity if you asked me, but that was their call.

"Are you sure? It's a pretty lame question and I believe I've answered it vaguely."

"You did, but we were hoping for a more specific answer."

"It's still lame."

"Stop stalling and answer the question, princess."

I tried to think of how to do this as honestly as I could without giving anything away. These guys had speed and strength from what I could tell so I could use that information but as for the everything else, I'd have to be careful.

"I met them in high school. I sat next to Edward in Biology and he got all weirded out and left. When he came back, he tried talking to me but I was freaked out so I was hostile. Still, it didn't stop him from trying.

"One day before school, it was all icy and stuff and one of my friends swerved and hit a patch of ice. The van came for me, but Edward was fast and strong. He got me out of there and to the hospital where I met Carlisle."

I sighed thinking back on the days when everything had seemed so difficult, where trying to figure out what they were consumed my every thought. It hurt, I couldn't deny that. It was a memory that had stuck with me because it was those days that made me fall in love with Edward. Even when he was being overbearing and protective.

"Okay and so you realized they were vampires, the end?"

"Not that simple, he denied it, made me feel crazy, I did some research and questioned one of my friends. Finally I put the pieces together, and when he helped me and stopped me from being attacked we talked, he gave me the story and their history. We started dating after that."

"Edward, huh," Caroline smiled. "He must be the one that ripped your heart out and ran over it a couple times with a car."

"Caroline, you don't have to put it like that," Elena chastised.

"What? It would have to be pretty brutal to explain the bitterness in her. Am I wrong?" Caroline leaned over and asked me.

"No, not wrong, in fact I think that was a little bit understated."

"I am that damn good."

I rolled my eyes and started to close in on myself now. Those were the kinds of memories I kept locked away, deep down behind the wall I'd put up to spare myself that kind of pain.

**

* * *

Damon**

This girl had no idea how tempting she was… or so I though until she decided to move her hair off her neck, making me have to fight every instinct to drink from her. Little minx.

Her explanation of how she knew the Cullens definitely had my feathers ruffled. How they could introduce her to the Supernatural world and simply leave her to her own devices made me sick. Even I knew the importance of Purebloods keeping the secret. Not to mention the fact that the prick broke her heart. I found myself wondering what Bella was like before this Edward Cullen broke her, but supposed I would never know.

Being no stranger to being played for a fool I found myself feeling something very foreign for me… sympathy.

Bella rolled her eyes at Caroline's complete lack of filter but didn't seem too bothered by it. There were no tears, which I had thought was the normal for a girl reliving heartbreak. She was quite the surprise in more ways than one.

"So, how were you…" I began but was immediately cut off.

"Sorry, Damon, one question was the agreement. It's not my fault that your brother and his girlfriend chose to ask one that is irrelevant to what you really want to know." Bella shook her head and smirked while waving a finger in my face. I snapped my teeth at her and she giggled. She fucking giggled at me.

I turned my glare on Stefan for being such an absolute fool and he refused to meet my eyes. He had one chance to ask anything and he decides to be a girl and go for the gossip. Jackass.

"Look, princess, I'll make you another deal. If you answer my questions, I won't kill you." I smiled my best panty-dropping smile while baring my fangs at her.

"Ha! Did you not just hear how bad my life sucks? Death doesn't scare me! It's only a matter of time before I am killed for my knowledge anyway. And let's not forget what a danger magnet I am. No, I came to terms with the thought of death a long time ago. So, do what you need to do, handsome." Bella fucking winked and smiled but I could hear the sadness she was trying to hide. So, I chose to get her angry again. At least the fire would replace that pitiful look in her eyes.

"Well, if you're not afraid of death then why are you so intent on your friend coming to rescue you?" I snapped.

"Well, two reasons, actually. One, being that I made a promise to him to stay safe and call if I was in trouble, and two, I think it would be fun to watch him kick your ass." She folded her arms across her chest looking triumphant.

"Yes, well, I think the truth is that you are much more afraid than you are letting on, princess."

"Of you? Ha! Hardly, pretty boy. I have faced much worse. There is nothing about you that scares me in the least."

"Well, I don't believe you. I think there is one thing about me that definitely scares you. Wanna' see it?" I waggled my eyebrows at her to which she rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, nothing about you that scares me."

"Would you two just freaking do it already and get it over with?" Caroline whined but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Well, I won't deny that would be very pleasant for both of us. What do you say, princess? I bet you're a firecracker in the sack."

"You're disgusting, you know that? What in the hell makes you think I would ever touch you?" She was pissed, but I had a feeling that she was secretly enjoying our banter.

"Well, the way you rubbed yourself all over me in the car was a clear indication of how hot you are for me. But I think all the lip biting and the permanent blush is what really gives you away."

"Listen here you sick fuck…" She stood up and I could practically feel her vibrating in anger, but Stefan chose to pull me out of the room… again.

"Damon, I am going to ask you one more time to back off. You are only making things worse for all of us." Stefan paced the floor as he spoke.

After another lecture that lasted for half an hour (I still couldn't tell you what he said) we made our way back into the living room.

"Okay, since it seems that no one is thrilled with the way I am behaving myself, then I will remain quiet, for now. But there must be some other way that we can all come out of this satisfied." No one missed my double meaning, but they all ignored me just the same.

"Damon, I know you mean well," Bella and Stefan both snorted at Elena's words, "but your innuendo isn't going to get us anywhere and whether you like it or not, we need Bella."

"Sure, just talk about me like I'm not sitting right-fucking-here," Bella mumbled under her breath causing me to laugh loudly.

"And what would you suggest, Elena? Bella doesn't seem to care much for you either. Am I wrong, Bella?" I turned to her.

"Frankly, you are all a pain in my ass. The only one who doesn't give me a headache is Vampire Barbie over there, and that's because her lack of filter is amusing. The rest of you are just like a broken record. We need to know… Please help us… blah blah blah…" Bella did a perfect impression of Elena.

"Oh, do Damon next!" Caroline clapped causing Bella to chuckle.

"As much as I would like to go full on SNL and imitate everyone here, I think we've all wasted enough of one another's time." Bella then yawned and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Stefan called and Bella took a deep breath.

"No!" She yelled. "We had a deal that I would answer one question. It's not my fault that you're a fucking idiot and picked the question most irrelevant to your situation. I don't give a flea on a monkey's ass about how much you need my help or what Kitty Kat is doing with the Volturi. That's your problem and maybe a few years ago I would have loved to help you, but now I could just care less. I have my own fucking problems!" Bella threw her hands up and stalked out the front door.

"Well, I guess I can't be blamed for that one," I smirked and followed Bella outside.

I didn't say a word or make a sound, But somehow Bella knew I was there anyway.

"Look, either kill me or let me go. I'm tired, Damon." And she sounded tired. As much fun as I had been having with her, I did feel slightly guilty about dragging her back into a world she wanted nothing to do with.

"I get that, Bella, I do… but what you have to get is that I would do anything," I stopped before I could say anything else to make myself seem like a pussy.

"You would do anything to keep Elena safe? Yeah, I got that, but I really don't see how knowing about Purebloods is going to save any of you. If they want you dead, then there is no stopping them."

"You sound like you have firsthand experience." I prodded and I could actually feel the tension rolling off of her.

"You could say that," she grumbled.

Part of me wanted to ask her more questions; to know about what made a girl like her tick, but I knew that she wouldn't tell me shit. Bella was an enigma, and while I wanted her to tell us everything we needed to know, I really just wanted to unlock all her secrets.

"Well, I could say a great many things right now, but how about we go make out in the car for a while," I teased, hoping to lighten the situation and loosed her up.

"Hmm, I would, but I really don't know where you've been or whether or not you've had your shots." And we were back to our normal banter. I could see her shoulders lifting and her chin jutting out.

"Honestly, we can't get any diseases, so I'm good to go, princess," I winked and she laughed loudly.

Bella's phone began to ring. The ringtone caused me to raise a curious eyebrow at her as "Hungry Like a Wolf" blared out loud. Bella gave me a wicked smirk and I had a feeling that things were going to get much more interesting.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie**_**: Dun dun DUN! And now it gets interesting. I am sure that most of you can guess who was calling and what they are calling to say ;) As usual, I would like to thank the Academy…. Wait, that's another speech, oops. But seriously, I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite! You guys rock my socks off!**

**And, Nostalgicmiss, you are the best BFF there is! Every day you astound me with your ability to make the world a better place just by being you! Aw, look at me being all mushy. But I am having so much fun doing this with you! Love you, chick!**

**_Nostalgicmiss:_ I now have Duran Duran's Hungry Like the Wolf stuck in my head! Still, I also see Bella's smirk of triumph spreading on her lips. She does love the turmoil doesn't she! **

**Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, alerted and reviewed. You guys keep me smiling with your comments and theories and I love it! We're so happy you enjoy a tenacious Bella and Sardonic Damon :) **

**Sabi, you're an amazing BFF and an Amazing author. You never cease to surprise me with your wit, humor and ever growing kindness. I really do feel lucky and honored to call you my friend! You're AWESOME! Love ya! **


	7. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You!

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

_

* * *

_

**Don't Say I Didn't Warn You!**

_Wolves by the road and a bike wheel spinning on a pawnshop wall__  
__She'll wring out her colored hair like a butterfly beaten in a summer rainfall__  
__And then roll on the kitchen floor of some fucker with a pocketful of foreign change__  
__The song of the shepherd's dog,__  
__A ditch in the dark in the ear of the lamb who's going to try to run away__  
__Whoever got that brave?_

_**Wolves (Song of The Shepherd's Dog) by Iron and Wine**_

**

* * *

**Satisfaction ebbed through me as Duran Duran's lyrics called out into the darkness. Jacob hated the ringtone, but I found it hilarious and kept it simply to taunt him. I wasn't sure if these guys had put the pieces together or not, or if they'd simply thought it was a choice of song. I didn't really care to be honest. Jacob was closer.

There was no way he could have run that far that fast, no matter what mystical being he was, it just wasn't possible, but he'd always had a backup plan when it came to me. A couple of open tickets that would assure he could get here in a bind. I would have thought this quickly would have been unlikely, but considering I'd been here for hours in a standoff of wit, I figured they'd at least made some headway.

Stefan came outside with Elena and Caroline following and all of them stared at the phone curiously. Damon had pulled it out of his pocket and was looking at the ridiculous picture I'd taken to represent Jacob . . . that rebuilt Harley-Davidson he loved so much.

Damon waited patiently until the tone died off and I gave him a smug smile.

"You do realize that me not answering is only going to make him hurry up more, right?"

"Not if he doesn't know where you are, Princess."

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" I chortled, stomping towards him to grab my phone. He held it over his head, just out of my reach. "Give me my phone, asshole."

"This little ole thing?" he asked, squeezing it in his hand so it groaned in protest. "You know I could break it and chalk it all up to being an accident. No harm no foul."

I considered that for a second. No phone.

Oh how easy it would be to not have to deal with the ghosts of my past. It would be easy enough to get a new one and call Jacob, but I could disappear to Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. They had no idea where I was, I'd pretty much made a concerted effort to not make and decisions since I'd become friends with Alice again, and even coming here I'd made sure not to look at anything that would show my destination. I may have hated being with these assholes, but my need to keep the Cullen's away was stronger.

My phone beeped just as the thought crossed my mind. I knew it would be Alice, seeing my decision. If only she knew how annoying that was.

"You know; if you crush my phone you're never going to get answers."

"Would we anyway? You had a change of heart, sweet cheeks?"

"Can't say really, but you'll never know if you keep going the way you are now, will you? That phone there is the only leverage you have. You kill it, I keep my silence."

Stefan stepped closer to his brother and whispered something quietly. I couldn't make out a word of what was being said, I just hoped that Stefan wouldn't want to risk my indefinite silence for a fucking phone.

Damon was right, there were no guarantees I would tell them a thing, even with the phone back in my possession, but we both knew that was my only bargaining chip. So it seemed we were at a bit of a stale mate.

Then, he did something I hadn't expected, something that made me so angry I was willing to hunt down a machete and behead him my damn self . . .

He went through my emails.

"Bella," he read in a high pitched voice. "Why are you being so stubborn? Tell us where you are and we will come to you. Edward wants to see you too; he's on his way home. You're in danger now that these friends of yours know about this. It's only a matter of time before they're found and if you're close . . . you know what will happen!–What does that mean?"

I shook my head, fighting the urge to kick his balls into the region of his throat. This was a new email. It must have come in while I was here.

"Bella . . ." Elena started, but I turned on her. My hands on my hips as I seethed.

"No! You don't get to ask any more questions," I shouted, my eyes scanning all of them now. "Violating my privacy is where I draw the line. I answered your question; I played nice, but now . . ."

Before I finished I lunged at Damon, my fingernail raking across his skin as I tried to claw my way up his body to get my phone. I had the element of surprise on my side, but it didn't last long. All too soon, Caroline had her cool arms around my waist and was pulling me away.

"Calm down, Bella, it won't do any good, now he's going to think you're hiding something on your phone."

"Yeah, it's called a fucking life, something none of you fuckers obviously have. Why don't you and your fucking Scooby friends hop in the mystery machine and do some more fucking research, because you'll get nothing from me. Nothing."

"Damon," Elena whispered her worried eyes on me as I had my verbal meltdown. I was shaking like a leaf, but thankfully in touch with mental processes, and I was thinking of a way to get to Jacob, tell him where I was. I even considered using Alice. All it would take would be me looking up his number and asking where I was, finding a letter, anything.

Still, I couldn't stand the thought of them coming instead of calling Jacob, and I knew it was exactly what they'd do.

"No, Elena, you want information, this is the only way to get it, and let's face it, the hell cat is fun."

I stayed silent, Caroline's arms were still around my waist and I knew there was no escaping her. They may only be half vampires, but they were strong. I had to wait this one out and endure the humiliation of Damon reading out more of my life's woes.

"Oh, here's a good one," Damon laughed, turning his eyes on me with the sardonic look he'd used on me when we had been flirting. "Let me just scroll down and start from the beginning here.

"Bella, I spoke to Edward today, he's in the South still, but he was happy to know that I had made contact with you. He wants to talk to you. Bella replies, Alice, I don't care where Edward is, and if he wanted to talk to me you know he would find me the same way you did. Stop pushing this, it's over. We've accepted it, why can't you?"

"I hate you."

"Bella, he does want to talk, but you're both just as stubborn as the other. He thinks you should make first contact; he's convinced you've moved on. To which Bella says; I have moved on Alice. So should you. Alice isn't so happy about that, apparently, the last one says: I will find you Bella, you can't hide forever. Why can't you see that the two of you were meant to be together? Yes, why can't you see it, Bella?"

I said nothing. I didn't even look at them. My body was betraying my by shaking but it was the anger that had taken control of me now. All I could think about was Jacob finding me and eating their livers. It was a rather macabre thought but it was there nonetheless.

"Had enough, Princess?"

I said nothing. I wouldn't even go at the battle of wits. I was prepared to be a mute as far as they were concerned. I'd given them too much information already, and it had all been spilled through the banter. I wasn't going to risk them getting more information from me.

"Here's another, this one's a bit more interesting. Bella, I saw something, something from a decision you made and it's altered your path. I can't see much because you're always so careful, but I'm worried. Text me, ok? What was she worried about?"

"What did she mean see something?" Stefan asked. He looked away as I glared at him, but it was Caroline that found the one piece of the puzzle that could perhaps answer their question. She may look stupid, and generally that was the feeling I got from the rest of them, but she was the only one to think it.

"What did she mean a decision you made altered your path?"

"Here's another," Damon said, anger in his eyes.

"No, stop it, now," Elena crowed, stepping toward him. "You've just made matters worse, Damon. At this rate we'll never get anything but cryptic emails and nonsensical clues. The only one that can tell us anything is Bella and you're undoing every step we made today."

Damon glared at me and stormed to where I was stuck in Caroline's arms, he came nose to nose, his cool breath dancing over my chin as his ice blue eyes held mine. Then, he smiled.

"She can't resist a little verbal tennis, can you, Princess?"

I held his gaze and let my anger do the talking for me. I was a safe, wrapped in steel then bricks, buried in the mountains. I had nothing to say and had more will power than Damon had sarcasm.

He picked up the phone again and scrolled through some more. His eyes moving from the screen to my eyes as he looked for something that would get a reaction. Then the text chime went off and Damon's eyes grew wider.

"What?" Caroline asked; she was the only other witness to his shock.

"It says: Good girl, Bella, stay strong and silent like you are. I knew your stubborn nature would be a blessing one day. How the fuck did she know you weren't talking to us?"

Vow of silence or not, I decided laughing didn't count. So I started quietly, letting the volume escalate. I knew it sounded maniacal, but I could have cared less. This surprised look and complete shock was worth every second of the crazy I was displaying. I made a decision to thank Alice, knowing she would see that, and understand I got the message loud and clear.

"Damon, what have you done?" Elena said her face paler than it usually was.

"NOTHING!" he shouted, turning on Elena and his brother. "It was all her."

He pointed his finger at me. It was inches from my nose and I started laughing again. I loved seeing mutiny amongst the ranks. Having them fighting amongst themselves would provide some entertainment while I kept up my vow of silence.

"You had to have called her or something," Stefan said stepping forward to grab the phone, but Damon pulled it out of his reach, his features contorted with his anger.

"Thanks brother but I know how to use a fucking phone."

"Obviously not, considering you could have just brought a wave of purebloods down on us."

I wanted to smugly add that they wolves wouldn't be far away either, but that wasn't conducive to the vow of silence, so I swallowed the retort and held a smug smile on my lips. They didn't know about the purebloods gifts. They didn't know about their extra abilities. I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything.

As of now, they had nothing to bargain with. I had everything I wanted but my freedom. They weren't offering that, mainly because they knew I was done with the offers. Now all I had to do was keep quiet and watch them fall apart.

Maybe they'd do me a favor and kill each other.

**

* * *

Damon**

The girl was thoroughly pissing me off. I mean, I get that I went through her personal shit and read it out loud… okay so that was dumb, but she always gave hints away when you pissed her off. Apparently I miscalculated just how deep her stubborn streak ran as she was not responding verbally at all; minus the disturbing cackling. She seemed to respond when anyone brought up Edward. He sounded like a pussy, in my honest opinion.

"Aw, princess, did I offend you? Does hearing about Eddie bother you?" I stuck my bottom lip out in a fake pout.

Nothing. She simply pressed her lips tighter together. I could tell that she wanted to scream at me.

"It looks like he wants you back. Maybe I should just call your friend Alice and tell her your exact location. If your pureblood wants you back so bad I bet he could make it here in record time."

Bella's face turned a lovely shade of fire engine red and I fought to hold in my laughter.

"I, for one, would love to see this Edward. I mean, even though he so obviously left you, I would love to see the being that was willing to put up with you for any length of time."

Bella's phone chirped again and I read the message out loud.

"Kicking him in the balls, Bella? Really? Won't help you, but it was entertaining to see. Emmett says to do it and he'll come finish them off for you. Now Bella, that wouldn't be very nice, would it? After all that we have been through together?" I wiped a fake tear from my face and Bella snorted.

"Emmett? Is this another Cullen?" Stefan asked, trying to distract Bella from just how much I was pissing her off.

Bella didn't say a word and I could see Caroline's eyes twinkling in amusement. That girl loved drama way too much. That changed when her eyes landed on Elena, who was standing beside me, hands on hips, ready to scold me once again. Surprisingly, her face softened and she turned to Bella.

"Bella, I am once again, so sorry for Damon's behavior. I wish I could say it is out of character for him, but that would be a lie. He's an ass all the time. I think it's in his DNA." Bella rolled her eyes, unaffected by Elena's little speech.

It seemed that she was just as annoyed with Elena and Stefan as she was at me by that point. I didn't quite understand that as they had been nothing but nice to her. I mean, I could see being annoyed with Stefan; he got on my nerves by simply breathing the same air as me, but Elena was patient and kind. Damn, I was such a pussy when it came to her. My expression must have given me away because Bella snickered with an evil glint in her brown eyes.

"And you!" Elena turned on me. "I have had about enough! You are either brooding or acting like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Just because you're miserable doesn't mean that you have to drag everyone down with you. I think you're just jealous of Bella because she got over her heartbreak and moved on! Maybe you should take a page from her book."

Shock was the only emotion I could feel. Elena was always calm, so if I had pushed her to showing her anger then maybe I had gone a tad overboard. Bella giggled and Caroline joined her. Even Stefan let out a light snicker as I stood in stunned silence.

Fortunately the silence was broken by Bella's phone once again. I didn't really get the Duran Duran thing, but who was I to judge. Instead I simply smirked at Bella and answered the call.

"Hello?" I dragged out the word.

"Who the fuck is this?" The deep voice boomed.

"You know, you would catch more flies with honey. It wouldn't do to piss off your friend's captors now would it?" I teased and I could hear his teeth snapping together as another male voice in the background attempted to calm him.

"Where is Bella? If you hand her over right now then I will be lenient." He growled causing me to chuckle.

"You're really not very bright, are you? You are supposed to give in to kidnapper's demands. Not provoke them."

"Look, you dumb fucker," his voice took on a more menacing tone as an inhuman growl came through the line "I am standing outside Bella's apartment building. Either you can bring her to me and I will let you live, or I can track you and your death will be slow and painful. I suggest you choose wisely."

"Hmm… could you hang on a moment while I think about it? Nope, I like her. I think we'll keep her for now."

Before anything else could be said I hung up the phone. Stefan shook his head.

"What have you done? She indicated that he can kill purebloods! What do you think he will do to us?" Stefan was restraining himself from lunging at me. I could practically see his blood boiling beneath the surface of his skin.

"He'll snap you in half before chewing you up and spitting you out," Bella spat as a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Now you don't really want that, do you princess? Admit that I've grown on you." I winked causing her to gag.

"Like a fungus," she mumbled making Caroline laugh.

"I think it could be interesting to meet someone who actually likes you enough to want to save your bitter ass."

Another text came through from Alice Cullen. "Things went blank. Tell Jacob I said hello. So, the purebloods know your little friend?"

"Little? Ha! Looks like you'll be finding out soon." She sneered.

"What does she mean when she said things went blank? And how does she know that you'll be seeing this Jacob person?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'm still not saying shit, especially when I'm being held hostage." Bella crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and Stefan sighed.

"It looks like we're not getting anywhere and since I would like to keep all my body parts in tact we may as well take her home." Stefan's words made sense, and since it seemed I was outnumbered I let them lead her to the car.

"Smart move, Steffie," Bella teased. I snorted… I mean she called him fucking Steffie. Okay so maybe it wasn't that funny.

No one spoke all the way to Bella's apartment, minus Bella who had decided that it would be fun to sing as loudly as possible. She was off-key and her song choice sucked. I was ready to pull the car over and gag her but Stefan stopped me.

"We don't know what will be waiting for us when we get there. For once, act like a smart person and don't try and provoke her… or him, whatever he is."

"Yeah, Damon, you really don't want to piss Jake off. You won't like him when he's angry." Bella called from the back seat.

Bella had become practically giddy at the thought of seeing this Jacob and I found myself curious. The thought crossed my mind that she may just be anxious to see me being ripped to shreds. Even though I was still questioning that Jacob had the ability to take me down, her anxiousness was disturbing.

"Princess, I don't know why you are pretending that you want me dead when really you're just trying to hide how much you want me."

"Damon," Elena whispered, sounding defeated.

"Its fine, Elena, there is no way he could dampen my mood. Just the thought of the look on his face when he sees Jake… nothing could bring me down now!" Bella's sincere smile was contagious and made her even more enticing. I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to her and Jacob than she had let on.

"Is this Jacob hot?" Caroline asked her with a wink.

"Yes, and extremely taken. Sorry, Caroline. But maybe he brought one of the guys with him. They're all pretty hot. I think you and Paul would get along great." Caroline missed the way Bella rolled her eyes, but I didn't. Everything this girl said or did just made me more curious about her and her life.

"Yay!" Caroline clapped like the moron that she was and I fought back the urge to make the comments that would obviously just get me into more trouble.

When we pulled up in front of Bella's building I am ashamed to admit that I may have wanted to shit myself just a tad. The two men standing there were HUGE! They were very obviously Native American but looked like they were maybe part bear or some shit. I mean, they were giants. Bella squealed with glee as she tried to push Caroline out of the way to get out of the car.

"Girl, you weren't joking! They are H-O-T! Can we have a sleepover?" Caroline licked her lips suggestively.

"So what? They're giants. Is that supposed to scare me?"

Bella looked at me over her shoulder as she practically fell out of the car. "That's not all they are, pretty boy. Care to come say hello?"

With that she winked and ran as fast as she could in their direction. Both men smiled widely at her as she threw herself into the arms of the bigger of the two.

"Damon, stay in the fucking car," Stefan growled.

"But she forgot her phone," I smirked and walked in the direction of Bella and her friends.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie**_**: So, it looks like Jake has finally arrived! I know most of you have been waiting anxiously for him to appear. Are you guys ready to see Damon shit himself? Yes? Then stay tuned, kiddos!**

**Thanks to all the readers who reviewed, alerted, and favorite! You guys are the best and we are so thankful for your support!**

**Nostalgicmiss, as always, writing with you is a blast! You are my queen of all things fiction, and the best BFF ever! I love the shit out of you!**

_**Nostalgicmiss:**_** Bahahaha oh I love how he see's everything in black and white, not of that shady gray stuff in between. I think he may have miscalculated the situation slightly, and something tells me Bella's going to have a ball with this revelation!**

**Thank you so much to everyone that alerted and favorited, and to all of you that reviewed . . . Thank you! We really do appreciate everything you have to say and all of your support and theories. You're all amazing! Thank you!**

**Sabi, you're an amazing friend and an amazing author and writing with you has been so much fun. Thank you for everything, including being an amazing BFF ;) Love ya girl!**


	8. Not What I was Expecting!

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Not What I was Expecting!**

_She blew me her death-kiss  
And the mouth-marks bled down my eyes,  
Like her dying, on my windshield.  
I can already feel her worms, eating my spine.  
**Just a Car Crash Away by Marilyn Manson**_

* * *

I don't think I've ever been so happy to see anyone in my life as I was to see Jacob stood there with Embry. I threw myself into Jacob's arms and as he picked me up I buried my head in his shoulder, reveling in the musky, woodsy smell that always seemed to permeate from him. It was familiar and wonderful.

"Hey Bells, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little annoyed and pissed off," I mumbled quietly, feeling content. "Who knew playing hostage could be so exhausting?"

"These the assholes that took you?" he asked, setting me on my feet and pulling me behind him.

"They would be the ones," I answered with delight, reaching back and squeezing Embry's hand gently. He was on high alert, his eyes taking in everything, but the slight nod of his head told me he was acknowledging me.

"Hey, Princess," Damon sang playfully. "You forgot something."

He was dangling my phone between his thumb and index fingers, his arrogance keeping his back straight and head held up high.

I stomped around Jacob and toward Damon, and Jacob shadowed me, his hand on my shoulder, ready to push me into safety if need be. He may have imprinted, but he still loved me in his own way. To him, I had become another sister. I knew he would protect me at all costs.

The closer we got to Damon, the more Jacob tensed, and when I glanced back at him I could see the wrinkle in his nose. I guess they really were some form of vampire after all. I snatched my phone out of Damon's and his eyes sparkled with mischief. It was only a matter of time until he'd pissed off Jake enough to react. I could see that he was ready to taunt in the way his lips spread to that now familiar smirk of his.

Jacob backed up and pulled me with him, once again pushing me behind him so I was between him and Embry.

"What the hell are they, Bells?"

"Well, they told me that they're vampires, not purebloods like the Cullen's but some half-breed that came about because a vampire screwed a witch or some shit. They actually have fangs, but their bodies are more pliable like humans, just without the heat."

Jacob nodded. "I can smell it, it's not as strong as the other leeches, but the closer I get the stronger it is, I didn't notice it at first. How is it you always manage to find yourself among the mystical?"

"Just unlucky I guess," I said rolling my eyes. The Quileute always said I had a way of drawing the wrong kind of attention, Seth had always joked that I should steer clear of Ireland because I would probably get apprehended by leprechauns. I'd rolled my eyes at the time, but now I wasn't so sure. I seemed to have an uncanny knack of getting stuck in the middle of all this shit.

Stefan, Caroline and Elena got out of the car slowly. I imagined they'd taken his smile as a sign of everything being calm, but they were wrong. The smile had been for me. It was his way of showing me he wasn't mad about having to come to my defense _again_.

Jacob tensed the moment Stefan and Caroline joined Damon, Elena hung back by the car. She didn't look happy about it but she was an obedient little thing and seemed to do what Stefan told her. Even I couldn't rival her for that; I'd always challenged Edward's requests when he asked me to do something.

"Damn, that burns," Embry groaned from behind me. His eyes wide. I could see his cheeks burning, but figured it was just from the smell. "One wasn't so bad, but three of the bastards. It's like facing off with the redhead again."

Damon watched me carefully, his eyes following every one of my movements behind my wall of man. I could see his fascination, he was still wondering about what these guys had that he should be afraid of. I gave him a smile, knowing that once he opened his mouth and spewed his usual bullshit, Jake would get into the usual shaking mode and it would be revealed.

If I was being honest, I was actually looking forward to seeing the smug look drop from their faces. They seemed to be taking a lot of this at face value.

"So this is your defender?" Damon asked, chuckling slightly. "I admit, he's rather large, but we're vampires, and I can't see how he could rip us limb from limb. I think you were lying to us."

"She wasn't lying," Jake snapped, "and if you want to talk to someone, address me. Bella's through with you."

"Is she?" Damon laughed. "I think that's up to her, and quite frankly, Bella and I have a little understanding of our own."

Jake stepped forward but I grabbed his arm slowing him down. "Easy big guy he's taunting you."

"I could be," Damon laughed. "Or I could be telling the truth. That was your tight little ass in my lap earlier, was it not?"

"Damon. Shut. Up," Stefan groaned. "You have no idea what we could be facing."

"You didn't tell them?" Jake asked, looking down at me and smiling. I could almost see the pride in his eyes. When I'd first discovered what they were he'd sworn me to secrecy. Much the same way as the Cullen's had. I don't think he'd expected me to hold onto that when kidnapped though.

"Of course not," I slapped his arm gently. "You know me, I'm good with secrets. I figured I would keep my mouth shut. No doubt Damon will provoke you though. He's an asshole."

"I resent that statement."

"Why?" Caroline asked in her own demure little voice, and Embry snorted from behind me. "You know it's the truth."

Damon gave Caroline an incredulous look before turning back to me.

"Who the fuck are these people and why the hell did they take you?"

I looked at the three stood in front of us and the girl hanging at the back. I felt bad for Elena, I'd given her a hard time but she reminded me a lot of when I was that age and had just discovered that the things of horror movies were in fact real. They'd gone too far though, I'd never have dreamed of kidnapping someone for information.

"Well, the two guys are brothers, and the blonde goes to high school with the human chick in the back there. They kidnapped me for information about the Cullen's and the Volturi. They call them purebloods. Some chick Katherine went to the Volturi with information about them, and now they're digging a hole they're never gonna get out of."

"The Volturi . . . you mean the . . ."

I cut him off with a look and a nod. I was done playing _google_ for these people. They weren't getting any more information from me.

"Damon, the one with the mouth, he's been baiting me from the start. Him and his brother play good cop bad cop and it's so obvious it's actually quite insulting. The blonde one likes to play dumb and the other ones buy into that shit, but she's intuitive, and the human chick's Elena, I think she rivals me from three years ago for naive."

"Now that's not fair," Stefan said gently, stepping forward.

"Back off," Jacob growled, his body moving in one giant tremor.

Damon saw an opportunity to provoke and took it. I had no doubt he would of. It seemed to be how he operated most of the time. I hated to say it, but to me it was amusing, and he'd pretty much met his match, he just hadn't realized it yet. I could see the icy blue of his eyes sparkle with determination as he figured his next move.

"Oh I get it," Damon laughed, he stepped closer than Stefan had, testing the boundaries now he knew how to push the buttons he seemed to enjoy pushing. "You're green and will turn into some giant HULK right? That would explain the growling and the shaking."

Hands gripped the top of my arms and pulled me away from Jacob. Embry pulled me behind him and backed away a little more. I could feel the faint tremor in him and knew he was going against his instinct to back his brother up, all in order to keep me safe. I watched Damon's eyes as he noted the exchange, his smile grew larger.

I wasn't sure what he thought was going to happen, but I knew they were all going to be surprised. Damon was relentless. I'd seen enough of that since I'd met him however many hours ago it had been. When he didn't get the answers he wanted he pushed, and then pushed some more testing the boundaries until he got his way or a point was proved. He was going to get himself killed, and I almost . . . Almost, felt bad for him.

"Damon, shut the fuck up and stop being so fucking stupid," Stefan hissed.

"Oh come on. Yes, he's a big guy, but do you really think he can rip us limb from limb like the little princess seemed to think he could?"

"Actually, yes, I do," Caroline answered quietly, backing away toward Elena in slow measured steps. "I don't think you should piss him off."

I giggled again and Embry looked at me with his eyebrows raised, he'd had to drag his eyes away from the still retreating Caroline. I knew that vindictive was new for me in most instances, but at the same time I was pretty sure that Damon was about to eat his words, and nothing gave me as much joy as seeing that happen. The bastard seemed to have a comeback for everything.

I watched as Stefan backed away and flanked Elena on the other side. Damon was stood alone, facing the unknown. He had balls, I had to hand it to him.

"Are we good here?" Embry mumbled, trying to keep me behind him.

"Yeah, it's a quiet street."

Almost as though on cue, Damon stepped forward again and a ripping, feral growl sounded. It reverberated from the buildings and rolled through the streets, a warning apparently. One Jacob wasn't going to give twice.

"Damon, back off," Stefan shouted exasperated.

"You keep saying that, and nothing happens," he laughed, shrugging and turning to face Stefan. "What is it you think is going to happen here?"

"Why do you always have to push?" Elena asked, eyes wide with worry. "Why do you always have to prove a point?"

"Because that's who he is," I answered for him.

Damon spun around, but the action was quick, Jacob was almost out of control now and before I could blink, there was denim and rubber flying through the air as his form shifted and the wolf appeared. A growl thundered through the air as the front paws of the russet wolf stomped the ground in front of him. He shook his body, his fur rising at the hackles as his eyes narrowed on his target and his long canine teeth bared. He edged forward, his lips curling as a snarl built up and rumbled in his chest.

I would never tire of seeing that, there was a grace to the transformation that most people would never get to see, but I loved my wolves and I loved them for what they were. Then, my eyes moved to Damon.

**

* * *

Damon**

So, watching Bella rub herself all over the two giant men sort of made me queasy. Stefan would have called the feeling jealousy, but we all knew that I simply didn't get jealous so that was impossible. Then things got more interesting when Jacob started all his growling and shaking. I thought maybe he was having a seizure, or was just really screwed in the head. So me, being me, thought it would be fun to antagonize him. And it was. I mean, I really didn't see what the big deal was. They guys were huge, but size wasn't enough to take me down, let alone a Pureblood.

I was beginning to feel like little Bella was all talk when it came to what her friends could do. They seemed all talk and no action. That was until the fucker EXPLODED! He exploded into some gigantic mutant wolf! I had to really hold back to keep from pissing all over myself. I doubted I would have ever heard the end of it if that had happened.

Bella smiled widely, looking at Jacob/the wolf in awe, as she walked toward him. She buried her face in his neck and ran her fingers through his thick fur. The urge to piss myself was still there, but that _feeling_ was in the pit of my stomach again and I simply wanted to vomit. Affection was the one emotion I had not yet witnessed from Bella and seeing her express it to this mutant dog was a bit much. Finally I found my voice again.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I waved my arms in the direction of Bella and the Beast.

Stefan stepped forward, hands raised in surrender, assuring them that we meant no harm. He glared and me and I rolled my eyes dramatically.

Bella giggled and pulled her face away from _it_ before looking at me.

"Jake and Embry are from the Quileute tribe. They are part of a pack of shape-shifting wolves, known as the protectors of their tribe. They have one enemy… the cold ones, or the Purebloods as you call them."

"And they can really kill Purebloods?" Stefan asked, truly interested.

"Well, isn't that what I just fucking said? Jake, do you see what I've been dealing with?" The wolf let out what sounded like a chuckle and nodded his giant head at her.

"I apologize. I'm just stunned. I mean, we don't know much, but what we have gathered is that they can only be killed by one of their own kind."

Stefan's eyes shone and I knew he was trying to think of a way… any way to get these wolves on our side. If Bella wasn't even willing to work with us, there was no way in hell that these creatures would.

"You guys should have brought Paul. He would have had a blast with this!" Both Quileute's nodded, and although I had no idea what Bella meant by that I am sure that we should all be happy that they didn't bring _Paul_, whoever the fuck that was.

"Look, you can't blame us for being curious," I spat.

The wolf's form began to shake again and in a matter of seconds there was a very naked Jacob standing before us. I almost laughed at the expression on Caroline's face. Her eyes were roaming Jacob's body, landing on his dick more than once.

"I know, impressive, huh?" Bella snorted and giggled between words.

"Hell yeah, it is! I mean… just dayum! Are they all built like that?" Caroline motioned toward Jacob's body.

I took a peek, and while he was… built down there mine was still bigger. _Keep telling yourself that, buddy._ That voice in my head was getting on my nerves.

"Why yes they are, and you should probably wipe your mouth, Barbie, you have a bit of drool right there." Bella pointed to her own chin. Anyone else would have been embarrassed, but not Caroline. She just continued to stare.

"What is it with the white girls staring at our dicks? I swear, Bells, the first time you saw one of us phase back to human form I thought you were going to pass out with all the blood that rushed to your face." Jacob teased causing the very blush he described to make an appearance.

"I remember that! It was after Paul got pissed off and went all wolf on her the first time. He just walked up to Sam's naked as the day he was born. Bella, the look on your face was priceless!"

"Yeah, well, a girl can't be blamed for being in awe of such magnificent male specimens, right?" With that, Bella gave Jacob a playful smack on the ass.

"Hey now! You better watch it, the wifey gets mighty jealous." Jacob winked at her.

"Hey, I saw you first," Bella winked back.

"Girl, you mean to tell me you had this hot piece of ass and you let him get away? That Edward must be one hot son of a bitch!" Caroline needed to gain a verbal filter.

"Hey, he left me. Found his true soul mate." Bella batted her eyelashes like one of those cheesy cartoon characters.

"Aw, Bells," Jacob sighed, looking worried.

"Jake, you know I'm over that shit. I just like screwing with ya'!" He looked relieved but still a little sad. Pussy.

It seemed that Bella had been thwarted in love by _two_ mythical beings. No wonder she wanted nothing to do with being dragged into any of our mess. I was brought out of my musings by Stefan clearing his throat. Elena's eyes had been lingering on Jacob's peen and Stefan must have finally noticed.

"Can I get you some clothes to wear?" Stefan asked and neither Bella nor myself could hold in our chuckles.

"Why do you always have to spoil all my fun?" Caroline pouted as Embry pulled a set of clothed from the duffle bag on the ground and Jacob swiftly put them on.

"So, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" Stefan once again stepped up.

"You can ask. Doesn't mean we'll answer," Jacob shrugged.

"You are human, correct?" Jacob and Embry looked at Bella.

"Wow, this guy is really good at stating the obvious, huh?" Embry quipped.

"Oh, you have no idea! And don't even get me started on Miss Goody Two Shoes over there who repeats the same thing over and over and _over_ again. No means no, dude." Bella definitely wasn't going to be of any help to us.

"And why would we help you? You kidnapped Bella and are trying to drag her into things that we have risked our lives to get her out of!" Embry began to shake, much like Jacob did before he went wolf on us.

"Embry, calm down. I think if Caroline were to see any more monster peen she would either faint or drop to her knees and ask to touch it." Bella's joke did the trick and he seemed to calm down.

"Well, if you think she'd be willing…" He reached for the button of his jeans and I could practically hear the saliva pooling in Caroline's mouth.

"Please! No more!" I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Jealous, Damon? I told you I'd handled bigger." _Do not bend her over your knee. Her friends can kill you…_

"All right boys, I'm getting pretty tired. Being kidnapped by morons will do that to you." Caroline snickered along with Bella and her friends, too wrapped up in the idea of seeing more dick to realize that Bella had insulted her as well.

"You boys are more than welcome to crash here." And with that they all walked into her building without another word.

Once they were gone, Stefan rounded on me.

"Are you out of your damn mind? You could have gotten us all killed!" He pushed me and I immediately pushed back.

"Yeah, well at least I got answers! What did you do?"

Elena stepped between us, placing a hand on each of our chests.

"This is neither the time nor the place." Her eyes darted up to Bella's window where she was looking down at us, smirking. She gave me a small little wave, using just her fingers.

"Such a little bitch. Remind me again, why we need her?" I asked, a smile plastered on my face.

"Not only does she have information on Purebloods, some who are willing to bargain for her, but she has friends who can _kill_ Purebloods," Stefan answered.

"Yeah, didn't really want an answer."

I didn't need an answer because while I stared up at the window, I made a vow. I would have sweet little Bella in my bed, and until then it would be cold showers. Call it motivation if you will, but I was just that sure. She was full of fire and passion and I wanted to be all geared up for when it came out. I just hoped that my balls wouldn't be too blue by then.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** So, there is what you have all been waiting for! Damon may not have gotten his ass kicked as many of you had hoped, but he did almost piss himself, so that's something. Oh, and there was giant peen, so that's something else! I hope you guys enjoyed it! But feel free to let us know! And speaking of, thanks for all the support by way of reviews, alerts, and favorites! We appreciate them more than you can know!**

**Nostalgicmiss… what can I say that hasn't been said? Writing with you is a blast, but being your friend is even better! Love ya!**

_**Nostalgicmiss: **_**Oh I love the ay Damon still pushes, even though he completely pissed himself facing the wolves. Bella had a lot of fun with it too! And Caroline . . . you can't blame a girl for staring! Or Drooling! Still, I don't think Damon will stay away for long! **

**Thanks to everyone who read and for reviewing. I'm serious you guys blow me away with your awesomeness, and your kind words and theories! You have no idea how much I love reading your thoughts on it! **

**Sabi, you're an amazing author, but more than that, you're an amazing friend, Love ya chick! **


	9. Ultimatum

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Ultimatum**

_Don't it hurt so bad  
When you're standin in the sun  
In the bottom of your heart  
You don't love no one  
**When The Lights Go Out by The Black Keys**_

* * *

Those ice blue eyes were still boring into me as I waved, my happy taunting wave. His smug little smile was the only thing that answered me so I gave him the one fingered salute, and with a little laugh walked away. Feeling satisfied that he was leaving more pissed off than anything else.

I fell between the two huge bodies on the couch and sighed, letting my feet fall on my coffee table. The heat between the two Quileutes was immeasurable. Both of them were like ovens.

"If other legends are true, do you think they can't come in unless invited?" I asked, resting my head on Jake's shoulder and giving Embry a smile. He looked a little shell shocked after what had happened outside but managed to smile back nonetheless.

Jacob chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulders, which only made me sweat, but I wasn't complaining, I was happy to see them.

"I don't know, Bells, but you sure enjoyed tormenting them. I'm beginning to wonder if you needed us at all."

"Oh I did," I sighed, settling in further and turning so my feet were in Embry's lap. "I think the only reason they brought me home is because I swore up and down things would be worse if they didn't. I mean, seriously, they would _not_ take no for an answer, and it was the same questions over and over again. Not to mention the fact that if I stayed there any longer I think Pretty boy would have bitten me."

Jake tensed against me. "Pretty boy?"

"Yeah, you know, Damon, the one you," I made claws with my hands, "RAWRed at."

Embry stifled a laugh. "Do that again, Bells."

"Shut up," I countered kicking his leg lightly. "You know what I mean."

"So what exactly _did_ they want?"

I sighed. I was so bored of this topic. Still, at least Jake and Embry knew it all already; I doubted they would have trouble filling in the blanks. So I gave them a summarized version.

"This chick they know, Katherine, said she was going to the Volturi and would bring them down on the little group. They figured they were purebloods and freaked the hell out, they heard me cursing Alice, realized I knew what the hell they were talking about and kept trying to get answers from me. I wouldn't budge and I didn't want to hang around in case their Kitty Kat succeeded."

"Why hide the truth though? You don't owe those Cullen fuckers anything."

"True, but at the same time I didn't want to be dragged into it all. And you know Alice would see that I made the decision to tell them, then she'd want to find me and blah, blah, blah. I don't want them in my life, Jake. You know that."

Jacob squeezed my shoulders gently and gave me a sympathetic smile. He knew all too well how little I wanted them in my life. He'd been the one that was sat right alongside me while I cursed and raged about them after they'd left.

"Then why even talk to Alice?"

"She was never really the problem, and you know how persistent she can be. Anyway, I don't want to talk about _them_. Tell me what's being going on at the Res."

"Emily's pregnant again," Jake sighed, not wanting to change the subject but doing it anyway for my benefit. "Kim and Jared finally set a date, Claire is . . . Claire. And . . ." Jake stopped and looked over at Embry.

"And what?" I asked looking between them. "Talk to me boys."

"Leah left and your dad's dating Sue." Jake said in one quick breath, tensing up for my reaction.

"Leah–left?"

The two of them looked at one another over my head.

"That's all you got from that sentence?" Embry asked bemused.

"No, I heard that dad's dating Sue. What, you think I don't talk to my dad? He never said they were dating, but all the time they've been spending together, it's kind of a given. How does your dad feel about that, Jake?"

I'd always known how much Billy had liked Sue, after Harry, Leah and Seth's Dad and Sue's husband had died. He'd spent a lot of time with the family trying to help them through it all. You only had to be around them together to know how he felt. Sadly, Sue was still lost in her mourning at the time. Billy never really had a chance.

"You know dad, always the one with the brave face."

"And another woman," Embry chuckled, quieting when Jake shot him a look.

"What?"

Jacob rubbed his face with his free hand and looked down at me, his eyes pleading me not to jump to conclusions. His eyes flickered to Embry and back to me before he rolled his eyes.

"He's dating Sam's mom."

"But wasn't . . ." I stopped myself, there was no way I was going to go to the one place that seemed to make Jacob even more uncomfortable than he already was. "Nevermind, at least he's not lonely right?"

We all sat in silence for a while. My mind was hop-scotching from the drama on the res to the day I'd had. Now I was home and safe the whole thing felt like a blur.

Eventually Embry got up and gave me a peck on the forehead before disappearing into the tiny office where I had a futon for him to sleep on. It left just me and Jake sat in a contemplative silence.

"So where'd Leah go?" I asked quietly, spreading out on the couch.

"No one knows, she wolfed out and just ran. We can see bits and pieces and she talks to us but she won't tell us where she is. She left when she found out Emily was pregnant again. Seth overheard her talking to their mom about how she couldn't have kids; I think it's really fucked her up."

"That's rough."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be back. She just needs time to sort all the shit out in her head. So tell me about what's been going on with you. How long have you been talking to Alice again?"

"Couple months," I said yawning. "Just a couple emails and texts here and there. I have no idea how she found me, but–" I shrugged. "–no use in worrying about all that now."

"You mean your dad didn't tell you?"

I raised my eyebrows. Stupid questions got stupid answers.

"Alice went to see him. She promised that Edward would never know where you were but that she missed you. Your dad didn't want to give her any information, but like you said, Alice can be pretty persuasive, and after all that time she helped you out after Phoenix . . . he didn't see any harm in it."

"Didn't see any _harm_ in it?" I growled. "What the fuck was he thinking? He knew how pissed I was at them, why would he do that?"

Jacob sat up and put his hand on mine. "He was worried about you. You never talk about friends or boyfriends, he thought you were lonely and could use a friend. Alice swore not to tell Edward your email address. He thought it was safe."

"I love that man to death, but he can be such a fucking idiot sometimes."

"Can't we all? And he didn't trust her enough to tell her where you were. So at least he thought ahead."

"I don't want them here, Jake. I don't want them to find me."

He nodded thoughtfully and examined my face. I rubbed the corner of my mouth and my nose wondering what on earth was so fascinating.

"What?"

"Do you . . . Do you miss him?"

"Who? Edward? Fuck no. As far as I'm concerned he can burn in the fiery pyres of hell."

"Still mad then." Jacob chuckled under his breath, and I couldn't help but shoot him an incredulous look. He of all people should know better. He was the one that had to pick up the pieces and put me back together again.

"Easy there, falls over a lot," he chuckled, my Indian nickname making me smile again. "No need to take all that anger out on me."

I knew he was right. I was tired and irritable and it was getting worse the longer I stayed up. I was taking it all out on my knight in shining armor which really didn't seem all that fair.

"Shit, sorry Jake. I'm just tired and cranky as hell. I don't think being kidnapped does much for my temper."

"Then go to bed. I'll be here in the morning, and the lack of Medusa almost sounds appealing."

"You're a fucktard."

"You're a prude. We all have our shortcomings."

I laughed and pushed up off the couch, gave him a peck on the cheek and stumbled toward my bedroom. "You know where everything is, sleep well dog boy."

"Sure think cookie."

I shut the door and got ready for bed, finally faceplanting on the mattress after I changed. Crawling under the covers I fingered the dream catcher Jacob had given me forever ago. I just hoped it would work tonight, there were too many old memories stirred up, and I didn't want to dream about any of them. Thankfully, sleep came quickly.

I woke up with a start. My breathing was almost coming in pants and my skin was slightly damp. The sun filtered through the blinds and left little strips of sunlight on my comforter. I gnawed on my lip trying to get the stupid smile off my face.

I had dreamed.

Fuck me had I dreamed, but it wasn't what I'd been worried about. This was a good dream, and the star of the show was Damon. The feel of his hands on my dream self still lingered making my body tingle and thighs rub together. I needed to get the fuck up and do something so I could push it to the back of my mind. One look at me and I would never hear the end of it from Jake and Embry.

I hopped in the shower and tried my best not to let my mind go back to the dream. Though it was oddly impossible, I was almost haunted by the ice blue eyes and the magic fingers. The shock of black hair disappearing between my . . .

It was hopeless. I just needed to hide it and lie as best I could. Maybe I could pass it off as my old dream of Paul that Jacob had somehow pulled out of me back in the day. We'd flirted a lot in those days, and even though Jake laughed his ass off he'd said it was inevitable.

Throwing on some sweats I danced out into the living room and gave Jacob a smile. He was already cooking breakfast.

"Morning," I sang happily, stealing a piece of bacon. "Where's Embry?"

"He went to check on something, why? Am I not good enough?" he asked with a smug grin.

"You're always good enough, you big lug,"

"How did you sleep?" he asked, eyeing me with an all knowing look.

"Good, I passed the hell out as soon as I hit the pillows."

"Then why all the whining this morning?" he smirked.

Son. Of. A. Bitch. I forgot about the fucking stupid sleep talking. That was the kind of thing you didn't worry about when you slept alone every night. If I remembered rightly now, it was how he's found out about the Paul dream. Why the fuck hadn't I thought about that?

"Whatdidisay?"

"Nothing much, just moans and 'right there's' mostly," he guffawed.

"Of course I did," I mumbled, the blush already creeping into my cheeks.

"So who . . ."

Saved by the bell. There was a knock at the door cutting him off from asking the question I would have probably struggled to answer honestly.

"Probably Embry," I said heading toward the door. I pulled it open and almost groaned at the face that looked back at me. The eyes that had lingered in my head this morning.

Damon.

"Man, you mean you don't fry in daylight?" I groaned.

"'Fraid not princess. You not happy to see me?"

"Why on earth would I be happy to see you?" I countered stepping back, and looking at him expectantly. I really didn't want to start with the sarcasm for the neighbors to hear.

Damon rocked on his feet and smirked, his eyebrows raising.

"What are you waiting for?"

His smirk faltered slightly and he rolled his shoulders.

"You have to be invited," I chortled. "Holy shit, that has to be the best myth turned real there is. Good talking with you, Damon."

I started to close the door but his smirk came back, the light in his eyes dancing mischievously making my thighs rub together without any conscious thought of doing so.

"What?"

"Ahh so I guess your phone died."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Alice really wasn't happy to hear from me."

"You son of a bitch."

I left the door open and ran to pick up my phone which I'd left in the living room. Waking it up, there on the screen was a text from Alice.

_What the hell were you thinking giving the half-breeds my number?_

"Fuck! You took the number from my phone. You son of a bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"You gonna invite me in?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Bells," Jake groaned. "You're gonna have to invite him in, you can't let the neighbors hear this shit."

"Fuck!" I looked at Damon who was smirking again. "Come in asshole and you better tell me what the fuck you said."

**

* * *

Damon**

The drive home from Bella's apartment was filled with Stefan and Elena scolding me on my behavior. It seemed like that's all I ever got from them. They never thought about how even though my actions may have caused a bit of drama, I got more out of Bella and her friends than they could have. So, instead of listening to them go on and on, I thought about pretty little Bella.

I just knew that whether her thoughts on me were good or bad, I could almost guarantee that she was thinking about me. The rest of the night I thought about her ass, her perky little tits, and those plump lips. Then you just add the spunky attitude and you had all you needed for a fantastic fantasy.

Once we got home I retreated to my room and proceeded to drink my weight in scotch and try to devise a plan that would cause me to see Bella again and get her all riled up. Then I remembered that I had gotten the number of one Miss Alice Cullen from her phone, and I had a plan.

"Are you stupid?" She answered before the first ring went through completely.

"Hmm, I suppose that depends on who you're asking. Hello, Alice."

"You must be stupid. Why else would some half-breed dare to provoke a coven of purebloods into attacking him? And why in the hell would you be dumb enough to mess with the human _mate_ of one of those very purebloods?"

Mate? Well, that was an interesting piece of information.

"Hmm, and does Bella consider herself Edward's mate? Because I don't think she does or she wouldn't have been all over my dick earlier."

"Puh-lease. I saw what happened and she was not _all over your dick_. That's just your sick mind trying to make something out of nothing. Get over yourself and leave my sister alone, jackass." It was so strange to hear such a sweet voice filled with such malice. And quite the turn on.

"Sister? Last time I checked you don't just leave family unprotected. And if Edward is really her mate then why would he leave her for just anyone to come along and pluck her cherry so to speak."

"Edward loves her and when he finds you he will take pleasure in tearing you apart," she seethed.

"Yeah, you aren't the first to threaten my demise today. Your _sister_ has threatened me more than once with her pack of wild dogs." I rolled my eyes at what a joke that turned out to be. _ Big talk from someone who almost pissed their pants._ Stupid inner monologue.

"Besides, if your Edward is so worried about his precious Bella then why would he leave her in the first place? I know that I wouldn't leave a hot piece of ass like Bella unattended."

"I don't quite believe that is any of your business, and I would appreciate if you didn't talk about Bella that way. She has two big brothers who are always looking for a good fight. Though, I'm not sure how much of a fight it would be. Your kind are pretty easily disposed of."

"That may be true, but I am still closer to Bella than you are, and without knowledge of her whereabouts there won't be much you can do for her. I may be weak but I am stronger than her. And her puppies won't be around forever to protect her."

"Hmm, I suppose not. And how is Jacob liking… I'm sorry, where did you say you are again?"

"Yeah, I'm not falling for that one, Cullen. Although, perhaps I could be persuaded…" I trailed off waiting for her to take the bait.

"What do you want, half-breed?" She sighed, sounding bored.

"I want answers. Another half-breed has gone to the Volturi and we need to know what to expect."

"Is that all? Fine. You tell me where Bella is and we'll tell you what you need to know." For some reason I felt like she was tricking me. I noticed that she said she would tell me what we _need_ to know and not we _want_ to know. But, I thought it would be a very fun way to get Bella even more involved in my sordid little life.

"And what of Edward? Will he be joining you for your little visit?"

"My brother only checks in every month or so, but rest assured as soon as he is informed of your little game, he will take great pleasure in killing you. I wonder if your blood can be digested by a pureblood? Oh well, I suppose we shall see. So, do we have a deal?"

While I knew that her threats weren't empty I had a feeling that my plan was well worth the risk. If I learned anything from Bella in our short time together it was that she did not want to be found by the Cullens and would do anything to avoid it. In fact, I was counting on it. So, I told Alice where Bella was living and hung up the phone to drift into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I awoke very chipper and ready for the day ahead. I whistled a tune as I walked to my car, and kept on whistling even as I knocked on Bella's door. She flung it open, seemingly expecting someone else. When she made eye contact with me she flushed a deep red and I could smell just a hint of arousal coming from her. We went through our usual banter until I got bored and spilled the beans about calling a certain Miss Cullen. Bella wasn't pleased in the least.

"Sure, asshole who has possibly ruined everything I have worked so hard for, please, come on in." She gestured for me to walk past her in an overly sarcastic manner.

I walked around, taking in the little space that she called an apartment. It was filled with books and disorganized without being messy; it was so her. Her scent clung to everything. Just as I was getting ready to take a peek at her bedroom she stepped in front of me.

"What the hell did you say to Alice?" She spoke between clenched teeth.

"Well, Princess, I just told her how much I would enjoy the pleasure of getting to know her a little better."

Both Bella and Jacob chuckled before Jacob decided to speak.

"You have no idea who her mate is, do you? If you did you wouldn't have dared to even think about fucking with her."

"And who, pray tell is her mate? He can't be any more dangerous than any other pureblood."

They both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Bells, I almost want to stick around to see how this plays out. If he gets ahold of Damon… oh this is gonna' be good." Jacob slapped his knee as his laughter bounced off the walls.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what the fuck you mean by that, are you?" I asked, becoming irritated.

"Yeah, that would be a negative Ghost Rider," Bella quipped, ignoring my scowl.

It wasn't any wonder this woman had no fear of me. She had been surrounded by mythical beings that made me look like a pussy for years. First a coven of Purebloods, not to mention the giant wolves, and who knows what they meant when they were talking about the "red head". I felt like if I didn't find out all this girl's secrets I was going to explode.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me anything, then perhaps I won't tell you the best part of my conversation with Alice," I taunted.

Bella spun around to face me. "You didn't! You mother fucker! Tell me you didn't do what I think you did!"

"If by that you mean tell that nice pureblood your location, then yes, I did."

Bella picked up the first thing she could find and flung it at my head. I dodged it easily and watched with rapt fascination as she fluttered through the apartment. She grabbed a tattered old suitcase that had definitely seen better days and began throwing things into it.

"Come on, Bells, calm down. We'll figure this out." Jacob's attempt to soothe her did no good and he growled at me when I took a step closer in her direction.

"No! He told them and now they'll be coming here! Fuck, they're probably already on their way! I don't want to see _him_, Jake." They shared a long look before Jacob rounded on me.

"Are you out of your mother fucking mind? It has taken her _years _to get over what they did to her. YEARS! And you're doing this for what? What's in this for you?" He was seething and I was hoping that the big bad wolf stayed locked up.

"Well, Alice did inform me that she would be telling the entire family about this little situation, so sorry about that. As for what's in it for me? Well, Bella refuses to give me answers, so I have to get them from somewhere." I shrugged, hoping that I was acting more nonchalant than I felt.

"It's not my place to say anything! And even if it was, by doing so I would be risking the Volturi finding out about my knowledge! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Bella was frantic and it was a side to her I had yet to see. I knew that she had no fear of the Cullens so I assumed her panic was wholly due to her pale ex-boyfriend.

If I was capable as feeling feelings such as guilt I may have in that moment, but since those feelings don't apply to me there was no problem. She was playing right into my hands. All I had to do was offer the solution.

"Aw, princess, don't worry. Alice seemed very excited at the prospect of seeing you. I don't think you're in any danger." I decided that I would need her thoroughly riled up if I was going to get her to agree. I knew that if everything went according to plan I would get all the information that we need as well as spending lots of quality time with the fair Bella.

"Maybe not physically, but I'm not ready! I'm not ready, Jake!" She turned back to him as if there was anything he could do to help her.

"Bells, just let me call Alice. She probably won't listen, but maybe I can buy you some time? Or you could always come stay on the Res?" Jacob looked sort of unsure about his own suggestion.

"I don't know, Jake. Maybe I should just face it." She sighed and sank back onto her bed.

Things were going in entirely the wrong direction I had to get her back on course.

"Good idea, princess. You could give that Edward a piece of your mind. From what Alice said he will be groveling at your feet. What girl doesn't want that?" I picked at my fingernails pretending to be bored.

Bella's heart rate sped up and I knew I'd hit my mark.

"I don't want that. Forever would not be long enough for me to go without seeing his face. I worked too hard to get away from that life and I won't go back."

"Well, I think I may have a solution for you. If you tell me what I want to know, I will steer the Cullens off course. Tell them that you found out they were coming and took off. Maybe even say that you've moved on. Who knows?"

Bella eyed me warily before looking at Jacob who just shrugged.

"Bells, you don't owe them anything by keeping quiet. Hell, this isn't anything that they wouldn't find out on their own eventually, right?" I was liking the mutt more and more every second.

"See, you would just be moving things along. All you have to do is lay low and let me handle the rest."

"Damon, you do realize that they will probably kill you, and if Edward is with them…" she paused, obviously stopping herself from giving away any information until an agreement was reached.

With her bottom lip clenched tightly under her top teeth she thought about my offer while Jacob and I watched and waited.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** So, will Bella take Damon's offer? Will Damon get into Bella's panties? Will the Cullens make an appearance? Nostalgicmiss and I have the answers, but you will just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks again to all the readers, alerters, favoriters, and reviewers for all your support! You guys rock, and some of your reviews still have us cracking up!**

**Nostalgicmiss… Every day you astound me with your awesomeness! You are the best friend and cheerleader a girl could ask for! Love ya!**

_**Nostalgicmiss:**_** Poor Bella, Damon just keeps fucking with her and now he's managed to undo the one thing Bella had been able to do and that's keep her locale to herself. Still, you know that if she takes him up on his offer there's going to be a lot more playing to be done ;) **

**Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, alerted and reviewed. Seriously, you guys and your comments keep a smile on my face and I love you all for it. Your predictions are hilarious and ingenious! You're all awesome! **

**Sabi, Sabi, Sabi . . . You're awesome, and positively the best friend a girl could ask for! Thank you for all the nudges and confidence, I love ya to bits girl! **


	10. Conceding

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Conceding**

_Every option I have costs more than I've got  
If you trust in me, if I could I would be there  
All I have to give seems to be all over you and everyone else  
**Plans by Grizzly Bear**_

* * *

I couldn't believe that I was seriously considering this offer. I was being backed into a corner and I didn't like the feeling at all. At this point I wasn't sure which was worse, the prospect of seeing Edward or spending more time with this jackass. How I'd ever had a sex dream about him was beyond me, he was positively infuriating.

"How much did you tell them exactly?"

Damon looked bored, his posture made him look like he was dripping with contempt. I fingered the edge of my tattered suitcase waiting for an answer, trying to be the perfect picture of patience, while inside I was like a cat clawing up the curtains.

"School and apartment building, something tells me they'll be able to sniff you out," he teased, sniffing the air as though the smell of apple pie permeated it. Man I wanted to hurt the fucker.

"Fine, I guarantee they'll come anyway, so I can't stay here."

"Which means you'll be paying for the hotel room," Jacob said with an intimidating smirk at Damon.

"But what about school, I can't just drop everything, I'll lose credits and it'll fuck me up, Dad will freak out. He was so proud."

"Then tell them you're sick, ask them if there's a way you can have someone pick up the work for you. There are other options, Bells. You don't need to completely halt your life because these assholes can't take no for an answer. Anyway, if you're going to make a decision, it has to be while I'm here. You know Alice can't see past me."

"See past you?" Damon asked with an air of indifference.

"Alice . . ."

"No, Jake," I screeched stopping him. "I need to make a decision before I tell them anything. Until then I am a fortress."

"Nice ass for a fortress, Princess."

Jacob growled at him.

"Hello? Bacon's burning out here," Embry shouted, cursing before the metallic hiss of hot water on a pan rang out.

I pushed past the two men and darted out into the small living room. Embry was stood by the sink in the kitchen, prodding his palm with interest. I'd seen the wolves healing before; it was wild. Sadly, as much as I wanted to be worried about his burn, I had more pressing matters at the forefront of my mind.

"Were you patrolling?"

Embry blushed but grinned. "Yeah, why?"

"Did you catch a scent? A full one not the partial one?"

"No, why?" he asked perplexed at my erratic behavior. "Is Victoria . . ."

"No, worse," Jacob dead panned. "It's the Cullen's."

Embry looked around the small group as Damon stepped out of the bedroom. That's when the bulb seemed to go off over his head. His shook his head and headed to the couch falling into. Mumbling about how wrong it was.

"What did this guy do to you exactly?" Damon asked, moving pictures to look at the ones behind them. He infuriated me. He was a nosy son-of-a-bitch, but it seemed to go with the territory. He liked having ammunition against people, and the best way to do that was to dig.

"That's nothing to do with you or the information you want."

Damon shrugged and continued fingering the pictures. He picked one up and turned it around pointing at the girl in the picture with Jacob. In his usual arrogant manner he examined the picture and smiled approvingly before turning to Jacob.

"This one yours? Any puppies in the foreseeable future?"

Jacob gave a shake, the power rolling down his spine. No one talked about his imprint like that. I should know I'd seen him snap in a bar when I went home for Thanksgiving a couple years ago. I put my hand on his arm and shook my head. I would love to see Damon missing a limb, but wolfing out in such a small space would not be good, especially seeing as said small space belonged to me.

"We're off topic here," I sighed, marching forward and attempting to pull the picture out of Damon's hands. He gripped it tightly and no matter how much I pulled the thing wouldn't budge. "Let. Go."

He did, with the sardonic smirk I was beginning to think was simply part of his DNA. Asstard.

"Okay, so back on topic then, where were we?" he asked leaning into me as he passed.

"You, paying for the hotel room," Jacob said regaining his composure.

"Ah yes, that." Damon leaned against the arm of the couch, as far from Embry as he could get. He may be acting all cool and calm, but I suspected he was scared shitless of my wolves, and wouldn't have doubted that he'd been about ready to shit himself when Jake had phased.

"Yes, that. You brought this shit down on my head. You're making up for it."

"I have a better solution."

"I'm sure you do."

"I have several–"

"No doubting that–"

"One of them contains whipped cream and a swing–"

"Enough," Jake bellowed, shaking his head. "I swear with the two of you going at it the Cullen's will get here long before you ever get to the fucking point."

"It's like verbal tennis," Embry laughed, turning in his seat on the couch. "You're evenly matched and the sparring puts Paul and Rachel to shame."

"Not helping man," Jake teased, clapping his hand on his best friends shoulder. He turned back to us and lifted his eyebrows. His eyes moved to Damon. "You had a magnificent solution I believe."

"Magnificent's one word for it."

"Yeah and–"

"Bella," Jake cut me off and I crossed my arms and jutted out my bottom lip.

"You can stay at the house with my brother and I. They have no idea where we live, it's at least an hour's drive, and with your puppy patrol it's doubtful they will be able to follow your scent."

"No they'll just follow theirs," I said smugly. There was no way in hell I was going to go and stay with this ass and his pretentious brother in that reclusive mansion. Especially not when Kitty Kat was skipping off to play with vampire royalty.

I looked to Jacob for backup and then to Embry. Both of them were giving me apologetic looks.

"What?"

"I think it's a good idea, Bells."

Say what? Jacob, the king of growling at this asshole was actually _agreeing_ with him? What the fuck was happening to the world? Had it stopped and suddenly started going in the opposite direction? It sure as shit felt like it. I marched toward Jacob and stopped in front of him, my eyes questioning him.

"Hear me out," Jake said gently, his hands held up in surrender. "Just think about it, We escort you toward the forest, this asshole can have a car between here and there. They won't follow your scent in the car. I don't think they're that good. We'll keep going heading off in a different direction to a hotel as far from the college as we can go, then double back. They'll think we helped you out; that you would go with us. When they follow the trail it will be a dead end, they won't know where you are."

"What's that got to do with staying with this walking turd?" I asked, liking at least that part of the plan. He could still put me up in a hotel. I didn't want to be stuck in a house with him and his sanctimonious brother. Let alone the blonde wonder and the always serious Elena.

"You are a walking danger magnet, Bella."

I lost it. My hand snapped out and punched his arm of its own volition. I'd like to say it's because I didn't know any better, but that would be a lie. I'd hurt myself on more than one occasion trying to give out punishment with my weak as shit human strength. You'd have thought I'd known better, but apparently not.

The pain in my baby finger flared as soon as I made contact. I gripped it with my other hand and felt my eyes grow wide with surprise at my own idiocy. "Son of a fuck, bastard, whore, dick, shit, fuck."

I was putting pressure on the base of the tiny finger as I hopped on the spot. It hurt, it fucking hurt badly. Laughter was already filling the room which only seemed to fuel my anger all the more. I couldn't believe these cock shits. I was fucking hurt.

Jacob stepped forward, his arms out as though he was going to cradle me, and coo like he normally did when I broke something, but I was too pissed off to let him near me, and I swear to fucking everything, my hand snapped out again to administer more punishment. The same fucking hand. What the hell was wrong with me?

This time I growled with frustration.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck again."

"Bella, what the hell?" Jake snickered, making me back away so my possessed hand wouldn't lash out again. I was so pissed off. No, pissed off would have been good, I was fuming.

I stumbled over to the couch and grabbed Embry's shirt pulling him up with his cooperation. "Sic him, boy."

That seemed to break their tenuous hold on their composure and all three of them were roaring with laughter as I stomped my feet, battling with the pain and fury. I wanted to pick something up and throw it at them. I was so fucking frustrated. I couldn't believe Jacob thought it was good for me to be in this situation.

I stampeded toward the bedroom, passing the kitchen as I did. I gripped the handle of the frying pan in the sink and lobbed it at Jacob's head. He was caught off guard and almost completely failed to deflect it, instead he moved and it caught his shoulder. Satisfied, I stormed into my room and slammed the door with every ounce of strength I possessed.

**

* * *

Damon**

I couldn't stop the laughter at her little display even if I tried. Even the mutts were bent over, holding their stomachs. Eventually we all regained control of ourselves and Jacob immediately got down to business.

"So, if I let Bella go with you, are you planning on keeping up with your end of the bargain? I'd hate to have to come back here and go all _Teen Wolf_ on you." I had to laugh at the reference.

"Look, you have no reason to trust me, and neither does Bella, but I don't mean her any harm and I have no intentions of leading the Cullens to her if she keeps up her end of the bargain. Not to mention I really don't like the idea of them knowing where I live. She'll be safe there." Jacob nodded thoughtfully.

"Embry, maybe you should stay behind for a while to make sure that he keeps his end of the deal; and for protection in case Bells needs it." Embry nodded excitedly but I wasn't keen on the idea at all.

"That won't be necessary. Besides, if they smell that one of you is still around won't they be suspicious? I mean, aren't they supposed to believe that Bella left with you?" There was no way I was letting Embry ruin my plans of seduction for the little hell-cat locked in her bedroom.

"I guess that's true. But I feel that I should warn you that Alice won't give up easily. Bella has told me just how tenacious she can be when she wants something. Maybe you could call her and at least get a read on where she is. Maybe give her a heads up that Bella has _taken off_."

"That's probably a good idea. I'll do that now, if you'll excuse me." I walked toward the window as I placed the call.

"What?" She practically growled.

"Oooh, testy this morning, aren't we?" I chuckled angering her even further.

"We'll be there in about three hours. What the hell do you want?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely… I thought I would give you a heads up that Bella is gone. I came by her apartment this morning and no Bella. She probably took off with those Amazons that were here yesterday." I tried to sound nonchalant.

"And how do I know that you're not full of shit?" She asked, her voice laced with skepticism.

"Well, by all means feel free to come and check. It's no skin off my nose. But I'm assuming that you are no longer going to give me my answers? I mean, it's not my fault that she took off." I knew that if I didn't seem bothered by that she wouldn't believe a word of what I was saying.

"I'm not sure. I will have to speak with the rest of the family. Either way, we will be there in a few hours and after we do some digging of our own I will call you to meet up one way or another. And just so you know, there is no way that you can lie to us in person. We have ways of knowing." With a click she was gone.

"So, how'd it go?" Jake asked, but judging by his posture and the smirk on his face he had heard exactly how it had gone.

"Oh, it went great. Your girl better be worth it. I have a feeling that I've bitten off more than I can chew."

"Oh, I think that would be an understatement. Well, I better go try and coax Bella out of hiding." He rolled his eyes and walked over to her closed bedroom door. He only had to wait a moment before she let him in.

"So, uh, what's up with the blond girl?" Embry asked, pretending to be interested in the crap that was on the television.

"Caroline? She's… well, she's Caroline. Not much to tell. She's a pain in my ass. Why? You interested?" I chuckled as he gave a small shrug and refused to meet my eyes.

I heard the click of Bella's door and she emerged behind Jacob, her full lips pressed together in what was meant to be a scowl. To me, though, it just made me want to kiss her senseless. I scolded myself for how cute I thought she was, because Damon Salvatore simply didn't think anything was _cute_.

"So, you've decided to come willingly?" Jacob was shaking his head and wincing, waiting for her to explode. Instead she sighed and agreed, explaining that she needed to go and pack.

"Look, I know that Bella is difficult at times, but this is harder for her than she lets on. Just take it easy, okay? One of us will be back to check up on her soon, but just in case you need us sooner, here is my cell number." Jacob handed me a small piece of paper and I placed it in my pocket for safe keeping.

We both turned our heads in the direction of Bella's bedroom as we could hear her mumbling.

"As if I didn't have enough to deal with on a daily basis… now I have to live with the insufferable bastard. '_Hi, I'm Damon. I like the sound of my own voice? Will you play with my dick? No? Why not, it's pretty'._" I almost burst out laughing, instead I made my way over and leaned in her door jam.

"I would never call my dick pretty. Huge, gigantic even. A monster, but never pretty." Projectiles began flying at my face and I ran back to the living room laughing like an idiot.

"Oh. My. Lord." Embry managed between laughs. "You are just making things worse on yourself. She is going to give you hell, man!"

"I think I can handle it. Plus, who doesn't like a little challenge every now and then. Easy ass gets boring after a while."

"Speak for yourself, man. I have no problems with easy ass," Embry looked shocked.

"Well, then remind me to introduce you to Caroline." Embry's smile changed to a scowl before he could catch himself. _Interesting._

"All right. I'm all packed for my stay at the Den of Sin." Bella dropped her bag at my feet and smirked.

"Hey, don't knock it. You never know, you may have some fun once we pull the stick out of your ass, princess."

"Ah, there's no stick up Bella's ass," Embry began sounding sincere. "Why, nothing's ever been up Bella's ass… or stuck in any other part of her body either."

He guffawed loudly and Bella raised her hand before eyeing it and wincing. Jacob joined Embry in his laughter until Bella stalked toward the door.

"Hold on, Bells! Come over here and tell me goodbye." He held out his arms and she immediately fell into them. He began whispering in her ear, too low for my ears to hear and she was nodding while sniffling a little. Deciding to give them a moment I carried her bag down the stairs and place it in my car driving it to the prearranged spot they would meet me in. When they finally emerged, she was discreetly wiping her eyes as Jacob let her down and with a final hug to each of them she got in and we drove away.

After ten minutes of silence I decided that was enough.

"So, it's rare these days to find a virgin your age." She immediately took the bait and the sad look was wiped from her face. It made me feel oddly relieved.

"And? I know that sex is no big deal to most people, but I haven't saved it this long to just throw it away." She huffed.

"Still waiting for Edward, huh?" I waited for the outburst that was sure to come and when nothing happened I looked at her. She was holding a Zippo lighter in her small hands.

"So, does fire hurt you, or is that just a legend?" I laughed, but didn't answer. She wouldn't kill me… at least until I got rid of the Cullens.

"You're such a sweetheart, princess. But, there's never a dull moment with you around, that's for sure."

"Well, I am so glad that I amuse you. So, how do you think your uppity brother is going to like this arrangement?"

Her word for describing Stefan made me snicker because I often felt the same way about him. He was just so boring.

"Oh, well, that. Who gives a shit? If nothing else this will be a great source of entertainment!" Bella gave me a real smile and I couldn't stop myself from returning it with one of my own.

"So, how do you deal with seeing them together all the time? I mean, I know you've got it bad for the girl, and your brother is hot, but damn, he's such a stick in the mud. All business."

"You know what? Normally this is where I would tell you to mind your own fucking business, but since I've been all up in yours, that wouldn't really be fair, would it? So I will tell you this; it has gotten easier recently." I winked and watched as a perfect pink blush covered her face.

_Wait, did we just have a fucking moment there?_

The rest of the ride was spent in awkward silence as I pondered a way to get my man-card back after that little display.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word," Bella whispered conspiratorially when we reached the house. Before I could ask her what she meant she was out of the car and headed for the front door. I grabbed her bag and followed her. The door swung open and we were met with a very stunned Stefan.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** Well, hello all! Poor Bella just can't seem to catch a break, can she? At least she gives as good as she gets ;)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read, alerted, favorite, and reviewed! I appreciate all of your support and your comments on Bella and Damon crack me up! Keep 'em coming, guys!**

**Nostalgicmiss, thanks for being a supportive BFF and for introducing me to some of your obsessions, like Vampire Academy and Dr. Who! I am having so much fun sharing a brain with you! Love ya'!**

_**Nostalgicmiss:**_** Bella really does give as good as she gets. Now the poor thing is being dumped in the lion's den. While the hyena's close in around her. You think Alice and the others will fall for the scam?**

**Thanks so much to all of you that have read and clicked those little buttons at the bottom, and for reviewing. You guys always have the funniest things to say about the characters and interactions. I love all of you guys, thank you for reading this and for letting us know what you think. **

**Sabi, you are an amazing Bestie and the thank you goes in turn to you! Veronica Mars is an awesome show and is quickly becoming an obsession of mine! Seriously there are no words for your awesome! Love ya chick!**


	11. Dinner with the Undead

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Dinner with the Undead**

_On top of the world,  
Looking over the edge,  
You could see them coming.  
You looked too small  
In their big, black car,  
To be a threat to the men in power  
**Cloudbusting by Kate Bush**__._

* * *

Stefan's face was a mask of shock as we stepped into the house and I knew I had two choices. The first was to play it off like Damon had kidnapped me again, which I somehow doubted he would be surprised about; or second, go with it. I guess this "plan" hadn't been discussed with the others, which was all the more fun for me.

"Damon, what the hell did you do?"

Before Damon could even think of answering I took the liberty.

"SURPRISE! We're roomies."

Damon let out a laugh from beside me, but the stick was obviously still rammed up his brother's arse, he didn't even break a smile.

"Damon, can we talk? Outside. Now?"

Stefan reached to physically drag his brother outside. It was amusing but such a time wasting exercise. I was here voluntarily. It was a shock to me, so Stefan's disbelief wasn't that hard to place.

"No need, Steffie," I sang, leaning against the wall in the entry way. "I'm here by my own volition. Well, I mean I would prefer not to be, but seeing as your brother made it impossible for me to stay in my apartment, this is the next best thing. Don't worry though, we can have sleep-overs and braid each other hair. It'll be swell."

Stefan didn't seem bothered by his nickname, and instead went straight to the heart of the problem. He turned on Damon, his posture rigid compared to Damon's relaxed stance. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed as he regarded his brother.

"What did you do?"

"What didn't he do?" I cut in with a Damonesque smirk.

Damon, seemed disinterested in his brother's accusations, his fingers tugged on the ends of my hair instead. He was more interested in pissing me off than fucking with his brother and the line of questioning he was throwing at him. I slapped his hand and groaned as I realized that yet again it was the finger I'd broken. I really was a danger to myself.

"Princess, you really need to learn how to hit someone without breaking a bone."

"Yeah, and you need to learn about personal space, asshole. You're all about violating that aren't you?"

"No, just yours."

"You broke your finger?" Stefan asked, moving toward me. Damon tensed, but it was so sudden and short lived, Stefan didn't seem to notice. "Let me see, maybe I can fix it for you."

"You get some fancy medical degree I don't know about?" Damon scoffed.

"No, but seeing as it's not bent at a stupid angle, we can maybe splint it so the bone heals correctly."

"You're making shit up as you go along."

Stefan shrugged, but rather than looking at Damon, he looked at me. It seemed he was waiting for approval. I nodded, and let him lead me to the couch, while Damon followed, lounging on the arm. Stefan disappeared at high speed that was similar to that of the Cullen's and appeared in front of me again before Damon could say a word.

He worked quietly and gently for a while, and Damon watched with rapt fascination, something I wasn't even aware he possessed. It didn't take long before the movements started making the pain flood my body, so Stefan starting talking to distract me.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but what did he do to make you staying here imperative?"

"He called Alice and told them where I was," I sighed, wincing slightly with pain. I'd had worse so I bit my lip, and carried on. "There's no way they're not going to follow the lead, even though Damon said I booked it, so I need a place to lay low for a while. The wolves led a false trail in the opposite direction. The Cullens know I trust them."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Stefan said quietly, but his fingers were anything but relaxed as his head turned to his brother. "And you . . . What the hell were you thinking bringing a coven of purebloods down on us like that? You don't think Damon, you never _think_."

"I pulled off something none of you could."

"Oh and what's that?" Stefan asked, his tone full of doubt.

"Bella didn't get to the best bit. While she's here, she's going to be answering our questions. The hell cat much prefers our company to the coven's. It's an even trade, we offer shelter, she talks."

"There were better ways to go about this."

"Were there really, little brother? Please, enlighten me with your infinite wisdom."

"You're selfish and arrogant," Stefan growled, wrapping the last of the bandage around the makeshift split and my finger. He taped off the end and backed off, his finger pointed at me, but his eyes on Damon. "She has a life of her own, you can't expect to manipulate everyone to doing what _you_ want them to do. The world doesn't revolve around _you_."

"So you'd rather we wait around for this group of Volturi and let them kill us all, including you and your precious Elena? Think about it, our lives are in danger, and Bella wasn't forced to make this decision, she could easily have gone to a hotel or home to where the wolves breed. I offered her this solution, she's the one that took it."

"But can't you see that you're the one to put her in that predicament to begin with?"

I watched them go back and forth for another fifteen minutes, both of them rewording their previous argument so it would sound different. They were getting nowhere fast. Although it was highly entertaining.

I could see that Stefan really did want to protect Elena and their small group of friends. Whereas Damon seemed more interested in saving his own ass, and maybe Elena's, it was as little a concession as he could make.

"If this plan of yours backfires, it's all coming down on you. You want to make the decisions, you will reap the consequences, and I'm sure Bella won't mind backing me up on that."

Both sets of eyes turned to me. I tried not to make a decision, but my phone chirped regardless. Without Jacob here to block Alice's visions, she was back in business, seeing every decision I was about to make.

"Shit, shit and shit again," I muttered, pulling out my phone. I'd worked so hard on not thinking about anything or making a decision, yet obviously something had slipped through.

_Can't see where you are. We're at your apartment. Please don't hide from us. Edward's not here, it was too soon. It's just us. Please, come back to see us. _

Not likely. Instead I figured to stick with the program. (Which Alice wouldn't see because I was thinking of the hotel plan) and instead typed back a message.

_I can't. _

And turned off my phone. They wouldn't give up that easily and I was sure they would go looking for a scent or something to help them find me. The thought of them being so close made me shudder, and my anger flared again as I eyed Damon.

"Hope you're happy."

"They won't find you."

"Yeah, well, that's debatable, but I should probably tell you something before all hell breaks loose. Alice will be looking now and I can't afford her finding us because of a stupid mistake."

"Looking?" Stefan asked, losing interest in the argument with his brother and turning all of his focus onto me.

"Yeah, Alice can see the future based on decisions we make. Now that she knows about Damon, she'll be looking for his decisions too. I think you and the others will be safe, but she'll be waiting for him to come and find me, any decision he or I make will map out a future Alice will see. It's complicated and it takes a lot to hide decisions, but you have to train yourself not to think about what you're going to do. There's a good chance she's already seen through the lie, but you can't give away our location. I purposely didn't look at signs or note directions on our way here because I knew she would find us."

Damon laughed I could see he didn't believe me.

"How is that even possible?"

"That's something we can get to later," Stefan said sitting on the couch next to me. "All we need to know is that you can't make decisions for us."

"She's fucking with us."

"Am I?" I asked, sitting forward. "All humans have underlying gifts we can never get to, we only use a small percentage of our brain's ability. When purebloods are changed, their minds open up and that part of their brain is accessed which brings all of their extra talents to the forefront. The Cullen's have a mind reader, an empath and a psychic. You want to risk getting caught up with because your pride is hurt pretty boy?"

"You mean one of them can read minds?"

I sighed. I was done, I didn't want to say his name.

"Look, I'm not going to get into it now. I don't want to have to repeat myself. When your scooby friends are all here I'm sure it will be discussed more. Just don't make any decisions, especially not concerning where we are."

"Is this what Jacob meant when he said she couldn't see past him?" Damon mused.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind I've got to some arrangements to make before my whole collegiate experience tumbles down the drain. We'll talk more later. Where am I staying, Stefan?"

Damon opened his mouth, but I shook my head in exasperation.

"Follow me, I'll put you in the nicest room we have, the least we can do is make your stay comfortable."

"Oh goody," Damon laughed throwing his arm around my shoulders. "I hope you're still up for the sleep-overs."

I shrugged off his arm and moved to the entry way to pick up my bags. I struggled, and Damon took them from me without question, much the same way he had when I'd left my apartment.

"Who are you?" Stefan laughed, his eyes drinking in the scene in front of him. "Since when does Damon Salvatore carry someone's bags for them?"

Damon threw a bag at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Since I wanted answers, jack off."

"Sure."

"Fuck off, Stefan."

Stefan, clearly amused, continued smiling as he headed up the stairs with one of my bags, and Damon followed with the other. They led me to a huge room, the huge king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, the sun beating down on it while a net hung from the ceiling cradling it. There were dressers and a huge walk in closet, but my favorite part was the bathroom.

It was practically cavernous and probably the most modern thing in this old mansion. The huge garden tub looked more like a whirlpool spa and the shower was fitted with extra heads. I knew where I'd be spending most of my time.

"Right, out. I have stuff to do, and I'm sure we'll talk later."

"I'm in the room next door if you need me," Damon grinned, his eyebrows pumping suggestively.

Of course he was next door. When had my luck ever been positive? I shooed them both from my room and started to unpack.

Almost six hours later, I'd made more phone calls than I thought was necessary, but the stupid college had me go through so many channels it was ridiculous. There were processes in place for students to carry on from the internet when sickness or situation pulled them from campus, but it was a long arduous process and by the time I'd gained approval I was exhausted. I took a shower and decided to go in search of food, especially considering I actually hadn't eaten because of the interruption during breakfast that morning.

It seemed typical that fucking vampires forgot I needed sustenance and not blood to survive, hell if I'd learned anything over time it was that vampires were selfish creatures. There were the occasionally winners that tried to help, but other than that . . . nadda. All I had to do now was find the kitchen, maybe I would finally get lucky and find something good. I wandered through the house slowly in sweats and a tank top. I wasn't going to be putting on airs for these fuckers.

I finally found the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator, finding bags of blood seemingly filling the thing up. It was disgusting, and blood made me woozy, so I slammed the door shut and almost jumped out of my skin. Damon had been stood behind the door, waiting to scare the shit out of me.

"What are you doing, Princess?"

"Looking for food, asshole. If you recall, you fucked up my breakfast plans."

"Well it would seem you're shit out of luck, we normally go out to eat," he laughed, unsheathing his fangs.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. I wasn't afraid of him, he'd understand that one day. There were things out there a lot scarier than a horny half vampire with fangs. They'd find that out eventually.

"So what are you going to feed me then? You realize I get topic amnesia when I'm hungry right?"

"Sure you do," he smirked, leaning against the counter. "But no worries, Stefan is a good little vampire with his human girl and remembers shit like that. Elena just arrived with some take-out."

My stomach growled at the mention of food and I went in search of sustinence. I made my way to what I assumed was the dining room and sighed in pure pleasure as the smell of burgers and fries seemed to wrap around me like a long lost friend. I didn't realize I was so hungry.

"Bella," Elena smiled. "I hope you don't mind, I didn't know what you liked so I got you a bacon Cheeseburger, I have a plain one too if you'd prefer that."

"Oh no way am I giving up the double meat," I grinned, grabbing the box from her with a smile. She wasn't bad as people went so I figured I'd play nice.

"My kind of girl," Damon added, picking up a box of his own.

"In your dreams, D."

"In reality, B. You'll see."

I rolled my eyes, but opened my box with reverence as my stomach practically reached out for it by itself. Caroline took a seat next to me and relaxed, picking at the pasta in front of her.

"Where are your friends?"

"Jake and Embry?"

"Yeah," she smiled blushing. "Embry's kinda cute."

"Just cute?" I snorted taking a bite. From the look she gave me I knew she was thinking a lot more than that.

And so, the meal moved along, everyone was pretty much sat in silence, none of them could get a word in with Caroline waxing the lyrical about Embry. It seemed she was smitten, shame she was a vamp though, Embry would no doubt have something to say about that.

**

* * *

Damon**

All the talk about the overgrown puppies and their "hot bodies" as Caroline put it, was getting on my last nerve. I wasn't one for sharing the spotlight, but it bugged me to no end to listen to Bella go on and on about all the little _adventures_ she had gone on with them. I had had enough.

"So, Bella, do you think you're about ready to answer some questions?" She chewed and swallowed her mouthful of food quickly.

"About that. I think that we should have some sort of understanding. I will answer some questions now and some after the Cullens are gone for good."

I regarded her carefully before speaking. "That was not part of the deal, princess. We agreed that if I hid you, then you would tell me everything I want to know."

"Yes, well, if you hadn't called Alice in the first place, we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we? I would be living my life relatively vampire free."

"They would have found you eventually. Especially with having a seer and a mind reader. I just helped things along a little." I shrugged and watched as her face turned an unnatural shade of purple.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I told you, I have been careful! Didn't you listen to _anything _that I said?"

"Well, you do tend to talk a lot, princess. How is a poor boy like me supposed to keep up? There are other things about you that I choose to focus on." I blatantly stared at her chest to emphasize my point.

"You are such a pig, but we're getting off topic. Either you to agree to my terms or I walk. You're not exactly the most trustworthy guy and how do I know that you won't just hand me over to the Cullens anyway?"

Of course she was right. I had given her no reason to believe that I wouldn't do just that. The truth of the matter was that I had absolutely no intentions of handing her over to them. She was much too much fun to play with, and until I was done with her, I wasn't letting her out of my site. Very little truly amused me, and after so many years, you tend to cling to the things that do.

In all actuality, I decided, the bargain could work in my favor. All I needed to do was keep the threat of the Cullens alive until I was bored and ready to move on. Unknowingly, Bella had just cost herself much more time with me. I held in the smirk that was threatening to break free.

"She makes a good point, Damon. She doesn't know us, and it's not like you've given her a lot to work with in the gentleman department." Elena piped up and for the first time I could recall I wanted her to be somewhere else.

"Elena, you're just being a kiss-ass. We already have an arrangement. Your nose doesn't need to be shoved so far up her asshole." Bella giggled but covered it up with a cough. Elena looked hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to care because Bella's little giggle had gone straight to my dick. He was getting very impatient if a mere half-giggle set him off.

"Hey, she's just trying to help, Damon, Back off." Stefan, of course had come to Elena's aid. Pussy-whipped prick.

"Oh, you two always ruin my fun. I fully intended to agree to Princess Bella's terms. I just wanted to have a bit of fun first." My bottom lip stuck out in a fake pout, but turned into a shit-eating grin when I caught Bella staring at it. I couldn't get over what a contradiction she was. One minute she was cursing like a sailor home on leave and the next she was blushing like an innocent little girl. She could be unbearably shy one minute and verbally sparring with me the next. And she wasn't too bad with sexual innuendo either. I don't know how the perfect Edward resisted her; she was a tempting little thing.

"So, I guess we should get started. Is that all right with you, Bella?" Stefan asked, trying to sound soothing, but I could see Bella's jaw clenching. It seemed his uptight-ness bothered her. I guessed it had something to do with her fickle ex.

"I don't think so, brother. You gave up your question asking privileges after that last doozy. If we let you ask the questions the next one would probably be about her whirlwind romance with the dreamy Mr. Cullen." I battered my eyelashes dramatically for emphasis. And there was the giggle again. It seemed Bella enjoyed my wit. I gave her a smile and a wink in return.

"Well, someone better ask something. I'm not getting any younger here."

"All right. How do you kill a pureblood?" My blunt question caused Bella to swallow thickly. I could tell that it bothered her to give up the answer to that particular question, but after a moment's hesitation she did it anyway.

"They have to be ripped apart and burned. Um, every piece. I'm not quite sure why, it's not like they could grow back if you left out a pinky." She rolled her eyes, then continued. "Their venom is highly flammable, so if their venom is ignited it's only a matter of moments."

"Well, that's good to know." We all nodded, relieved that there was a way to defend ourselves.

"Oh, but fire won't bother them unless their venom is exposed and only another pureblood or one of the wolves has the capability to inflict that type of damage."

As quickly as our moods lifted, they deflated. There was a way to kill them, we just couldn't do it. _Great_.

"All right then… How does one become a pureblood?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well, they just bite you. They're venomous and as soon as the venom enters the bloodstream it begins to spread. It's very appropriate that their venom is flammable because once it enters your veins it feels like you are burning up from the inside out."

It was then that I remembered the bite on her wrist.

"But you were bitten and you're still human." I was confused, and from the looks on everyone's faces, they were as well.

"Eddie-boy sucked it out. I suppose the thought of an eternity with me was too awful. I should have gotten a clue then, huh?" She tried to smile but I could see that it still bothered her. She may not want him anymore, but the rejection always stings. _I should know_.

I decided to give her a break and help the conversation move along, but Caroline had other ideas.

"Wait. So, the asshole bit you only to suck the venom out? Is he a sadist?" Bella laughed bitterly.

"Well, that's debatable, but he wasn't the one to bite me. Okay, so I hate talking about it, so I'm giving the super short version. Three nomads came into town, caught my scent and when Edward went all possessive, the tracker, James, decided it was too good of a hunt to pass up. Alice and her hubby ran with me while Edward and the others stayed behind to track him and protect my Dad. James called, pretending he had my mom and I snuck out to meet him to save her life. He bit me, Edward and the Cullens intervened, and there you have it." Bella told the entire story in one breath.

"But what happened to the other two nomads?" Caroline was being unusually observant. "I doubt they would just let it go."

"One left to be with some friends of the Cullens, claiming to be tired of James' games, and the other… well, she's around."

"The 'red head' your friends were talking about?" I asked and she nodded.

"They just left you to fend for yourselves after exposing you to all that? They had to have known that they would come for you." I couldn't explain why I was so livid, but I had the urge to call up Alice Cullen and tell her what a piece of shit she was. No wonder Bella wanted as far away from the vampire world as possible.

"Yeah, well, I guess they though it would be fine."

"But don't they have a psychic and a mind reader? Wouldn't they know?" Caroline piped up.

"Alice can't see past the wolves, but Victoria – the redhead – was James' mate so you would think they would put two and two together." Bella shrugged, trying to seem apathetic about the whole thing.

"Well, that's fucked." Elena surprised us all with her colorful use of language.

"No, that's life, sweetheart. Get used to it." Bella's voice was dripping with disdain.

"And do the Cullens know all of this now?" I asked, still internally seething.

"Nope, and they never will. They'd hunt me down and kidnap me for sure. So you, Mr. Big Mouth, better not say a word." She pointed at me and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Now if you all don't mind I am going to head up and make good use of that ginormous bathtub!"

Without another word, Bella left the room and no one spoke until we heard a door clicking shut.

"How do we know that she's telling us the truth? I think we should take the information that she gives us with a grain of salt." Stefan's words pushed me over the edge, causing the lid I had kept on my anger about the Cullens dealings with Bella to pop right off.

"Did you just hear a fucking word of what that girl just said? She already has one pureblood after her, not to mention the very creatures that put her in danger then left her breathing down her neck. We kidnapped her and I tricked her into coming back and telling us what we want to know. Now you want to question whether or not she's being truthful?"

"Damon, he's just trying to look out for us. You…" But I cut her off.

"Elena, I understand that you feel the need to think that dear Stefan could do no wrong, but he can, and in this instance he is! And how two faced are you to be kissing her ass one minute and talking about her behind her back the next. This isn't high school right now Elena. Grow up."

She looked taken aback and there may have even been a few tears in her eyes, but I was on a roll and could have cared less. Caroline cocked her head and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, but I ignored her.

"If you don't believe her then I see no reason for her to be here. I will keep up my end of the bargain to her, but we will do it elsewhere. You assholes can fend for yourselves."

Stefan snapped out of the apparent stupor I had put him in.

"No! There is no reason for you to take her anywhere. Plus, wouldn't Alice see that decision?" Fucker had a point there, but that's why God invented road trips. We could drive everywhere and nowhere, all we had to do was avoid looking at any signs or landmarks.

_Shit, that's how Bella's been living? Damn._ I had to agree with my internal voice on that one.

"Good try baby brother, but I'm not going to let you treat her that way. So decide now whether or not you believe her. If you don't I have some packing to do."

"Fine. I will trust your judgment and I won't say another word about it." I grinned like a fool at the fact that for once I had won an argument with my perfect brother. I left the room in much better spirits and ended up standing outside Bella's bathroom door. She had left her bedroom door open, but unfortunately for me the bathroom door was locked.

_Smart girl._

I knocked and called her name. She responded with a "What do you want, Damon?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would bother me while I'm trying to relax in the tub? Only you, while hoping to catch a peek of me naked. Perv." I laughed because I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, well, I was just going to offer my services as a back washer. Maybe even throw in a little massage."

Bella was completely silent for a good 30 seconds on the other side of the door.

"Go fuck yourself, Damon." She finally managed to get out. I was wearing her down.

"I'd rather fuck you, princess." There was a loud thunk on the door from her throwing something at it.

I chuckled all the way to my room.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** Well, Damon is getting quite protective of Bella, isn't he? I think that he wants her for more than her body. What do you guys think? Speaking of you guys, your reviews are awesome! Thanks for every single one, as well as alerting and favoriting! Hell, thanks for just reading and giving our story a chance. Many of you have stated that you love it despite hating crossovers, so it means a lot!**

**Nostalgicmiss, I could sing your praises all day… on your writing and on being the best friend a girl could ask for! One of these days we'll be in WA in rocking chairs on our front porch! I can't wait! Love ya!**

_**Nostalgicmiss: **_**Oh you gotta love Damon and his ever present hedonism at pissing off his brother and Bella! Still, it seems he has Bella's back, even if he does still like toying with her and has a plan to bed the damsel. **

**I really do want to say a huge thank you to all of you for reviewing and letting us know what you think. As Sabi said it's huge that a lot of you like even while not enjoying most crossovers. We really weren't sure how this was going to be received and I just want to say a huge thank you for giving it a chance and letting us know what you think! You're all awesome, so thank you again! **

**Sabi, the same goes to you chick, you know I love your writing and our linked in brains, you're a dream to write with and an amazing best friend that I would be clueless without. Looking forward to the wine and rocking chairs hun :) Love ya! **


	12. Persistence Pays

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Persistence Pays**

_Can I be dreaming once again?  
I'm reaching helpless I descend  
You're leading deeper through this maze  
I'm not afraid  
I'm lost in you everywhere I run  
Everywhere I turn I'm finding something new  
**Lost by Red**_

* * *

The guilt was killing me. I'd kept all of that inside for so long that letting it go now felt like the worst kind of betrayal. I'd thought of the Cullen's as my family, they had been my family for a while, but now . . . now they were strangers to me, and I owed them nothing.

Stupidly, I also felt guilty about this flirting thing I had going on with Damon. If I was being honest with myself . . . and I hated doing that . . . he was the first guy since Edward that really seemed to get a reaction from my body, even if it wasn't in tune with my head. I felt like I was cheating on someone, and I didn't like that feeling. Even after all this time, he still had some kind of hold over me.

I slid down in the water a little more. It was still hot and the bubbles felt amazing. It also helped me forget that I had actually–albeit for a fleeting second– considered letting Damon in the bathroom with me. Could horniness become viral?

I actually rolled my eyes at myself. All these memories stirred up by talking about the Cullen's wasn't helping. Obviously, this was my subconscious way of getting past this. Maybe fooling around with Damon would break the tenuous grip Edward seemed to hold over me. Let's face the facts, it didn't hurt that he was good looking either. I could certainly do worse.

Then came the guilt again.

Knocking at the door pulled me out of my rumination. I didn't have to ask who it was. There was only one person _that_ persistent in this house.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Where to start," he mused through the door, his voice muffled, but still sexy as hell. "How about I start between your legs and work my way up?"

I felt the blush rise on my cheeks as my mind traveled back to that morning and the dream that had left me wanting more. With his words, the image of the shock of black hair that had been between my legs just before I woke up seemed to push to the forefront of my mind making me bite my lip to suppress my reaction.

"Fuck off, Damon."

"Doesn't hurt to ask," he laughed. "You know where I am if you need me, but you may want to knock first."

I kept my laughter silent and listened for his movements. It was silent except for the click of the bedroom door as he pulled it closed behind him. I couldn't believe he was actually growing on me. He was rude, abrasive and conceited, yet I somehow found that appealing, even more so as time rolled on. Not that I was ever going to give in to him, I wasn't a fool, he was in love with Elena and he saw me as a distraction from that. There was no way in hell my first sexual experience was going to be a sympathy fuck. Not. Gonna. Happen.

I stayed in the tub a while longer but there was no putting off what had to be done. I had to get some work done on my paper. I'd wasted two days already and the damn thing wasn't going to write itself. At least living in the fantasy would give me some good shit to work from. It was fate that I'd chosen to write about Vampires and their origins. I guess I could get good info from the source, I had chosen vampire lore and it seemed that most of the myths and legends had stemmed from these half breeds.

I fell into the bed with my laptop and tried to read through what I had already. Citing sources was going to be a pain in the ass, so I did a comprehensive search on the internet. Thankfully vamps liked to be connected by wireless too, they hadn't even password protected their wireless internet. Sadly, they would be surprised the next time they tried to connect; I had taken the liberty to protect it for them. The password was going to give Stefan a kick at least.

_D4m0n5ux8al15_. Literal translation, Damon Sucks Balls.

I was actually kind of proud of my ingenuity. Whether they would pick up on it or not was another thing, but I wrote it out so it was obvious and hoped they'd ask.

I'd been working for at least three hours when my phone chirped quietly beside me. I hadn't turned it off since I'd made the calls to the college and was a little dubious about who it would be. Especially considering how I'd shut Alice down earlier.

I picked up my phone and woke it up almost groaning when I saw Alice's name. It wasn't until I read the actual message that my heart literally stopped and my palms began to sweat. It was my worst nightmare come true. The name stuck out like a sore thumb and made my anger boil enough for me to consider actually changing my number.

_Bella, its Edward. I just got here and Alice told me that you're hiding. Don't you understand you're in danger? Why won't you let us help you? I left to keep you safe, but I can't stay away knowing your life is in danger. Please, answer us and tell us where you are. We'll come and get you._

I stared at the screen long after it went back to sleep. The name seemed to be seared on my eyeballs. Who the fuck did he think he was? He'd left to keep me safe? What the hell was that? My anger took control as I flared the phone up to type out an answer. Smug satisfaction seemed to radiate through my body with each letter I typed.

_Keep me safe you say? Bit late for that don't you think? All your infinite wisdom and you didn't once think that Victoria would look for revenge? That was danger. That was my life on the line, yet you come here now when I'm accosted by a small group of halfbreeds looking for answers! I've survived Victoria this long with no help from you! I think I can survive a group of people who mingle with humans on a daily basis and have some civility. Go home and leave me the hell alone!_

This time I did turn off my phone. I was angry and upset and I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. The audacity of the asshole I thought I'd loved was like poison running through my veins. Knowing he was so close made me sick to my stomach. I never wanted to see him again. Just so the message hit home I made a decision I knew Alice would see. I decided to change my number and move on for good, from all of them.

- O.O -

Time seemed to fly living in this house; there really wasn't a dull moment. Damon was on my case after the first night there, he claimed he'd heard me muttering his name in my sleep. Sadly, it was probably quite accurate, I'd somehow managed to have a repeat performance of the dream of him and I, in fact, I had it almost every night since being here, and it got more interesting with each passing night.

I hadn't changed my number as I'd made the decision to do, but I hadn't unmade the decision either, and not hearing from any of the Cullen's made me assume they'd taken me for my word. Instead, they contacted Damon on a daily basis. He seemed to drive Alice crazy which ended up being a source of amusement for me. Especially when Edward took over the texts and bitched him out, threatening to rip him limb from limb if he laid a mutant half breed finger on me.

Damon's new game was to make a decision to touch me, which would always have his phone going off and ringing. He was insatiable, once the calls started and he knew they'd seen what his decision had done he normally moved his decision making into the "I don't want to know" territory, so I stopped asking questions.

He was supposed to be meeting up with them, so I wasn't sure how he was going to face them with all of this burning the bridges.

I had been answering more questions as time passed, I'd told them everything I knew about the Volturi and the vampires, only holding off a little bit of information here and there, knowing that it was my only safeguard until we got rid of the vampire problem in my apartment.

I found I actually got along with Stefan and Elena, I even had a soft spot for Caroline when she shut up. It was Elena who'd found out about the password I'd installed on their internet. She'd been trying to do some research on something I had revealed and couldn't connect. I'd handed her the piece of paper and had been pleased to see she figured it out immediately. It was the archaic vampires who couldn't decode it without explanation.

It was a Friday, almost a week to the day since my arrival here, and I was in my favorite spot on one of the huge plush couches in their library, reading one of the many books they had there. It was the one place other than my bathroom that I loved about this house. All of the books were first editions.

I never really paid much attention to the people coming and going in the house, but today had been the day Damon was supposed to meet up with the Cullens, and I actually found myself worrying about him. Alice had mentioned that Edward had taken off to do something, so I told him Damon it was a good time to meet them. He'd been antagonizing Edward the worst.

I looked up when a shadow passed by the entrance, but found only Stefan.

"Hey you," he said falling into the couch next to me. "What are you reading today?"

I turned the book so he could see the spine and he grinned at me. It was the first edition of Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility. He smiled, I had exhausted their Bronte selection, it was only a matter of time before I hit up Austen.

"Any word from Damon?" I asked, putting the folded paper I used as a bookmark into the book.

"Nothing. I'm sure the idiot's pissed them off and gotten himself killed by now, though. Remind me why I couldn't go with him again?"

"They'll start focusing on your decisions as well and it'll just get too confusing. If we keep Damon as the only contact, he'll be the only one they can pick up from."

"He's not the greatest ambassador for us."

I laughed and uncurled myself from the corner, stretching out my limbs. "No, but he's the one that made contact, and he's the one that keeps pissing them off. It's all we've got for now."

"Hey guys," Elena sang, dumping her backpack on the ground by the steps that led down into the library and fell into the couch next to Stefan. The poor thing still had to go to school and I knew how that went. You always felt out of the loop. "What's going on? Is Damon back yet?"

"Negative ghost rider, I think he may have his hands full with the Major."

Stefan frowned at me but I simply smiled and shook my head. Jasper's past had been one of the things I kept a tight lid on. I'd always liked Jasper and I wanted to let him keep his privacy. It didn't mean he would keep that from Damon though, especially if Damon goaded them as he had been on the phone all this time.

"Do you think he'll be able to talk to them without pissing them off?" Elena asked, cuddling into Stefan's side contentedly.

Stefan and I looked at one another and shook our heads in unison. "No."

"Oh ye of little faith," Damon said leaning against the door of the arch. It seemed this little gathering was turning into quite the party. He jogged down the steps and made his way over to the decanter to pour himself some scotch.

"Well?" Stefan said, demanding answers. "What happened?"

Dramatically, as always, Damon threw his free hand in the air and turned to face us.

"The usual, threats to kill and maim, demands of knowing where we're keeping Bella, threats about keeping my hands off Bella, threats to castrate me if I stuck with my decision. They're quite colorful in person."

"What did you do, Damon?" Elena groaned. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"Your lack of faith in my negotiating skills is become insulting, little one," he hummed tapping the top of her head as he passed. "I merely told them that Bella is an adult and is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Even if she does hide them from them."

Damon walked to my side of the couch and fell into it, kicking his legs onto my lap as he swirled then sipped his drink. His free hand going to its usual place, and tugging the ends of my hair. I swatted him away.

"To which they said?"

He coughed and put on a high voice. "You don't know Bella like we do. She's my sister asshole, you can't take her away from us."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. They may have perfect recall for memories, but time had moved on, I had moved on and I was done waiting for them to come back long before Alice finally contacted me. For once Damon had been right, I was an adult and I did make my own decisions. So just to be petulant I decided to flirt more with Damon.

"And you," Damon said kicking my leg and smirking. "I had no idea you were into carrot tops."

I froze, my breath catching in my throat.

He'd seen Edward.

**

* * *

Damon**

In the week that had passed since Bella had come to stay with us it felt as if something had shifted. She seemed to be less and less disgusted by my presence. I think it partly had to do with the fact that her ex had decided to contact her. The morning after his message she was unusually quiet and even tolerated my blatant sexual innuendo without a snappy comeback. I felt uncharacteristically protective of her so I did the only thing I could do, which was use my gift of goading to annoy the Cullens to no end. Between the texts and phone calls I decided to mess with the seers visions by constantly making decisions to do very naughty things to sweet Bella. I was always rewarded with seething messages.

When the time had come to meet with the Cullens, I was oddly excited. I was desperate to see the purebloods who had so affected Bella. Also, I can't lie when I say that I wanted to see this Edward. He wasn't expected to be there, but I had a feeling that he would be anyway, and my assumption was correct.

I walked into Bella's apartment like I owned the place. The small space was filled with the Cullens. Apparently there were a few missing who had gone for a hunt. Of course they had nothing to fear from me so it wasn't a surprise that they didn't feel threatened. They could crush me with a flick of the wrist.

"Damon," A pixie like creature stepped forward and I instantly recognized her voice.

"Well, hello, Miss Alice."

"Cut the shit, asshole. Where is Bella?" She stood with her hands on her hips and although she was much smaller than me I had no doubt that she was one to be feared.

"Bella is entirely comfortable and where she wants to be, which is free from all of you." I pretended to look bored, but really I was trying to weed out which one was Edward.

"That would be me." A tall boy with copper hair stepped forward and I remembered that he was a mind reader. Immediately I did what Bella had told me and sang the most obnoxious pop songs in my head.

"I see that Bella has told you about my gift," he spat.

"That she has. She thought that I should be prepared." I winked at him and a low rumble came from his chest.

"What did you do to her to make her talk? Bells would never talk about us without a reason." A giant stood up from the couch. As if purebloods weren't intimidating enough they had the Hulk as a member of their coven.

"I'm afraid all the motivation she needed was a promise to keep you all away from her. Apparently breaking her heart and leaving her to fend for herself from rogue vampires makes you less than desirable company in her mind. Who knew?" I narrowed my eyes at the Ginger-haired fool who left her; my fear all but forgotten as my anger took over.

"Wait, what?" Apparently they hadn't informed the Hulk of Bella's life post-Cullen.

"Yes, well, after your dear Edward left Bella heartbroken, some red-headed pureblood came after her, hell-bent on revenge for her mate that you all killed. Oh, and did I mention that the wolves saved her from the redhead's partner in crime?" He looked to Edward, livid.

"You made us leave her! You said it would be better for her! Safer!" A blonde beauty stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off. "And you agreed with him! Rose, I love you, but don't touch me right now. My little sister could have been tortured and killed and you went along with fucknut's way of thinking."

I decided that I liked him.

"How was I supposed to know that Victoria would come back for her?" Edward yelled, tugging at his hair. I watched in fascination as they all turned on one another. They yelled and screamed while a refined looking blonde attempted to control them.

"Why did I tell Jasper to go hunt?" Alice rolled her eyes and pushed her way in between them.

After about 30 minutes of chaos they calmed enough to turn on me.

"I want to see my baby sister. You take me to her, now!" The Hulk, who I had learned was Emmett, towered over me.

"As much as I like you, man, Bella's wishes are my priority. Images of Bella after receiving Edward's text floated through my mind and Edward cringed.

"He's telling the truth. She doesn't want to see us. But I can't give up. She loved me once, and I will work for eternity to get her back." I rolled my eyes at his little speech, knowing that the Bella he left no longer existed. He growled at my thoughts and I just ignored him.

"But she'd want to see me. I'm her big brother. I need to tell her that I didn't want to leave!" Emmett was growling as he spoke.

"I'm afraid she no longer considers any of you family, if that's ever what you were."

"You don't know what she thinks! She's just hurt! You may think you know her, but she's my sister, and I believe I know her far better than you! Now you will bring her back to us or else!" Alice stamped her designer clad foot.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back before she thinks you've killed me. Oh, and if you follow me, a simple phone call will mean she will disappear and change her number, email, everything. It's been real."

I walked out and heard chaos break out behind me. I drove in circles for a while to make sure that they weren't following and made my way home. I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she had been worried. I wanted to hold her and reassure her, but instead I flopped onto the sofa with a tumbler full of scotch and began toying with her hair.

She seemed slightly amused with the way the meeting went, although a sadness fell over her eyes when I mentioned Emmett's reaction. It seemed that she loved the big lug.

At about 8 o'clock that evening Bella entered the library and sat next to me.

"I want to go out," she stated.

"Okay. And where does the princess want to go?"

"Somewhere that I can get shitfaced. I figure with the way you down that scotch, you would know of a bar or two in the area."

"Well, you would be correct in your assumption, my dear. I'm ready when you are."

Bella smiled and ran upstairs to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. The bar was busy, but not overcrowded and Bella easily fit in. She began drinking and downed her first two beers quickly. I laughed at her as she stumbled after her fourth beer.

"You know what, Damon?" Bella slurred as she braced herself against my chest.

"What, princess?"

"You're reeeeeeeeeally pretty." I chuckled at her then pretended to be offended.

"Pretty? What about ruggedly handsome, or devastatingly sexy? I think those would be more accurate."

"Hmm, well maybe the sexy part. You do have that going for you. And you're a gooooood kisser. Has anyone ever told you that?" Her plump lips settled into a pout so I gave them a quick peck.

Unfortunately, drunk Bella was easily distracted.

"Ooooh! Damon, can you teach me to play pool?" She squealed in an uncharacteristic display of girliness and bolted in the direction of an open pool table.

Every male in the place had their eyes glued firmly to her ass as she bent over the table in a lame attempt at shooting pool. When some frat boy tried to feel her up I stepped in and took my place behind her and began to "help her" with her shot. When she looked back at me and winked while biting her lip, I knew that she was up to no good. Her ass ground in to me and I fought not to groan out loud. Before long we were both blatantly rubbing all over one another every chance we got. I wanted to attack her, but I figured it wouldn't be the best place.

"Dance with me." Bella demanded as she pulled me out onto the floor. All she was really doing was giving us an excuse to grind on one another, which was fine with me, but before too long her eyes were hooded and she was licking her lips.

"Damon, take me home." I immediately threw her over my shoulder and she giggled as I practically threw her into the passenger seat of my car.

I broke every speed limit on the way home and when we reached the house I ran around to help her out of the car. Bella was all smiles as she swayed, laying her head on my chest and inhaling deeply.

"Mmm, you smell good," she said as she looked up at me with those doe eyes of hers.

Finally, I had reached my breaking point. Fisting my hand in the back of her hair I crashed my lips to hers. She immediately opened her mouth in a sweet little moan and I wasted no time. My tongue traced hers. She tasted of beer and Bella and she was so damn sweet. Pushing her back against the car I lifted her and wrapped her legs around my waist.

We both moaned in unison when she shifted her hips, giving us both the friction that we were craving.

"Shit, I need…. Something…" she cried out when she pulled away for breath, but I quickly attacked her mouth again.

I knew exactly what she needed because it was the same thing that I had needed from the moment I met her. Should I have been taking advantage of her drunken state? No, probably not, but you know what they say about drunken actions reflecting sober thoughts. Either way, I didn't care. I just wanted her.

Just as I slipped my hand under her shirt to feel the soft skin of her stomach a throat cleared loudly causing us to break apart, panting for breath.

"Dammit! Now what?" I shouted causing Bella to blush and giggle before I turned around to face the intruder, with Bella still wrapped around me.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** So, you finally got a glimpse of the Cullens! I know a lot of you have been waiting on that! And who do you think the throat clearer is? As always, I love hearing your thoughts and am so thankful for every review, alert, favorite, and for those who simply give Ravenous a chance by reading! You guys are awesome!**

**Nostalgicmiss, you are the greatest, most awesome chick I know and I am constantly in awe of your wonderfulness. Love ya!**

_**Nostalgicmiss: **_** Ahhh Not only is there an appearance by the Cullen's but also some hot making out and grinding between Bella and Damon! I think a lot of you have been waiting on that too! **

**Thank you so much to all of you that read and favorite and review! You always have us cracking up with your comments and theories! I love seeing what you come up with :). Thank you for being so accepting of a crossover, we've been having such a blast writing it!**

**Sabi, you are an outstanding writer and an amazing friend and I just want to thank you for being there and pushing me along, and for constantly encouraging me when I wig out about things like Para! You're awesome and I love ya! Oh and thanks for VM! I am unashamed of my addiction! **


	13. Cock Blocked

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Cockblocked**

_I had the life of ordinary, I spat it out  
Now my condition's kind of scary, I need you now  
Not love but I need something else  
**Obsession by Sky Ferreira**_

* * *

I hadn't even noticed someone was there until Damon pulled away from me. I was lost in his lips, the soft plumpness of them as they surrounded mine, the feel of him between my thighs as he ground himself into me, the cool metal of the car at my back. Then it was gone, and Damon was growling and grumbling with me wrapped around him.

I followed his line of sight and felt the blush flood my cheeks. Embry was stood tall in just his shorts, his arms crossed over his broad chest as he grinned at me. I knew I should have felt embarrassed, remorseful or at the very least confused, but there was nothing but a contentedness emanating from the inside out as I recalled the kiss. If that was wrong . . . I could have cared less. Even if Damon was simply interested in a quick lay.

Was I stupid to even be thinking about him like this? Probably, but I hadn't been lying when I'd said he was sexy. Even his antagonistic nature made my thighs brush together in search of friction. It just so happened he was still between my thighs, and I felt the rumble in his body as he growled.

Damon hesitantly lowered me to the ground after a quick succession of breaths and I had to admit it took a second to get my bearings before I was stable enough to hurl myself into the warmth that was Embry. He chuckled and his huge arms wrapped around me as I hit him, it was good to see a friend when my head was swimming with indecisiveness like this.

"Thanks man," Damon quipped, leaning against his car and crossing his arms. "Great timing. You use that puppy nose to sniff out the hot and bothered just so you can cock block?"

I was going to interject, but the truth was Damon's words weren't a surprise. In fact, I almost agreed with him, we were just getting to the good stuff. I wouldn't mind heading back to that bar again just so I could get an appetite. I would definitely be asking to play pool with him again.

"My bad, I just didn't want to see something I shouldn't," Embry laughed, releasing his grip on me. "Anyway, that's not how you treat a lady."

Embry winked at me playfully, making the blush rise in my cheeks again. I needed to divert this little conversation before I set off a bat signal from my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, picking up his hand and squeezing it. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. Is everything at the Res alright? What about Leah? Is she . . ."

"Every thing's fine, Bells, I just came to check on you."

"Sure you did," Damon said in his usual sardonic tone. I turned to look at him but rolled my eyes. I knew it was because he was pissed about the pause in our little heated session by, or should I say against, the car. I couldn't say I was glad of the interruption myself, but I wasn't going to ostracize my friend over it.

The two guys stared at one another as they waited for the other to say something equally sarcastic. I was actually afraid of the testosterone flying around. If I didn't do something to break up this little showdown I was gonna grow nuts and have to change my name to Brandon.

"Come inside," I finally said as the tension grew enough to cause Embry to shudder. There was no way in hell I was going to let this escalate into something stupid. It was done and over with, and in my mind, time to move on. I tugged on his hand and opened the door, pulling Embry inside.

"Oh man, it reeks in here," Embry groaned, gagging slightly as his hand covered his mouth and nose. I swear the supernatural folk in my life were possibly some of the most dramatic I'd ever met. It would have been so easy to just work through it in silence, but it seemed none of them had that ability.

"Pipe down," I murmured. "It could be worse. You could be in a purebred's house," I whispered, hoping there was no one around that would take my words as an insult.

"True, but how are _you_ holding up here?"

"It's been a week, Embry, hardly enough time to get into trouble."

"Yeah, I could see that."

I slapped his arm and laughed, dragging him a little further into the house so he could acclimate himself to the smell some more. There was no way in hell he was going to stay somewhere else while he was here. Especially not if the Cullen's were around. All they'd have to do is pick up on his scent and it would lead them straight to me.

Damon slammed the door as he came into the house. His amused smirk still on his lips as he followed us into the living room. His walk seemed a little cockier than usual but then it could have been that I was simply paying more attention.

"Look at the size of this place, it would house the whole freaking pack in here."

"Cubs too," Damon added, pouring himself a drink as he waited for the retort.

Thankfully, Embry was the bigger man and ignored him.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Damon, don't be rude, he's my friend he can visit me any time he likes," I sighed, pissed off that once again my two worlds wouldn't be melding together in synchronized harmony. Why the two sides of my life had to constantly be warring with the other was beyond me.

"I told you I was here to check on, Bella."

"And I said try again. Why are you really here?"

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" I hissed as Embry blushed and shuddered with emotion. I didn't know why he was so determined to piss Embry off, but whatever his plan was, it was working. Much more of this and I wouldn't be able to calm Embry down. Who knew what would fall victim when he phased.

Embry didn't seem to have the control Jacob did. It was hard enough dealing with the change without having to worry about your surroundings as well. If Damon was trying to get us both hurt or killed he was doing a marvelous job of it. Not to mention the fact that as wolves went, Embry was probably the most magnanimous of the pack.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Caroline finally shouted, dancing round the corner in her little cheerleading outfit. She was still at high school with Elena and refused to give up her role as cheer captain. As you can imagine I was anything but surprised. "Oh hey, Embry, right?"

I never would have thought it possible, in fact, I wasn't even sure I was seeing what I was seeing. Embry's shaking slowed so quickly he almost vibrated with the effort to keep it contained. His body went from rigid and hostile to open and relaxed in a breath. Then his eyes . . . Fuck me running up a hill backward on a pogo stick.

"Ahh, Caroline, just the person I was looking for," Damon cooed, sauntering over to her with his usual debonair swagger. He looked directly at me and gave me a wink before pulling Caroline into his arms and dipping her.

Embry tensed again, his fists balling so tightly his knuckles turned pale against his tanned skin. My first inclination had been right and Damon was proving it. I wasn't sure whether to be surprised or relieved at finally figuring it all out. Embry had imprinted on Caroline.

"Enough, Damon," I said, laying a calming hand on Embry's forearm. Hoping it would do some good. "You made your point."

"Jealous princess?" He asked, pulling himself up and twirling Caroline out of his embrace. He made his way over to me slowly, his hands raised in surrender as Embry watched him carefully, his attention split between Damon and Caroline.

"No, I just kind of like your pretty face as it is," I mused, as he draped his arm over my shoulder and brushed the hair back from my neck with his free hand.

"Want to continue our little tryst then?"

I wanted to, and more than that my body wanted to. I could feel my body reacting to his touch, to his cool breath against my collar bone. I was pretty much ready to turn my head and press my lips against his until I could push against him again, but it wasn't going to happen. First, I needed to talk to Embry.

"Later," I mumbled, forcing myself to step out of his half embrace and take Embry's hand.

I gave Damon a look over my shoulder and he nodded only once, seemingly knowing what I needed from him. Caroline's eyes were wide as we passed her, but Embry didn't say or do anything to even acknowledge her, yet I didn't miss that imprinted longing in his eyes, that gravitational pull toward her.

I took him to my room and pushed him on the bed, pacing back and forth as he watched me. He knew what I was going to ask, he was just patient enough to let me get there myself.

"You imprinted on Caroline."

"I did," he answered quietly, still sat watching me move back and forth across the room.

"Is that even possible?"

Embry took a deep breath, but sat forward, resting his elbow on his knees as his head hit his hands. I knew this was probably hard for him as well.

"Sam thinks I imprinted on the human part of her. She's not a full blooded vampire, so there's still something human in her genetic makeup. They don't like it, but there's nothing I could do to change it."

"Do they know you're here?"

Embry nodded with another sigh. Of course they knew, all of them knew because they experienced just how hard it was to be away from your imprint, they were miserable without their interactions.

"Bad week, huh?" I asked, finally sitting on the bed next to him.

"You have no idea," he groaned, turning to look at me. "I tried to fight it, Bells, I really did, but I've been miserable. I can't concentrate, I can't eat or sleep, I'm useless. Finally, Sam got worried and told me to come here and stay, to watch out for you until we figured something out. I'm so torn. I shouldn't be away from my pack, but I can't be without her."

"What a mess."

"Ya think?"

"Ok well you have me for now, at least. We should get you a room here so you can stay and when the time comes we'll figure something out. It makes a little bit more sense as to why Caroline won't shut up about you."

"She said something? What did she say? Does she like me?"

"Chill the hell out, Embry," I laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "First, how did you find us here?"

"I knew you were in the opposite direction of that hotel and I found Caroline's scent and followed it in, don't worry I didn't go anywhere near your apartment, I took the long way around."

"I wasn't worried," I lied with a grin. Embry always saw through my bullshit excuses.

"I was," Damon said from the door. Caroline stood next to him, her eyes on Embry's naked chest. "I was beginning to think he was using Caroline as a diversion to get to you."

I rolled me eyes but smiled despite myself. Somehow in the week I'd spent here, the sardonic asshole and his smirk had grown on me, and I wasn't even aware of the when or how. Not that it mattered now. All I could think about were those lips on my skin. Maybe I was simply still drunk?

"I'll tell you what, Caroline, why don't you show our guest to his room, I'm sure you've both got lots to talk about, and me," he gave me a wink as he stepped out of the way of the door. "I'll keep Bella here entertained."

"Ew, gross, Damon. I just ate," Caroline whined, offering her hand to Embry who seemed more than happy to take it. "Come on handsome, I'll take you to your room."

Damon stood out of the way and pushed the door shut behind them, his ice blue eyes on me as he made his way to me, and the bed I was still sat on.

"Now, where were we?" he asked leaning toward me so I had no choice but to lay back.

"Damon, I . . ." He pressed his lips against mine cutting me off. Surely a tool to keep me quiet yet I still pushed forward, my hands clawing at his chest as I hungrily kissed him harder. Breathless I pulled away as his lips moved down my jaw enabling him to nibble on my earlobe, making my legs bend around him of their own volition. "I think we should . . ."

"You talk too much, princess."

Damon's lips found mine again almost instantly and I couldn't stop the groan of pleasure as he pushed his leg between my thighs and bit down on my bottom lip. The combination of sensations had me arching my back from the bed and pushing myself against his chest as my tongue found the tips of his unsheathed fangs.

**

* * *

Damon**

Embry's presence wasn't really that much of a surprise to me. From the moment he laid eyes on Caroline I knew he was hooked. I had seen that particular look many times over the years and the overgrown puppy was no exception. What I didn't expect was for him to interrupt me when I was finally getting somewhere with Bella. I took great pleasure in taunting him and even more pleasure when I caught a hint of jealousy in Bella's eyes when I made a scene with Caroline. Then my jealousy flared as I watched Bella drag the dog up the stairs. It didn't matter to me that he was there for Caroline. All that mattered was that he was exactly where I wanted to be. Then came the anger for being fool enough to even have feelings in the first place. It seemed that I was always getting myself involved with emotionally unavailable women.

"Damon and Bella sittin' in a tree…" Caroline sang.

"Don't you dare finish that!" I snapped.

"Aw, is wittle Damon jealous of the hottie with the body? I don't blame you there. He makes you look like a little boy." She pinched my cheek and I batted her hands away.

"What's wrong now?" Elena asked as she and Stefan walked into the room, hand in hand.

"Damon's just having a little jealousy problem. Bella's upstairs with a very hot wolf-man and he's all hot under the collar about it." Caroline giggled, further pissing me off.

Elena looked like she smelled something bad but quickly changed her expression. Stefan didn't seem to notice, instead giving me a questioning look.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't get involved with her."

"No, baby brother, you advised and I told you to fuck off. The decision belongs to Bella and to me. Unless you're willing to give up your human/vampire romance then get off my back." He had the nerve to growl at me and I returned it with one of my own. He was such a damn hypocrite.

"Elena is already involved. Anyway, we've been over this." Stefan waved me off but I wasn't going to let him get the last word.

"And we're going to go over it again and again until you get it through your thick fucking skull that it's not your decision to make! Back off! And you're partially responsible for dragging Bella into our mess so don't get on your high horse with me!" I was sick and tired of Stefan acting like he was the end-all be-all. I wanted Bella, and dammit, I was going to have her!

With a final scowl in Stefan's direction, I dragged Caroline up the stairs and walked into Bella's room. Once the puppy was gone I had Bella just where I wanted her, panting underneath me. I knew that she wanted to talk herself out of letting things go further with me, but I silenced her with my lips every time. Eventually she wormed her way out from underneath me and I huffed before throwing myself down on her bed.

"My balls can't get much bluer, princess," I teased.

"Uh huh, well, I'll be happy to continue if you tell me what the hell that was all about. I mean… damn, Damon." She was still breathing heavily and I was enjoying watching her chest rise and fall rapidly with each breath. I licked my lips and crawled in her direction, determined to taste every inch of her. The minx giggled and moved out of my reach.

"What would you like me to say? It was hot. I enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"You know what I mean, Damon. Were you jealous?" Her face turned a beautiful shade of pink and I could see that she was holding in one of those giggles that I loved so much.

She was finally within my grasp and I pulled her down onto the bed, immediately settling myself between her legs, grinding into her. She moaned loudly.

"You're not getting off that easy," she warned, but her legs tightening around my waist told a different story.

"Oh, but I could, princess. You want this too. I can feel it – smell it." She whimpered as I trailed kisses down the side of her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"Mmm…" Bella's little moans were increasing and the thought that I could get her off just like that was almost too much. My fangs touching her skin snapped her out of her daze and once again she was crawling away from me.

"Bella," I sighed, fisting the comforter in my hands.

"Damon, I do want you. I can admit that. But what I don't want is to get involved in the supernatural world again. It's a stretch for me to even be in contact with the wolves. I can't even fathom another relationship with a vampire – halfbreed or not."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Bella," I snapped, irrationally angry for some reason.

"Well, I didn't say you were, asshole, but while sex to you may be no big deal, I am a virgin and don't plan on giving it up to be some random fuck." She was pissed.

"Look, Bella, I didn't mean it like that. You wouldn't be just some random fuck. I just think that you're shortchanging yourself by letting what Dickward did affect the rest of your life."

She stood there for a moment before launching herself into my arms. Determination flowed from every part of her body as she pressed herself against me. I found myself feeling like a hormonal teenager, ready to blow my load before I ever even crossed the finish line. Her inexperience would be a turn-off to some, but her eagerness and the way that she threw her entire being into what she was doing made it so erotic.

Bella's full lips were unbelievably soft and I wondered how Jerkward could have ever let her go after having a taste. She was, in a word, perfection. Everything about her was real. She gave as good as she got with me, and that was saying something. If we were _Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots_, she was the red to my blue. There was no way that I deserved her, but dammit, I wanted her and I was going to have her if it killed me. My feelings weren't something that I was comfortable with, so I simply forced them to the back of my mind, intent on only acknowledging the physical pleasure that we were both indulging in.

Bella moaned and writhed beneath me, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end. I tried to ignore the chirping of my phone, but it seemed the more I ignored it, the louder it got.

"Just leave it," Bella demanded as she panted between kisses.

I nodded and went back to her lips. They really were perfect. After a good ten minutes of the phone going off non-stop, I growled and pulled it from my pocket. Bella huffed and flopped back down onto the bed. I had planned to simply turn the phone off, but when I saw that all the messages were from Alice Cullen, I immediately opened them. They all said the same thing.

_Bingo, jackass. You really shouldn't have taken her out. We'll be there soon, and my brother wasn't very pleased with the display he just witnessed in my thoughts. Enjoy her while you can ;)_

I was fuming. Not only had she ruined my heavy make-out session, but she was making me break my promise to Bella to keep her life Cullen free. I began pacing the room and cursing as Bella repeatedly asked me what was wrong. I couldn't speak. The only thing I focused on was getting her out of there before they could ruin everything I had worked so hard to develop between Bella and myself.

"Damon!" Bella finally yells, fed up with my pacing and hair-tugging.

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's got to be bad for you to stop what you were doing. If not, I am going to be pissed." She winked at me trying to lighten the mood.

Instead of answering I simply handed her my phone and watched as her face morphed into a look of horror.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** Yep, so they just can't seem to seal the deal, huh! Poor Damon… him and his blue balls! LOL! So, no one guessed Embry, I'm surprised!**

**I want to thank you all for your support of this story! It means a lot! Every reader is amazing whether you review or not! You guys are awesome! And speaking of readers… any of my Paul/Bella readers out there? Yes, well Nostalgicmiss has persuaded me to write a one shot for a Passionate About Paul Contest. So, be sure to put me on author alert. I will be giving the info probably at the next update on Monday, but the one shot will be posted before then!**

**Nostalgicmiss, you, my persistent BFF are all sorts of amazing! I enjoy sharing a brain with you, as well as all of our chats about everything under the sun! And who knows, maybe your persistence will pay off and I'll actually find the time to get to work! Love ya, hunnie!**

_**Nostalgicmiss: **_**Well the dynamic duo need a couple cold showers, but then again I think that's exactly what the Cullen's are for poor Bella. A cold Shower! She can't seem to catch a break, even in the arms of Damon! And something tells me this will not end well, especially considering both of them are thinking about getting the other naked, and Alice seeing all of this! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads and favorites and of course reviews. You're all so amazing for giving this not only a chance but the support as well. I'm always excited to see what you have to say as the story progresses and you're predictions are amazing! **

**Just for the Record, Sabi's entry to the Passionate About Paul Contest is outstanding ;)**

**Sabi, you are an amazing BFF and you always give me so much support. Which is why I continue my attempts to convince you . . . and I will keep nagging until it's done ;P . . . Love ya girl! **


	14. Rock and a Hard Place

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Rock and a Hard Place.**

_Everything I thought I could see, has disappeared.  
Everything I thought I could be, Has been drowned by fear.  
Somehow it seems all I can do, is sit and stare.  
Somehow nothing good seems to last, or was it ever there?  
**I Realize by Megan McCauley**_

* * *

I could still feel the weight of him against me and I needed more, but his face was planted in a fucking phone and his mouth had formed a perfect O. He was starting to drive me crazy; that was until he handed me the fucking phone.

The moment I read the words on screen my blood ran cold and I knew . . . I just fucking knew it was me. All those stupid fucking decisions I was making, I'd thought about the bar. Fuck me I was an idiot a total and complete idiot and now I was a trapped idiot. I'd given the persistent vampires a ten minute head start because I was so lost in Damon's lips. Man was it worth it though.

"Bella?" Damon asked, stopping in front of the bed. I realized I was still glaring at the screen and wondered if my shock had mirrored his. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. This was all my fault. I'd been thinking about rubbing up on him while playing pool. I'd even decided to lure his hot ass back to the bar so I could grind into him some more.

Sadly, what pissed me off more than my epic fuck up, was Edward getting all territorial, and fuck me if I wasn't going to make a decision to be pissed off about that for Alice to see. They think they could push themselves on me?

"Princess?"

"Not now I'm making decisions."

"Oh yes? And what are you making decisions about? Is this really the time?"

"Oh yes," I growled, sliding off the bed. "This is the perfect fucking time. This is my mess and I am letting the fuckers know they're walking into a hornets nest. I want them to know I'm pissed off . . . actually I just want to leave, but at least they know right?"

I hated when I lost confidence half way through a rant, but in all honesty I was being shoved into a situation I didn't want to be in, and it was my own fault for being so stupid. I was feeling oddly loopy and very pissy and I was taking it out on the wrong person. I had to do something though, I couldn't stay here and let them try and rule my life. Why couldn't they just take no for an answer and leave me the hell alone?

I marched past Damon to get my bags but his hand caught mine and pulled me to him. I hit his chest hard but his arms wrapped around me making me feel a little more safe than I had alone.

"How did they see this decision you're making with Embry in the house? I mean, I thought wolves blocked her ability to see shit?"

I sighed. "They probably saw it before he showed up, and he's not really in the room. Add to that the fact that he wasn't part of the decision I made and you have a nice little opening for them to find us. I can't believe I was such an idiot. This is all my fault, but I can't stay, Damon. I can't see them."

Damon stepped back and sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap so my back was against his chest and his head was nuzzled against my neck. His breath was cool on the skin there sending chills down my spine and making my stomach flip again, just like it had while we'd been making out. Since I'd let go of this little control issue I had going on, I was actually enjoying his company and his lips come to think of it.

"Why are you running?"

I looked over my shoulder at him with my eyebrows raised in question. Did his arousal shut down his brain completely, or was he just losing his mind? Why was I running? Because I couldn't stand having to be in the Cullen's company. It brought back too many memories and they'd ruined my life and made everyone around me suffer because of it. I wasn't going to do that again. I couldn't.

Damon's ice blue eyes widened as his lips touched the column of my neck. My body reacted instantly, my head tilting giving him the prime target. I felt his fangs brush against my pulse point and I shuddered, loving the feel of the sharp tips against my flesh. There was something so erotic about it all. It wasn't the best time for it, but it didn't stop the moan falling from my lips.

"As far as Assward's concerned you've moved on, he's seen both of our decisions through Alice, he doesn't have any right to claim a damn thing here. He may be confident enough to believe that he can win you back, but like you said, he can't read your mind. You have me as your man; he needs to know no differently."

His tongue jutted out and licked the flesh that was still tingling from his fangs and I gasped. Could I do it? I knew that Damon wasn't really interested me in that way, and even though it wouldn't be that much of a stretch for me I still had the right to take up the offer. Maybe I could, I just had to try and not get lost in the lie. No matter how much I wanted it to be true.

"Think about it princess, you know if he shows up he'll smell how hot you are for me, he can't deny that, it's your body, all I have to do is . . ."

His fingers brushed over the top of chest making me rock in his lap. I received an equally rapt groan from him for my effort. This was insane, but I was enjoying it while I could. I knew once the Cullen's arrived there wouldn't be much to feel good about. Damon's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back against him as his hand gripped my throat lightly. My whole body was alive to his touch, and as the hand around my waist moved to grip my thighs, I almost exploded with need.

Then the Cullens did what they did best and fucked up my happy time. The ring of the bell was ominous as it worked its way through the house. For me, it was like a bell toll that signified it was time to climb the gallows.

"Bastards," I mumbled, panting for breath.

"Indeed, they could have at least let me get to third."

I giggled and caught his lips with mine, suddenly feeling reckless with all the hormones and adrenaline kicking through my body. I finally felt ready to face them and I wasn't quite sure where the inclination came from. It was a feral drive, and as anger flooded my body and mixed with the already rambunctious emotions I found myself being the one to make the moves.

I stood up and turned to face Damon, standing between his legs was almost intoxicating as he looked up at me. I leaned in and kissed him hard, my tongue finding the tips of his fangs again.

"We'll finish this later then?"

Damon's bemused expression told me I'd surprised him, but I was pumped and ready to do this.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, hell cat."

"Oh I fully intend to keep this one, pretty boy," I grinned, taking his hand and pulling him from the bed. "The sooner we kick them out the sooner we can continue."

It took me until I was halfway down the stairs to lose the wind in my sails. I could hear the voices of the Cullen's and it threw me off course and into the rocky water that had those jagged rocks and impossible emotions, not to be forgotten they were also coated with fear.

Damon seemed to notice the change in my attitude and threw his arm around me casually while guiding me down the stairs. The moment I saw them all crowded at the door I froze. Embry was stood protectively in front of Caroline who had Elena around the waist to stop her from bolting to protect Stefan. I could understand why, he was stood at the door in the heart of the lion pit looking like he was carrying a full load in his shorts.

I was scared, but it wasn't in the same way. I knew the Cullens wouldn't physically hurt me, it was the emotional wounds that were about to be lacerated completely, and I hadn't even looked at Edward yet. My eyes were on Alice and Emmett who were at the front of the group looking just as wounded.

Alice was the first to see/sense/smell me, I wasn't sure which it was, and it didn't really matter, because the moment she skipped forward I shifted closer to Damon and out of her reach. I could see it hurt her, but I couldn't help the reaction. Memories were slamming into me like kitchen knives, cutting deep.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" I asked quietly, knowing full well they could hear every word. "I asked you not to track me down."

No one said a word, but Stefan, ever the diplomat and trying as always to dampen the situation, invited the rest of them inside. They filled the small entry way, Emmett's hulking figure closest to us other than Alice, who was still looking at me as though I'd run over her favorite Louboutins. I couldn't ever resist that look of hers. It was like emotional blackmail of the worst kind.

I stepped away from Damon and gave her a one armed hug, hoping it would be enough for now, but the moment she stepped away her place was filled with Emmett and he wasn't half as gentle as he pulled me up into his arms and swung me around. I was dizzy by the time I was back on my feet but I couldn't help grinning at him as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Good to see you, kid," he teased, ruffling my hair.

"I missed you too Emmett."

I found Rose stood next to Edward and gave her a smile, and was shocked to get one in return, and it wasn't just any smile, this one was an approving smile, and it was made all the more prevalent by the narrowed eyes Edward gave her.

I was surprised at my reaction to Edward. I'd expected the dull blunt edged hole in my stomach to rip open and tear me apart, but instead, I felt nothing but anger. It had been too long, and I finally realized there was never any going back. I didn't love him anymore.

I stared at him in shock more than anything else. There was no doubt he was still gorgeous, his perfectly messed hair and the honey amber eyes, he was beautiful, but that's as far as it went. There was nothing. Stefan led everyone into the living room, but I was stood stock still next to Damon and facing Edward. It was actually quite bizarre.

Edward took a step toward me but I moved closer to Damon, feeling all the more relaxed when his arm slid around my waist and squeezed my hip. I could see the anger in Edward's eyes but there was still no guilt. He'd been the one to leave, not me. I'd finally moved on, just like he'd asked me too.

"You okay, baby?" Damon asked, dropping his lips my collar bone and sending a shiver down my spine. I was so lost in the feel of it, that it took me a second to realize Edward was growling.

"What's your problem?" Damon asked, his fingers tightening on my hips asking me to go with it. Instead of nodding, I laced my fingers through his.

Edward said nothing, but the tension in his body was like a knife, which only gave Damon fuel for his little bonfire. If I felt guilty about anything it was the fact that I was actually letting Damon goad Edward and not doing anything to stop him. Maybe it was wrong, but maybe Edward deserved it. Over three years had passed since I last saw him. What did he expect to happen?

"You're jealous," Damon finally laughed, pulling me tighter into his side. "So you're the idiot that let her go?"

Edward held his silence, once again displaying that perfect hold on his emotions that used to drive me crazy. I used to think it was attractive to watch him hold back, but not so much anymore. I decided I wanted a guy that would fight for me, and Edward was about three years too late for that.

Obviously unimpressed by Edward's silence, Damon took it a step further. His fingers caught my chin and turned my head so my lips met with his. I had to give it to him, Damon had balls. Here he was facing off with a pureblood and he was trying to instigate a fight. For me, it was morbid curiosity, now that I was no longer under the love spell, I was interested to see how long it would take Edward to make a move. Because right now, I was beginning to wonder if he had ever really loved me, because the only reaction was another growl, and it just made me kiss Damon all the harder.

It was official though, I had turned into a bitch.

"Let her go," Edward finally spat through his teeth and I turned my head to look at him. Pissed that he thought he had a right to dictate what I did with my life. Once again he was trying to step in and make decisions for me.

"Oh I get it," Damon said, pulling back slightly. "You can't do this can you?"

Damon's fingers shifted the hair from my shoulder, his lips touched my shoulder in a quick warning, and then I felt his fangs. The initial piercing made me yelp, but the sound soon turned into a hum of pleasure as he drew the blood from my body. His fingers were lightly stroking my body and his lips . . . were gone.

I opened my eyes and felt myself looking across the room at a grinning Damon and I couldn't help but smile back. Even though I was currently trapped behind Edward against the wall.

**

* * *

Damon**

As pissed as I was, I was so proud of Bella for standing her ground. Not once did she waiver, even when her warm blood was traveling down my throat. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to control the urge to attack the prissy bastard, but I knew he could rip me in half without even breaking a sweat. Not that vampires sweat, but I digress.

Bella stood behind the prick, looking torn between being pissed and terrified. I smirked at her in hopes that she would feel reassured and she answered it with a weak smile of her own.

"Baby, do you think you could ask your dick of an ex to let you go? We were kind of in the middle of something." I winked at her and she let out one of those giggles that made my dick hard.

Edward growled loudly.

"Edward, just back off. You _did _interrupt us." I grinned like a mad man as she stepped around him.

Then the fucker decided to grab her and pull her back again. Before I could lunge at him, Stefan grabbed me.

"Damon, you can't get involved," he whispered in my ear causing me to growl at him.

"If she doesn't want that fucker touching her then he has no right. And it seems that the rest of these assholes aren't going to do anything to put him in his place." I glanced at the Cullens who were all just standing there like bumps on a damn log.

Before I had a chance to say or do anything else, Bella lost it.

"You have no fucking right! No right to be angry or jealous! No right to touch me! No right to even fucking be here!" Tears streamed down her beautiful face, but anyone with eyes could see that they were from anger and not pain.

Pussyward stood stock still as she unleashed her years of pent up rage on him.

"You come in here acting like you have some sort of claim over me, but you don't! You gave up that right when you left me alone and crying in the woods! Where were you to protect me then? Where were any of you?" She turned on the rest of the Cullens then.

"You love me like I'm family? Really? Who the fuck leaves their family without so much of a kiss my ass?"

"Edward said…" Emmett began but Bella cut him off.

"Edward said what? Emmett, you are twice his size! You had a choice! You all had a choice! Edward couldn't make you do anything you didn't want to! I just wasn't important enough for any of you to even consider what your disappearance would do to me!" Her beautiful face was red and splotchy. I felt a wave of calm washing over me and looked around the room to see if anyone else was feeling irrationally calm at the moment.

"Don't you fucking dare, Jasper!" Bella spat at the scarred vampire standing next to Alice. "You weren't thinking about calming me down when my heart was being ripped to shreds so don't start worrying about my emotions now!"

"Bella!" Alice sobbed and her mate placed a comforting arm around her.

"And my dearest sister… What a joke! Not even a phone call! But when I move on and want to be left the hell alone you are all over my ass! Where was your care and concern when I was a zombie for MONTHS! Rosalie, you are the only one I cannot fault. You didn't like me then and never made a secret of it. At least you were honest! The rest of you all lured me in like the stupid little human that I was. But not anymore! You can all go fuck yourselves!" Bella wrapped her arms around her waist and her breaths came out in heaving sobs.

Edward made a move to touch her and I tried again to break free of Stefan's hold. I noticed Embry shaking with rage.

"Hey, teen wolf, a little help, please?" He nodded at me and stepped forward.

"Bella has made her decision, just as you did all those years ago. You can either respect that, or the pack will be forced to step in." His voice was calm, but his body was telling a different story.

"Bella, please!" Alice begged, and then the more motherly figure took a hesitant step in Bella's direction.

"We have regretted leaving you every day, Bella. You are my child, just like the rest, and I am begging you to give us another chance. We will never leave you again, no matter what Edward says." She glared at Edward as she said his name, but his eyes were only focused on Bella.

"She's telling the truth, Bella. I would never leave you again. Never." I ground my teeth together at the look of adoration on his face. His lips were curved up in a half smile, that was meant to be endearing, but thankfully it had the same effect on Bella that it had on me; she was pissed.

She calmly stepped closer to him and his smile widened. That was until she slapped the shit out of him. Sadly, he felt no pain, but Bella on the other hand did.

"! Assfucker! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She was hopping around while cradling her hand. If I hadn't been afraid that she had broken her hand I would have laughed at the looks on the Cullens' faces. I guessed that they had not been fully introduced to Bella's potty mouth.

The doctor was the first to recover from his shock and began examining her hand tenderly. She glared at him, but allowed his touch. He examined her carefully before sighing heavily.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to go to the hospital for an x-ray." She rolled her eyes, but didn't protest, thankfully.

When he let her go, the douche of the century took a hesitant step toward her. Bella scrambled away quickly and practically launched herself into my arms. The feeling of being so wrapped around her was indescribable. Her warm little body was pressed so firmly against me, that I could practically feel every bit of her anxiety bleeding into me.

"Please," she begged in a whisper. I had no idea what exactly she was begging for, only that I would give her whatever she wanted in that moment.

"It's all right, baby." I bent down and kissed her lips gently and she sighed sweetly.

I hated that the whole thing was an act. That was the exact moment that I admitted to myself that I didn't want it to be.

Edward looked at me and smirked, but said nothing. _Damn mind-reading pureblood._

"Bella, love, you need to go to the hospital." Edward reminded her without taking his eyes off of me.

"No shit, Sherlock!" She spat. "And don't fucking call me that!"

"But it's what you are. Regardless of what I have done I have never stopped loving you. I will spend forever proving that to you, but first we need to get you to the hospital." He smiled indulgently at her, causing her body to tense even further.

"Don't look at me like that!" She spoke through clenched teeth and I felt her good hand gripping my shirt tightly.

"I believe Bella has had quite enough of your platitudes for one day, you sanctimonious prick." In truth, I had had enough as well. I wanted him as far away from my princess as possible.

"Damon," Stefan scolded.

"Oh, shut up, Stefan! I've had about enough of you ordering me around. If he wants to kill me then fine, but I can assure you that Bella will never want anything to do with him again." Bella nodded and a strange look came over her face.

"Thank you," she whispered before standing on her toes to kiss me sweetly.

"No problem, princess. I'm not going to let you deal with this alone. Now how about I take you to the hospital? I hear they have good drugs there." I winked at her hoping to lighten the situation for her.

"She's not going anywhere with you, half-breed," Edward growled and stalked toward us.

Pushing Bella behind me I took a protective stance.

"Move," Edward ordered.

"Edward, no," Alice whimpered and his face tightened before he stopped moving all together.

"What did Alice see, Edward?" Bella taunted. "That I would run forever? That you would never see me again?"

He winced and I knew it was true. He had broken her so badly that there was no going back as far as she was concerned.

"If you had come back, Edward, even within a year, I could possibly have forgiven you, but you didn't. You chose to make life-altering decisions about my life for my own good, without even considering what it would do to me. You altered me so completely, Edward. The girl you love no longer exists."

If he hadn't been such a prick, I would have felt bad for him. He truly did what he thought was best, but never considered how it would change Bella. He never thought about how it would change her outlook on life or her feelings for him.

"You're right, Damon. I didn't. I was a fool, and I will regret it forever."

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean that Bella should be stuck looking over her shoulder forever. You really love her? Go and clean up the mess you made and then leave her in peace." Bella shook her head frantically, not wanting to bring up the red-head who was still trying to ruin her life.

"Victoria. I can promise you that you will never have to fear her again, Bella. I will find her and kill her myself." Bella said nothing to his vow; she simply pressed her face in between my shoulder blades.

"I think we've wasted enough time. Come on, princess, let's get you taken care of." I turned to face her and once again wrapped my arms around her.

"I've got this handled, so why don't you all disappear while we're gone." I spat, keeping my back to them.

"I'll get your hand taken care of, and then when we get home I'll take care of _you_." I winked down at her and she blushed and grinned like a fool.

Edward's growl made me look at him and I saw that he was being restrained by the scarred blonde. I took my time and focused on just how many scars marred his flesh. This pureblood was dangerous and if it hadn't been for the need to protect Bella I probably would have ran as far as possible. I may have been cocky, but I wasn't suicidal. My feelings must have showed on my face because Alice smirked at me.

"Damon, I don't think you've met my husband, Jasper. You may have heard of him. He's known as the God of War."

Shit.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie**_**: So, the Cullens have arrived and Bella is pissed! I think they have underestimated Bella, don't you think?**

**First of all, I have to apologize for my lack of review replies. I have been taking care of a very sick little man and haven't had time for much else. I hope that he will get well soon and I can get back to my normal routine! But I did read every one and appreciate them so much! You guys rock!**

**Thanks to Nostalgicmiss for being the best BFF ever, and you guys be extra nice to her as she has been working way too hard lately and I am trying to talk her into relaxing a bit! Well, as far as RL goes anyway… you know I would never encourage her to not write. I love ya', hunnie!**

_**Nostalgicmiss: **_**Hehehe, I think Edward just got his ass handed to him by a really pissed off Bella! And Damon seems to have this new need to protect Bella! **

**Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited and reviewed! you guys are amazing! I have been super busy at work so the replies may not be as prompt as they normally are, they will be answered as always though. You guys are all amazing and I love you all for reading and giving us your support! **

**Sabi, thank you for being an amazing BFF and for always encouraging me, as always that goes both ways and you know I will be there for you whenever you need me. Look after Ninja and give him a big hug for me. Love you guys! **


	15. Deja Vu

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Deja Vu**

_Your back ain't strong enough  
For burdens doublefold  
They'd crush you down  
Down into nothin'  
**Nothin' by Robert Plant and Alison Krauss**_

* * *

I could feel the tension in Damon's body as he held me and I knew why. The God of War was known amongst all vampires and it was easy to know why. Jasper was responsible for a lot of death and destruction, even if he was now one of the sweetest guys I knew.

My hand throbbed annoyingly as the tension in the room grew. I was getting frustrated that once again the Cullen's had walked in and tried to monopolize the situation. This was Damon and Stefan's house and they had no right to come in here and throw their weight around.

I felt a little better after getting my emotions out, but I could still feel my anger clawing to break free. I hadn't said everything I needed to yet, but I was too exhausted to keep going.

I felt a calming wave wash over me making the pain ease a little in my hand. I knew who was responsible and I appreciated it.

I gave Jasper a tentative smile and he offered me a nod of understanding. He seemed to realize I needed Damon beside me. No matter what happened, I had a feeling he would cool it with the threats.

"Can you take me to the hospital now? I want to get it over with."

"Sure thing, Babe," Damon said, pressing his lips to my forehead making my stomach flip with butterflies. He was into the role, and he was good at it. I had to be careful though, I was losing myself in the lie because I wanted it to be real.

"I'll come with you," Edward announced, but he wasn't looking at me, he was frowning at Jasper. Was he reading my emotions through his brother?

"No. You won't. I want you gone and out of my life by the time I get back."

"Bella, be reasonable."

"Fuck you, Edward, just stay the fuck out of my way," I growled, stepping out of his presence and heading toward the door, my good hand in Damon's as I tugged him behind me. I dared one of them to stand in my way. I was at my limit and I hoped they weren't in the mood to find out what would happen when I fell over that edge.

Thankfully, no one stopped us and in the car Damon gave me a smile, a full blown genuine smile. There was no sign of that smirk of his I'd grown to find sexy.

"What's that look for?"

"You kicked ass in there. I was expecting your head to do a three-sixty."

"Shut up," I laughed, cradling my hand against my chest. "I appreciated the back up though. If you keep this up I may have to stick by my word for later."

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked, turning his head completely from the road to look at me.

"If it's that's offensive I can stop, pretty boy. Eyes on the road."

Damon laughed but his eyes moved back to the road ahead of him and his hand wrung the steering wheel making it creak in protest. I loved knowing that I got to him like that. It made me feel powerful.

"Are you kidding, I'm keeping a tally of this shit, I plan on cashing in all the IOU's."

I laughed, rolled my eyes and sat back trying to block out the pain that was now intensifying. I hated hospitals but they were all part of the package with me. I'd been in and out of them so many times in my life I should have been offered a frequent flyer card. I hated sitting in waiting rooms for hours and then having the doctors tell you what you already knew. Damon was a good distraction though he was flirting and making such lewd suggestions in my ear I could have sworn I was glowing.

He kept it up throughout the examination and x-rays, and even tried charming the doctors into giving me some pain meds that would help him get lucky. If I'd known hospital visits could be so amusing I would have brought him along for all of my trips.

I'd asked him if it was a pain in the ass for him being in here, after I'd gagged at a particularly gruesome admittance that passed my examination room, but he just gave me the eyebrow wiggle and disappeared for ten minutes telling me he was all better. I knew better than to ask so I kept my opinion to myself.

We flirted shamelessly until we pulled up outside the Salvatore house, which wouldn't you know, still had the Cullen's cars parked outside. The sexual tension between Damon and I was just as heavy as it was when we'd got back from the bar and it just seemed to make the Cullen's presence all the more irritating.

"They never fucking listen," I grumbled, as Damon led me to the door.

"What did you expect? That they would change their minds like good little purebloods and scamper off?" he asked, grabbing my ass and making me skip ahead and swat at him with the cast they'd given me. At least the odds were a little more even now.

"No, but they could have at least stayed in a hotel or something," I grinned, feeling a little bit frisky. I pushed Damon against the first wall I could manage and pushed up on my toes. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"I said a lot of things earlier."

I bit his bottom lip and unbuttoned the first on his shirt. His eyes flickered to the door but he grabbed my ass anyway pulling me up his body. I closed my legs around him and kissed him, his cool lips pliable as I greedily pushed for more. My good hand tangled in his hair as I pulled him closer and kissed him deeper, wishing he understood this wasn't for our audience.

I pulled away, panting a little as I ground myself into him. "I was referring to the cashing in. Maybe you and I could go to a hotel instead?"

Damon spun us so the stone wall pressed into my back. I was trapped between the coolness of the wall and Damon and it made me shiver. I wasn't even sure whether it was my ever growing need for him or the chill that was running through my body. To be honest I didn't care. His hips rocked into me bringing all of my attention back to him, and I could feel him pressing into the place that seemed to buzz like a live wire. His lips moved from being inches from mine to the column of my neck in a breath, his tongue moving languidly to the pulse point on my neck. I couldn't help the groan that followed as I remembered the feel of his fangs in my flesh.

"I'm game if you are, princess."

"Let's just go then," I grinned.

"Oh please," Edward growled as the door bounced against the wall with an head splitting thump it was a wonder the thing was still in one piece. His hand had slammed it back against the rock during the rebound and I finally noticed that Alice was stood behind him, her eyes wide with shock.

"You have the _worst_ timing," Damon groaned, letting me slide down his body so I was sure to feel him again. We both tensed and smiled.

"Look, we know that this is all a ruse. Damon gave it all away when he was thinking about you before you left. You don't have to put yourself in this position to piss me off. I get it, Bella. You're mad."

"Contrary to your belief, Edward, this isn't a Carly Simon song. You may be vain enough to think all of my actions revolve around you, but you're sorely mistaken. Everything I'm doing is because it's what _I_ want. Not because of how it will effect you. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to bed, because we actually _need_ sleep."

"Bella, stop this."

"Stop what? Living my life? . . . Go to hell, Edward."

To make my point I turned and gave Damon a smile. Understanding, he swept me into his arms and pushed past Edward and Alice without incident, and took me to the stairs. I knew it was overkill, but I couldn't help myself. I was still pissed off about them being here, not to mention their constant interruptions of my time with Damon.

"Goodnight, please don't feel as though you have to stay on my account."

Damon laughed as he carried me up the stairs and into my room, and I realized that in that moment I had sounded just like him. It seemed he'd had more of an influence on me than I'd thought. I of Course chose to blame it on the pain meds they'd been kind enough to give me.

Damon kicked the door closed behind him as we entered and dropped me onto the bed so I bounced with a laugh.

"That was fun."

"Oh you think. You still hell-bent on getting me ripped to shreds?"

"No," I scoffed, sitting up on my elbows. "They won't hurt you, it'll upset me more."

"Somehow I don't see Edward caring about that."

I closed my eyes and fell back on the bed. In all honesty, I could care less what Edward thought. Seeing him tonight had made me realize just how over him I really was. I didn't want a relationship with him. All these promises he continued to make were empty and pointless. Empty, because the next time something happened he would do it all over again, and say it was done out of love. Pointless, because I had already moved on. I wanted someone else.

I opened my eyes as footsteps made their way across the room to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, pushing to my feet with my hands on my hips.

"I think we proved our point."

"Oh did we now?"

Damon leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he studied me. I knew he was trying to figure out whether I was still playacting or not. The question was would he run for the hills if he found out I really wanted this?

There was really only one way to find out, and I had to be the one to take the initiative.

"Come here a minute."

He raised his eyebrows at me, but complied all the same. I kept coaxing him closer the more he resisted. My heart was hammering in my chest with anticipation, and my palm was sweating in the cast as I became nervous.

He stopped in front of me, his eyes looking up at mine. I could see he was smirking, it reflected in the ice blue, his skin crinkling slightly in the corner as he waited for me to do anything.

"I haven't made my point," I whispered, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"Do you even have a point, princess?"

This time I smirked. I put my good hand in his hair and tugged his head back pressing my lips against his with an urgent fervor I wasn't even aware I possessed. The moment he kissed me back I let my hands drop to his shoulders and moved to his shirt, picking at the buttons one by one. I hoped he understood what I was trying to give him, what I was trying to say.

I didn't care who was or wasn't in the house. My mind was only on this room and the two people inside of it.

Damon and I.

**

* * *

Damon**

Was this girl fucking serious?

I mean, the gig was up according to the mind-reading prick, but Bella was still all over me. I wasn't sure if she was trying to prove something to him or her, but either way, I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Her tiny hands shook a little as she opened the buttons of my shirt at a torturously slow pace.

"Look at me," I commanded. I wanted – no needed – to know that she was doing it for the right reasons. I was a selfish bastard and there was no way that I wanted my time with her to be based on some need to prove herself to that worthless ex of hers. He had screwed up enough for her and I didn't want her losing her virginity to prove a point.

Her large, doe eyes bored into mine – pupils dilated as she stared. Ice met chocolate and I realized just how much I wanted it to be real.

The shaking in her hands stilled and she became more confident in her movements. When the final button was undone, she slid her warm hands up my chest and onto my shoulders, sliding the shirt down my arms. I sucked in a harsh breath as she placed her plump lips on the center of my chest. Her eyes were lit up with a fire I had never seen as she stared up at me through those long lashes.

"Damn, you're gorgeous, princess." I stroked the apple of her cheek with my thumb and felt her smile against my chest.

Grasping her chin in my hand I tilted her face toward me and began a slow and torturous assault on her lips. They immediately opened to accommodate me as my tongue began a lazy exploration that quickly became heated. After only a few moments of her small hands exploring my chest and back I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel her hot skin against mine.

Without giving it any thought, I ripped her shirt from her body. It was the only way to feel her without prying our lips apart, and I was simply unwilling to do that. Finally she pulled away; needing to breathe and I took a moment to stare at her heaving chest.

The peaches and cream of her skin was tinted with a light pink flush. It was in direct contrast with the black lace bra. And speaking of that lace, it left relatively nothing to the imagination. Bella gasped as I ran my thumb over the lace, feeling her nipple pebble. She reached up behind her to unclasp her bra but I stopped her.

"Oh, did you want to do that?" She asked coyly.

"You bet your sweet ass I do." Bella giggled and my dick twitched.

"I love that sound." My hand guided hers to the hardness that was begging to be let free. "See what it does to me? What _you_ do to me?"

I chuckled as she gulped loudly, then removed her bra. She seemed to forget everything when I bent down and took her left nipple into my mouth. I allowed my teeth to tug just a little and by the moans she was making, she was enjoying it. Ever so slowly, so as not to spook her, I slid my hand down her creamy stomach and when she showed no signs of apprehension I undid the button to her jeans. So caught up was I in what I was doing that I didn't hear the rapid footsteps approaching before it was too late.

The bedroom door was flung open and I immediately covered Bella's body with my own, shielding her from the eyes that were boring into us. A growl ripped free from my chest as I took in the sight of Doucheward and the rest of the Cullens.

Edward was livid and if looks could have killed I would have been nothing but a pile of ash.

"SERIOUSLY?" Bella screeched as she glared at them over my shoulder.

Edward made the mistake of ignoring her in favor of yelling at me.

"You are one sick son-of-a-bitch to be taking advantage of a woman in such a delicate mental state!" It took everything in me not to laugh in his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Delicate mental state? I think you're the one whose mental state we need to be worried about!" Bella had extracted herself from my arms and stood, bare chested, with her hands on her hips.

Every pair of male eyes were on her, but she had no idea. Even the prudish Edward couldn't tear himself away from the glorious sight of her heaving, flushed chest.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve to barge in here and yell at Damon! If you must know, I was the one who pushed for this! I want him, Edward! Not you! So back off!"

The blonde Amazon slapped her hands over her husband's eyes that looked like they were going to bug out of his head. Bella was finally reminded of her state of undress when the God of War snickered and coughed to cover it. His petite wife looked like she was caught between being amused and disgusted.

"Eep!" Bella quickly crossed her arms over her chest and Edward's eyes finally snapped up to meet hers.

"I have to say, Bella, I'm impressed." Amazon woman winked at her and Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Now, any other time, I would have been laying on the charm for the blonde goddess, but my only focus was on the beautiful brunette in front of me.

As quickly as possible I picked up my shirt from its place on the floor and slid it on her body. Something about seeing her in my clothes made me want to rip it right off of her and ravage her, not caring about who was watching. Thankfully, I had enough presence if mind not to give in to my urges.

"I fucking love you in my clothes," I whispered in her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her swollen lips.

We were once again caught up in our own little bubble as I buttoned the shirt, and once again, we were interrupted by her ex.

"Bella, you've proved your point. This bastard is just taking advantage of you." He snarled and her lip curved up into a sexy smirk. That combined with her wearing my shirt had me fighting to restrain myself.

"I think Bella deserves a bit more credit than that," I snarled.

"She can't be held responsible for her actions right now, and you are taking advantage of that!" He took a step in my direction, but his Warlord brother stopped him.

"Edward, do you even hear yourself? I am so over you and your need to make decisions for me! If it weren't for you doing just that, we probably wouldn't be in this situation, but we are and that is no one's fault but yours! If I want to fuck every half-breed in the United States, that is my prerogative! You lost any claim you had on me when you left me!"

Bella was breathing deeply through her nose, and I noticed her leaning her head toward my shirt. My scent was calming to her. I decided to help her further by wrapping her in my arms. Her hot breath washed over my skin as she breathed me in.

"You're good, princess. You're doing great." My words seemed to soothe her.

"Thanks, baby." Bella smiled a brilliant smile up at me so I kissed the tip of her perfect little nose.

It was in that moment that I felt something that was very foreign to me. I was feeling an overwhelming desire to protect her, and let's not forget the insane jealousy I felt at knowing that this douche had put his hands on her at some point. I wanted to be the only one to touch her soft flesh. I pictured seeing her wrapped up in my clothes on a daily basis, without all the interference from my fucked up family and her ex and his clan.

Sex would definitely be a bonus, but in all honesty, it was the day to day life with her that I was fantasizing about. In such a short period of time she had turned my world on its axis. She was the perfect combination of sweet and feisty. She would be able to keep me in line while accepting me for who I was. Bella was the picture of perfection and I would do whatever it took to keep her with me.

A low growl alerted me to the fact that Edward was privy to my every thought.

"_That's right, you asshole. You let her go. I will not make that mistake. She is __**mine**__ now, so stop embarrassing yourself and move on."_

"I believe that is Bella's decision to make. Sadly, I do not feel that she is able to make such life-changing decisions at this point in time, so I will be here until that time. You are right about one thing, though. I did make a mistake. One that I will not be making again. You would do well to remember that she loved me at one time. When can you ever say that _anyone_, let alone someone as good as Bella has loved you?"

He was right and we both knew it. He had her once. She loved him once. What did she feel for me apart from physical attraction? It seemed that was all I was good for when it came to women. He knew my every insecurity and in that one moment, he used them all against me.

"Damon," Bella whispered, her eyes filled with pity. I hated that look. I wanted my fiery angel back.

"Yes, well, at least I am not so stupid to let one who loved me that way slip through my fingers. If and when I experience love like that I will be smart enough to hold on to it until death separates us."

Edward and I glared at one another. I knew he could still hear my self-deprecating thoughts, and from the way Bella was wrapped around me, she knew it as well.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** Well, Damon is finally getting it! He's a little slow when it comes to all the mushy-type emotions. Poor guy! And Bella… well, she's become quite the little ball of snark, hasn't she? I love it!**

**Sorry this is being posted later in the day than usual, but yesterday was spent in the ER with my little man and I'm working to catch up on housework while taking care of him. I'm considering hiring a maid… perhaps a man-maid. A hot one with… sorry, got off track there.**

**Anywho, I tried to be better about replying to reviews this time around, but if I missed you I apologize. Lack of sleep is a bitch. But I appreciate every alert, favorite, review, and those who just take the time to read! And also for the rec's we have received for this story! You guys rock my socks off!**

**Nostalgicmiss, thank you so much for listening to me bitch and moan, especially when you are so busy! You are the best BFF a girl could ask for! Love ya, hunnie!**

_**Nostalgicmiss: **_**Hmm I like this private side of Damon that no one else can see. Sure it's a little out of character for him, but he still has that bite we all love about him and he seems to have no problems using that on the Cullen's! **

**Sabi I would love to know more about this man-maid . . . sorry, hot man maid . . . could you email me more of that! I am at work after all :P And give the Ninja a big hug from me! **

**Thanks everyone for all the support for this story, thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. I know it took me a little bit to get back to you this week, but it's been a nightmare at work! Still, I got there in the end and things should start to calm down a little bit now! You're all amazing and You rock and I love you all! That is all ;) **

**Sabi . . . you truly are an amazing best friend. I know you've had an epically hard week but I am glad things are calming down a little bit. Thank you for listening to my silence and letting me vent when I was annoyed! You're fabulous! TRULY! Love you loads girlie! **


	16. Lifted Weights and Revelations

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Lifted Weights and Revelations**

_And you're my favourite thing  
tell it everywhere I go  
I don't know what to do  
This heart's on fire  
**This Heart's on Fire by Wolf Parade**_

* * *

Damon's shirt felt good on my skin and the smell of him surrounded me. I wanted to drown in it which only served to aggravate me more as Edward goaded Damon. I'd had enough of his jealous bullshit. Once again, Edward Cullen was trying to make up my mind for me, to decide what was right for me. It was a crock of shit is what it was.

I could see that Edward's words made Damon's walls gain back some of the strength they'd had weeks ago when I'd first met him. The cocky, sardonic asshole that cared about no one but himself was just a couple insults away and I didn't want that. I wanted this Damon, the one that was intent on defending me and calling me sexy while he fed me the confidence I needed to stand up for myself.

The only thing Edward was achieving was making me hate him. If it didn't stop I was going to unload and I knew he wasn't going to like what I had to say. Damon's words about the if and when had given me the hope I hadn't thought to hope for, and I didn't want to lose that because my ex was a bossy son-of-a-bitch who was still intent on controlling me because he thought he knew better.

It seemed to me Edward was wearing his arrogance like a badge of honor. It was evident in the way he watched me and glared at Damon with that self satisfaction. What he'd said was setting off thoughts in Damon's mind and Edward was pleased with the result. If I'd thought it would do any good I would have cracked him across the face with my cast.

"If or when?" Edward's voice was dripping with contempt and I could see that Alice was trying to shut him up. Sadly it was too late, Damon moved to reply, but for the first time in my life I knew I had to say everything that was eating me up. I needed to bleed the last three years and get it out.

"Shut up, Edward, just shut the fuck up for one minute." He look surprised, but I wasn't going to let him cut me off when I had this fire burning inside of me. "You sanctimonious son-of-a-bitch, what is it going to take for you to see the truth. You sit here insulting Damon because I want him but it's not him you want to yell at is it? You want to demand answers from me, the _why_? The _how could you do this_? Well you know what, you want answers I'll give them to you."

Edward's Adam's apple bobbed with his discomfort. I didn't have to have his gift to know what he was thinking. He knew he'd opened a can of worms.

"I waited for you to come back, every fucking day for a year, each day worse than the last. Jacob and the pack were the only things keeping me on my feet. Charlie was out of his mind with worry, he didn't know what to do, he almost had me committed but Jacob and the boys saved my ass. Then Victoria decided to come and play; her cat and mouse games were mentally exhausting, she'd purposely leave me little gifts when she got around the wolves. She just loved to fuck with me because she knew killing me wasn't going to give her the revenge she wanted. You weren't around, killing me wouldn't hurt you.

"I used to hear your voice when I got scared so I got reckless because I wanted to hurt you. I almost killed myself pulling stupid fucking stunts just so I could hear your voice. I was an idiot but I was desperate and in pain. Then I jumped off a cliff and almost died and I realized that you just didn't care enough, so I made do with what little I had and tried to get through every day.

"When I graduated from Forks High, Jacob revealed how he felt about me and begged me not to go, he and the pack had been the only ones that every cared enough about me while I was in mourning. He hated seeing me that way and helped me through it, letting me talk about it all and get angry. I knew you were never coming back by that point, and I don't think I wanted you to. I had a hole the size of Texas in my soul and I needed to get away from all the memories, away from Victoria's taunting and games, but I did love Jacob in my own way. Of course he imprinted giving me no options so the only choice I had was to walk away, and hope that Victoria would give up.

"She didn't, she followed me here. To Virginia. I didn't know at first, I wandered around like a lost sheep, not talking to anyone not even really paying attention to anything around me. Without the wolves I was more empty than ever before and that's when I started to hate you. I was awkward before, but you killed me so much inside I couldn't think straight enough to even have a conversation with anyone.

"Finally, I made a friend, Amy; she was as quiet as me, a freshman who had the same interests. She was my first real friend in so fucking long that we were practically roommates. Then she disappeared into thin air. No one knew what happened, but I did," I said beating my chest bone with my good fist. "The moment she went missing I figured it out, and you better fucking believe Victoria had the time of her life rubbing that shit in. She put Amy's coat in my bed with a note telling me how I had great taste and to keep it up."

"Bella, I . . ." Alice started, but my eyes turned on her, glaring and filled with anger. Jasper watched me with wide eyes feeling every emotion I was feeling.

"I'm not finished."

Damon wrapped an arm around my waist and I drew strength from that. He was the only person not involved with this part of my life; he was possibly the only person I would have allowed to touch me in that moment. I put my hand on his where it lay on my stomach and squeezed gently, hoping he understood this for the thank you it was.

"I was alone, I couldn't reach out to anyone if I wanted to, all I had was my anger, and man was I angry, and it wasn't just at him," I said pointing to Edward. "I was angry at all of you for leaving me up shit creek without a paddle. It wasn't the wolves responsibility to get Victoria out of my life, but half of them came to help anyway, it took months but they managed to chase her away, they didn't kill her but I haven't seen her since, and it's _them_ I have to thank for that, not you."

I was so pissed off my chest was aching. In a sudden wave of fury I wanted to hurt them as much as they'd hurt me, but what would that solve? It would do nothing but make them act and think they knew how to fix me. I didn't need fixing though. I needed to be left alone. Damon had been the first thing in so long to distract me from all this hate and now they were trying to fuck that up too.

"You left me broken, with nothing and now you come in here and try and scare away the one good thing I've found. You think we're play acting Edward? You think we're putting on a show for you? You're so fucking conceited. What about what I want? I already told you I'm not the girl you left behind, I never will be. She's gone, and she was the one that loved you. I don't and never will love you. So why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Bella . . ."

"Get the fuck out of here," Damon said cutting Edward off. I was glad too. I didn't want to hear his voice. I had nothing more to say to him and there was nothing he could say that would change my mind. I'd been so afraid of seeing him I'd hidden, but now. Now I felt liberated, like a weight was finally gone from my chest and I could breathe.

Damon rubbed gentle circles into my back as we watched the spectators turn and head out of the door. I wanted to just crawl into bed with him and curl into his side and fall asleep so the day would finally be over, but that wasn't who he was and I understood that. I wasn't willing to give up his company though. I seemed to need his sardonic take on the world to keep me sane.

"Bella?"

It was Alice. She and Emmett were stood by the door. Emmett pushed it closed and looked at me with his big amber eyes that were filled with sadness. I knew I'd hurt him, I'd hurt them all, but I didn't regret the tangent. I'd needed it, I needed to get all of the anger and hate out of my body. I couldn't talk to them right now though. I needed air.

"Emmett, why don't you and Alice go downstairs for a while? I promise I'll come down and talk to you later, I just need some time."

"But Bella . . ."

"Alice, no. Just go."

Emmett nodded and gave me a small smile as he pulled open the door and pushed the protesting Alice out. I knew she would give him shit for it, but I appreciated that he'd respected my wishes.

When the door finally clicked closed, I turned and faceplanted into the bed, ignoring the twinge in my hand as it bounced on the bed beside my head. Talk about the longest day ever. I just wanted it to be over. I needed it to be over.

Damon hadn't said a word since he'd told them all to get out and I wasn't sure what angle he was going for, but I didn't ask as he laid on the bed next to me, his breathing shallow.

I felt physically and mentally drained. This whole day had been like a roller coaster ride from hell. One minute I'd been all hot and heavy, the next I was pissed as hell, drunk, horny, pissed, scared, broken bone, sexually starved, and let's not forget the half-naked in front of five purebloods. My day couldn't possibly get any worse.

I hated dredging up all of those memories. It felt like a lifetime ago and there was nothing that could change the past. I was even too ashamed to tell them Victoria got bored with me and left of her own free will. I was this plain Jane nobody with no life, then I met Damon and he ruffled my feathers and pissed me off, yet I couldn't help but be attracted to him. It was endearing.

Even if his silence right now was throwing me off.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked, looking up and finding those cool blue eyes watching me.

"I'm partial to my head. I didn't want you biting it off in your rage."

"Never stopped you before," I grumbled, flopping over to my back and looking up at him. His eyes were still on me.

"You're right," he smirked and leaned over my body, pressing his lips to mine. His smell was intoxicating as I got a double hit from both him and the shirt, and within a breath I was perfectly happy to be lost in him again. I parted my lips giving him free reign while my fingers pressed against the cool, but damn well formed chest. He rolled toward me covering half of my body with his as he deepened the kiss.

I didn't want this to end. I wanted to stay lost in him for the rest of the night and forget everyone else. I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, and I was quite certain that all this hot cold bullshit was just as big of a pain in the ass for him as it was for me. We'd been interrupted more times than we'd been naked together and wasn't that some shit.

I nibbled his bottom lip playfully as he pulled away and his arousal showed in the form of fangs. It was so hot seeing them pressing into his full bottom lip.

"Is everything you said true?" he asked kissing the tip of my nose.

"About my life? Yeah, but don't you dare feel sorry for me. It's made me stronger. I don't care why they're here; I'm not that sad excuse for a girl they left behind. I never stood up for myself. I let them make all the decisions. It's just not who I am anymore."

"I agree."

"Say what?"

"I agreed with you."

"I noticed. I was just wondering why."

He laughed, brushing my hair over my shoulder and pressed his lips against mine making my stomach flip in excitement. Being with him had changed so much; we'd gone from constant bickering to bantering playfully and understanding one another. The more time I spent with him, the more I actually liked him, which I'd never really anticipated. I knew this might just be a temporary thing for him and I was fine with that. We made no promises. I, however, fully intended on making the best of this while I could.

Damon pulled back and looked down at me with a grin. I could see the calculations going on behind his beautiful eyes.

"Uh oh, I know that look."

"I have a look?"

"Yes, and it screams trouble," I said dramatically, biting on my tongue to show him I was fucking with him.

"Let's get out of here."

I laughed, my hands gripping his shoulders as I closed my eyes. How I wished he was serious. I didn't want to be here. Stuck in a house with the Cullen's who never slept, biding their time until they could convince me how crazy I was and what I really wanted.

Little did they know, what I really wanted was in this room with me.

I opened my eyes, one at a time to look at him, and I realized, even with his bemused expression, he was serious. He was just waiting for me to figure it out.

"You're serious."

He nodded, and gave me his signature smirk.

"Where the hell would we go?"

**

* * *

Damon**

I may have shocked everyone, myself included, when I ordered a room full of purebloods to "get the fuck out", but I was so damn tired of watching Bella deal with their shit. Whoever she was when they knew her was not the woman that stood there relaying her history to them. All of her hurt and pain was laid bare for all to see and I desperately hoped that Prissward was feeling the full effects of her anger.

What made him think that she would ever want him again was beyond me. He was the idiot who literally left her to the wolves to begin with. Did he really and truly expect her life just to go on as it had before? Even if you take the supernatural aspect completely out of the equation, you can't just break someone's heart and expect them to remain the same. Hell, I was a prime example of that fucking fact. Not that I was ever a boy scout, but I wasn't nearly the heartless bastard that Katherine turned me into.

The Cullens were all so focused on her damn story that I don't think any of them truly understood the magnitude of just what they were hearing. Bella had experienced one loss after another and now she was being expected to simply let them back in as if they had never left her broken and bleeding to begin with.

After they all heeded my command (surprising me) I took a good look at the two who stayed behind. Little Alice did not surprise me at all. Not only was she persistent as hell, but you could tell that she did love Bella in at least some capacity. No, the one that surprised the hell out of me was the big one. He seemed so desperate for her to simply acknowledge him and his love for her. His arms constantly twitched at his sides as if he was restraining himself from reaching out and grabbing her in a hug. Thankfully, he didn't and eventually trailed after Alice, looking like a chastised little boy.

Then I had the overwhelming urge to simply take Bella and run. Run from the Cullens, from my brother and his girlfriend, from Katherine and whatever hell she was planning on raining down on us. I just wanted to be with Bella and see if my feelings toward her were simply a product of the situation or more. I also wanted her far from her dick of an ex. He may have loved her but in the small time Bella had been in my life she had wormed her way into my emotions, and for once I wanted to keep the girl. I didn't want to lose her to some pussy who didn't deserve her. So when she asked if I was serious I didn't hesitate in letting her know that I was.

"Princess, we can go wherever your little heart desires," I told her, an indulgent smile on my face.

"Hmm… how about England? I've always wanted to go there! I could see the homes of Jane Austen, or the Bronte sisters!" She was so excited that she was practically vibrating. It was as if the previous encounter with the Cullens hadn't even happened.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of somewhere we could go in my car. How about this? Once all this drama with our psycho exes is over I will take you to England. Hell, we'll travel all over Europe. I have a home in Italy that you may like."

Bella's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I heard the growls coming from the hallway outside the bedroom, but paid them no mind. I knew that they would need to be dealt with if I planned on going anywhere with Bella, but I was just too caught up in seeing her so damn alive and excited that I didn't want to let that go.

"Are you just fucking with me, Damon?" Her smile faltered a little and I gently kissed her lips.

"No, princess. I promise you that once this is all over I will take you wherever your little heart desires. There is nothing for me here anyway. And it will be worth it to see you smile like that more often."

"Who knew that underneath all of that asshole-ness there was a sweet, caring guy just dying to get out?" She teased and giggled that fucking giggle that made me want to throw her down and have my way with her.

"Shh, don't let that get out. You'll ruin my spotless reputation." I winked at her but then caressed her cheek. "Seriously, though, think about somewhere you would like to go on a road trip. Get your shit packed and we'll head out. Sound good?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded and planted a loud, wet kiss on my lips. "Now get out of here! I have work to do!"

She swatted my ass playfully. I was still chuckling until I was met with a very angry Edward being held back by the God of War. Seriously, I couldn't even wrap my head around the fact that I was even standing in his presence. He was legendary and I couldn't even pretend that he didn't scare the fuck out of me.

But as intimidating as he was, I knew that I could not allow any of them to damage Bella any more than they already had.

"Look, I know that either of you could kill me with a flick of your wrist, but in order to hurt Bella again you will have to do just that." I tried to make myself seem a lot braver than I actually felt, but with a mind reader that wasn't exactly possible.

"No, it isn't possible. Neither is trying to pretend that you are capable of having true feelings for my Bella," Edward sneered.

"Are you always this much of a pompous ass? How the hell did you get a girl like Bella to fall for an ass like you?" I shook my head and he growled and fought against Jasper's hold on him.

"Bella loved me then and she still does. She's just hurt, and rightfully so! But I will make it up to her. You will be nothing but a vague memory to her." Edward's lip curled up in a sneer.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. It seems that you are the one who is delusional. Bella is done with you and the sooner you get that through your thick skull the better. You should, however take care of the red-headed problem that you left for the wolves to take care of."

I grinned widely as he winced and made sure to play Bella's recent words about Victoria over in my mind. He deserved to feel the truth behind what he had caused.

"I know exactly what I have caused! You think I don't hate myself for hurting her? For leaving her unprotected? I do! Every damn day! But I have also realized that I don't want to be away from her ever again."

"Yes, well, I don't think that is your decision to make any longer, and it seems that Bella wants no part of you or your love. She's moved on, pureblood. At least with me she can be human." It was a low blow, and I knew it, but I couldn't help myself.

Edward looked like he was thinking over what I said.

"That is true. At least until she ages and you decide that you don't want her anymore. I have read your mind and you are a vain creature. Apart from your concern for Bella, which is something very recent, you think of very little other than yourself. I am willing to stay with her no matter her age."

"You really think she'll be satisfied to look like your grandmother? Please! No, if she wants I will change her. But even like me, she will be more human than she would be with you. Even as a human you treat her like a porcelain doll. If you could you would put her up on a shelf, locked away to be looked at and never touched. You are so worried about her being human that you never allowed her to live." I surprised myself with the depth of my words and realized that I meant them.

"And you think that fucking her will make her more human?" Edward barked out a harsh laugh.

Yes, I had thought about sex with Bella. A lot. But it had become more than that. I wanted to show her just how it could be. I wanted her to enjoy life, and enjoy it with me. Realizing just how much she meant to me was a shock and Edward seemed to share that feeling.

"It's fleeting. You'll throw her away," he warned.

"You mean like you did? I don't think so. I've been in her shoes and I have no desire to inflict that sort of pain on her… again. I think you've done enough of that for everyone, don't you?"

We stared one another down, neither of us so much as blinking.

"Edward, I think you should go and hunt. It will calm your nerves some." Jasper suggested, but it sounded more like an order.

Edward seemed to have an unspoken conversation with Jasper before bolting down the stairs.

"Finally," I murmured and made to walk away, but Jasper grabbed my arm to stop me.

His grip was firm and the look in his eyes told me to keep my mouth shut.

"You know, having the ability to read the emotions of others can be very useful. I know when someone is sincere and when they are not. I know just how deeply a person's feelings for another run. But it can also be a curse; like when I was able to feel just how deeply we hurt Bella."

I still kept silent, sensing that he had more to say.

"I know how you feel about Bella, and so does Edward. It's why he's so angry and determined. She has another choice now and it terrifies him. He's not going to just give her up, you know."

"I kind of figured that. I just don't want him pushing Bella. She deserves better than that shit."

"I agree with you, Damon. We are all responsible for the way Bella has changed."

"You make it sound like a bad thing!" I spat. "Bella is fine just the way she is! I don't know who she was before, nor do I care."

"Maybe that is part of our problem, Damon. We all remember the meek, sweet Bella who never had a cross word for anyone. She was quick to forgive and never held a grudge. Who she is now is great too, but I just hate how she got here. She's a hell of a lot of fun these days, and I'm glad that she is able to stand up for herself, but she had to endure too much pain to get where she is now. But I am afraid that her anger will become too much for her and it will control her in the end."

He paused and took a deep breath before chuckling.

"She is very excited about whatever little trip you plan on taking her on. Her emotions are all over the place right now, but mostly she's excited. It's the first time I've felt that from her since we've arrived."

"Well, I think you would have felt it a lot more if we hadn't been interrupted earlier." I smirked but a growl from him ended that.

"She is still my little sister, and you may have feelings for her but I will not allow you to talk about her in a disrespectful manner."

"I wasn't disrespecting her, merely stating a fact." Should I have been pissing him off further? Probably not.

"Look, I get that this is who you are, but Bella cares about you just as much as you care about her she is just simply refusing to admit it to herself."

I stood completely stunned. The entire time I had believed that Bella was simply going along with the lie to get rid of the Cullens. I asked myself if there was any way that he was telling the truth and felt a small bit of hope festering in my chest. I attempted to rub it away but was not successful.

"Hope. That's a strange emotion to feel when you find out that someone returns your feelings. I expected joy, or acknowledgement, but hope?" Jasper cocked his head, trying to figure me out.

When I said nothing he asked me to explain.

"It's really none of your damn business," I growled, hating that my privacy was being invaded. Again.

"I believe that what pertains to Bella is very much my business. You see, I feel responsible for her, and I love her like a sister. The only reason I went along with Edward's decision to leave her was because he played on my guilt, but I will not allow anyone to deter me from protecting her again. So, you see, it is my business."

"No. It really isn't. Look, I'm glad that you want to look out for the princess, but my feelings are my own and there is nothing in them that could harm her in any way." He seemed to accept my answer and turned to walk away.

"I am just going to say one more thing and then I will let you go." He spoke with his back still facing me. "If you harm her, in any way, there will be no place far enough that you can hide. There will be no protection from my wrath. You know who I am and what I can do, so keep that in mind when you are handling my little sister."

Without another word, he silently descended the stairs and I was left alone with my thoughts. Leaning against the wall, I allowed his words to float through my mind. My princess wanted me the way I wanted her.

_Dammit, for once I'm going to get the girl!_

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** Go Bella! She really needed to get that out and Damon is so proud of her! So am I! And Damon being all touchy-feely and dare I say… emotional? Who'da thunk it!**

**Thanks so much to all our readers! And to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite! And don't even get me started on those of you who recommended this story! You guys are all sorts of amazing! If you've seen it rec'd somewhere be sure to let us know so that we can properly thank them!**

**Nostalgicmiss, you are beyond amazing! You took my totally ruined 30****th**** birthday and made it better! They should write songs about your awesomeness! I could go on, believe me! Love you, girlie!**

_**Nostalgicmiss: **_**Well look at that, there were some things Bella was hiding after all. I guess that was one of the reasons she was so stubborn and pissy in the beginning. I don't think I'd want to be reintroduced into that world after what she's had to deal with. And Damon . . . He may still have that sarcasm working on the outside, but his internal monologue is definitely endearing. And he handled his conversation with Jasper better than I had imagined as well! **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. We love you all for the support of this story, and like Sabi said . . . the Recs are amazing! Thank you so much for that! You're all amazing for continuing to read and letting us know what you think! If I could bake I would make you all cookies! **

**Sabi, Happy birthday again hunnie, you're amazing and I am honored to call you my BFF! You're absolutely amazing! Hope your man-maid Ras kept you occupied ;) Love ya loads girlie! Keep Smiling!**


	17. Now That's Cleared Up!

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Now That's Cleared Up!**

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear.  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.  
See how I leave, with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do.  
**Rolling In The Deep by ADELE**_

* * *

I was happy. It took me very little time to pack mainly because I was planning on wearing very little during our time together. I knew it was presumptuous but I didn't care, it wasn't like Damon would resist, at least – I didn't think he would.

I was in the middle of picking through my underwear when I heard voices out in the hall. I could hear that some of them were raised as though shouting, so I made my way to the door and leaned against it, my ear as close as it could get to the wood so I could hear the hushed conversation.

Edward and Damon were having it out. Edward was accusing Damon of trying to use sex to keep me human and I resented that. Hell, I resented Edward so I guess anything he had to say would just make matters worse. Damon didn't answer, but I knew he must have been thinking because Edward answered his thoughts instead.

I listened intently as the continued their conversation, but it was Jasper who sent Edward away, and it was Jasper that finally got to the heart of what was going on. He knew how I felt about Damon and he said it out loud. I knew I should be pissed that he'd outed me, but I was more interested in what he had to say about Damon, and Damon's reaction to the news that I was, in fact, very interested in him.

Finally the answer came.

Hope.

Jasper didn't understand the emotion and why it was the first to come to Damon, but I did. I knew why he was feeling that. Both of us had been thrown to the proverbial wolves by people we loved and we were left wounded and bleeding. I doubted either of us had ever hoped to find someone else, let alone someone who could penetrate the defensive walls we'd built around ourselves. Hope was something neither of us had put much stock in, yet now, we both hoped that the emotion the other felt would be true, we hoped that the walls could be knocked down for good, we hoped we'd found someone that would love us with as much ferocity as we loved them.

I didn't hear the end of the conversation, but I did hear Jasper walking away. His footsteps heavy down the hardwood floor that led to the stairs.

Was Damon still stood out there? Did he realize I knew?

I'd had no idea that he felt that way about me? I thought for him I was a challenge, someone he needed to bed to get the trophy. I'd thought he'd looked at me like something that needed to be conquered. A conquest if you will.

Sure, things had changed between us in the last couple of days, we'd been working together rather than against one another, but I never thought we'd find mutual attraction.

I'd been angry at Edward for so long, and he'd consumed so much of my emotion that I didn't think I'd ever get past that. Even when he showed up, I was terrified he'd talk to me in his liquid sex voice and I would throw myself at him, but it hadn't happened.

Thinking back on their arrival, all I really thought about was Damon and the time we'd spent together in the room, or the hate I felt for the archaic purebred vampire that stood in front of me. There was no memory of the intimacy we shared together, only thoughts of Damon, and how his lips felt against mine as we kissed and our bodies melded together needing to be closer. It was so distracting I hadn't realized what was going on, but Jasper knew. He'd picked up on how I felt in less than eight hours in the same dwelling as us.

Having a choice meant I had to think, and when I did, I tried to picture a future with Edward, but I couldn't. There truly was nothing there anymore, not even fear of being in the same room with him. There none of the anger, there was nothing but him, stood alone, I couldn't even stand next to him in my made up visual. There was no future for us. Whatever we'd had together was gone.

This lead me to thinking about a future with Damon. I hadn't let myself before now because I couldn't imagine him ever having that kind of tie to me. Yet stood against the cool wood of the door, and knowing that he cared about me, it finally materialized. Him and I together and happy.

My lips curled as my mind conjured up a visual and I couldn't help but be happy. It was something I truly wanted. I stayed with that thought for a while, picturing what a future with him could really be like, and I lost myself in it. I let it wrap around me, it was consuming.

I was so lost in my thoughts, a knock on the door behind me had me jumping deeper into the room. I'd been so involved I hadn't heard anyone approaching, and I'd thought I'd heard Damon leave after Jasper had walked away.

I stepped forward and pulled the door open and was surprised when I really shouldn't have been. Alice and Emmett both stood looking forlorn as they faced me. Had Alice seen my decision? Had she told Emmett?

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Can we talk?" Alice asked, her usual pep missing. It was weird to see her so down. As long as I'd known her she'd always been upbeat and bouncy. I could actually say the same for Emmett too, who was beginning to look like someone had run over his puppy.

I opened the door further as an invitation and stepped to the side letting them in. I knew we'd have to talk eventually, and even though I wasn't exactly excited about it being now, I figured it was better to get it over with sooner rather than later.

As soon as they were in, I checked the hall behind them and shut the door once I deemed it all clear. I really didn't want anyone else to decide it was time to talk. As far as I was concerned, I had nothing more to say to Edward Cullen.

I moved to the bed and fell on it, pulling my legs under me as I stared at the two Vampires stood awkwardly by the wall.

"What's up?" I asked, a certain amount of '_what now?'_ to my tone. I felt a little bad because I really wasn't upset with either of them. I still loved Alice and Emmett, I was just throwing my misguided anger at them.

Neither of them said a word as they stood there. They both just watched me with sad eyes like they were trying to memorize this moment. I hated that I would lose them, but it was inevitable. They would side with Edward. He was their brother and it was the way things should be.

"Say something," I said, my tone less hostile and more encouraging.

Emmett elbowed Alice gently as if to make her start talking, it was odd seeing the two extremes like this. Tiny Alice and huge Emmett, side by side, in a nudging match. Finally, Alice sighed and shook her head.

"I saw a new future for you, and I've been keeping it from Edward."

"Okay, what did you see?"

Alice hesitated and looked away from me, her golden eyes filled with distress. Whatever it was, it was hard for her to say, yet Emmett nudged her again to encourage her to go on. Alice sighed with exasperation as she looked at Emmett, whatever she'd seen, she obviously didn't want to share it. Emmett, however, seemed to think she should.

It was quiet for another five minutes before Emmett took control and sat down next to me on the bed. It seemed he was going to be the one to deliver this news, whatever it was.

"Alice saw two futures for you. One with Edward and another with that . . . with Damon. She didn't want to tell you because she loves you, we all do, but I think you need to know the truth."

"Which is?" I asked, smiling with encouragement.

"There's no wrong answer, Bella. No matter what you decide you'll be happy. You have two paths to take, and whichever one you decide on will lead you to happiness."

"Fuck," I sighed, finally taking a deep breath. "I thought you were going to tell me something devastating the way you're talking. Both of you look so grave, I thought I was dying or some shit."

Emmett guffawed, throwing his arm around my shoulders, while he looked up at Alice. "She really does have a colorful vocabulary now doesn't she?"

Alice's perfect eyebrows arched as she shook her head. She was still obviously pissed at Emmett for making her talk about this. Emmett seemed relieved it was all over though. I had to admit, I was too, and that was because I knew I'd already made my choice. I knew who I wanted.

"Why?" Alice asked suddenly, falling to her knees in front of me. "Why him, Bella? Edward loves you, he's good for you. I know that you still love him somewhere in your heart, he's your mate. You can't just throw that away like it means nothing. I know he left, but he's regretted it every day since. You have to know that. You have to see how much this is hurting him."

"Hurting him? Did you hear a fucking word I said earlier, Alice? I have been broken for so fucking long because of this. You say he loves me . . . But if he loved me he'd never have been able to stay away for that long. If he loved me, he'd know how much I suffered. If he loved me, he would never have left in the first place."

"Edward was trying to protect you, he thought . . ."

"Get out, Alice," I snapped. I didn't need to be lectured about how I should feel, I also didn't need a recap on why he'd left; we'd already been over this. Edward's act of protection had almost killed me and _had_ killed Amy. I wasn't interested in the justification of his behavior.

"Bella . . ."

"No. You don't get to say anything else. Your argument for your brother is tired and unnecessary. You obviously aren't listening to a word I'm saying so I don't want to hear a thing _you_ have to say. Now get the fuck out."

I could see Emmett nod in my peripheral as Alice looked to him for help. He was telling her to go, and I could have hugged him for it. I didn't want to hear about the why's of Edward's disappearance. I'd heard them all before and this wasn't justifying anything other than just how selfish they really were.

Alice walked to the door, her head hanging low, each step slow and tortured as though she was waiting for me to revoke the order, but it wasn't going to happen. I didn't want to hear it. I wasn't interested in anything she had to say unless it didn't involve Edward; and that was highly unlikely.

I sat in silence as she pulled the door open and looked back at me. Emmett caught her glance and shook his head again, finally sending her out of the room and pulling the door closed behind her.

"I'm so tired of this shit," I growled. "Why do they think they have the right to make up my mind for me? I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Emmett. I'm not the girl you left behind. I don't want to be her; she was a doormat, so fucking caught up in the mythical world that she wouldn't stand up for herself. It's not who I am anymore."

"And I think that's good," Emmett grinned. "Listen, you were lovely back then, Bella, but you're awesome now as well. I think of you as a little sister and all I want for you is to be happy. If that's with Damon, then so be it."

"Is that why Alice didn't want to tell me? She thought it would make up my mind for me?"

"She just wants you in her life. I don't even think it's about Edward, I just think she believes that you being with Edward will keep you close. Alice is pissed right now. She's not even talking to Edward, but she thinks pushing you at him will fix everything."

"She's wrong. It's just pushing me away from you guys. I love you all, I do, but I can't be with Edward. It doesn't mean we can't still be friends though, Em. Just because I'm not with Edward, it doesn't mean I don't want anything to do with you."

"I agree, and I would like to be a part of your life, Bella."

"Good," I grinned. I was glad that at least Emmett wanted to stay in touch. I knew Edward would give him a hard time about it, but it was about time Edward learned that the world didn't revolve around him. Each of us had our own lives to live and I didn't want him dictating to anyone about what their choices should be. I'd already made sure to cut him out of mine.

"I better go do some damage control."

"Thanks Em, and tell Alice that I love her, I just don't want to be pushed into making a decision I don't want."

"I will," he said, leaning forward and kissing the crown of my head before standing up. "Maybe later we can catch up without all the drama."

"Now that would be nice."

He barked out laughter as he headed to the door and pulled it open. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him and the others. I may have been pissed as hell at Edward, but none of the other Cullen's really deserved that wrath. They'd simply complied with Edward's request to leave. They were a family and I couldn't fault them for that.

I realized I should head down and speak to Carlisle and Esme, but first I wanted to see Damon. I wanted to reiterate what Jasper had told him. I wanted him to know the truth. At least then the ball would firmly be in his court.

It was a risk choosing Damon, it seemed he didn't have the best track record with women, but at the same time he understood rejection. Maybe, just maybe that would be the thing that brought us closer. There were no guarantees it would be perfect, but I was willing to take a chance. That had to count for something.

I pulled open my door and danced down the corridor to the room next to mine, the one I knew belonged to Damon. I knocked and waited, leaning patiently against the door frame as I waited for him to reply. There was nothing though, and I knew he must have wandered off to do something else, like fill his car up with gas or dig up something he needed for the trip.

I skipped down the stairs as I made my way to my first stop, but skidded to a halt long before I reached the garage. I pressed myself against the wall of the corner that led to the corridor that would take me to where Damon's car was parked in the garage.

Edward was down the hall, leaned against it with one arm as he bowed his head to talk to the woman resting against it. I didn't recognize her at first, but that was because she'd styled her hair differently.

Elena was grinning at Edward with a sense of awe and I wondered what he was up to. He ran his hand through his hair as he spoke and I knew he was upset about something. The hair fluffing was a telltale sign that he was agitated, and I could almost count down to the exact second that he would pinch the bridge of his nose.

Edward followed through and I rolled my eyes at the predictability. He was upset; it was the same routine every time. The question I had though, was why talk to Elena?

**

* * *

Damon**

I walked away from Jasper, completely confounded by the little bomb he had dropped on me. Bella felt the same? She wanted me? Sure, I was hot as hell, but I was a prick and for the most part she had always seemed to loathe me. Wanting my body and wanting me were two totally different things, and let's face it; I had never been a very loveable guy. _Maybe Jasper was confused. Maybe he was just feeling her lust and confusing it for real emotion. But he was an empath so surely he would know the difference…_

My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas. I wondered if I should just talk to her, but then realized that I was acting like a pre-teen girl with a crush and decided to suck it up. Then, of course, I wondered how she felt about her prick of an ex and all that flew out the window. I wondered if she still loved him, or if her hatred of him was all an act to protect herself? I decided that the only person who could give me answers was Bella so I decided to go and talk to her.

I wasn't expecting to have her run into my arms, shaken and looking worried.

"What's wrong, princess? Having second thoughts about our lovers' retreat?" I tried to make a joke, hoping to lighten her mood, but it didn't seem to work. She only stared up at me with big, worried eyes.

"Really, what's wrong?" I searched her face for answers.

"Edward and Elena. I was coming to find you. I heard… nevermind, that doesn't matter right now. Anyway, I came to find you and I saw them. They were close and talking really low, so I couldn't hear what was being said."

"Why the hell would those two be talking? Surely my brother wouldn't leave her alone with a pureblood. Even if it is a Cullen." None of it made any sense.

"I don't know, but I just have this feeling that something is off. I mean, what could they possibly have to say to one another? Something's not right, Damon. I just have this awful gut feeling."

My poor princess looked like she was in knots. Jealousy flared in me. Was she jealous of their interaction? Did she want to be alone with him? With considerable effort I calmed myself and focused on the brown-haired beauty who was nervously tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Look, princess, everything will be fine. We'll figure out what Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum are up to and then you and I are going on a nice little vacation for some alone time." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively, causing Bella to blush and giggle.

"You wanna' take a walk with me, princess? Maybe it will help you get rid of some of that nervous energy. I _could_ help you get rid of it in other more pleasurable ways, but it seems that we are doomed to be interrupted, so we'll just wait on that."

With an over-exaggerated eye roll Bella took my hand and squeezed, offering a wink of her own. I couldn't take the space between us anymore and her lips were just begging to be kissed. It was gentle and far more loving than I ever thought myself capable of being. I think Bella noticed because her soft, plump lips moved slowly against mine. When she finally broke away she was blushing a looked slightly nervous.

"Alice had a vision about us!" She blurted out and I held in a chuckle.

"Did she, now? And what sort of vision did the little pixie have about us? Was it naughty?"

"Be serious, Damon!" She slapped my chest, but smiled playfully.

"I am being serious! What could be more serious than some sexy time with you?"

"Well, she didn't get graphic, but she said that my future could go in two directions. She said I would be happy in either future." Bella looked down at her feet.

"Do you think you could elaborate a little more, please?" I asked, hoping that at least one of those futures included me. I needed to know that I had a chance with her.

"She, um, said that I would either be with you or Edward. She didn't really want to tell me, but I think Emmett made her."

"And let me guess, she wants you with Edward? Shocker!" We both rolled our eyes because Alice had in no way been shy about her feelings.

"She does, but she says that you and I could be happy." Her shyness in discussing a future between us was adorable, but I really needed to know how she felt about both possible futures.

"And what do you want, Bella?" I traced the line of her jaw with my fingers. The gesture was sweet… a foreign concept.

"Um, before I say anything else, I should probably be honest with you and tell you that I heard your conversation with Jasper."

"Dropping eaves, princess? I'm shocked!"

"Jackass! Anyway, I thought you should know that Jasper was right. I do have feelings for you."

I stood perfectly still and let the reality of the situation step in. She was feeling the same thing I was. When I noticed her shifting her weight from one foot to the other, I realized that I had been silent for too long.

"Sorry, princess, I was just coming to terms with the fact that you could even remotely feel that way about me. What about Edward? She said you could be happy with him." I watched her carefully for any reaction to his name. There was none.

"Even if I didn't feel what I feel for you, Edward and I are over. He gave me up and broke my heart into a million pieces. The girl he left may have loved him, but the woman I am now does not. Nor do I want to." One look into her eyes told me that she was being truthful.

"Well, then I'll ask you again; what do you want, Bella?"

"You need me to say it?" I nodded and she took a deep breath. "You. I want you, Damon."

The vulnerability that showed on her face made her impossibly more beautiful to me, so I kissed her. Hard.

"This is probably a big mistake," she panted when we pulled apart.

"Mmm, perhaps, but it's a mistake that we'll be making together. I'm all in, Princess." We both smiled at one another, caught up in the moment of peace. Of course it couldn't last long.

"What about Elena? I refuse to be a placeholder, Damon."

"And I thought you were a smart girl. Didn't you here what Scarface said? I want you, Bella. We've both been put last too many times. I think it's about time we get to be first, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," she sighed when I cupped her cheek.

"Plus," I added with a smirk "I could wonder the same about you and Edward. 'Cause if he's what you're looking for than you'll find me sorely lacking in the prude department."

"Nope, I like you and your wicked ways. No prudes for me." She smiled up at me indulgently.

"Good answer, princess. And as soon as we get all of this shit taken care of we can ditch our pasts and start over. Maybe we could take an extended trip to Europe. You'll love Italy."

"And England! You said you would take me to England!" She was practically bouncing.

"Yes, I suppose I did. I'd go just about anywhere with you. Maybe we'll even bring one of the puppies along to act as a bodyguard."

She launched into a full running commentary on which wolf she should bring and why. She decided on someone named Seth because he was unattached and like a little brother to her. She also decided to tell me every place she wanted to visit and why. Normally that type of chatter would grate on my nerves, but she was so damn happy and cute – not to mention the fact that she was holding onto my hand with a kung-fu death grip – that I couldn't bring myself to care. Just watching her wildly gesturing with her cast clad free hand when she would get particularly excited about a certain place had me grinning like a fool.

"So, you're excited about this trip then?" I asked, smugly.

"Aren't you? I mean, you'll have me all to yourself…" She trailed off and ran a hand down my chest suggestively.

"Oh, and what a happy day that will be. I can ravage you without the fear of some fool barging in on us. As nice as I think your tits are, I would prefer to be the only one allowed to see them."

"Damon! You are such an ass!" She slapped my chest playfully again.

"Hmm, but I'm your ass, my dear so you better get used to it."

"I think I can handle that," Bella whispered, taking a step closer to me so that her lips were moving against my neck.

"You keep that up, princess, I may just have to abduct you and head for Europe now."

"Well, in that case…" Bella's blazed a trail of open mouth kisses on my neck and I gripped her hips tightly, pulling her to me.

"Don't tempt me, Bella. I don't think the Cullens would take too kindly to me running off with you."

"Fuck the Cullens," She purred in my ear.

"Little minx." I brought one hand up to the back of her neck and forcefully crashed my lips to hers. At that point I would have taken her right there in the grass but fate had other plans. My sensitive ears caught the rapidly approaching footsteps approaching us.

"Oh, honey, look. Your ex is coming for a chat." I nodded in Edward's direction and Bella groaned loudly.

A look of determination was on his face. That, mixed with the malicious smirk told me that this little visit was not going to be a good one. He had something up his sleeve and it meant trouble for Bella and me. Knowing the fucker was listening to my thoughts, I replayed my entire conversation with Bella over in hopes that he would get the hint; or at least wipe that shit-eating smirk off his smug face, but it didn't work. If anything his smile widened.

"What the hell does the ass want now?" Bella rolled her eyes and tool in my grim expression.

"Hey." She cupped my cheek and my eyes met hers. "Nothing he can say is going to change what I said to you or how I feel. Don't let him get to you, Damon."

"Sure thing, baby. But I have a feeling that the fucker has something up his sleeve."

She kissed me gently, pouring all of her emotions for me into the kiss. That must have gotten to dickwad because I felt a gust of wind blow and immediately knew that he was standing right behind Bella; smirk still firmly in place.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** So, the plot thickens! Some Damon and Bella time! These two just need to go and lock themselves away and GET IT ON! Right? **

**Thanks, as always, to everyone who read, alerted, favorite, and reviewed! You guys are beyond awesome! I love hearing your thoughts on the characters, and it seems that you guys share my love for Emmett and Jasper ;)**

**Nostalgicmiss, you're hand holding and ability to make me feel better when I'm sick as a dog… again… and going without sleep astounds me. Not to mention your mad writing skills! You are the best and I love ya'!**

_**Nostalgicmiss: **_**Just when they think it's safe to go with the PDA along comes Edward and he doesn't seem to be in the mood to play nice. I don't think Edward has ever smirked maliciously before so this should get interesting lol ;) **

**Thanks as always to all of you that read, favorite and review. You're all so amazing and I am still in awe of you all and I have no idea how to thank you all for letting us know what you think and accepting it like you have. I love you all! **

**SABI! You're an amazing BFF and you always keep me smiling! You really have no idea how glad i am to call you my friend! You're fabulous! Love ya chick! **


	18. Sandwich Short of a Picnic

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Sandwich Short of a Picnic**

_You grow, you grow like tornado  
You grow from the inside  
Destroy everything through  
Destroy from the inside  
Erupt like volcano  
You flow through the inside  
You kill everything through  
You kill from the inside  
**Tornado by Jonsi**_

* * *

I could feel Edward standing behind me, and I couldn't help the eye roll that followed it. Talk about not taking a hint. I knew Damon had probably recapped our conversation in his head while he watched the ass approach us, but it didn't seem to stop him from coming.

There was one thing that worried me though. Damon, usually so sarcastic and antagonizing, was standing silently, all of the muscles in his chest rigid as he faced off with the idiot behind me. Something wasn't right.

I really didn't want to talk to Edward. It was like going over the same things again and again and I was beginning to feel a little bit like a stuck record. How many times would I have to reiterate that I wasn't interested before the man took a hint and walked away? I was pretty sure we were closing in on the fifty to a hundred mark as it was.

A neon sign would have been far less subtle than I'd been. I just knew that he held on to hope because of Alice's vision. Maybe that's where this silent challenge had come from. Not to mention the nefarious smile Damon had said he'd been wearing.

I was avoiding turning and looking at him. Stalling. Not because I was worried about swooning and falling into his arms, but because I didn't want to slap that self-righteous, sanctimonious smile from his face. I would only hurt my damn hand again. It wasn't like he'd feel it anyway. Which begged the question: Would a knee to the groin have the desired effect or would I have to end up replacing my knee cap?

My sardonic inner monologue wasn't really helping matters. It would be so much more proactive to channel that energy at someone else. Taking a deep breath and giving Damon a wink of encouragement, I turned around. I pressed my back into Damon, so I could keep contact between us. I gave Edward a glance and was surprised to find a malicious smile on his lips. It was unusual for him and it really wasn't his style.

"No."

"To what? I didn't say anything."

"Exactly, but you're about to and I don't like the look you're giving me."

"That's just ridiculous, Bella. You can't say no to a question that wasn't asked."

"I believe I just did," I answered, feeling Damon's body move from his stifled laughter. I knew I was being a bitch, but it seemed like every time an iota of happiness came to me, Edward would pop up and ruin it for me. I was tired of having to deflect his jealousy. It wasn't my problem anymore.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. I thought I'd finally got to him, but when he looked up the smile was still firmly set on his lips. "We were good together, Bella. You're my mate. You know I can't give up that easily."

"_Your mate?_" The words were familiar to me because it was how Edward had described the relationships between the paired off Cullen's, between Victoria and James. Edward had killed Victoria's mate which was why she'd been hell bent on killing me. It was something that could easily be compared to the wolves and their imprinting.

"Yes. Do you see now why I can't let go?"

"Umm, no," I hissed. "You left _me_, Edward. You were gone for _three years_. If I was your mate, why would you stay away?"

"Because it meant you were safe."

Damon laughed behind me, his arms circling my waist. I could feel his breath on the crown of my head as he stood over me. It seemed his opinion of keeping someone safe, was much the same as mine.

"You have a hard time listening don't you?" he chortled. "She hasn't been safe since you left. She was looked after by the wolves, all because you're a unctuous fool. You knew she wouldn't be safe, she knew too much. You just didn't want to deal with it anymore. You couldn't fulfill her needs and you got scared."

"You don't even know what happened, motherfucker."

"I don't need to, I don't even care. Because of your idiocy I get Bella."

Edward stepped forward and I put my hand on his chest to stop his advance. If he wanted to get to Damon, he'd have to go through me. I was the one causing all of this anyway. I just wanted him to catch a hint and accept my decision, but it seemed even that was too much to ask. He was _still_ trying to make decisions for me.

"Stop it, Edward. Just go."

"I need to talk to you, Bella."

"The time for talking is gone. You're three years too late and no matter what you say; it's not going to change my mind."

"I disagree."

"Of course you do," I sighed, dropping my hand. "You still see me as that seventeen year old girl who couldn't tell her ass from her elbow. The girl that hero worshipped you and believed you would always be there to protect her. I've grown up since then, I've had to go through shit alone. All I'm asking you to do is accept my decision and respect it."

"You don't know what I do."

"I don't _care_, these are my mistakes to make."

I pushed back on Damon, hoping he'd understand that I needed to walk away. Nothing good was going to come of standing here arguing with Edward. I didn't love him anymore. Of that I was certain, but I did pity him. He truly believed he loved me and he'd attributed me with too much grace and kindness. I wasn't that forgiving anymore.

Damon seemed to understand what I was trying to do, and stepped back, taking me with him. I moved to turn away so I could leave, but it seemed Edward wasn't finished yet. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. If it hadn't been for Damon's arms around my waist holding me steady I would have landed on my ass.

Damon's arm shot out, his hand cupping my elbow as his body stiffened around me.

"You may be a pureblood, motherfucker, but if you don't let her go, I'm willing to find out just how indestructible you are."

"You need to be careful half-blood. I could kill you without blinking."

"But you _won't_," I added, venom in my tone, "because you're going to walk away now, before I say something I'll regret later."

"You're being irrational, Bella. All I'm asking is that you take a walk and talk to me."

"Not. Going. To. Happen," Damon answered for me.

Edward gave my arm a tug, it was a little rougher than I think he even expected it to be, but Damon's hold on me kept me in place.

"Fuck shitter," I mumbled. Surprised at the pain it caused in my shoulder. "Let me go, Edward, you're hurting me."

"I can't, I . . ."

"NO EDWARD!" Alice shouted, she was stood by the house, but in a blur, both she and Jasper were beside my outstretched arm.

I'd never been so happy to see them in my life. Jasper's eyes were locked on Edward and a frown creased the skin along his forehead as though he were trying to get a read on his brother. Damon shifted behind me, and I could hear him mumbling under his breath.

"We're here to help _you_," Alice snapped at him, before putting her hand on her brother's forearm. I should have known she'd have picked that up with her hearing.

"Then help, he's ripping her fucking arm out of the socket."

"If you'd let her go, it wouldn't be an issue," Edward seethed.

"Edward, stop this," Alice said gently. I could see she was trying to get through to him with her thoughts, but Edward's eyes were locked on the arm around my waist. It was obvious he was ignoring her mental ambush. Whatever she was saying, he clearly didn't want to hear it.

"Edward," Jasper cooed in his most soothing tone, I could feel the waves of calm rolling off him, it was directed at Edward but the power of it was so intense it seeped into my head giving me the warm and fuzzies. "Let Bella go, you're hurting her."

"Mind your own business, both of you."

"Edward, if you do this, if you continue down this path, your future with Bella disappears completely," Alice hissed quietly. "Are you willing to make that sacrifice just so she'll leave Damon?"

"Excuse me?" Damon sneered over my shoulder. "What the fucks is that supposed to mean?"

"Not now, Salvatore," Jasper responded, his eyes on Edward. "Keep your mouth shut. You're only making matters worse."

"It's my life he's fucking with."

"It's my girl you have your arm wrapped around," Edward countered, finally dropping my wrist and stepping forward. I could tell both he and Damon were face to face over me and I wasn't feeling so confident that he wouldn't hurt me anymore.

"I'm not your girl, Edward. When are you going to understand that?"

"You had your chance, cocksucker," Damon retorted. "Now it's time you walked away."

"Never." Edward stepped forward again and my nose was mere inches from his chest. I could hear Alice and Jasper talking behind him but I was too claustrophobic to actually listen. The whole situation was getting out of hand.

I pushed against Edward, but he was a wall, Damon was the one that ended up relenting and stepping back. I slid out from between them and put my hands on my hips as the anger seethed through me. This whole thing was ridiculous. They were _still _having a dick measuring competition. My opinion seemed to have no validity here and that just made me mad. It was only when Edward grabbed the collar of Damon's shirt that I felt the emotion explode.

"Fuck you," I said pointing at Edward. "Fuck you for not respecting my wishes, for crowding me, for leaving, for fucking finding me. And most of all, for fucking ruining the moment I was having with Damon. You think I would _ever_ date you again? Do you think that I would be _that_ stupid?"

I paced as the two men watched me. They were momentarily distracted by my ranting. Alice moved around Edward and watched me as she edged closer. I stopped pacing and ran my hands through my hair. My thoughts were bouncing around like a steel marble in a pinball machine. I could hear Alice gasp beside me as the all shuffled into order.

"Bella, no."

Edward looked between us, but focused on Alice and I knew he saw the decision I'd made. I didn't need words anymore. He'd found hope in her visions and he was trying to turn them into realizations, but was time to shut that down. I had to make a choice and I had.

Edward dropped his hands and turned to me, sadness emanating from him. If I hadn't been so angry I would have felt guilty. I'd never liked seeing him upset. He must have seen something flicker in Alice's mind because he reached for me, he stepped away from Damon, and closer to me.

"I am only doing this because I care about you, Bella." He was speaking gently as though I were a trapped animal. "I know things you don't, it's why I wanted to talk to you privately. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Edward," Alice sniveled, stepping forward. "No."

I wanted to ask about what. My curiosity was killing me, but I knew he was baiting me, he was dangling the proverbial carrot in front of me and waiting for me to reach for it. I just didn't trust him enough to do it.

All the eyes in our small group turned to the side of the house, and I was aware for the first time that someone was approaching us. I cursed the vampire vision, they already knew who was approaching, it seemed I was the only one in the dark.

"Damon?"

"It's Elena."

"That's not . . ." Alice started, but Edward glared at her, silencing the words before they fell from her lips. Jasper stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her waist in support, his frown now marring his forehead with deeper lines.

"You started the party without me?" Elena asked, sashaying from the shadows and into the pool of light we seemed to be stood in. Her lips were pushed out in a pout as she sidled up to Damon and hooked her hands over his shoulders.

Something was really wrong with this picture. I'd figured I would regret the decision about Damon at some point, but this soon? Had he and Elena been going at it all this time behind Stefan's back? Was I simply a diversion for their sordid love affair?

My stomach rolled, and I gripped at it as the hole that had once consumed me tore at the edges. Even Edward's self-satisfied grin was hard to stomach. I felt ill. I tried not to watch Elena as she hung from Damon, but it was like a car wreck, I couldn't look away. Which meant I had front row seats for the kiss she started. She pushed up on her toes and pressed them against Damon's, and I could see there was no hesitation on his part.

While everyone was consumed by the scene I let the lone tear trace it's way down my cheek. I couldn't let any of them see how hurt I was by this. I couldn't show my weakneses. I was finished, and I knew from that moment on I was better off alone.

**

* * *

Damon**

Shock. That was the first thing I felt. Then came pride.

For the first time in my pitiful existence, I was the one being chosen. Not Stefan. Elena's lips were plastered to mine and if the way her body was moving against mine was any indication, she was pretty happy about it. Her low, throaty moan brought me crashing back to reality.

I was kissing _Elena_.

In front of _Bella_.

Fuuuuuuuck!

I immediately pushed Elena away, but it wasn't soon enough. My eyes met Bella's. Hers were slightly watery and her arm was wrapped around her torso as if she was holding herself together. That pouty bottom lip of hers trembled but she quickly remedied that by taking it between her teeth and biting. Hard. She jutted out her chin just to spite us all. My girl was determined not to show us that we hurt her.

I had hurt her. The one person who understood me, and I hurt her.

I took a hesitant step forward and she took one back. Not that it mattered as Elena had a death grip on my arm. Her large eyes were pleading with me to stay with her. But they were the wrong eyes. They belonged to a girl who had rejected me time and again for my stiff of a brother. Once again I looked to Bella, willing her to hear me out before she bolted.

"Damon, you were right." Elena broke the silence and I turned to glare at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It was you. It was always you. I was such a fool, and Stefan was safe." She gingerly touched my cheek and I hissed, pulling away quickly. _Yeah, you should have done that in the first place, asshole._

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I scoffed.

"I know it's taken me forever, but I saw you with Bella and I just knew. I couldn't lose you to her… or to anyone else that may come along. I made a mistake and I want to make it right."

My attention was drawn to Bella as I heard Edward make a move toward her. A smug satisfied grin crossed my face as she rebuffed him. Stupid fucker. I couldn't help but feel strangely liberated. I had two women that wanted me. ME! Not Stefan and not that asshole, Edward. My satisfaction was short lived, though as I remembered the actual situation that I was in. I looked to Bella hoping that there would be some sort of understanding in her eyes, but she was gone.

Suddenly, nothing mattered except her. I was an idiot! She wanted me just the way I was, and I let my damn pride get in the way. Elena waltzes onto the scene and… Things finally clicked into place. Elena's sudden change of heart… Edward's smug grin…

"Katherine," I growled out between gritted teeth.

"Yes, lover?" She playfully squeezed my ass, causing me to clench my jaw even tighter.

"Why?" I turned to Edward. "Were you so insistent on getting her away from me that you had to hurt her in the process?"

His grin widened. "No one told you to kiss her back. Tell me, if it really was Elena standing there wanting you, would you be so worried about Bella then?"

He cocked his head to the side as if trying to read my thoughts. _Good luck, fucker. They aren't making any sense to me either_.

"Look, I may have had a momentary lapse in judgment, but it's Bella that I want. You just hurt her for nothing!"

"I wasn't the one in a lip-lock with someone else right in front of her. It doesn't matter what my part was in this. In the end you were the one kissing her back." And he was right. I knew he was right, but the fucker still set me up.

"Yeah, well, it's not like she's going to have anything to do with you either! And you!" I rounded on Katherine. "What the fuck is in this for you?"

"Well, you know me… I always have loved some good drama." The bitch winked at me. "But really, Damon, I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off with that kiss. You always have been a spectacular lover."

Alice gagged loudly causing her mate to chuckle.

"Alice, I think we finally found something we agree on," I nodded to her and she scowled. She was still mad at me.

"Oh, don't be that way," Katherine pouted as she grazed my jean-clad dick with her hand.

"Fuck off, skank. I wouldn't touch you with Doucheward's dick!" She simply cackled and I turned in the direction of the house.

"Fuck this; I'm going to find Bella. Maybe she'll let me explain," I was mumbling to myself, but Alice stepped in front of me.

"Bella's gone."

"What? Where?" I asked, panicked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't say, and even if she did there is no chance in hell that I would tell either of you." She looked between Edward and me.

"Alice!" Edward barked out.

"What, Edward? I warned you! I told you to leave it alone! But you, being you, did what you always do, which is whatever _you_ think is best! Well, guess what dumbass? Now your future doesn't include Bella at all!"

Edward took a menacing step toward her but was stopped by Jasper.

"Remember, that's my wife," he growled and Edward immediately stopped.

"What the fuck is going on out here? Bella blew through the house like a tornado!" Emmett and Rosalie joined the group.

"Well, Edward and Skankerella over there," Alice pointed at Katherine, "thought it would be a great idea to make Bella and Damon think she was Elena. The bitch kissed Damon, and he kissed her back. Now Bella's hurt… again." Emmett glared between Edward and me, and Rosalie took a step toward Katherine.

"So, either way, I'm kicking someone's ass?" He cracked his knuckles and before any of us had a chance to speak we heard the sickening crack as his fist met Edward's jaw.

Edward regained his senses and swung at Emmett. Katherine made an attempt at slinking away, but was caught off guard by Rosalie.

"Uh-uh-uh, Kitty Kat. You messed with my family. You don't get to run away from that." Katherine actually had the good sense to look afraid.

"It was his idea! I just wanted to fuck with Damon!" Katherine couldn't disguise the fear in her voice.

Voices were raised and the sounds of thunder as Edward and Emmett's bodies clashed rang out, but all I could think about was how badly I had fucked things up.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Jasper stepped up beside me and clapped me on the shoulder, squeezing it a little too tightly.

"I thought… hell, it doesn't matter what I thought." I wanted a drink. I wanted Bella.

"You're right, it doesn't. You let your pride get in the way and now you're fucked."

"You don't think I know that?" I roared and he raised an eyebrow at me, reminding me just who I was talking to.

"Look, I know I fucked up! Bella was the first person to actually see _me_! She didn't look at me like I was a screw up, or someone to use for her own personal gain. And she actually liked me!"

"God only knows why," Alice chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I won't argue with you there. I just need to know how to make this right." I tugged at my hair in frustration.

"I don't know that you can."

I raised my eyes to meet Jasper's at his words.

"Why do you say that?" I demanded.

"This isn't her first time being hurt. Do you have any idea just how much effort it took for her to even acknowledge that she had feelings for you? Let alone acting on them!" Alice touched his arm to calm him, but it didn't work.

"You've lived the kind of hurt that she has! How would you have felt if Edward kissed her and she kissed him back? Right in front of your face! Would you be willing to forgive and forget?"

"Jasper, baby, calm down," Alice soothed.

I could hear the conversations and arguments going on all around me, but they didn't matter.

"All you had to do was push her away. There were two possibly outcomes I saw for that situation." Alice kneeled before me.

_When did I end up on my knees?_

"And I chose the wrong one, huh?" She nodded sadly at me.

"I may not like you, and I really wanted Bella to be my sister, but I was rooting for you. For her sake."

If I had just ignored that little voice in the back of my head that was excited about Elena finally choosing me, Bella and I would be in my car, on the road together. Hell, I would be planning her deflowering right then. Instead, I was on my knees listening to the bickering going on around me.

Bella had been the first woman in my life to actually want me and no one else. Hell, even my own mother favored Stefan when she was alive. But Bella couldn't stand him. She laughed at my ridiculous jokes and called me out on all of my shit. And I lost her, for what? A second's worth of satisfaction at having bested Stefan.

I knew then that I had to find Bella. I had to stop her and make her see how sorry I was and that it was her that I wanted. She would probably be pissed and hurt, and she might have even tried to light my ass on fire, but I had to try. Hoping that I could possibly catch her, I jumped up from my place on the ground, ignored everything going on around me, and went in search of my girl.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie**_**: Looks like Damon is up a certain creek without a paddle. I know that right now you're all about ready to junk punch him. Believe me, so are we… but remember that this is Damon we're dealing with and he was bound to screw it up at some point. Now, who wants to kick Katherine and Edward's asses? Poor Bella just can't catch a break!**

**Thanks for all the support by way or alerts, favorites, reviews, or by simply reading! I appreciate all of you! You guys have been so supportive and especially the readers who normally refuse to read crossovers. Thanks so much for giving this story a chance!**

**Nostalgicmiss, you know how much I love you, girlie! You are the best, and I am so fortunate to have you for a friend! You are talented and all sorts of awesome! Not to mention you're always willing to kick someone in the junk for me! *Muah***

_**Nostalgicmiss: **_** Oh Damon, you had it in the palm of your hand and you let a little thing call pride slap you down, and lets face it, you didn't even best Stefan which had been that one thing going through his mind. Poor Bella once again getting screwed over though! **

**Thank you to everyone for reading and favorites and of course for the amazing reviews! You always manage to blow us away and keep us smiling, and as Sabi said for giving a crossover a chance when they're not always that accepted! Thank you! You guys are amazing! **

**Sabi, what can I say that hasn't already been said! You're an amazing friend, a phenomenal writer and you have one of the best imaginations around. I am honored to share a brain with you! And I am more honored to call you my friend! I love you loads chica! **


	19. Missing the Big Picture

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Missing the Big Picture**

_Storm...in the morning light  
I feel  
No more can I say  
Frozen to myself  
I got nobody on my side  
And surely that ain't right  
Surely that ain't right  
**Roads by Portishead**_

* * *

My eyes met Damon's, my arms were so tight around my torso I physically ached, I bit on my bottom lip hoping to hold back any emotion that would show there. I knew. I fucking _knew_ he would break my heart, but this soon? I tried to pull myself together, I tried to get my brain thinking in straight lines but it was so muddled and fuzzy I couldn't make anything out. I felt like I was falling.

Damon took a step toward me and I instinctively moved back out of his reach, not that it mattered, Elena seemed perfectly content holding him out of my reach. We stared at one another and I felt the walls slam into place around me, guarding me once again from the hurt that seemed to radiate through me.

Elena said something, it distracted Damon and I moved, stepping away from him. Edward wasn't paying attention to me; his glare of satisfaction was on Elena and Damon. His I told you so smile making me feel turbulent and violent. I needed to get out of there. I wanted to kick and scream and scratch out eyes, but that wouldn't get me anywhere.

I moved away from the group, but Alice stepped in my path, her eyes filled with sorrow. She wasn't gloating like her brother and I was glad, I didn't think I could handle that from her as well.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Alice, I can't," I whispered hoarsely.

She nodded, seemingly understanding my need to run. I breezed past her and let my feet hit the ground as hard as they could as I fled toward the house. I needed to find Damon's keys, I needed to get away, at least maybe then I could scratch the fucker up in style when I was done. Vindication seemed like a good way to go, but for now, all of my focus was on the beat of my feet, pounding the damp grass as I barreled toward the French doors that had sat open since Alice and Jasper's exit.

It was my main focus; I was so intently focused on it I could almost tell you the direction the soft curtain would blow as the wind picked it up. I needed to get away from these people and this house, and that door was my only viable exit right now.

I didn't stop when I was in the door, I kept moving; my feet pounding as I sprinted toward the front door. I was mildly aware of my name being called as I passed through, but no one followed me, and I was glad for it. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I highly doubted I could keep my temper dampened for that long.

I opened drawers and pulled everything out dropping it to the floor as I searched for keys. I knew they were downstairs somewhere, Stefan had used them to move Damon's car when he blocked Elena in.

I should key that bitch's car too now I was thinking about it.

I made my way to the kitchen still on the hunt for keys and breezed through the door, stalling the moment I came face to face with Esme. Her face was full of shock, but after a closer inspection of me I could see her maternal nature push through, and without hesitation she opened her arms. I didn't think, I just acted. I stepped into the confines of her arms and let her comfort me.

Her strong arms folded around me as I cried in to her shoulder. I knew somewhere that this was the last person I should be letting comfort me, but I was too broken to care. Her fingers ran through my hair in a slow gentle motion as I wept and sobbed. She'd always been so good about letting me bleed my emotions, and this time was no different.

She never said a word. She didn't ask questions, she didn't make assumptions, she just stood solidly in her silent strength, absorbing every emotion I was suffering. Along with Alice and Emmett, she was one of the Cullen's I missed the most.

It took me a moment to cry myself out completely, but when I finally stepped back she simply led me to one of the stools that sat by the counter and deposited me into, disappearing and returning with tissues and a damp towel so I could wipe my eyes.

She really would have made an amazing mother.

"Feel better?" she asked softly, as my hands trembled around the towel. I was so torn apart and broken I didn't know if I would ever be alright again. She waited patiently for my answer though, tucking loose strands of my hair behind my ear as she watched my shaky hands place the towel on the counter next to me.

"Not really," I finally sniffed, looking down at my hands.

"What happened?"

"What didn't happen?" I said solemnly. "Damon broke my heart and Edward made it happen."

"Edward?" she asked surprised.

"He doesn't know I saw him talking to her, but I did, Esme, I saw it with my own two eyes. I knew he was up to something, but I stupidly gave him the benefit of the doubt. I guess there's still some of the old me left after all, and look what it got me."

"The fool," Esme said, shocking the shit out of me. "We warned him to leave you be, to let you make your own decisions; but he couldn't leave well enough alone. I'm sorry, Bella. We should never have allowed him to come with us."

_Allowed him?_ "I don't understand?"

Esme sighed, her honey colored eyes trying to get a read on me. She pulled out another stool and sat in front of me with her hands gripping mine with a quiet determination. I knew this was hard for her, she loved Edward, and he was, for all intents and purposes, her son. Admitting he was wrong had to take its toll on her.

"Alice and Emmett didn't want to tell him what was going on. Alice had admitted to pushing you but she knew you weren't ready to see him. They've both been so angry at him for leaving you, and even though Alice wanted things back the way they were, she knew your path was changing. She didn't want to charge in here and throw Edward in your path. He showed up before we left to come find you and Alice told him to stay away, told him you weren't ready. She could see two paths clearly though and Edward saw it too, knowing you had another future changed something in him, he wouldn't give up and we thought maybe it would be good for him to see you surviving, that maybe he could walk away.

"We're not perfect creatures, Bella. You know that more than anyone. He's always seen you as his mate, and seeing you with another man drove him past rationality. I'm not making excuses for him. He made his choices, and stuck with them for three years. I think he just hoped that he could show you that he'd seen his mistakes, and that he'd never make the same one twice, but it all went wrong when jealousy came into play."

"Well, he's got no chance now," I seethed. I hated him; he was selfish in a way I hadn't thought was possible. Damon made his own choices, but I couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe if we'd had more time to build something this may never have happened. It tore me up knowing I was destined to be alone, but how was I supposed to trust anyone now? My walls were up and I couldn't ever see them dropping again.

"Esme?" Carlisle said gently stepping into the kitchen. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. Esme came to get something and never came back, and with all the commotion outside I thought . . . Is everything . . ."

He stepped inside but was followed by Stefan and then . . . Elena.

I sprang from my seat as my anger eased through my body. My eyes were narrowed and I stepped forward. Everything I was feeling erupted from me in a wave of violence and I threw myself at the dark haired girl beside Stefan.

Satisfaction ebbed through my body as the fingers peeking from my cast tangled in her long hair. A strange strangled scream seemed to fill the room as I swung with my other hand. Flesh on flesh felt too good to deny, and I tried again as Elena whimpered. I didn't get far; hands seemed to surround me from every direction as Stefan pulled Elena into him and cradled her into his chest.

"Fucking whore. You're going to burn in hell you bitch." I fought the arms around me in my lust for blood. I wanted to see the bitch bleed like I was. I wanted to see her curled in a ball rocking like I needed to be. I wanted to hurt her like she'd hurt me. Pain was my motivation, and for a while it seemed even the vampires were struggling to keep me in place.

"Bella, breathe," Carlisle reasoned, finally able to push me to the other side of the kitchen. He pinned me against the wall but my eyes were still on the traitorous bitch that was acting all contrite with the man who had no idea.

"You couldn't stand to see him happy could you?"

"Who?" Elena cried, her hand holding her cheek, her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at me.

"Damon!" I crowed. "You couldn't leave well enough alone could you? And now look at you, all snuggled up to his brother like nothing fucking happened."

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" Stefan shouted, finally looking up from Elena's swelling face.

"Ask _her_," I yelled. "She was the one that was just outside macking on your brother."

"Bella? That's not possible," Carlisle said gently.

"It's not? Then why the fuck did I just see it happen?"

Elena and Stefan said nothing, Esme was stood beside me running circles on my arm with her cool hand to try and calm me. I was beyond being placated though; I still needed to see her bleed.

"Bella, Elena's been with me all night," Stefan said calmly, stepping toward me like I was a wild animal. In all honesty he wasn't that wrong. I felt feral, and wild. I had a blood lust that could rival a vampire's.

"And we can attest to that. We've been filling in the holes about purebloods," Carlisle said, his hands finally releasing me. "It can't have been, Elena."

"Well it sure as hell looked like her," I said pointing at Elena and staring at Carlisle.

"Katherine," Stefan said in a growl, and Elena reacted as well, throwing her hands up in the air like everything had clicked into place.

"Let me guess, she was dressed more provocatively and her hair was slightly curled?" Elena asked, stepping toward me. Stefan tried to stop her but she pushed him away, stepping closer still. "That wasn't me Bella, that was Katherine, or Katarina, whatever the hell she goes by these days. We're identical in every way. I'm her . . . her doppleganger,"

"It's true," Stefan sighed. "She changed Damon and I back in the eighteen hundreds. She's volatile and callous. It sounds like something she'd do."

"If it is Katherine, does that mean she's been to the Volturi?" Carlisle asked, pacing. I wasn't interested though. I just wanted to rip the bitch limb from limb and light her ass up like a bonfire. First, I had to swallow my pride and apologize.

"Elena, that means . . . I mean . . . shit, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be, I mean it hurt like hell but if it was intended for Kat, well let's just say I wish she felt it. Something tells me she deserved it!"

"There's no time for this" Stefan crowed, grabbing Elena's hand. "If she did get to the Voturi I have to get you somewhere safe and we need to discuss tactics. Carlisle, What do you think?"

"I think we need to calm down, let's go and find Katherine and talk to her. Esme, will you stay with Bella?"

Esme nodded and sighed as though she were resigned to the drama that was about to incur. I felt terribly embarrassed, I wasn't known for violence and I knew Esme and Carlisle didn't condone it. I wasn't even sure how to explain myself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Esme threw her arms around me and held me close, while Elena simply mumbled under her breath about staking Katherine and getting her life back. I couldn't say I blamed her I wouldn't have been happy about having an evil clone out there either.

"It's alright; we're going to figure this whole thing out," Esme cooed softly while Carlisle rubbed her shoulders.

"Thank you."

The door to the kitchen was thrown open the moment I stepped from her embrace. I swear the unused kitchen was starting to resemble Grand Central Station. I looked at the newcomer and balked.

It was Damon.

I tried to avoid looking at his face and chose his feet instead. Hoping he would just walk away. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't talk to him. It hurt too much.

Damon stepped forward and I stepped back, slamming against the wall I had been restrained against.

Fucking great!

**

* * *

Damon**

My feet propelled me across the yard and I raced in the house, determined to find her. Hope filled me as I heard voices and I raced in their direction. There she stood, looking disheveled and fragile. Her eyes were rimmed in red and her cheeks blotchy. I had made her cry. I wanted to hold her; to drag her up to my bedroom and lock her in. Force her to let me explain. Kiss her until she forgot that my lips had recently touched someone else's lips. I really was a fool.

When she looked away I took a moment to register the fact that there were others in the room. Initially, all I could see was Bella and no one else. I saw the head of the Cullen coven and his mate. Their eyes shifted from me to Bella, and I could tell that they were fighting the urge to get involved. Stefan and Elena stood off to the side. Elena's face looked slightly swollen as if she had been punched. Seeing her was still a shock after looking at Katherine, but the bigger surprise was that I had a sneaking suspicion that Bella was the reason for her swollen cheek. My girl was definitely a firecracker, and had been pissed off enough to not even acknowledge the change in appearances between the two women. Looking at Elena in that moment, I had to question how I had not picked up on it either.

I took a chance and stepped toward her, but she matched me, going backwards.

"Bella, I need you to let me explain… please."

She opened her mouth to speak, but wass interrupted by the appearance of Edward, Katherine, and the rest of the Cullens.

"Great," I mumbled under my breath.

Bella's eyes darted back and forth between Katherine and Elena as she took them both in. Her eyes narrowing at Katherine who smiled sweetly at her.

"Aw, Bella, I really was just trying to help," Katherine cooed.

"Sure you were. Help yourself? Or maybe you were trying to help Edward." Bella glared at Edward who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Edward and I merely had an arrangement. Honestly, Bella, why you would give up the opportunity to be a pureblood and all the power that comes along with it for this…" She gestured to me, "I will never know. Not to mention, Edward is far more superior."

Katherine's hand trailed down Edward's chest and he pushed her away.

"Don't get testy, Edward dear. I know who you belong to."

I growled at Katherine, growing tired of her games. Her returning smile was sickeningly sweet.

"Damon, why so angry? You didn't seem to mind me so much when your tongue was down my throat, did you? In fact, you seemed to be enjoying yourself to me."

"It seems that the bitch and I agree on something." Bella's voice filtered through my ears. "You did seem to enjoy the kiss. A lot, in fact."

I cringed at her words. "Bella, she fucking tricked me! She and your ex-boyfriend over there came up with a plan to split us up!"

"Be that as it may, you kissed her back. Do you think that makes it better? Dammit, Damon! I was right fucking there! If you're still that hung up on Elena then don't let me hold you back, you prick!" The Doctor's wife soothed her and whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down.

In that moment I knew that I was losing her. She was right. It shouldn't have mattered who had done the kissing, I should have been thinking of only Bella and not of how good it felt to win. Bella and I should have been on a trip of our own, getting over both of our pasts together. But I had to go and fuck it all up, as usual.

I may as well have just gift wrapped her and placed her right in Edward's waiting arms. I knew that he was listening to my thoughts and from his snicker he enjoyed what he heard.

_Like she's going to want you either, you dumb fuck. You played a part in this as well._

I felt rage toward him and Katherine, but really, I just wanted to take the anger I felt for myself out on someone and they were there. Yes, they played a large part, as Edward had surely read in my thoughts how I always felt second best. He told Katherine and the both used that to work their twisted magic. But I had been the one who allowed it when in actuality I didn't even want Elena any longer.

I didn't want Elena. I didn't care that Elena didn't want me. Katherine breaking me no longer mattered either. The only thing that mattered was the petite brunette standing mere feet from being within my reach.

"Well, this has all been very touching, but my work here is done." Katherine clapped her hands together and Bella lost it. She lunged, but was quickly held back by the good doctor.

"You sick bitch! You come in here and ruin lives then expect to just ride off into the sunset? I think not!"

Katherine was taken back but felt no fear. No one was going to let Bella get anywhere near her.

"Poor, sweet Bella. It seems that you and Damon are quite the pair. Both of you always seem to come in last place." Rosalie moved to grab Katherine but her Hulk of a husband stopped her.

"Just wait, Rosie. You'll get your chance." He cooed in her ear while smoothing her hair.

"Damn right I will. Bitch wants to play in the Major Leagues… I'll show her what being a vampire _really_ means." Her eyes never left Katherine's as she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Just let me go!" Bella shouted. She looked almost feral in her rage. Hot, angry tears poured down her face and I just knew that she had reached her limit. My poor Princess.

"Bella…" Jasper tried.

"No! Katherine, you walk around like you're invincible, but you're not, and before this is over with, I will see you dead."

"Love," Edward took a step toward her and she turned on him.

"And you! You didn't listen when I tried to make you stay all those years ago! You didn't listen when I told you it was over! But you will listen to me now! You and me, Edward? We are so done! There is not a snowball's chance in hell that I would ever let you back into my life… in any capacity! You are no better than Katherine and you truly deserve one another!

"I hope you are satisfied, Edward! Once again, you have swooped down from your high horse and ruined my life! Congratu-fucking-lations!"

I wanted to go to her and wrap her up in my arms. She was angry, for sure, but the sadness in her eyes was almost too much for me to bear.

"Damon," my name was barely a whisper on her lips. She was released and took a step forward. I didn't dare move for fear of her bolting.

"Yes, Bella?" I searched her eyes for any indication that the next words out of her mouth weren't going to break me.

"I told you… I told you that I knew I would regret choosing you." She swallowed thickly. "And I do. I regret every kiss. I regret ever touch. And I regret trusting you enough to hope that you would be for me what I was willing to be for you."

It was like a punch to the gut.

"You cared more about the fact that you were being chosen over your brother to even consider that the person who really and truly wanted you was staring you in the face. It wouldn't have mattered if it was Elena or not; or even whether you still have feelings for her. It was the fact that your pride was more important than me. I allowed myself to be thrown away once. I will not do it again. This time I am walking away on my terms."

A horrible sound broke free from her mouth and she ran straight into the arms of Emmett. We all watched as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, Bells. It's all right. I'll make it all right somehow." He whispered to her while his wife stood beside them daring anyone to step in.

"It's happening again, Em," she cried.

"No it's not. I'm not leaving this time. I'll take care of you, baby girl." He lifted her off the ground and cradled her in his giant arms, rocking her back and forth.

"I worked so hard, Em! It took me so long…" At that point I think she was just letting go of everything she had felt from the time Edward left her up until now. I hated that I was a part of that.

"Bella, I know that I don't deserve another chance, but please… just talk to me. Let me try to explain." I was not past begging at that point.

Bella's tear-filled eyes met mine.

"Please," I pleaded again.

"Damon," Bella began to speak, but was cut off by Katherine's cackling laugh. I briefly wondered what I ever saw in that crazy bitch to begin with.

"Aw, this is just so touching! I never thought I would see the day that Damon Salvatore begged a woman for anything." She placed her hand over her heart in a mock gesture of sympathy.

"Damon, you just have a knack for picking the wrong women, don't you? Next time maybe you should hold out for one with a little bit thicker skin. Little Bella here is just far too tenderhearted for you and your wicked ways. " She winked saucily at me. Everyone was concentrating on restraining Alice and Rosalie, but no one thought about me.

I lunged at Katherine, fangs bared, ready to kill the psychotic bitch. It was one thing to taunt me, but she had no right to speak about Bella that way. I may have hurt Bella, but at least I could kill Katherine and rid the world of her. She deserved much worse, but I was too impatient to drag it out.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** You guys really wanted to get violent after the last chapter! Some of you had me giggling… a lot! And it looks like Katherine has signed her death warrant, no? Bella wants her dead, Rose and Alice, and now Damon is going after her… Whatever will happen? So, do you guys still want to junk-punch Damon? Feel free. The ass deserves it! And poor Bella, but at least she has her big brother to help her. I mean, I know I could never be too sad if Emmett was holding me. Just sayin'.**

**You guys really are phenomenal in your response to this story! I appreciate everyone who alerts, favorites, reviews, and even those who just read! You guys are the bees knees. Not sure what that means, but I've always wanted to use it in a sentence! LOL!**

**Nostalgicmiss, you are the bestest BFF ever! Our chats are royally epic, and even though if people read our e-mails they would surely send the men in white coats, I love our conversations! And thanks for getting me addicted to all things Apple! And for… well, everything. I love ya! And be warned that I may show up on your doorstep any day now! LOL!**

_**

* * *

Nostagicmiss: **_**Dramabutton(dot)com! It may come in handy y'all. Seriously, like Bella didn't have enough to deal with, then Katty decides to show up and rub her nose in it like a puppy that peed on the carpet! Well at least they have the right idea! Eliminate the world of the bitch and be done with! Hell if it wasn't such a travesty I would suggest setting fire to Edward's ass too!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Like sabi said, some of you were not happy with Damon or Edward and there seems to be a line developing for torches and pitchforks! You all keep me smiling and I love the way your minds work! In fact I love all you guys! **

**Sabi! I beg to differ! I think you are the bestest BFF a girl could ever have, I mean you let me keep Z! That's huge and more than I can ever repay, then you actually read all of the crap I send you, and then you go and share love of my all things Apple. I would gladly share a padded cell with you lol, as long as we got to keep our conversations! oh, and the Spare room is ready for ya lol! **


	20. COWARDS!

**SABI'SSOOKIE: I never planned to do one of these A/N's but this shit has me pissed as hell. Not because of what is being said, but because the coward is doing it anonymously so that Nostalgicmiss and I cannot respond, or… well, just read this and then if you want you can read my response to this asshat at the end.**

**NOSTALGICMISS: Anyone who reads my fics know that like Sabi, I never do this. But for maybe the first time ever I was stunned speechless!**

From: YOU SUCK BITCH ()

"You cared more about the fact that you were being chosen over your brother to

even consider that the person who really and truly wanted you was staring you

in the face. It wouldn't have mattered if it was Elena or not; or even whether

you still have feelings for her. It was the fact that your pride was more

important than me. I allowed myself to be thrown away once. I will not do it

again. This time I am walking away on my terms."

A horrible sound broke free from her mouth and she ran straight into the arms

of Emmett. We all watched as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, Bells. It's all right. I'll make it all right somehow." He whispered to

her while his wife stood beside them daring anyone to step in.

REALLY? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU WHORE? REALLY?

This time I am walking away on my terms."

When Bella said that, she should've walked OUT - and not made a horrible sound

and reached Emmett who was standing ACROSS THE MOTHERFUCKING ROOM, ASSHOLE!

SHE STARTED FUCKING BAWLING!

YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THIS FUCKING INSECURE BELLA? You say she's so tough,

well, PROVE IT! Because fucking crying in front of everyone and and being

pathetic is NOT a HARD ASS, you crazy ass shit!

GET YOUR WRITING IMPROVED, because your CRANIUM IS FULL OF TRASH!

I wanna gag at your writing and your horrible punctuation, because you don't

know how to write at all! - I - Write better than that, shit stick!

DAMON IS SUCK A PUSSY! BELLA IS SO PATHETIC AND YOU ARE A MOTHERFUCKING

HYPOCRITE WHO I AM SURE ARE JUST TRYING TO PORTRAY YOURSELF AS BELLA. WELL,

GUESS WHAT? YOU SUCCEEDED, WHORE! YOU AND BELLA SWAN ARE BOTH PATHETIC LITTLE

SLUTS WITHOUT A LIFE!

BECAUSE YOU CAN'T WRITE DAMON OR EDWARD OR BELLA! ACTUALLY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT

TO BE WRITING BECAUSE WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS SPOILING OUR FANFICTION COMMUNITY!

BITCH!

YOU SUCK!

GO AWAY FOREVER FREAK AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!

**So, if you're writing is far superior to ours, why not sign in and leave the review so that Nostalgicmiss and I can go read your writing and decide for ourselves. Or so the rest of our readers can do the same. This is pathetic and cowardly. My writing may be awful, but you know what, at least I'm not some bitch who gets her kicks by leaving anonymous flames. You wanna' talk shit? Do it using your penname so that people can go and judge you the way you seem to judge others.**

**To the rest of our fabulous readers…. We both enjoy constructive criticism, but I think we can all say that was not constructive in any way. It was probably written by some child who hasn't published a single story. Either way, you can thank them for being the reason I am disabling anonymous reviews. That way if someone has shit like that to say, they can be an adult and own up to it.**

**Once again, sorry about this A/N, but I couldn't let this shit go. It is disrespectful and they should be banned from Fanfiction.**

**NOSTALGICMISS: **

**I am totally with Sabi and pretty much feel the same way she does. You can insult my writing all you want, I know not everyone is going to like it, but the truth of the matter is you have no right to talk to anyone that way. Let alone someone you don't know. If you don't like what I write, say something that will help me or stop reading, but insulting my co-author/friend and I does nothing but make you look like a small minded and ignorant.**

**Please, should you feel the need to elaborate, PM me and give me a chance to respond and defend us and our writing. Sadly I think you're far too chicken shit to do it! **


	21. Pandemonium

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Pandemonium**

_And she's my friend of all friends  
She's still here when everyone's gone  
She doesn't have to say a thing  
We'll just keep laughing all night long  
All night long  
Am I making something worthwhile out of this place?  
Am I making something worthwhile out of this chase?  
I am displaced  
**Displaced by Azure Ray**_

* * *

As I lay there in Emmett's arms I could hear the commotion and raised voices that seemed to escalate behind me. I felt safe where I was with Emmett murmuring promises and Rosalie growling like a wild animal at anyone who even attempted to get close. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that she wanted to tear Katherine apart; it rolled off her in waves of hostility.

I don't know why I was still attuned to the sound of his voice, I'd never had much opportunity to even realize it was how it was, but his voice stood out above every other in the room. I could hear his pain in his voice, the ache for me, how sorry he was, and I could feel my resistance faltering. I opened my mouth to speak, turning my head to catch a glimpse of him across the room.

It took everything in me to even say his name; it was heavy, loaded down and cut deep. I hated feeling this way, I hated that I was so far gone that I let myself bleed, that I let all of the hidden scars float to the surface for everyone to see.

I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say. Katherine seemed to think her opinion was more important. It was typical really; it seemed vampires really did think of themselves as more important. If I weren't in love with one I would have hated both kinds.

I watched as everyone in the room reacted, Emmett dropped me to my feet and stepped in front of me as Damon's fangs elongated and he bared them in rage. I watched around Emmett. Alice and Rosalie were being restrained by the others, but Damon – he made it through the fray and lunged, anger etched into his very soul as he attacked.

"Alice, Rose, get Bella out of here now," Emmett shouted, finally getting their attention. I was so lost in my own head I didn't even argue when the two of them flanked me like sentries and led me from the room. It wasn't until I felt Edward following us that I reacted. I'd had enough of him for a lifetime. I would be happy if I never had to lay eyes on him again for the rest of my life.

"You still don't get it do you?" I said spinning on my heel, ignoring the gentle restraining hand of Rosalie. She wasn't protecting Edward, she was protecting me and I could feel it. She was still angry with him for his part in all of this. I knew because she could barely look at him. I never wanted to tear their family apart, they were a good unit, they worked well together, but he'd done this himself. Nothing had changed but him.

"Bella," he sighed. It sounded as though he was trying to reason with me but I was beyond that.

"I despise you, Edward Cullen. You're the most selfish piece of shit I have ever had the distaste of knowing. If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away and forget I existed."

Rosalie rubbed gentle circles in my back as Alice squeezed my hand in moral support. I had never been happier to have the two of them than I was in that moment. I was tired of being an object, pulled apart by creatures that thought they knew best. I had enough problems without being a chew toy between them.

"I'm sorry, please, you have to . . ."

"Have to WHAT?" I shouted. "Believe you? Forgive you? Understand? None of it is relevant; because you couldn't extend me the same courtesy could you? You don't exist to me anymore, you killed the one spark of happiness I've had in the three years since you left me."

I turned around and walked away, grabbing a jacket from the hook and not giving a shit who it belonged to. I just wanted to go get my things and fly back to Forks. Maybe Charlie would let me answer the phones in the station. It would be a job. It's not like I needed much more than that to pay the bills. The wolves were almost all imprinted so I didn't have to worry about their shit. Just me. Alone.

"Can you take me to my apartment, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Alice said, opening the back door of the Mercedes and letting me climb in. I don't think there had ever been a day when I wanted to curl up and die as much as I did right now. It felt like a never-ending day. The hours were passing so slowly and I was so beyond coherence that I was ready to lay down and just give up. I wasn't sure I had enough fight left in me for this.

I didn't look back at the house as we pulled away, I didn't care to. I just wanted it all to go away. Even Rose and Alice seemed to appreciate that and rode in silence as I pulled my knees to my chest and watched the small town pass by before the wall of trees surrounded the road, plunging us into darkness.

It was hard to believe anyone could find the dark scary. When you'd lived through what I had, it was a welcome sight, a clean slate, even if there was the accompaniment of pain. Everyone had to start somewhere. I knew I would have to get my things from the house we'd just left behind. Everything I owned was laid in the bedroom I had been living in. It was all I had and I wasn't going to let it go. Maybe I wasn't ready to quit just yet after all.

The silence afforded me time to think. I tried not to make too many decisions, because I knew Alice would see them, but one decision I formulated I knew I would stick to. I may never want to see Edward again, but I wouldn't cut out the others. I couldn't. If anything they'd all made it very evident that they truly wanted what was best for me.

I heard a quiet "Thank you," from the front seat and nodded into the darkness, knowing they would see it. It was the least I could do after their astounding support this evening.

"Would you look at this," Rosalie sighed as the lights from the University flared up around us. I couldn't see anything but that wasn't anything new. Alice however groaned.

The moment we turned the corner onto my street I could see exactly what the groans were about. Stood outside my building were Jacob, Quil, Paul and Jared. I knew it was unfair, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking, _what now_?

"Bella, I can keep driving if you want me to."

"No. It's fine thanks, Rose. They wouldn't be here without a damn good reason for it."

She nodded in understanding and pulled into one of the spaces that were marked by the edge of the street. Alice and Rose sat waiting for me to move, and when I finally sighed and pushed open the door, they stepped out with me.

The growling that filled the night air sounded menacing against the horns and chatter of the city. I knew that they were surprised to see me with the Cullen's. A week ago I probably would have had the very same reaction.

"Chill out, Jake," I sighed, pushing my hands into my pockets and approaching him. "Believe me, this is the scenario I'm happy about."

"What happened, Bells?" he asked, opening his arms and letting me fall into them. The heat of his skin through his shirt eased the pain a little; it dulled the ache that I hadn't even realized had encapsulated me. I needed to snap out of this funk. I couldn't let another guy turn me into this zombie-like mess that my friends would have to put back together again. It wasn't fair and it wasn't me anymore.

"Oh the usual," I heaved, dragging in the deepest breath I could. "Evil vampires, me being an idiot, people trying and succeeding to make me look like an idiot. Me, falling for the wrong guy and having my heart cut open and sprinkled with salt. What's new with you?"

"You didn't?"

"Shut up, Jacob. Now is not time to talk about this. What's going on?"

"Do you know a leech called Katherine?" he asked over me at the two Cullen's hanging back.

"Do I not exist?"

"Well, I was there when you spoke to that Damon kid about it . . . Why, what do you know?"

"I had the pleasure of meeting her tonight, actually. What's the bitch done now?"

"She's been asking questions about vampires. Has been for a couple of weeks. Apparently caused a bit of a stir, well enough to send a clan from Denali into Forks looking for the Cullens."

"Are you talking about Tanya, dog boy?" Rose asked, stepping a little closer and setting off a ripple of growls from the boys flanking Jacob.

"Oh stop it, we're all on the same side," I snapped.

"Yes, she was with a chick named Kate?"

"We know them," Alice confirmed, joining Rose and edging closer. "What did they say?"

"The word is, the questions have reached Italy and has raised some suspicions within the Volturi. She said it was pretty bad, and if you had anything to do with it to back away. They're sending someone to investigate. She said if there's anyone else involved with her you may want to get them uninvolved. It doesn't look good."

"Holy shit." I closed my eyes and put my hands on my hips. Sadly my own misery didn't stop me from caring. "Elena."

"Oh shit, this isn't good. Even if I fuck Katherine up all someone has to do is look at Elena and they'll never believe that she's not her. I'm sorry, Bella. We have to get back there and do . . . something."

"I'm coming with you," I said defiantly, expecting resistance. I had to admit I was actually surprised when it never came.

"You don't have to," Alice said sadly. "I mean, you have every right to but it's going to be dangerous, Bella."

"Yes. I do have to come, Alice. Embry and Caroline don't deserve to be caught in the middle of this."

"Caroline? That's Embry's vamp imprint right?" Paul asked, elbowing Jared. I swear the wolves had the worst timing to act like jocks. I gave Paul a look that actually succeeded in making him shrink away from me.

"Shut up, Paul," Jake sighed. "Embry's there, which counts us in. I guess we get to deal with Assward again."

The wolves groaned, but that was about as much argument as we got from them. There was no way in hell they were going to let a pack mate die, especially not at the hands of vampires like the Volturi.

We all somehow managed to pile into the Mercedes. I wasn't even aware it was possible. Jacob sat up front with Rosalie and Alice and I sat in a wolf's lap in the back. Thankfully it was good-natured Quil dealing with the unhappy Alice, even if his nose was scrunched up in distaste.

I may have been pissed off at the world, I may have wanted it to open up and swallow me whole, but that didn't mean I wanted everyone else to suffer with me. Elena loved Stefan, she was happy with him; if I'd learned anything tonight it was that. They deserved a chance to live happily without the constant threat hanging over their heads.

I looked out the window and sighed, and even as much as he'd hurt me, I couldn't let Damon die.

Maybe I was crazy, I didn't know, but I guessed we'd be finding out soon enough.

**

* * *

Damon**

Red. All I saw was red. Nothing was there that could hinder me from ripping Katherine's throat open. The crazy bitch had fucked with me one too many times… and Bella, she had caused me to hurt Bella. I dodged as many arms as I could, thinking only of getting my hands on the conniving bitch that stood, smirking from the other end of the room.

Unfortunately, my dipshit brother lunged at just the right moment and captured me in an iron grip. I heard voices, something about getting Bella out. I saw the walking dick trailing after her. It only served to further incense me.

Breaking free from Stefan I finally reached Katherine. My hands around her throat, I leaned in close.

"You have hammered the final nail into your coffin today. Fucking with me is one thing, but fucking with Bella? Well, that is a horse of a different color."

When she responded, her voice was strained from my hold on her neck.

"Don't forget that you had a part in _fucking with Bella_, dearest Damon. Forget about her. She was too sweet. Too innocent for you. Come with me. We can have loads of fun."

How the cunt could even remotely begin to think that I would be interested in being with her was beyond me. She wanted my brother, and I was simply a second choice, something to pass the time until she moved on to something she deemed better.

"Yes, well, you are right about one thing. Bella is too sweet and innocent for me, but it doesn't mean that I am going to give up on the idea of having her. She is worth fighting for."

"Well, we agree on one thing, then." Edward waltzed back into the room, distracting me long enough for Katherine to break my hold on her and for Emmett to restrain me. There was no way my strength was a match for his. Katherine's date with death would have to wait.

"Yes, well, unfortunately we are both up a certain creek without a paddle," I retorted.

"I think it may be a little worse than that. But you see, I have an in." I raised my eyebrows in question. "Bella may be done with me, but she is not done with my family. I will have more chances to regain her love, while she will have no reason to ever see you again."

The red haze clouded my vision again as I fought the giant arms that bound me.

"She was over you and moving on and you couldn't stand it! You threw her away like yesterday's garbage and you really expected her to welcome you with open arms? After three fucking years? You're delusional!" My temper was getting the better of me, but if I had to see his smug smile one more time I was going to lose my shit.

He turned his attention away from me and focused on Katherine.

"Katherine, you have played your part. I suggest you leave before my brother releases him." She nodded to him and his head quirked to the side, reading her thoughts, I presumed.

"You will stay away from Bella," Edward growled. I could only imagine what Katherine was thinking to inspire that and my growl followed his.

"You all worry too much," Katherine smirked and before Edward had a chance to change his mind she was gone.

"You just made a mistake," I warned. The giant finally released me and I took a step toward Edward.

"She may be a bitch but she is not dumb enough to endanger Bella." Edward rolled his eyes.

The prick thought that his mind-reading abilities were infallible. What he didn't realize was that there was no one more manipulative or conniving than Katherine. Edward warning her off of Bella was like waving a red flag at an enraged bull. She would do whatever she had to in order to make sure that she ruined Bella. I knew that I would have to keep an eye on Bella whether she liked it or not.

"Bella doesn't need your protection, half-breed. My family and I can take it from here." I really wanted to knock that fucking smirk off his face.

"You mean like you protected her in the past?" I barked out a harsh laugh.

"I never make the same mistake twice and I have no intention of ever leaving Bella's side again," Edward assured me.

"For all you know she is already gone. After your little display I don't even think Alice will help you." In fact, I was counting on it. I was banking on the fact that her puppy friend was with Caroline and would give me the goods on her new location.

"Bella and I are meant to be together. Nothing you or anyone else says or does will change that."

"Ed, man, maybe you should just let it go. You've done enough." Emmett stepped in, taking a place next to me.

"Really, Emmett? You want Bella with this guy? Are you kidding me?" Edward laughed loudly, sounding a bit crazy.

"I didn't say that. I just want Bells to be happy, and it's clear to me that you can't do that for her anymore." Edward looked like he was ready to explode.

"Look, the problem is that involving Katherine in this was your biggest mistake. You are completely underestimating her. All you have done by warning her away from Bella is made this a game for her. Katherine hates not being the most desired, and you being the idiot that you are, just showed how undesirable she is next to Bella." I shook my head, knowing that hurting Katherine's ego was one of the worst things you could do to her. She thrived off of male attention, and Bella was the one capturing it all.

"She is harmless, and with my family and I protecting her, she will never lay a finger on Bella." His arrogance knew no bounds.

"You really are an idiot. You are putting everything into the idea that Bella will still want anything to do with any of you. For all we know she could be halfway into a new life for herself." I shook my head, realizing that would mean that she was running from me as well.

"Well, you did kiss another woman right in front of her. I may have left her for her own good, but even after three years I haven't romantically touched another."

"Stay out of my head, asshole! You engineered the whole thing, not caring about what it would do to Bella! Sure, I kissed her back in a moment of weakness, but I realized my mistake and it didn't take me three fucking years to do it!"

Edward and I stood toe to toe, both fuming. Suddenly, I felt an unnatural wave of calm wash over me and looked up to notice Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella would be mighty upset if you got yourself killed, Damon. As much as I would love to see you face off with my brother, there is no way you would come out on top. You can't get Bella back if you're dead." I took a deep breath and brushed him off. I made an attempt to push through the calm he was forcing on me.

"Well, then why don't you hold your _brother_ off so I can go and find her?" I spat at him and he scowled at me.

"Look, man, I get it, but you need to calm down…" Jasper was cut off by Edward.

"No! We will protect her! And protecting her means from you as well!"

"I would never hurt her!" I yelled back, getting all worked up again.

"You already did! You chose your ego over her! It's not even that you chose another woman! You chose yourself! No matter what she does, you will always love yourself more than you could ever love her. Have you forgotten that I can read your mind? You are always number one in your own mind. I may have hurt her by leaving, but I did it for her!"

That pushed me over the edge.

"Yes! Stupidly believing that you could undo what had been done! No one can walk away from this world once they are exposed to it! Brilliant idea! Leave her to fend for herself among vampires and wolves!"

"Let's all just calm down," Stefan stepped in, but I didn't want to calm down.

"Fuck you, Stefan! Mind your own fucking business!" He looked shocked but shut up all the same.

"I thought she deserved a normal human life!"

"Did you not hear what I just said? She would never be able to do that! Not after being exposed! You didn't do it for her! You did it so you could remain the brooding martyr! Get over yourself!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about! I love Bella! She is my mate! My everything!" He took a menacing step toward me, but I wasn't backing down.

Chaos broke out. Jasper and Emmett had jumped in to prevent Edward from lunging at me. Edward and I continued to scream at one another. Caroline and Embry stepped up to stand beside me. It felt good to know that I had the wolves on my side. They were, after all, practically Bella's family.

Stefan decided to finally be a brother and stand at my side as well. I gave them all a look of appreciation.

"Edward, you need to calm down. Bella would never forgive you if you killed him. She may be hurt and angry, but she cares for him." Jasper was attempting to reason with the bastard, but it wasn't doing any good. He was snarling and growling like a fucking wild animal.

"She is mine!" Edward's eyes were pitch black as he glared at me. He looked feral, and inhuman.

"Edward!" The doc's wife put her hand to her heart, shocked by his behavior.

"Son, you need to calm yourself. This is not who you are. Bella has every right to make her own choices. She is not a possession." The doctor laid a hand on Edward's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

All of our head's turned as we heard the front door open. Suddenly, she was there. Her wide, chocolate eyes took in her surroundings. We all stood in silence waiting for the words that had the potential to make or break me. Of course, I don't think anyone expected her to ignore the elephant in the room. Her first question definitely shocked the shit out of me, and I remembered just why I was attracted to her in the first place. She never did what you expected.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie:**_** So, all hell has broken loose and everyone is going insane. Wonder what Bella has to say…**

**I really want to thank everyone for all of your support! Our readers are really amazing, and we wanted to let you know that we have figured out who the flamer was. They created a new account in an effort to come back at me (because they never so much as responded to Nostalgicmiss) and by their continuing talk we were able to figure out who they are. Now, as much as you would all like us to tell you, we're not going to. We're not petty enough to stoop to their level, and we just want this over and done with. And I also want it made clear that while the flame was unpleasant; it was the personal attack (calling me a whore, slut, and bitch) that was what caused me to respond at all. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, but they are not, however entitled to speak about someone they don't know in that way. I believe this individual is troubled and as much as we all want to lash out, I feel sorry for them. But it is over now, and being dealt with. All the evidence is being turned over to so this can be handled properly…. You know, like ADULTS handle things. Thanks again for all your support, and for sharing stories about how this has happened to you! Don't let it get to you, guys! We love you all!**

**Nostalgicmiss… girlie, you are my rock! I have no earthly idea what I would do without you and your words of support and encouragement. Not just on this matter, but everything! I can't wait until the property is bought and paid for ;)**

**Love you, girlie!**

_**

* * *

Nostalgicmiss: **_**More wolves, a challenged Half breed, and a melting pot of emotion. Nothing good can come of this. Poor Bella and Damon are also slap bang in the middle of it all! **

**First off, I would like to thank all of you for your support. You're all amazing and very understanding and I have no words for how much you all keep me in awe. As Sabi said, we figured out who it was and that's the end of it. We have no desire to keep this going and we're moving on. More than anything we were just pissed about the way this person chose to handle things. You have all been outstanding and we thank you for your support and encouragement. Nothing will stop us from posting the end of this story, we know it's not everyone's cup of tea but it's special to us. You're all so amazing and we truly do love you all! For all of you that have had this happen and shared your story with us, thank you! Please don't ever let people like this discourage you from writing, you're stories deserve to be heard! Isn't that what fanfiction and the fandom is all about! **

**Sabi'sSookie - My BFF, you really are an outstanding person and I have never been more honored to call someone friend as I am with you! Thank you for always being there and for being who you are. Every day is a step closer to sanity lol ;) Love ya chick! Keep your chin up! Wednesday is just around the corner!**


	22. Sacrifices

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

Sacrifices**

_Her eyes weathered deep and full  
and mine wide open for the first time  
I could never know what you know  
I could never see what you've seen  
and in a world of unfamiliar eyes  
I could recognize  
I could recognize your heart  
**Recognize by Stephanie Schneiderman**_

* * *

Alice growled from Quil's lap, her hands tugging at her hair making her look like a wild animal caged against its will. I'd never thought much about how scary Alice was, but seeing her like this put some emphasis on that.

"I just can't see anything with these guys so close."

"You're the one invading our detail, pixie," Jacob growled front the front seat, which only had Rosalie snapping her head in his direction. It seemed the confined quarters weren't quite working out for the working together aspect.

"Stop it, all of you," I snapped, cringing as we went over a pothole and I ground into a part of Paul I wasn't in the mood to acknowledge. "We're all on the same side here. I know the shit is all up in the air, but I need you guys to focus. Jake, when we get to the house it's going to be a mess, but don't go in there headstrong, we have to get them to pay attention. Rose, maybe you could grab Katherine and make her talk; I think she's scared of you. Alice . . ."

Alice looked up at me with her eyes squinted as she tried to see what I was about to say, but being stuck in the car it was impossible. It was weird seeing her with no answers.

". . . I need you to keep Edward away from me, I'm in no mood to deal with his shit."

"I can do that," Paul muttered from under me.

"No. No more fighting, I want to warn them, interrogate that bitch and get the hell out of there."

I could see Rosalie's smile in the rear view mirror and knew she'd be more than happy to persuade Katherine to talk. I'd thought she hadn't liked me when I first met her, but that looked like a sleepover party compared to the hate she seemed to harbor for Katherine. It wasn't less than the bitch deserved.

"What about Embry?"

"We grab him and the vamp," Jared said squirming a little, and somehow I knew he was trying to picture Kim with fangs and a slight eau de vamp. He didn't seem to enjoy it in the slightest.

"What Vamp?" Alice asked, trying to move as far as she could from Quil to the window Rosalie had open.

"Caroline."

"Why her?"

"He imprinted on her. I thought you knew that?"

"He's a wolf, Bella, I can't see anything as far as he's concerned and at least that answers why I couldn't see anything in her future."

"Oh thank the stars," Rosalie muttered as the house came into view. "I don't think I could drive another minute with the stench."

"Back at you, blondie," Jacob barked out.

The moment the car slid to a stop the door was open and I was being deposited onto my feet by Paul. He put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded letting him know I was fine. I took a deep breath hating that I would have to walk back in this place and face the two men that had broken my heart. I wasn't so concerned with Edward anymore because he was now insignificant in my eyes. It was Damon I didn't want to see.

It was still too fresh too act like it didn't hurt; and I knew he regretted it, I saw it in the way he spoke to me in the kitchen, but that didn't change anything. He'd still kissed Katherine back for the sake of his pride. It was only a matter of time until it came up again.

The Quileutes gathered in a group as Alice and Rose came to stand either side of me. Even without her vision I knew Alice could see the trepidation in my body. She seemed to appreciate how hard this was for me, and it still surprised me how supportive Rose was being. I'd always thought she hated me.

I pushed through the front door to see Caroline and Embry exiting the kitchen door, both escaping to what sounded like a small war going on. Embry froze, looking at his brothers with wide eyes as he pulled Caroline behind him. I think he knew they wouldn't hurt her, but it was his instinct to protect her.

Caroline certainly wasn't complaining.

"Guys," Embry nodded, relaxing a little while I stepped forward to the kitchen door that stood between me and the ensuing chaos that was reigning behind it.

"Bella, don't go in there, it's a mess," Caroline said gently, stepping in front of me as I passed her. "I know Damon can be an asshole but he's pretty messed up right now."

"Why? I wasn't the one that kissed my ex in front of him."

"Because that's who he is. All that yelling in there, it's because he loves you, he may be screaming at Edward but he's directing every bit of it at himself. You know he drives me insane, but I've never seen him like this before."

"I know you mean well, but he's the one that did this."

Caroline nodded and stepped from my path. I moved forward again feeling Rose and Alice close by as I pushed into the tiny room that was full to the point of the walls shaking with the activity. Everyone was pushing and shoving at one another. Angry words were thrown around like tennis balls, growls emitted from everyone as the pushed and pulled at arms restraining them.

Edward was being restrained by Emmett and Jasper but everyone else seemed to be stood with or behind Damon as he screamed at the restrained Edward, his face was contorted with rage. I was so caught up in his anger I hadn't noticed Embry and Caroline slip past me to flank him. It was only when his eyes flickered to them with acknowledgment that I realized what was going on.

I heard the front door slam somewhere behind me as the last of the Quileutes filtered into the already crowded kitchen. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

By the time the two vampires and four wolves that were with me squeezed into the kitchen it began resembling a sardine can. Only there was one person missing from the fray. An integral part in our coming back here. As silence filled the room, as the occupants watched for my next move.

"Where the fuck is Katherine?"

Damon looked almost disappointed by my question, but quickly wiped the emotion from his face. I looked around the room at everyone with a scrutinizing eye, wondering who was going to answer first. Sadly, they were watching me like I was a china doll, cracked and under pressure, they were just waiting for me to fall apart.

"So you fuckers have turned mute in my absence? I asked a question."

"She's gone, Bella," Edward answered confidently, stepping forward. I retreated a step, backing into the kitchen island, dancing around it to put more distance between the two of us, I didn't want him near me.

Rose stuck to my side as I moved, her eyes on Edward and I was thankful. It surprised me that she regarded _him_ like a stranger, the tables had turned and I still wasn't quite sure how to take that. There was simply disgust and disappointment taking the place of the trust and friendship that had once been there.

"And whose bright idea was it to let her go?" I asked.

Everyone looked at Edward.

"She can't hurt you, Bella, I won't allow it."

Damon let a feral growl rip from his throat and stepped toward me. I shook my head once and he stopped, watching for my next move. I leaned on the counter, my palms flat on the tiled surface as I got closer to the one person I loathed.

"You don't get it do you? Always so sure you're right you can't even see that it's ignorance. No, she can't hurt me, you want to know why?"

"Bella . . ."

"She may not have gone to the Volturi," I said ignoring him. "But her questions have raised their interest level. Tanya went to Forks . . ."

Carlisle turned his head to look at me. "What did she say?"

This time Jacob stepped forward, and all eyes in the room went to him.

"We almost killed her, but she said your name and told us you were in danger. I knew you were with Bella because Embry called us, she said that a half-breed Katherine had been asking questions, Felix called Eleazar and asked him to look into it. That the girl, Katherine, had a mark on her life and anyone associating with her would be taken down as well. They also asked me to mention they'd gone to Juno and that you'd know where to find them."

Damon looked at Edward and shoved him as hard as he could, pushing him a little more than I could have. Edward moved to respond but Emmett had him in a headlock before he could think of moving.

"I told you the bitch was conniving, I told you we should have killed her. You're an ignorant son of a bitch."

Edward, surprisingly chose to ignore him, his head looking to Carlisle.

"We have to get Bella to safety, she can't be implicated in any of this. Alice and Rose can take her to Esme's Isle, they wouldn't know to look for her there. They won't know she exists."

"If Aro comes, he will know," Carlisle said, his hand gripping Esme's. "One touch and he will read every thought you've ever had. He'll know where to look."

"We have to do something. We can't let Bella be killed because of these moronic half-breeds. We could all go, we won't be associated with them in anyway."

"Just stop it," I yelled, my hands tangling in my hair. "I'm so fed up of your bullshit. I don't need protection. I can look after myself. If it wasn't for you we could have killed Katherine and been done with it but you had to play your fucking games."

Edward struggled loose from Emmett's grip and stepped toward me, but the five wolves slid into a crescent shape around me, all of them emitting low dangerous growls. I could see Edward's hesitance now. He couldn't go up against this many wolves alone.

"You don't need protection? You do realize you're hiding behind a wall of shape shifting mutts?"

"Need I remind you that the wolves were the only ones that were there for me after you walked away? They picked me up and put the pieces back together, they kept Victoria away. Just ask Jake, he was the one that had to see me at my worst."

Edward cringed almost immediately and I knew Jacob was remembering how I'd been after Edward left, I hoped he remembered to put in everything we'd ever talked about as well, how early my hatred for him started. I just hoped that for once, it would get through to that thick skull of his. I didn't want him.

"Stop," Edward growled, but his face never changed, the pain there was evident. Yet I felt nothing.

"They know everything there is to know about me, every time my life came into question I was part of the decisions made. They asked me what I wanted to do. You never could trust my judgment, you controlled me like I was a puppet and I went along with it because I loved you. I trusted you. Then in one night, you threw me away like I meant nothing."

"I lied to you," he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Everything I said to you was a lie. You were and still are everything to me. You were so quick to believe the lie."

"Oh don't pull that shit with me, Edward. Three years later you really expect me to believe that crock of horse crap? Get over yourself, we have more important things to discuss."

"Like the Volturi," Elena said gently. "I'm human too, so it seems we're all in a bit of a predicament here."

Everyone looked at her like she had grown another head and I felt bad for her. She and I were in the same predicament. We were both in danger, and if we were discovered, we'd be killed for sure.

"I agree with Elena. We need to do something."

"Then come with me, Bella, I will keep you safe and I won't leave your side again. You mean everything to me. You have to know that."

"You don't hear a word she says do you?" Damon laughed.

"Do you really like the sound of your own voice that much?" Edward asked, looking over at Damon with disdain. "You talk but it's like a damn gorilla thumping its chest. She's over you."

"I hate to break it to you but she's over you as well, so back the fuck off."

The two of them went back and forth again, their angers flaring and voices rising. Everyone in the room seemed to sag with frustration that once again the two of them were in a pissing competition. Nothing more seemed to be said about the Volturi as the respective people tried to shut them up.

I watched them go back and forth as though I wasn't in the room at all and I lost my temper. This was just fucking typical. Imminent death was looming over us and they were fighting over me. Neither of them seemed to conceive the fact that if the Volturi got involved there wouldn't be a me. It would all be over. Moot point.

Maybe I was safer leaving with the wolves and staying in La Push for the rest of my life. At least neither of these two assholes could get to me there. I wasn't asking for much, just a little conversation on what the best way to handle this was, but they couldn't even do that.

"I need some air," I mumbled to no one in particular, and headed toward the door that would lead to the study, at least that way I could get out of the patio doors and breathe a little bit. I was starting to get claustrophobic in this tiny room with all of these people, and my wall of wolves were like a heat wave around me.

No one seemed to notice as I headed to the door, and I managed to get through it with little trouble. I could see the billowing curtain ahead of me and the cool evening air licking my skin as I approached it. I felt better already, being in that room was suffocating.

I stepped outside and looked up at the stars, taking a deep breath. Two more steps and I was clear of the door. Before I could draw breath into my lungs I was hit by a freight train and hit the ground with a thud. Pain lanced through my body, and made my head swim as someone screamed my name.

**

* * *

Damon**

I'd had quite enough of Doucheward's shit. All I wanted was for his sorry ass to back off so that I could talk to Bella. I just knew that I could fix things with her… At least I knew I had to try. I would forever regret it if I didn't.

"Admit it, Damon, you screwed up! You'll never be worthy of her. And even if you were it seems that you are simply incapable of holding a woman's attention for very long. Bella would probably just end up leaving you for your brother." Ouch! That really was a low blow. Elena and Stefan both cringed.

"So that's what this has come to? You reading my mind and playing on my insecurities? Very mature. I expected more from a senior citizen such as yourself."

"Pot," he pointed at me then back to himself, "meet kettle."

"Yes, well I may be immature, but at least I'm man enough to stick around when the going gets rough. Isn't your motto more along the lines of love 'em and leave 'em? Or maybe just get unsuspecting human girls to fall for your charms them leave them brokenhearted to fend for themselves amongst mythical creatures who want them dead!" I snarled the last part, thinking of everything Bella must have gone through worrying for herself and those around her.

"Or maybe," I continued, "you think that just because you can read minds that you know simply everything there is to know!" Emmett snickered and I sent him a smirk.

In fact I was quite surprised that Edward's "family" wasn't defending him more. I wasn't sure if it was because they knew that I couldn't do any real damage to him, or because they agreed with what I was saying.

"Don't concern yourself with my family and I. As a matter of fact, why don't you just forget you ever heard of us," Edward spat.

"Sounds good to me. You're the ones who showed up on _my doorstep_, not the other way around."

"Yes, well, if you hadn't been dumb enough to contact my sister then maybe we wouldn't be. And don't worry yourself, Damon, as soon as we get Bella and her things we will be on our way."

"Last I checked, Bella had a say in this, and from what I could tell she doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"And she wants you?" He barked out a harsh laugh.

"I'll be the first to admit that I screwed up, but it's not like I'm going to wait three years to try and fix it!" Edward looked momentarily taken aback.

"Just give it up, Damon! Slink back to whatever rock you crawled out from under and stay there! She will never come near you again!"

I barked out a harsh laugh.

"Sounds like wishful thinking on your part, Eddie. And how would you know? Can you read her mind? I didn't think so. Come talk to me when you can."

Suddenly my attention shifted. The Cullens and the wolves both followed my line of sight, but none of us are fast enough to do any good. I warned the asshole that Katherine was far too stubborn and prideful to heed Edward's words. A collective gasp rang through the room as we watched Katherine ram into Bella through the open door of the kitchen. The loud snapping sound that followed alerted us to the fact that her dainty neck had been broken.

"Bella!" Edward and I both screamed at the same time.

The doc and I were the first to reach her, as Emmett had been too stunned to release his grip on Edward. Carlisle quickly assessed her before looking to Edward.

"She will need to be changed. There is no way to save her life otherwise, son. What would you like me to do?" I looked back and forth between them incredulously. I couldn't believe that they were even remotely considering just sitting back and allowing her to die!

"I don't want this life for her! I never did! I left to prevent this very thing!" He pulled himself free of Emmett's hold and began to pace and tug at his hair. One would think that he would be at Bella's side, as she was the love of his life. But no, he was too busy worrying about what he wanted… or didn't want as it were.

I looked around at everyone else, hoping for someone to see some sort of reason. Jasper was holding Alice back and Rosalie was whispering into her husband's ear that it was not their choice to make. The wolves seemed torn. As much as they hated purebloods, they could not fathom the idea of losing Bella.

"Someone better fucking do something!" Jake screamed as his pack mates held him back.

"Let her go. I will join her soon." The doc lowered his head in defeat at Edward's words.

"You are a fucking joke!" I nodded to Stefan who reciprocated in turn agreeing with my decision. My fangs unsheathed with little thought and I knew what I had to do.

Quickly, I sliced my wrist open and pressed it to Bella's sweet lips.

"Come on, baby, open your mouth for me," I pleaded.

Edward made an attempt at lunging at me, but was stopped by Emmett.

"She's my little sister, Edward. You've made enough decisions on her behalf." He growled in Edward's ear and nodded at me with a tight smile.

"Come on, baby. I really need you to open up." Bella's eyes fluttered slightly before opening a little.

"Damon?" Her voice was faint and raspy.

"There you are, princess. I need you to drink this okay?" Her only response was a faint hum as she parted her lips.

I breathed a sigh of relief as my blood flowed into her mouth. Much like you would do with a dog to get them to swallow a pill, I massaged her throat. She swallowed in painful gulps, her broken neck hindering her somewhat.

With Bella ingesting my blood I was finally able to hear something other than her faint heartbeat. It had begun to pick up and I noticed that a scuffle had broken out. Katherine's piercing scream was what alerted me.

"You crazy, heartless bitch!" Caroline lunged at Katherine landing a punch to her face.

Katherine struggled to free herself from Caroline's hold, but it seemed that she was no match for Caroline's fury. In rapid succession, Caroline landed hit after hit, causing Katherine to try and shield herself.

"Let me go!" Embry bellowed as his pack members held him back from interfering.

"She needs to do this, Embry. If…" Jake was interrupted by Caroline screaming.

Embry's voice had been enough to distract Caroline, allowing Katherine to gain the upper hand. Caroline looked to Embry and smiled sweetly, accepting her fate. Fortunately for her, her fellow blonde stepped in.

Rosalie grabbed Katherine by the back of her head and tilted it back so that she was looking up into Rosalie's now black eyes.

"You fucked with the wrong family. _No one_ fucks with my family, and that girl over there on the ground is my little sister." The sound of flesh ripping rang through the air as Katherine's head was wrenched from her body.

Emmett beamed at his wife who was wiping Katherine's blood from her face. "That's a lot messier than I'm used to."

Emmett chuckled at her telling her that he loved her and was so proud, but his attention quickly went back to Bella who was trying to speak.

"Rest, princess. You need to heal. Just be still for me, baby."

"Damon," she sputtered a little as she said my name and I once again shushed her.

"You can tell me when you wake up, baby."

She tried to shake her head, but winced.

"Dammit, woman, just be still! You're going to be fine!" I almost cried as she struggled to get out whatever it was she wanted to let me know. I didn't want any deathbed confessions because I refused to believe that she would be anything other than perfect. She would wake up and kick my ass. Then I would show her repeatedly just how I felt about her.

Edward growled at my thoughts but I could have cared less. The mother figure of the Cullen clan surprised me by getting in Edward's face.

"You made your bed, Edward. Now you have to lay in it. You made a choice that broke my daughter's heart and put her in great danger. You were just going to let her die! Then go and kill yourself? Shame on you, Edward. How can you claim to love her?"

Edward recoiled as if he had been slapped and Carlisle wrapped his wife in his arms. I looked down at Bella as she coughed up a little blood. I immediately tried to soothe her.

"Did you see that, baby? Assward just had his ass handed to him by his momma!" She gave me a weak smile in response before cringing again.

"I… I…" She tried again to speak, but was unable.

"Please, baby, just be still so your body can heal," I pleaded.

Jasper stepped in our direction, asking me a question with his eyes. I could tell that he wanted to alleviate any discomfort she may be having. I nodded my acceptance and Edward growled from the confines of Emmett's arms.

"Hey, darlin', you just hang in there, all right? You're gonna' be just fine," Jasper cooed at Bella as he laid a hand on her forehead.

"Is she in pain?" I asked him.

"She was, but I'm helping with that. I just put her to sleep for a while. You should know what she was feeling before she passed out." I searched his eyes, eager for him to answer.

"Forgiveness, acceptance, and love." I resisted the urge to cry like a little girl at that revelation.

"Oh, princess, what am I going to do with you?" I smoothed her hair away from her face.

Even in what she thought was her death she was more concerned with everyone else, but in my heart I hoped that all of those feelings were specifically directed at me.

"When you wake up, we're going on that road trip, you know. You're going to be like me. It will be nice to know that you'll at least be a bit more durable. If you ever scare me like this again, I will keep you under lock and key for the rest of time. Hell, I may do it anyway. You seem to attract danger like a magnet."

A few chuckles came from the group.

"So, how does it feel, brother?" Stefan laid a hand on my shoulder.

"How does what feel?" I asked, confused.

"To finally love someone more than yourself. You know, the real thing, not just an imitation."

"I guess we'll know the answer to that when she wakes up and tells me." I smirked and Emmett and Jasper laughed loudly.

"And another one bites the dust! Welcome to the club, man!" Emmett guffawed and I looked at Rosalie for clarification.

"He means the pussy-whipped club." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "But seriously, I will accept nothing less for that girl, so you better be serious about this."

"You're all right, blondie." I gave her my trademark grin with a wink and she actually giggled a little.

For the first time in a long time I felt like things were finally falling into place. I just had to make sure that Bella understood just how much she meant to me and that I would never let her go.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie**_**: So, Damon saved her when Eddie-boy wouldn't. Of course, Damon would have been far too selfish to ever let her go, I think. And I know we all love the asshole, Damon, but I can assure you that just because he joined the PWC (pussy whipped club) doesn't mean he is going to change that much. So now worries, he'll still be the perverted asshat we all know and love! And poor Bella just can't catch a break! But at least we got to see Kitty Kat get her head ripped off, right? Did you expect Caroline and Rose to be the ones to go to bat for her?**

**Thanks, as always for all the support for this story by way of alerts, favorites, reviewing and simply reading. You guys really are awesome!**

**Nostalgicmiss, girlie, you were my saving grace the past few days, and I have to thank you for helping me to retain my sanity! LOL! You are the best friend and co-author a girl could have! I love ya!**

_**

* * *

Nostalgicmiss: **_**I guess three years didn't really change much for Assward! He still wasn't willing to let go and save Bella when she needed him most. I'm starting to think the Edward in this Universe just wants to die, and loving a human would give him the excuse to do it! Seems Esme called him out on that too! Poor Bella, I think I would have walked away from the squabbling too, but I think the end result is she finally realized that Damon truly loved her. I mean he is changing her so that would mean and eternity together. I am waffling on so I am shutting up now lol! **

**Thank you to all of you that continue to not only read, lurk, favorite and alert but that also review and give us feedback. You're all amazing and there are no words for the support you guys have shown us. Thank you so much to all of you and as always I love you guys! I am forever the sloth to your chunk!**

**SABI! You're amazing and I'm so glad it's over with and you can breathe again lol! I missed chatting and emailing with you for most of the day! Greedy ain't I lol! Love ya hunnie! I am so lucky to have a friend like you in my life! Thanks for being there when I need to talk!**


	23. About Time!

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

**

* * *

**

**About Time!**

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me  
**You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy**_

* * *

Pain, it was everywhere, flooding through my body and flaring out into my limbs. I could hear people all around me. They were still yelling, angry words were being thrown around like javelins. I wanted to yell at them all and tell them to shut up but I couldn't, in fact, I couldn't do anything. The darkness was taking me and pulling me under, a promise for an end to the pain that was eating me alive.

Then I heard my name. It was a beautiful voice telling me to drink. No, it was begging me to drink. I knew the voice well; it seemed to touch my heart even though it was laced with fear and pain of its own.

I tried to open my mouth to respond but the warm liquid flowed down my throat. For a moment I had no idea what was going on, but once the source was gone and the taste clung to my taste buds I finally put two and two together. Damon was saving me. Without question he acted, and I finally realized that he loved me enough to want me with him.

Had I been able to feel anything I would have cried but numbness was taking over and my neck screamed with pain.

I could hear a whisper to stay still, to let myself heal, but all I could think about was telling him how much I loved him, how sorry I was for walking away. I needed him to know this in case it didn't work, but it was too late, the darkness was taking over, and the voices faded to black.

A vision of Katherine skirted through my mind, and made me groan. The bitch was literally a pain in the neck. Well, an old pain in the neck, because there was no pain anymore, I just felt alive, and oddly so. Everything was a little more clarified, but it was on mute. Muffled clarity. An oxymoron? Yes. But a fact? Also yes. It was like having a word on the tip of your tongue and not being able to say it.

Then everything came back to me.

Damon.

Damon had changed me into a weird halfbreed. Is that where the muffled sounds were coming from? If that was their heightened senses it was a miracle they hadn't become extinct.

A spark moved up my body from somewhere in my wrist and before I could think about it my eyes were open and focused on the ice blue of Damon's eyes. It took me a second to gather the situation, we were in my bed in the spare room, it had been his fingers on my wrist. There were several people in the hall, but by all accounts the only one in the room with me was Damon.

"Hey," he mumbled, as my fingers lifted and traced his jaw down to his chin.

"What? No sarcasm for the newly undead?" I asked, laughing as he dropped his forehead onto mine.

This was certainly new. I hadn't been sure he was capable of these kinds of emotions, yet here I was in his arms while he simply held me. It was nice, he was warm to me now, and his smell . . . apparently vampire senses made you horny as hell because all I could feel was a tickling in my veins that led straight to my lady parts. I had to focus though, we had things to talk about and I wasn't sure I would stop if I started.

There was a bark of laughter that sounded suspiciously like Jasper outside the door, followed by muted voices and footsteps.

"Where are they going?" I asked, cupping both of Damon's cheeks in my palms.

"They're giving us some privacy for now. You're feeling a little foggy right?"

"I'm taking it that's normal?"

"In a way. You drank some of my blood, which started the change, but it's only a temporary fix. You have to complete the, uh, process before you're a vampire."

I looked at him, trying to read his mood, but I couldn't place my finger on it. There was something he wasn't saying, something he couldn't quite spit out and I was wondering how bad it was. I was beginning to wonder why I hadn't asked them how their change process moved along.

"Spit it out. If I mull over it too long it's going to be a lot worse than it is. I have an active imagination."

"You have to drink blood."

"WHAT?" I shouted, pushing past him and finding my feet easily. "I have to kill someone in order to live?"

"What? No, you don't have to kill anyone, you just have to drink a little bit of human blood to complete the transition."

"Great. And how exactly am I going to do that? Wander outside and ask the first person I come across if I can drink their blood?"

"NO!" Damon was in front of me in a blink, but I tracked most of his movements through the tracers that followed him. "You cannot go outside during the day after you drink blood. Elena's talking to Bonnie about getting you a ring, but for now, no tanning for you."

He folded me in his arms and pulled me to him, his lips pressing against my forehead.

"Who is Bonnie?"

"Elena's witch friend, she's a royal bitch but useful to have around."

"Ever the charmer aren't you?" I laughed, running my fingers through his hair. "Did you sleep with her as well?"

"No, she doesn't like me at all, never has. Elena told me to leave it to her for the favor asking, otherwise you'd be a nocturnal creature."

"Dead giveaway then," I deadpanned, kissing his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you must," he quipped in his usual sardonic tone, which only seemed to make my need for him grow.

"Edward refused to change me, didn't he?"

"Bella, I . . ."

"Stop, Damon. I'm glad he didn't, you're the one I'm in love with and you changing me without fawning over it for hours makes it crystal clear that you love me too. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but for now, I can't imagine waking up to anyone other than you next to me."

Damon paused, silent as he listened to the air around us.

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry after a speech like that I was waiting for the score to come raring to life in the background."

"You're an asshat." I slapped him on the chest.

"And this surprises you how?" he asked, bending to grip the back of my knees and pull me up his body. "You already know this about me . . . Now, if I remember rightly we were interrupted the last time we were in this rather compromising position. I'm cashing in a raincheck."

"Thank fuck for that," I hummed, pressing my lips against his.

Being honest, if I'd known that _everything_ was more sensual as an undead I would have suggested it long before it becoming a necessity. Damon's lips against my own made my body implode with a force I hadn't been prepared for. It was a drive, pure lust seemed to infiltrate every part of my mind possessing my body and pushing me to writhe against him.

I could feel every part of his body working against mine, every breath he took was like a thousand fingers massaging my skin. Come to think of it I still hadn't completed the transformation according to him, so if this was the dulled sensation, it was only a matter of drinking a little human blood to get the full whammy.

"Oh, uh, excuse me."

"Shit, fuck," Damon growled against my lips as he lowered me to the ground. I heard the click of the door locks and pulled back, wondering who the hell was locking us in with them.

It was Elena, looking a little sheepish as she looked at the door with trepidation.

"Hey, Elena," I smiled, stepping back from the centripetal force that was pulling me back to the man I had been about to devour. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just wondering if I could have a quick word with you guys?"

"Of course," I smiled, slapping Damon as he growled and reached for me. He wasn't helping with the draw I had to him right now. I was trying to be polite.

He let his head fall back on his shoulders and fell on the bed, crossing his ankles as he pulled a pillow over his face. Elena looked amused by his behavior and momentarily stood stunned watching him.

"What can I do for you?" I asked smiling, trying to ignore the smell that emanated from her. If my instincts were correct, and I knew they were, it was the smell of her blood that was driving my senses over the edge.

"I wanted to apologize. If we hadn't have dragged you into this you would still be alive and well. You wouldn't have had to deal with the Cullens and you would have been living your life."

I heard Damon groaning from under the pillow and rolled my eyes, I perched on the edge of the bed, while Elena stayed standing, watching us both with her wide curious eyes. I knew this was just as new for her as it was for Damon. I just hoped that she wasn't getting any ideas about my man.

"Elena, I wouldn't call what I had a life. I was hiding from personal contact with anyone, afraid that anyone I loved would be murdered by Victoria. I was alone, scared, and bitter. You guys gave me a life again. You don't have to apologize for it."

"Yes, but the Cullens and . . ."

"I'm glad the Cullen's came. Sure I wish Edward had kept his distance, but it's done now, we can't change the past. You have no blame in this, Edward set up the game for Katherine, not you."

"I still feel responsible, which is why I'm here."

Damon sat up on the bed and rested his chin on my shoulder looking at Elena.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Elena?" he laughed, licking his lips.

"I'm saying," she said rolling her eyes at Damon. "I am offering Bella my blood so she can complete the change. It's the least I can do for all her help . . . I also want to do it because I think of you as a friend, Bella."

Everything suddenly made sense. I knew exactly why Elena had locked the door. She wasn't locking herself in with Damon and I, she was locking Stefan out. I was completely flattered by her offer, but I was terrified of hurting her. Damon however, seemed to be looking at it like a joke.

"Elena, I appreciate the offer, but . . ."

"She'll take it," Damon answered for me.

"Damon, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, what if I hurt her?"

"I'm here."

"That's reassuring," Elena quipped. "Listen, if Stefan wakes up it won't take him long to figure out what I'm doing. I need you to let me do this for you. Contrary to Damon's beliefs, I'm glad to see him happy, it's all I've ever wanted for him, and I would prefer to be the one to offer you a way to live."

"Elena . . ."

"Please?" she asked, rolling up her cuff and stepping forward.

I felt the extension of the fangs the moment the blue vein came into view. My throat felt like sandpaper and all I could see was the steady pounding of the vein being offered to me. I wanted to resist, but there was no resisting the call of my very nature as it was waved under my nose. I covered my mouth with my hand and turned my head away.

Damon chuckled and pulled my hands away from my mouth. He took Elena's wrist gently in his hand and raised it to my lips.

I moaned once, but resistance wasn't in the cards. It only took a slight lean and the extended fangs pierced the skin like a hot knife through butter, and the warm liquid soothed my throat and body as it infiltrated my body.

Then instinct took over and my hands cradled her wrist as I drank greedily.

**

* * *

Damon**

Hot didn't even begin to describe the little scene that had been laid out before me. As a male vampire, the total fantasy has always been to watch one hot woman drinking from another hot woman. The fact that it was Bella… sweet, innocent Bella… made it so much more difficult not to just jump her. I attempted to shake the dirty thoughts from my lust-addled brain, but not before a picture of Bella attacking me with her mouth covered in blood passed through my thoughts. Her eyes met mine, black as night and I almost forgot that Bella was not fully in control of herself, and I doubted my little brother would have liked it had she drained his girlfriend.

"Princess, you need to stop. As hot as this is, you shouldn't take too much." Her eyes widened as she remembered exactly what she was doing. Bella removed herself from Elena but her eyes never left mine. She almost looked predatory as she took me in, Elena's blood coating her lips.

Elena stood in stunned silence, just taking us both in.

"Elena, it might be a good idea for you to scoot on out of here." I smirked before reminding her to go and take an iron pill. I thought I heard her giggle as she left the room, but I couldn't be sure because as soon as she was gone, Bella was on me, fulfilling the very fantasy I had just witnessed in my own head. Maybe the psychic pixie was rubbing off on me.

Bella's lips were colder than they were when she was still human, but the softness of them remained. Apparently I was being too tender or something because she bit my bottom lip enough to urge me on. There was no need for any more of an invitation and our tongues tangled together in a dominant dance. Every once in a while it would be broken up by a tender kiss, but mostly we just needed as much of the other as it was possible to give. Suddenly Bella pulled back, breathing heavily.

"If anyone… and I mean _anyone_ dares to come through that door or even considers knocking there will be hell to pay," Bella growled seriously but was met with chuckles throughout the house. Suddenly there were doors opening and closing before total silence. We were finally alone. I suspected Jasper was the one to usher them all out and I knew I would have to find a way to thank him later.

"Finally," Bella giggled as she pulled me toward the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked and she gave me a look that said "_are you serious right now_".

"Look, I know that your going through all these changes right now, and I don't want this to just be some hormonal thing. I'm trying to do the right thing, here."

Bella laughed out loud. "Damon, when have you ever done the right thing? Loving you means loving all of you, even the asshole parts that do stupid shit. But to answer your question I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

Ever so slowly she straddled my waist and we both groaned at the contact. The smell of her arousal was heavy in the air and that was all the push I needed. She giggled playfully when I flipped us so that she was laying on her back with me between her legs. After making out like love-starved teenagers for what felt like hours Bella decided that she wanted more.

"I think we've had enough of the foreplay, don't you agree?" She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me.

"Yes! God, yes!" I screamed, ripping her shirt from her body and attacking her chest with my lips and tongue, causing her to giggle again. Damn giggle always went straight to my dick and he was determined that nothing was going to stop him from reaching his goal.

My mouth discovered every inch of her exposed skin, eliciting little whimpers and moans. Now, I won't lie and say that I have ever been a bad lover, but I had always been much more concerned with getting mine and getting out. But with Bella, I just wanted to please her. I wasn't worried about myself because I knew it would feel great for me no matter what. It was Bella, so how could it not?

"Damon," my name was barely a whisper on her lips and I smirked up at her. My mouth was positioned at the waistband of her jeans, just waiting for the green light.

"Please," she pleaded as she shifted her hips into me.

"Whatever you want, princess." As much as it killed me, I took my time removing her pants, taking in her pale, gorgeous legs. I raised my eyebrow when I saw that she wasn't wearing underwear and she blushed and shrugged.

"Laundry day?" It came out as a question and I laughed at her joke.

"Just makes it easier access for me."

"You're wearing too many clothes, Damon."

"We'll get to that Princess. Right now I want to take care of you. Can I do that?" And I meant every word. I wanted her first experience with sex to be amazing, and more importantly I wanted to show her just how much she meant to me.

"Shit," she hissed as I licked lightly along her slit. I thought she would tense up, but instead her legs fell open wider as my tongue found its way to her clit.

So slowly as not to startle to her I slid one finger inside of her. She was already so wet for me and it took everything I could do not to rip my clothes off and ram into her. I worked my finger and tongue in a matching rhythm until her breaths were coming out in harsh pants and sweet moans fell from her lips. Soon she came, with my name falling from her lips.

"Hey baby," I whispered once I'd kissed my way back up her body.

"Damon, that was… shit, can you do that every day?" I chuckled at her dazed expression.

"Like I said, whatever my princess wants, my princess gets." I pressed a chaste kiss to her lips but her tongue quickly swept out and the thought that she was tasting herself on my lips made me impossibly harder.

"Can I take care of you now?" She asked breathily and I just shook my head. My dick gave me a "_WTF_", and Bella blanched so I explained.

"We have plenty of time for you to get up close and personal down there, but right now I just want this to be about you…. And I am _dying_ to be inside of you."

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked, but her voice didn't hold a hint of fear, just curiosity.

"I don't know, baby, but I am going to be so gentle with you. I swear I'll do my best to make you feel so good."

"I don't doubt it. Now less talking, more naked Damon." She snapped her fingers and I was more than happy to oblige. Bella's chocolate eyes went wide as she took in the sight of me nude. Her hand reached out tentatively and her fingers trailed lightly down my length causing it to jump.

She let out an adorable giggle then touched it again, firmer.

"Show me how to touch you?" She bit her bottom lip and I almost came. Her face was level with my dick and just the way she looked at me was almost too much.

I took her hand in mine and showed her how to grip it before she began a torturously slow stroking. I chanced a glance at Bella's face and her eyes were alight with fascination. My girl may have had the mouth of a trucker but in that moment she looked so fucking innocent. It was beautiful… she was beautiful.

"You have to stop, baby." She looked up at me with worry.

"Was I not doing it right?"

"You were doing great. I just want to be inside you the first time you make me cum."

"Oh," she whispered and I laid her down on the bed. "Kiss me?" She asked, her voice shaking lightly.

So I did. I kissed her until I felt her body relax again then ever so slowly I ran the tip of my length over her clit causing her to buck. She nodded, telling me she was ready and as slowly as I could I slipped inside her warmth. I was met with no resistance, and I could only guess that with my girl being such a klutz it had been broken in one of her many accidents. In a strange way I was sad that it wasn't me, but that just meant this would be strictly associated with pleasure and not pain.

A whispered "holy shit" escaped from my lips once I was fully sheathed inside her. I opened my eyes to make sure my girl was all right and her eyes were clenched tightly.

"You all right, baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt, but just give me a second." I did as she asked but I thought I would explode with anticipation of simply being able to move. When Bella's hips moved slightly I took to as a sign and moved with her.

Soon we both picked up the pace, moving in perfect sync with one another.

"It feels…. So full… I need…" She was mumbling and I knew that she was right there, just needed a little help. Keeping my steady rhythm I reached my hand between our bodies rubbing against her swollen clit. Almost immediately she jerked and I knew she was close. Applying more pressure with my fingers I picked up my pace. My stomach coiled and I tried to hold off on my own release that had seemingly been building from the first time I laid eyes on her.

"Just let go, baby. Please, I need you to let go." I wanted to feel her clench around me, and my wish was soon granted. She got impossibly tighter, squeezing me as she cried my name. I felt myself pulsate as I released inside of her, quickly capturing her lips with my own.

We kissed languidly for a while until I finally moved from on top of her, onto my side. She smiled lazily as I pulled her so that she was half lying on top of me.

"So, how are you feeling, princess?"

"Damon Salvatore, are you fishing for a compliment?" She feigned surprise and I chuckled at her.

"No, smartass, I was actually just making sure that you are all right." I ticked her causing her to laugh and squirm.

"I'm fine; great actually. How you doin'?" She asked the last part in a horrid attempt at a thick New York accent.

"Words can't describe how I'm feeling right now." Part of me felt like a pussy for saying that, but I was just being honest.

After a few moments of light chatter she sobered up and asked me about what happened. I filled her in the best I could as my focus had mainly been on Bella during the whole debacle.

"I'm not surprised. Edward never would have changed me. He hates himself so much that he can't fathom anyone else wanting immortality. He never understood that I only wanted to be with him forever."

I bristled internally. "And now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Silly Damon, I only want you. Edward had his chance long ago, and even if that weren't the case, he proved just how much I meant to him by choosing for me to die over a life of immortality."

"Are you angry that I changed you?" My tone was cautious.

"Hell no! But I think there will be times you will definitely regret it. Apparently I can be quite the pain in the ass." She winked at me playfully.

"Bella, I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me. You saved me, not the other way around. Before you, I was just this bitter, womanizing, asshole. I'm still an asshole, but you kept me from drowning in my misery and gave me something to live for. I'll never be able to repay you enough."

"Oh, Damon, you blind man. Don't you know? You saved me long before you changed me."

She kissed me deeply and my heart soared. _Yep, definitely a pussy now_.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie**_**: So, they finally did it! Woo hoo! I know some of you are really excited about that! *wink wink* So, they have both realized just how they feel about each other and everything is hunky dory, right? Right? But, they finally did it! I thought poor Damon was going to explode before they ever even did the deed! LOL!**

**So sorry for missing the posting on Monday! That was totally my epic fail, and I apologize! So, thanks to all of those who are still with us, despite my boo boo. And, as always, thanks so much to all of our readers, reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! You guys rock my socks off! And incase you haven't seen there is a banner for this story on my blog made by the fabulous Nostalgicmiss and the lovely MissRainLover just made us one that can be found here : HYPERLINK "http:/i1186(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/z361/TheQuisling/iok(dot)jpg" ****http:/i1186(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/z361/TheQuisling/iok(dot)jpg**

**Nostalgicmiss, thanks so much for putting up with all my insane-ness and for sharing a brain with me. Not to mention sharing all your genius with me! And…. Aw hell, for just being you, because you are awesome and the bestest BFF ever! Love ya!**

_**

* * *

Nostalgicmiss**_**: Bow chicka wow wow! They finally got there! About time too lol, at least they were delayed enough that it meant something! And wasn't that nice of Elena to offer up her blood to finish the change! At least we know Bella's gonna get a ring so she doesn't have to hide from the daylight! We wouldn't want her becoming a crispy critter! **

**Thank you so much to everyone for all of your support. You guys have been amazing! And Sabi, don't take all the blame for the late posting, it wasn't as though I was much better! Thanks for the alerts, Faves and of course to all of you that review. You're all amazing and I have no words for how much I love ya all! I just hope your aware of that! **

**Sabi . . . You're an amazing friend and an amazing person! I am so lucky to have you in my life as my BFF! You share a brain with me and make me smile and it's nice to know there's one person in the world you doesn't think I'm nuttier than squirrel crap! Love ya! **


	24. Loose Ends

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us! As per requested by some readers . . . there is a small lemon attached. **_

**

* * *

**

**Loose Ends**

_When you send me a pulse  
Feel a wave of new love  
Through me  
I'm dressed in white noise  
You know just what I want  
So please  
**Strict Machine by Goldfrapp**_

* * *

I felt good. I never expected it to be like this, I never expected to have my body ache so pleasantly after my first time, but it did. Being stretched out next to Damon didn't hurt either.

My heightened sense of smell, touch, taste, everything made the whole experience extra sensory and there really was nothing that could compare to that. I was so glad I had waited and that it had been Damon to take care of the itch I hadn't yet scratched.

"You're too quiet, Princess."

"It's called thinking, handsome. You should try it sometime."

"I'm so glad you didn't lose your sarcasm," he retorted with a lazy smile.

I could hear a commotion somewhere in the house but I ignored it as I rolled onto my side and watched Damon take breaths.

"So tell me," I started, and his icy blue eyes flickered open to watch me. "Will I be able to do the pssh pssh pssh thing now?"

Damon reached out and grabbed the hand I'd used to make the jerky movements. He pressed his lips against my palm and closed his eyes again.

"You can have all the fits you want, princess."

I slapped him in the chest, a little harder than I'd intended but he didn't seem to mind. "I mean running, jackass."

"Hmm that," he said rolling onto his back and pulling me into his side. "That's the least of the cool shit we can do. But yes you can run fast."

The noise downstairs grew a little louder and a little closer. I knew this time alone was drawing to a close. I was suddenly aware of how much I missed not knowing what was going on. The silence I'd had all of my life was now gone and everything around me was amplified to a deafening sound that my mind seemed to filter through for me.

Not wanting to be caught naked by our visitors again, I made a move to get dressed.

I sighed and leaned over the bed, picking up Damon's shirt so I could pull it over my shoulders. I was leaned almost all of the way over when a slap to my naked ass sent me over the edge. I braced myself for the pain, but my body seemed to know what to do, sending me rolling and onto my feet before I even had a second to think about it.

"That's different."

Damon smiled languidly and put his hands behind his head. His eyes moved over my body slowly taking in all of my curves, which only seemed to make me want to crawl right back into bed with him.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to entice me back in to bed. I know you can hear the chaos that's headed our way."

"Not my problem."

I gave him a look and pulled on some underwear and a pair of yoga pants. I could still hear the on coming group and as they got louder I was able to put a little more together from their raised voices.

"Damon, are you going to stay naked under those sheets?"

"I don't care, she needs to know," I heard Alice on the same floor loud and clear now. I turned to Damon and shook my head.

"I'm coming to you Alice," I said in my normal speaking voice. "Damon's not decent."

"When has he ever been?" Alice mumbled, making Jasper, who was also with her, laugh. They stopped a couple doors down the corridor and waited patiently, while I gave Damon a kiss and slipped out of the room.

"Be nice, Alice," I grinned, dancing down the corridor on my new stable feet. "You know I love you too."

"Well good, because you're not getting rid of me again."

"So, what's all this arguing about? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Edward's gone," Rose interjected. "Alice see's that as a bad thing, we don't agree."

"No, that's not what I said," Alice said, her hands planting themselves on her hips. "I just didn't like the state of mind he was in, or what he was planning."

I knew I shouldn't care, and I didn't in most respects, I was more worried that he was going after my dad or one of Damon's distant relatives for revenge, but at the same time I dismissed the idea. He'd been an asshole, but that wasn't really his style.

"What's he planning?" I asked anyway.

Rose and Alice exchanged looks, while Jasper frowned at no one in particular, I was pretty sure the moods around him were coagulating into something negative.

"He's gone after Victoria."

"Victoria? Why?" I asked, hearing the bedroom door open. I figured all the talk of Edward had Damon more interested. I just hoped he knew that by now nothing would come between him and I again.

"Because he said she succeed, that she somehow managed to take his mate away from him without trying."

"Does the douche not realize he did that all by himself?" Damon asked, his arm sliding around my waist. I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Of course he realizes he had a part in it, but he thinks he owes it to Bella to rid her of the one thing he never cleaned up."

"How valiant, shame it's three years too late," I sighed.

"That's not the only problem," Jasper interrupted. "It's actually the least of our problems."

"Now that sounds promising," Damon piped up, his usual sarcasm in tact and accounted for.

"Not so much, man. The Volturi has sent a small contingent for them, so I don't think we have to worry about the mind reading from Aro, but Carlisle knows the group well and said it's not over by a long shot. They're en route now and we have to meet them as a united front."

Silence lingered between our small group for a while as everyone processed what exactly that meant. I was concerned about whether they would still come after us after we'd taken care of Katherine, but Alice looked as though she was seeing she didn't particularly like. Her small features had contorted into a delicate frown.

"It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt," Alice finally snapped, glaring at Damon.

"What did I do?"

"It's what you're planning on doing. You'll get us all killed. We have twenty minutes at best to prepare for this and I advise you lose the little plan you just made."

"Yes ma'am," Damon shot, snapping his ankles together and saluting.

"Nice form, soldier. Just a little sloppy," Jasper smirked rolling his eyes as he rubbed gentle circles into Alice's back to calm her.

"Wait, Alice, how can you see all this? . . . I mean the wolves . . ."

"Caroline took the dogs for a walk, Elena is with her, it would do us no good to have the Volturi learn about them," Rose answered.

"So what now?"

"We all go downstairs and wait. There's not an exact arrival time so we wait for Alice to see when they get closer or make another decision."

"Fun times, oh the joy of being a pure blood," Damon droned, his fingers twisting in my ear as his breath washed over my neck.

"Damon, stop it. They're here to help us," I sighed, moving to wrap my arm around him so I could rub his back. "What about the daylight?"

"It's dusk now, I saw them arriving in the dark so you should be safe. Elena said her friend has agreed to make you a ring, but only because Elena has spoken so highly of you. She _really_ doesn't like Damon."

Damon shrugged from beside me but that was all he said on the matter. He'd already admitted that much. Truth be told, I knew better than to ask because I knew I wouldn't like the answer. He wasn't a saint by any means and it would only piss me off. What I didn't know wouldn't hurt me. It was as simple as that.

We followed the Cullen's downstairs and into the living room where Stefan was pacing in front of the fire and Carlisle and Esme sat close holding the others hand. They looked a little nervous about what was to come and I couldn't blame them.

I wandered over to the couch they were sat on, fell into the seat next to Esme, and settled in; resting my head on her shoulder. Damon followed suit and fell onto the couch, lounging with his head in my lap.

"I'm so glad to see you're all right, Bella," Esme whispered gently, briefly leaning her head against mine.

"Never been better, Esme," I whispered, putting my hand over Damon's mouth to stop the comment I knew was going to come.

"I'm sorry we brought this on you, if we'd stayed away like you'd asked. You'd still be alive and . . ."

"Esme, you did nothing wrong. You came here to protect me. You know how much danger I'd be in as a human if you weren't here to meet the Volturi with us."

Esme nodded, but I knew she blamed herself. She took responsibility for the five younger vampires as though they were her own children, she always had. She saw Edward's behavior as a reflection on them, no matter what I said, it wouldn't ease that from her conscience. No matter how much I longed to make it better, it was something she would have to do herself.

The room fell silent after that, we were all waiting for the guard to arrive and tell us our fates. It seemed cruel that I was just given all of this and it could be taken away before I really had time to enjoy it all. I just hoped that Katherine's actions wouldn't reflect on all of us. I hoped her death would be enough to exonerate us so we'd be left in peace.

It was like waiting for a jury to decide our future for us, except they were anything but our peers. They thought themselves better than us; they thought they had a right to decide how we were punished even if we had nothing to do with Katherine or her questions.

"They're almost here," Alice said from the chair she was sharing with Jasper. "It's clear now, there are only four of them."

"That's a good thing right?" Stefan asked, still pacing in front of the fire, his eyes a little wild. I knew he was thinking about Elena and whether she was safe or not. It was the only thing he could do. He probably didn't know where she was, the only thing he was certain of was the fact she was alone with half a dozen, half naked men.

"It could be. But they're powerful and well gifted. We need to go outside and wait for them, they don't like being kept waiting," Carlisle said gently. He spoke quietly and calmly but the whole room reacted. We rose from out seats and headed toward the door. The only person who didn't seem quite as affected was Damon.

"Where, Alice?"

"By Katherine's body, that way they'll see the evidence . . ." she paused as though checking what she'd just decided. "It just may work."

I followed the others with my hand firmly in Damon's, I hadn't seen the scene where I'd died and I really wasn't sure I wanted to. It all seemed a little too morbid, but if Alice was right about her prediction, it was the only way to get this done and have a chance of leading a long happy life with Damon. One filled with travelling and lots of sex.

"Bella."

"Sorry, Jasper."

He nodded and continued forward leaving me alone with Damon and my thoughts to follow behind them.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Why do I sense that if you could, you would be blushing right now?"

"Shut up, and get in line," I mused, stepping into place next to Emmett.

We stood in silence for a while before Damon started getting agitated. I could feel the tension rolling off the Cullen's in waves, but it was Damon and Stefan that looked as though they were about to go back to their daily life. It seemed neither of them liked waiting.

"They're here," Alice said in a small voice, leaning into Jasper.

I watched as the four vampires strolled calmly from the line of trees at the back of the property, there were two child like figures, and two hulking men that seemed to act like sentries on either side of them. The biggest of them all glared at us all with red eyes that were filled with anger. He was looking for a fight, I could feel it in my bones, and I could feel it in the tension of the only man on our side of the line that matched his size.

"Hello, Carlisle," the young girl sneered, pulling down the hood of the cape she was wearing. "Aro said we'd find you here."

"Is this a joke?" Damon asked. "You're all scared of a child?"

There was a flicker in the line as Carlisle stepped forward, but it was too late, the girl glared with fire red eyes at Damon. He screamed before falling to his knees and my world shook with the panic that ran through me.

**

* * *

Damon**

Fire. My whole body was burning from the inside out. I could hear muffled voices around me, but nothing made sense. My eyes were shut tight and I didn't dare open them for fear of seeing myself scorching with flames. There was no holding in the screams of pain as the flames licked at every inch of skin.

"Stop it!" I heard my princess scream and all of a sudden the burning stopped.

I looked down at my skin, for what surely would be charred flesh. Imagine my surprise when it was as flawless as it had always been. Bella stood in front of me, fangs bared, facing off with the witch child. A growl erupted from the evil child's mouth as Bella stood her ground.

"Baby, I'm fine. Not sure what the little bitch did to me, but I appear to be fine." I tried to reassure her, because even though Bella didn't seem at all affected by the little witch, the girl was still a pureblood.

"Jane's power is that she has the ability to make you feel excruciating pain. I always wondered if her power would work on…" Alice elbowed Jasper to interrupt him.

"How are you blocking me?" _Jane_ spat through clenched teeth at Bella.

"I'm not doing anything you evil little bitch," Bella bit back.

"Watch your tone, half breed."

"Then keep your powers to yourself," Bella warned before the Cullen doc pulled her back behind him.

"Jane, it's lovely to see you, dear. I am sorry that you had to come all this way for nothing. As you can see, the problem has been taken care of." He pointed to Katherine's decapitated body.

"It isn't often that we are rendered unnecessary, but I am afraid we are also supposed to deal with anyone associated with her." She looked at Bella and I causing the Cullens to growl. Jane seemed to flinch at Jasper, but other than that was unaffected.

"Felix, dispose of them so that we can go home," Jane sneered, looking bored.

I immediately pushed Bella behind me, hoping to at least give her a chance at getting away. Emmett and Jasper jumped in front of both of us and crouched into a fighting stance. I felt a slight wave of fear, but noticed _Felix_ looking completely terrified as Jasper grinned at him, motioning for him to come closer.

"This really isn't necessary." Once again Carlisle stepped in to try and smooth things over. "These halfbreeds were having problems of their own with Katherine and were looking for their own way to rid themselves of her. They are living a relatively inconspicuous life, and I see no reason for them to be harmed."

I noticed that Carlisle never mentioned that Bella had very recently been human, nor that their family had previous contact with them.

"Yes, and how did you come to be a part of this, Carlisle? Master Aro will be very interested to hear of your involvement." _Children of the Corn_ asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Katherine had visited our friends in Denali. I believe that you know Eleazar? We decided to investigate before Katherine could cause more trouble, and that is how we met up with the Salvatore's."

I almost spaced out, thinking of Bella as a Salvatore. Bella Salvatore. _Shit. Do not think about her with your last name, pussy. _That brought me back to the problem at hand quickly enough.

"Perhaps I could speak with Aro before any decisions are made?" Carlisle asked and _Jane_ looked to her twin psycho who shrugged his shoulders. She whipped out a cell phone and dialed.

"Master? Carlisle Cullen is here and has asked to speak with you." She nodded and handed Carlisle the phone.

We all stood in silence as Carlisle explained everything that had happened. Once that was done he had a little more conversation with Jane's master before giving her back the phone and winking at his wife who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Master?" Jane listened as her master spoke too low for my ears to pick up on his words.

"One of the half breeds was immune to my power and seemed to be able to shield her mate from it as well." She grew quiet again and I could hear the soft mumble of his voice. Alice tensed but didn't speak.

"Yes, Master, I will." She immediately closed the phone.

"Apparently my master has decided to be lenient, but he is very interested in the halfbreed shield." She nodded to Bella.

"Shield? What the fuck is a shield?" I asked, not even caring about my tone or use of foul language.

"Your mate is a shield. Very powerful now, but as one of us…" She trailed off, looking to her twin. "It is a sad thing that we cannot change a halfbreed into one of us. She would have made a powerful addition to the guard." The big burly one stepped forward and took in every inch of my Bella he could see with his blood red eyes.

"Yes, she would most certainly make a lovely addition."

I growled loudly along with Jasper and Emmett. I was really beginning to like those two.

"Either way, Aro would love to meet her." Her tone assured us that it was not merely a suggestion.

"Damon and I are planning an extended trip throughout Europe in a few months once my semester at college is over. We would love to make a visit to your master one of our stops, wouldn't we, baby?" She looked up at me, her brown eyes pleading with me to go along with her.

"Of course," I answered through gritted teeth.

"Master will be most pleased. He will be expecting that visit." Jane quickly turned to the rest of her buffoons and instructed them that she was tired of dealing with us and wanted to go home.

When they were finally out of range we all breathed a collective sigh of relief. Then Bella rounded on me.

"If you can't learn to control that mouth of yours…. Dammit, Damon, you had me so worried!" She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed as tightly as her little body would allow.

"Yeah, well, now that they're gone we can concentrate on forgetting they were ever here." I shuddered just thinking about the pain that little witch caused.

"Don't even think about it, Damon!" Alice shouted but I was clueless, so I raised an eyebrow in question. "You can't just not go to Volterra! Aro will take offense and things will be much worse!"

I rolled my eyes, but Bella agreed with her.

"Damon, it will just be a short stop on our trip. I trust Alice on this one." Dammit, I hated it when she made sense. "Plus, you really don't want them to come back, do you? Isn't it better to deal with it on our terms?"

"I suppose. But at least we have a few months, right?"

"That we do, baby," she answered kissing me playfully.

"So, I have plenty of time to thoroughly corrupt you," I growled causing her to giggle.

"Please stop!" Jasper laughed out loud, but looked slightly uncomfortable. His eyes had turned black as coal.

"Sorry, Jasper." Bella giggled again before dragging me into the house. "Why don't you guys go for a hunt or something," Bella called out before she slammed the door behind us.

In seconds she had her legs around my waist, grinding into me.

"Baby, this would be much better without clothes," I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, please," Bella moaned into my mouth and we were upstairs and naked in a flash. If you asked me, I couldn't even tell you how we ended up there. I just knew that it ended with me being inside of Bella and both of us moaning loudly at the feel of one another.

I don't know if it was the drama that had just happened, or we were both just really freaking horny, but there was nothing sweet or gentle about our lovemaking. There was nothing quiet about it either. My princess was not being shy about telling me exactly what she needed. It was a huge turn-on and I am very ashamed to say that I didn't last as long as I would have liked, but my girl got off so that was all that mattered to me.

"Damon?" She asked as she lay half on top of me.

"Hmm?" Was my verbose response.

"You think it will always be like this? With us?"

"Baby, it will only get better." She grinned up at me as she kissed my chest.

"Yeah?"

"Most definitely, and the best part is that you get me forever!" I teased.

"You are such an ass!" She smacked me playfully.

"I'm just me, princess." I winked at her and she nodded. And that was it, my girl accepted me for the ass that I was and I loved her for it.

_**

* * *

Sabi'sSookie**_**: Well, we are reaching the end. Only the epilogue left! Can you believe it? The Volturi have come and gone, and Edward is off chasing Victoria. Damon and Bella can't stop making Jasper feel all horny with their emotions, and everyone is getting along… mostly. LOL! **

**Thanks so much for all your patience with the lateness of the chapter last week! FFnet was being a big PITA (pain in the ass), as most of you already know. So, I am hoping that this one posts okay. If not, just so you know it's Monday morning when we're posting this! LOL! Thanks, as always for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews, but mostly for giving this story a chance! I know I speak for both of us when I say we love you guys!**

**Nostalcigmiss… You know just how awesome I think you are! I can't wait to have our movie night where we eat junk in our jammies and quote our favorites! Hmmm… I think we'll need more than one night to watch all of our quotable favorites! LOL! Love ya, hunnie!**

_**

* * *

Nostalgicmiss: **_**Wow, I guess having Carlisle as an ambassador is definitely not a bad thing. If it had been left up to Damon I think they would have been toast! Edward is a fool for what he's doing, but I think he truly looks at it as though Victoria had planned the whole thing for him. But at least Bella and Damon are happy! **

**Thanks so much guys for taking this little journey with us and for being so supportive. We appreciate all of the Favorites, Alerts and of course the Reviews. That you take time out to let us know what you this is more appreciated than you know. And Sabi's most definitely right! We love you all! **

**Sabi; I have no word for how amazing a friend you are. You listen to me ramble on about nothing in particular, yet you understand exactly what I'm trying to say. I can't wait for our Jammie movie experience either. It's going to be epic! Thank you for being a wonderful friend. Love ya sweets! **


	25. EPILOGUE  Swan Song

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. L.J. Smith and the CW get the Vampire diaries, but the rest is all us!**_

* * *

**EPILOGUE - Swan Song**

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map,  
I knew that some how, I could find my way back,  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were darkness too,  
So I stayed in the darkness with you,  
The stars, the moon, They have all been blown out,  
You left me in the dark, No dawn, no day,  
I'm always in the twilight, In the shadow of your heart,  
**Cosmic Love by Florence & The Machine**_

* * *

I was stirring from a deep sleep; at least I hoped I was. This couldn't have bled over into my dreams like it was. It had been over two months since the visit from the Volturi and things had changed so much. The Cullens, figuring it was time to move to avoid suspicion had chosen a location close to Mystic Falls, and we had a plague of shape shifting wolves coming and going in the house. It was like a huge dysfunctional family and everyone was actually happy. Well, with the exception of Edward who was apparently still hunting the elusive Victoria.

Sometimes though, people were too happy, and this was my source of discord this morning.

"Does he have to do that?" Damon grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head while managing to slip a quick grope in there with it.

"I guess he does," I sighed, sitting up and pulling my knees to my chest waiting for what was coming.

"SWEEEEEEEEET CAROLINE . . ."

"DUN DUN NUH," I joined in, laughing as Embry's chuckle came back at me.

Damon threw the pillow at the back of my head and pulled me into his arms. His lips brushed against mine and moved down to my throat making my whole body tingle.

"Why do you insist on encouraging him?"

I traced my finger down his nose and over his lips and grinned at him.

"He's in love, I get it."

"But every morning?"

"You want me to find a Damon song?" I cooed as my hands ran over his shoulder and down his back. "So I can drown him out?"

"Oh, I think we have other ways of drowning him out, baby."

He pushed against my body rolling me onto my back as his hand dipped between the two of us. If I'd known that we'd be so incorrigible, I would have given into him a lot sooner. I just couldn't seem to get enough of him.

Things weren't perfect by any stretch of the imagination but I was happy. The two of us bickered like a couple that had been married for sixty years, but it always ended up with us somewhere, screwing like rabbits. I think everyone in the house had seen our asses at one point or another. They soon figured out that hearing us bitch at one another meant avoiding hunting us down for at least two hours after the fact.

I was still working on my final semester at college, and I was nervous about our pit stop in Italy on the world tour that was supposed to follow, but I hoped things would be all right. I didn't want to be a lab rat for the Volturi. The Cullen's had apparently called their friend Eleazar who had been able to find particular gifts and asked him what that meant. He was just as interested as Jane had been, he'd never heard of a shield in a half breed, especially not one that could project to others.

Carlisle himself had been doing research with his seemingly unlimited resources. He'd never heard of a half breed with a gift and it interested him. He had me experiment with Alice and Jasper to see if I could block them but they seemed to manage to penetrate the shield every time which led him to believe it was more mental than physical.

Thankfully, Elena had managed to convince her witchy friend Bonnie to create a ring for me. I was able to go outside during the day with no problems. I could see why Damon loved tormenting her so much. Out of Elena's friends I think she was possibly the most annoying. She moped constantly. Damon loved to mess with her, especially now her little witch powers couldn't penetrate the shield thing I had. It had become second nature for me to protect him when she was around.

Embry pretty much lived with us, he went back to the reservation at least one week out of the month, but without Caroline he was pretty much useless, he was constantly worrying about her. It seemed that imprinting meant that the suspected danger was constantly around the corner. I couldn't deny what they had though; they were cute together. For him, it was gravitational; she was the pull for him. He revolved around her. For Caroline it was love, she trusted him implicitly and was always conscience of his presence. They were nothing like Damon and I.

I learned pretty quickly that Damon liked to antagonize everyone. When he and I were alone together he was everything I needed him to be, but in the grand scheme of things he hadn't changed much for everyone else. Of course Elena's defense was to threaten him with me, she and I had become somewhat friends. She seemed to be like I had been, if there was a threat or danger, Elena seemed to be smack in the middle of it. I sometimes felt like Velma from Scooby Doo, because we researched – a lot.

Currently, there was a werewolf sect after her to break their curse. Carlisle had called them '_Children of the Moon_' they were apparently quite rare and were true werewolves, which gave them the form of gray wolves rather than they giant shape-shifting beasts that lived with us.

"Earth to Princess."

I gasped as Damon pushed against me making my breath stutter from my lungs.

"Are you with me?"

I nodded as he unsheathed his fangs and ran them along my shoulder making a shiver of lust roll down my spine.

"Where were you? I may have to kill it."

I laughed breathily and let my hips buck gently as he worked his magic. My man had magic hands, that's the only way I could describe the way he worked.

"Tell me," he growled, hitting one of the many spots he'd discovered along the way.

"I was thinking," I stuttered as his fangs moved over my shoulder and toward my chest. "How insatiable we are."

"That's a bad thing?" he asked as his fingers trailed down my thighs, nudging them further apart.

"No," I growled, pushing him to his back with my strength. I straddled his thighs and ran my finger along his length watching him twitch. I loved having the power to affect him that way.

I gripped him gently and worked my hand, watching his ice blue eyes slide shut and his hands massaged my thighs. My mind didn't usually wonder during foreplay with him, but he'd seemed to have caught me in a nostalgic moment.

His hips bucked gently as I worked, his unsheathed fangs dented the skin of his bottom lip as he fell away in the moment. I loved watching the satisfaction smooth the lines of his face, the feel of his fingers digging into the skin of my body as he got carried away.

I knew when he got close, he sat up his eyes lighter than normal as his hands gripped my hips and pulled me to him. We joined with one another in a series of breaths and moans and I was lost to the feel of him as we moved together. My fingers tangled in his dark hair as we moved, my senses seemed to feel him everywhere as we both reached the edge and fell together.

Damon collapsed back taking me with him. He studied me carefully, his hands pushing my hair behind my ear gently as he watched the smile on my lips grow. This was my Damon, the one no one else got to see. The one I had all to myself. I pressed my lips against his and giggled, I had always loved his reaction to that.

"Sweet Caroline," Embry sang as he passed by the door, and Caroline's sing song laughter followed.

Damon growled below me. "Please, let me hurt him just once?"

"No," I grinned, "but I will get him back for this. Jake and the guys are coming to visit."

"You're evil in the sexiest way possible."

"Paul is going going to enjoy this," I confirmed as Damon rolled me onto my back and nibbled at the flesh on my neck.

My phone chirped from the night stand and I couldn't help the small sigh that escaped. It seemed this small moment was over for now. I grinned up at Damon as I shifted to reach for my phone.

"I swear, I am going to stalk Alice and call her while she and her man are at it."

I let out another giggle which made Damon groan and bury his face into my neck as I peered at the screen of my phone over his shoulder.

It wasn't Alice at all.

"What does she want?"

"It's not Alice."

I clicked the screen and opened the text so I could view the whole thing.

_Bells, it's dad. Was fishing on the res with Billy, ran into Jacob. Said he's coming to see you soon. I bought tickets, I will see you soon pumpkin. Love you, Dad._

"Shit fuck," I groaned wanting to throw my phone across the room. This wasn't good. Charlie was coming to visit. I still hadn't told him I had given up my apartment or that I was currently living with my boyfriend an hour away from campus, nor did I tell him that I was finishing out the semester through correspondence because I was a fucking vampire.

"What? Who was it?"

Damon rolled from his place half covering me and watched as I tried to wrap my head around this cluster fuck. Maybe if I'd had the foresight to mention I'd met someone this wouldn't be such a surprise. I'd been biding my time, putting it off until I knew how to explain it. I knew he'd want to meet Damon.

"Bella? You're pale even for a vampire, what the fuck has you spooked?"

"My dad," I muttered, sitting up and pulling the sheet over my naked chest.

Damon looked uncomfortable for a second, I knew he didn't like things that really played on emotions. He couldn't bite back with sarcasm and that made him feel useless. "Is he . . . I mean is he okay?"

"Oh he's fine," I said hysterically, turning to look at Damon. "He's coming to visit!"

* * *

**Damon**

The fuck?

Her father? The same chief of police, gun-toting, overprotective poppa bear?

Apparently so. Wolves I could handle. Volturi? Been there done that.

Parents? Well, moms, sure, but dads? Never.

"Princess, you think there's any way we could just pretend I don't exist for this little visit?" She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Charlie's a pushover."

"To you, maybe! You're his little angel. To him, I am the devil who stole his daughter's virtue! He's going to shoot me in the dick!" I cupped myself gently. "I will miss you, old friend."

Bella laughed. Loudly.

"He's not going to shoot you! But oh my Lord that was hilarious! Make sure you do that again next time Emmett comes to visit! As a matter of fact, do it again now! I'll send it to him in a text!" She pulled out her phone and I lunged at her.

Yep, that ended up with us going at it like rabbits… again.

It had been two weeks since Charlie Swan decided to come for a visit and the day itself had finally arrived. Bella still hadn't told him that we were living together, something that she had promised me she would "take care of". That turned into "he will take it better in person when he can see how happy we are together".

Bella had gotten much better at dealing with her bloodlust so we (she) decided to pick them up at the airport.

"Daddy!" Bella squealed as a man with her eyes and a fuckawesome porn stache appeared. I never took Bella for the "daddy" type, and chalked it up to her being excited to seeing her dad after so long.

"Hey, Bells," he spoke in a gruff voice as he hugged her tightly. "I missed you kiddo."

"I missed you too, old man."

"What? No love for me?" Jake and his little woman appeared around the corner and Bella greeted them both with a hug and a kiss. The girls talked about me and did a bit of giggling and Jake reached out to shake my hand. I was just thankful that the rest of the pack weren't coming in for a few more days. Less people to witness my humiliation and eventual castration by firearm.

"Good luck, man. Charlie has no idea about you." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Uh, Bells? Who is this?" Charlie pointed in my direction and frowned.

_Goodbye, dear dick of mine, we have had some wonderful years together._

"This is Damon. My boyfriend." He eyeballed me, but nothing too terrible. "We live together."

_Yep that did it. I'm going to die. She's killed me, I just know it._

"I'm sorry, Bells, can you run that by me again? Did you say _live together_?" I cringed and Jake chuckled.

"Yes, we live together. Now, let's head to the car so we can get you settled in," Bella offered lightly and began walking. I could feel Charlie's eyes on the back of my head.

"Uh-huh, settled in my ass," he mumbled.

The drive to the house was filled with the girls chattering. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Charlie staring at me. His expression told me that we had some talking to do. I kept telling myself that it was a good thing; that I had something I needed to discuss with him, but for some reason that man scared the shit out of me. Possibly because I had never had a "meet the parents" moment. Why couldn't it have been Bella's mother? I was good with women. And if all else failed I could have used compulsion. Something told me that Bella's gift came from her stoic father, so it would be no use on him.

When we finally reached the manor I hoped to escape, but Charlie decided that he wanted me to be the one to show him to his room. Alone.

"Be nice," Bella warned him and I gulped. Jake was still chuckling and I gave him the finger. I could have sworn I saw Charlie's mustache twitch with the beginnings of a smile, but he quickly recovered.

"So," he began once I opened the door to his room, "I am going to risk sounding like an old fart and ask you what your intentions are with my little girl."

_Do not say something perverted. Do not say something perverted._

"Well, sir, I was hoping to talk to you about that once I got to know you a little better."

"Now is fine, and cut the 'sir' business. You don't look like the polite type." I gulped knowing that he had me pegged. I saw where my princess got her observation skills as well.

"All right. Here it is. I'm an asshole. I've always been an asshole and I'll probably always be an asshole."

"Asshole. I get it. Move on, son." I smirked and so did he.

"My life has been a pretty dark place and Bella saved me from allowing it to get even darker. She makes me want to be better… mostly. But the thing is that she accepts me and loves me anyway. I've learned the hard way how quickly life can change, and I plan to ask Bella to marry me."

That seemed to shock him, but he recovered quickly.

"My little girl isn't the marrying type. Good luck with that."

"Does this mean that I have your permission, sir?" I asked hopefully.

"What did I say about that sir crap? Anyway, if you're going to be my son-in-law you should call me Charlie." Relief washed over me and I could have hugged him.

"Shit. I'm glad that's over with. Anyone ever told you that you're a scary mother fucker?" I asked and he laughed long and hard. I saw so much of my princess in him at that moment.

"I have been told that a time or two, just not quite so eloquently," he responded once his laughs had died down to chuckles. "Now, kid, you point me in the direction of a TV that has ESPN and some beer and we'll be square."

"Well, I'm more of a scotch man myself, but I'll see what I can rustle up. And have you ever watched ESPN on a 60 inch TV?" His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and I knew that I had him hooked.

I woke up the next morning with Bella in my arms and hearing Embry sing that fucking song for the thousandth time. My princess' quiet giggle made me smile and I went about my daily routine of bitching about the singing. My life had never been so simple, and I had never been so happy. Sure we still had the Volturi to deal with, but Carlisle had assured us that they would accompany us when the time came and that everything would be fine. The pixie apparently had a vision that solidified it. And I was sure that Doucheward would be back at some point to try and stake a claim, but my girl wasn't going anywhere because I wasn't going to give her a reason to. In fact, I planned on giving her a very good reason to stick around forever.

_Tonight. My forever will begin tonight… if I can get her to say yes._

* * *

_**Sabi'sSookie:**_** *sniffles* I can't believe it's already over! Wow! I mean, it seems like just yesterday that Nostalgicmiss and I were saying "I wonder what would happen if an older, wiser, more jaded Bella met up with Damon's sarcastic, crazy, hot ass!". So, this is what the characters came up with, and I hope you guys all enjoyed reading it as much as we have enjoyed writing it! You guys have overwhelmed me with all your support and I want to thank every person who alerted, favorite, reviewed, or just took the time to read! You are all amzing!**

**Nostalgicmiss, my sister from another mister, you are the best friend, co-author, pre-reader, and all around bad ass chick around! Writing with you has been beyond amazing and I am so honored to share so much with you! Just remember me when you're famous and rubbing elbows with the hot actors cast to make your book into a movie! I love you, girl! MUAH**

* * *

_**Nostalgicmiss:**_** Just so we're clear, I have had Sweet Caroline stuck in my head for the longest time and I totally blame Embry for that! Man, I can't believe this is it, Done, finished, over! It's a bittersweet moment for me and I'm sure it's the same for Sabi! I'm just sorry that FFn went fail these last couple weeks! It's funny how the whole thing started, both of us had a need for these two to get together and started talking and that was it. I don't think there was any way we couldn't have done it! **

**Thank you to every one of you that have read this, alerted, and favorited, and of course to all of you that review. Thank you so much for giving us a chance and letting us know what you think. All of you have been amazingly supportive and I've had an amazing time hearing y our thoughts on these crazy characters. There are no words for how much I love you guys. Thank you! **

**Sabi, you are an amazing and talented woman that I am constantly in awe of. You're my best friend, I am so blessed to have the privilege of saying that. Thank you for allowing me to pre-read your amazing stories and for letting me be a part of the process. You have an amazing mind and an amazing talent, and I know you're going to go far! This whole process has been so amazing, writing with you has been a dream and I wouldn't trade this in for the world. Thank you for everything and for being the amazing person you are! I love you hunnie! MWAH**

* * *

_**No more spotlights coming down from heaven  
It's a goodbye, it's curtains down time  
Not even out of my dress  
And already my voice is fading  
Goodbye my dear  
(Goodbye)  
And in to the big sleep  
**_The Big Sleep - Bat For Lashes


End file.
